The Legacy of Wrath
by gods-own
Summary: The ghosts of the past are never truly gone and when an enemy, long forgotten, rises from the shadows it will take the legacy of a bygone age to stop them. all material contained within is the property of Bioware and CyberConnect2. PLEASE READ: CHAPTER 15 IS UP!
1. Acknowledgment

I'm am just writing this to say thank you and acknowledge those that helped me get the project to this point.

A big thank you to F13D for talking the idea over with me in the beginning and giving me the confidence to begin writing this story seriously.

A big thank you to the Devant artist Sandara for allowing me to use their beautiful artwork as the stories front cover.

A big thank you to my family for being happy to proofread the first chapter four days before Christmas when they had much better things to do.

And finally a massive thank you to my long time proof reader Darth Azrael, who's dedication to helping me with my projects has been deeply appreciated for all these years.

I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**The legacy of wrath**

 **Chapte** **r:** **1** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

"Mr Arnold, Mr Arnold!" the gentleman in question tore his gaze away from the pretty looking Asari sitting in front of him to find himself the total focus of the middle aged Turian who was glaring up at him from her place at the front of the lecture hall. "If you've quite finished ogling Miss T'neva I would quite like to continue with my lesson, if that is alright with you?" A wave of laughter washed over the classroom as the human sunk down deeper into his seat, bright red with embarrassment. "Good, now back to the topic to hand," snapped the woman as she jabbed a talon towards a slender looking Salarian that was quietly reading through the lecture notes that had been sent out at the beginning of the class. "Mr Soax what did we cover in our last lesson?" the light olive green amphibian looked around nervously before answering.

"You were talking to us about the last two phases of the Prothean empire Professor Veritus with a focus on the so called "Dark War" period"

"Correct," she pointed at yet another student. "Miss V'lanus please describe to us the known phases of the Prothean empire." The young maiden nodded politely.

"The Prothean civilisation can be broken down into four distinct time periods or phases" stated the undergraduate adopting a more confident tone. "The first is the Pre-space age period which covers everything leading up to the Prothean's first manned travels into space."

"Good, Mr Lucilus what are the main problems associated with understanding this particular time period?" questioned Professor Veritus as turned towards a teenage Turian sitting in the back row. "Well?" she added firmly.

"Er lack of knowledge?" spluttered the figure nervously as he caught the disapproving expression that painted itself onto the expert's face.

"Lack of knowledge?" you do realise Mr Lucilus that your studying Xenoarchaeology at the University of Serrice, correct?"

"Yes professor," stammered the student, as he found something interesting to look at by his feet.

"Then why do you expect such a vague answer to hold any water with me!" snapped the lecturer harshly as she glared over towards a certain human who was trying his damndest to remain inconspicuous. "Mr Arnold why don't to help your colleague out, same question 'main problems associated with understanding the first Prothean era' begin."

"Is it because we don't know or have access to the Prothean's home system and as such we lack the necessary chronological sequences to fully understand their civilisation's development, from before a particular point in time?" There was a long silence as the middle aged Turian cast a scrutinizing gaze over the individual in front of her.

"Is that your honest answer Mr Lucilus?" enquired the woman in a challenging tone.

"Yes ma'am it is," replied the young man as he locked eyes with the intellectual.

"Good, well done" stated the Professor as she inwardly chuckled at the look of utter relief that danced over the young man's face. "Remember as future Xenoarchaeologists you always need to support your arguments with some kind of evidence, be it material or academic, never make a claim that you can't corroborate in some way" The teacher glanced around at her assembled students. "Am I clear?" it wasn't really a question.

"Yes professor!" the answer echoed out over the crowded space.

"Good, now Miss V'lanus will you please be so kind as to continue with your previous explication."

"With pleasure professor," replied the sea blue maiden smugly. "The second era is the Inter-system or exploration period, which is the first time we see solid evidence, though fleeting, of the Prothean's on the galactic scene."

"What evidence would that be Miss laat?" the only Drell in the class glanced up from her omni-tool.

"The earliest known pieces of Prothean technology discovered so far within our galaxy are the partially intact communication arrays located on the planet Fehl Prime in the Terminus Systems, which date to roughly somewhere around sixty eight thousand BCE." Professor Veritus nodded approvingly.

"You are correct Miss Iaat, though I would ask you at least act as if you were paying attention while in my lessons, not every student has an eidetic memory after all." The red skinned figure had the decency at least to look away as she flashed both sets of eye lids in embarrassment.

"Point of attention for anyone interested in learning more about the exploration era, my eminent colleague Doctor Jilji from the university of Talat has just published an academic paper which proposes that the Protheans themselves may have discovered FTL technology from amongst the ancient wrecks littering the surface of the planet Eingana in the Amada system, I would suggest reading it if you can find the time. I found it to be an interesting read." There were low murmurs of surprise at the statement, after all it wasn't every day that someone openly challenged such a long accepted beliefs. "But we're getting off topic, please continue Miss V'lanus." The Asari nodded in understanding before turning her mind back to the task at hand.

"The third phase, often called the great age or golden age," she stated confidently. "Is regarded as the high point of Prothean civilisation, most of the functional artefacts recovered by Xenoarchaeologists seem to originate from this time period with a few exceptions."

"Although we still get most of our material evidence from the fourth period," corrected the Professor as she looked around at her class. "Now can anyone tell me what the last phase of the Prothean empire is called?" She caught sight of a raised hand out of the corner of her vision. "Yes Miss Iwahara" the Japanese student bowed ever so slightly in polite acceptance before continuing.

"The Fall or The Collapse, depending on who you talk to," quietly answered the woman as she found herself the centre of attention.

"Correct, Mr Arnold what is the key feature of this time era?"

"The Dark War."

"Good, we may be able to make a successful Xenoarchaeologist out of you yet Mr Arnold," commented Professor Veritus seriously, as she activated a small holo projector on the desk behind her. "Now I'm sure that most of you have heard of the Dark War, but for the sake of revision I'm going to go over the basic ground work before we touch upon the main theme of the lesson." A glowing map of the galaxy shuddered into view as the lecturer brought up a data file. "The red area that you see on the galactic overview is what we believe made up the majority of the Prothean holdings just before the Dark War judging from the current evidence available." She pointed a talon at a notably bare section of the map. "With the notable exception of the core territories that make up the systems alliance alongside a significant amount of the eastern half of the Atican Traverse." She turned to look at her class "The reasons for this are not totally understood at the moment, but the current theory is that the planned expansion into the region was unfortunately halted by the outbreak of the war" The Turian's voice took on a clinical tone as she continued her description of events. "As the name suggests we know very little about the Dark War or the Long War if you're being politically correct. " She indicated the holo map which had quickly been filled with black hatch markings over most of Prothean space. "From the archaeological records we know that sometime around forty eight thousand BCE some kind of interstellar war broke out between the Prothean empire and a relatively unknown aggressor." The Professor paused as she noticed the slender blue hand that was raised high into the air. "Yes Miss T'neva?"

"Why don't we have much information about these unidentified enemies, shouldn't there be lots of physical evidence lying around from an interstellar war?" She glanced around in mild confusion "I mean there is still wreckage all over Asari space from the Krogen rebellions and that was over seven hundred years age" the middle aged Turian nodded in understanding.

"I see where your coming from Miss T'neva, Normally after a war that dragged on for several hundred years you would imagine there would be quite a lot of debris floating around; objects don't degrade in the vacuum of space after all." The lecturer paused as she cast a hand out at the glowing display. "And yet nothing substantial has ever been discovered, why do you think that is?" She left the question hanging, waiting to be answered. "No one?"

"Maybe they were too strong," stated Iwahara, as she quietly made her opinion known.

"That is a possibility, a clearly superior force tends to suffer significantly fewer losses than their opponents, it wouldn't explain the length of the war though, as most one sided conflicts tend to be relatively short in my experience."

"Could they have been exterminating the entire Prothean race, that could explain such a long period of time?" enquired laat as she took on a thoughtful air.

"Potentially, but I think that this is a topic for another time" countered the Professor as she turned her attention back to the task at hand. "The Dark War seems to last at least two hundred years with the Prothean's being steadily destroyed and pushed back into their outer territories, right up until the appearance of the Shinkoku or to give them their full name the Shinkoku Trastrium, at some point towards the end of the conflict." An air of anticipation descended onto the waiting students as Professor Veritus moved onto the main topic of the day. "Now before I examine this theme in more depth I would like to ascertain the rough level of understanding that any of you might have on the subject of the Shinkoku Trastrium civilisation before analysing the topic any further." A sea of hands answered her request. "It's nice to see so many of you have read around the topic for a change" chuckled the Turian as she looked around for someone new to target. "Mr Vozz you have been rather quiet so far, how about you give it a try?" enquired the lecturer steadily, as she picked up on the look of utter horror that washed over the young Salarian's face.

"I er, I would rather not professor, if that's alright with you," spluttered the student as he quickly looked around him for a way out.

"Are you sure Mr Vozz, I got the impression from your last piece of coursework that this was an area that you were particularly interested in?" countered the Professor in mild frustration as yet another attempt to ease the shy young man into the more social side of the classroom was brought down in flames.

"I am, professor."

"Fine," she glanced around once more. "Mr Lucilus, you're up, tell me everything you know about the Shinkoku Trastrium," there was a slight pause as the unfortunate Turian found himself the centre of attention once more.

"Er, they are some kind of civilisation that existed around the same time as the Prothean's ,which came to the latter's aid towards the end of the Dark War?"

"Too simplified perhaps for my liking Mr Lucilus, but you covered the main points nonetheless, well done." The young student let out a deep sigh of relief as the lecturer turned her attention elsewhere. "As Mr Lucilus just mentioned the Shinkoku seem to have been a contemporary cultural entity in the milky way galaxy around the same time as the Prothean empire, though the evidence we have for them is extremely vague" Professor Veritus pointed a talon towards the unoccupied section of the galactic map that was now coloured a light sea green blue. "From evidence discovered over the last few decades we now know that their civilisation seems to be focused in and around the main zones of space that had yet to be settled during the Prothean golden age."

"That seems a bit coincidental professor, if you don't mind me saying so," commented Iaat as she intruded once more onto the narrative. "Shouldn't there be some kind of overlap between their mutual other's territories considering the relative tech levels of the two races in question?" The lecturer nodded in agreement.

"And given the current state of the galaxy you would be right" added the Turian as she glanced back towards the map. "But from the Shinkoku sites that have been excavated it seems that the main phase of the their peoples' expansion happened roughly around the same time that the Prothean empire was starting to collapse in on itself, which would explain the seeming lack of interaction between the two races."

"Then why would they aid them in what seems to have been a hopeless struggle?" questioned T'neva in confusion. "Wouldn't it have been better to make some kind of alliance with the victor or at least stay neutral, given the seeming military dominance that the enemy were clearly showing?"

"Again if you're judging the events on the standards of our own time then you would be right in your assumption Miss T'neva, but you see there is one piece of information that you apparently lack."

"And that is?" countered the young maiden pointedly, seemingly none too pleased with the mocking tone that had been sent her way.

"The Shinkoku's complete and utter hatred of this unknown species," stated the lecturer coldly as she fixed the student with a piercing glare. "One that judging from the scant written text discovered up to now bordered on the fanatical." The remark understandably was met with stunned disbelief from the gathered onlookers, after all most modern day cultures with the exception of the Hanar and to the lesser extent the Drell were either atheist or secular in their religious beliefs, not so with the Shinkoku Trastrium. "From the few ruins that have been found over the years it has become painfully clear that the key thing that tied their entire civilisation together was religion. It seems to permeate throughout their entire culture and it is widely believed by most Xenoarchaeologists today that the Shinkoku Trastrium were in fact the only known theocratic society ever to become significant on the galactic scene."

"But I thought the Asari were religious as well?" commented Lucilus, completely missing the angry glares that were being sent his way by various members of the class.

"You are partially correct Mr Lucilus, though religion still holds a prominent position in modern Asari society, as can be seen by the continued worship of the Goddess Athame or by the belief in Siari, it has been removed to a large extent from politics so as to preserve impartiality and provide a voice of reason in times of stress," explained the Turian as she attempted to calm the rapidly developing crisis in front of her. "But as I was saying the Shinkoku seemed to hold a deep seated hatred for these unknown enemy, which they apparently called the Goham."

"I thought we didn't know anything about these enemies?" questioned laat in mild irritation.

"We don't, only the Shinkoku seem to call these enemies the Goham or to give them their true name the GohamVlitra and there is no known historical species that seem to match the depictions found on Shinkoku monuments which in themselves are few and far between," explained the lecturer as she brought up a 3-D image on the holographic display.

"This is a laser scan of the so called "Memorial Wall of Terra Nova," stated the Turian as she indicated the glowing image. "Humanity discovered this back in the early twenty one fifties, during the first wave of colonisation on the planet Terra Nova, during land clearances a number of ruined settlements were unearthed, the artefact in question was found in the largest of these." She paused briefly, drinking in the bountiful engravings that dominated the surface of the large metal panel, even after all these years Professor Veritus still found herself mesmerized by the flowing forms that seemed to be locked in an eternal struggle with one another.

"What does it say Professor?" enquired someone distractedly as everyone remained transfixed by the depiction.

"It roughly translates into a thank you to the brave soldiers of the Shinkoku Trastrium for defending them from the Gohma horde," commented the woman as she turned back towards the waiting classes. "And to the Divine Guardian General who led them to victory."

"Divine Guardian General?" repeated Lucilus in slight frustration, "isn't that a bit arrogant for a military title?"

"The Shinkoku Trastrium seemed to venerate the upper echelons of their culture with semi-divine statues, it's not too farfetched to assume that they saw those at the very top as actual divine beings," quietly explained Vozz as he finally joined in the debate. "You can see evidence of this in the rock cut reliefs found on a number of presumed Shinkoku planets, including earth, all of which seem to depict the local population revering key members of Shinkoku society as if they were gods."

"Nicely put Mr Vozz" the professor remarked as she twitched her mandibles in the Turian equivalent of a smug grin. "It's just as you say," she glanced over towards the other students. "It's considered one of the many strange features surrounding their civilisation that we don't quite totally understand, another example of this is the apparent decision to deliberately regress their colonies technological levels to pre-industrial standards and keep them there for a set period of time, maybe several decades, before gradually reintroducing it."

"Isn't that counterproductive? Stated Lucilus in confusion. "I mean wouldn't it be better for them to develop as quickly as possible, why would they do something like this?"

"We can't be totally sure but the general agreement is that it has something to do with them being a theocracy, it's one of the main topics that is currently being debated in academic circles along with the mystery surrounding their sudden disappearance from history along with the Protheans at the end of the Dark War" replied the professor steadily as she quietly took notice of the time being displayed at the back of the room. "If there are no more questions, I'll move onto setting today's homework."

* * *

The warm night time winds of summer gently blew in through her office as the good professor found herself enduring yet another sleepless night as she pored over that week's essays.

"Mr Lucilus you really need to work on your arguments," muttered the Turian as she took a deep gulp of her coffee. "Just stating an opinion without explaining where it originated is a college level mistake," added Veritus, in mild frustration, as she rubbed her tired eyes with a gloved hand.

"Professor, Professor Veritus you have an incoming communication from one Liara T'soni via live stream, will you accept the call?" questioned the V.I in a steady tone.

"I'll accept it," replied the middle aged women as her mandibles flared in an honest to god smile as the glowing hologram flickered into view on top of her desk.

"Hey Liara, how's Illium?" her fellow college and long time friend couldn't help but roll her eyes as she caught the slight hint of sarcasm that was hidden behind the greeting.

"It's just delightful, I always love to go to planets where slavery is legal," countered the young Asari tersely as she ignored the massive grin that was plastered across professor Veritus's face.

"Not enjoying it then, I take it that Professor Folon isn't making the research trip any easier?" chuckled the Turian as she saw the look of utter exasperation that the question generated.

"He has no sense of direction at all!" snapped Liara angrily as she ran a pale blue hand over the top of her head in frustration. "I spent an hour early today trying to find him in the Nos Astra national museum of history, he'd wondered off and got lost in their personal archives and hadn't even noticed, he was too busy looking at copies of Shinkoku inscriptions from the ruins on Terra Nova."

"That's a coincidence" commented Veritus "I was just talking to my first years about the Shinkoku Trastrium ruins on Terra Nova." The remark quickened her fellow Xenoarchaeologist's interest.

"You're already covering the Shinkoku Trastrium, isn't that bit early for a first year class?"

"Really Liara, do you even remember our first year at Serrice university?" remarked the lecturer mockingly. "We must have covered most of galactic history by the end of the first week." The young woman had the dignity to look away as a dark indigo haze painted itself across her cheeks.

"In Professor Wezen's defence he had just discovered Nos Astra brand coffee so he was understandably rather keen." The middle age figure snorted in derision as she heard this.

"Keen, he was like a pyjak on crack cocaine," countered the Turian pointed as she silently remembered the elderly Salarian buzzing around a stuffy class room at the speed of sound.

"Fortunately or rather unfortunately, if you listen to some of my third years, I'm

a bit more "thorough" in my explanation of the past."

" That I can believe," laughed Liara loudly as she remembered a rather fiery former archaeology student, who used to get into heated debates with her lecturers on a weekly basis. "Have you got as far as the Shinkoku disappearance?"

"Not yet," grinned Veritus as they slipped into her friends area of study. "But I get the feeling that you want me to mention your exoduses theory when I come to cover it."

"It's not my theory, I just helped contribute to it over the last few years," stammered the Asari in embarrassment at the praise that was handed out to her.

"Please, you have been the main driving force behind the exoduses theory for nearly a decade, with the possible exception of Professor Folon and a few others," stated the female Turian confidently as she took a sip of her now cold coffee. "I can remember the look on the old catfish's face when you handed in your thesis paper at the end of your final year." The cat fish in question was the former head of the university's Xenoarchaeology department more than twenty years ago, a rather conservative matriarch, who didn't take kindly to Liara's ideas about the Shinkoku's disappearance. "The only other time I ever saw the old squid so angry was when it was proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that the humans were the genetic descendants of the Shinkoku Trastrium, or at least one of their colonies," remarked the lecturer fondly as a mental picture of a wrinkled old Asari going dark blue in the face as she heard the news came rushing to the fore. "Good times."

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" grumbled the young maiden irritably as she rolled her eyes yet again.

"Because I was the only person that tolerated your so called "eccentricities," countered the Turian pointedly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"They were not eccentricities," spluttered Liara.

"Really, because breaking into the university archives to get a better look at a doctored report is something that would count as eccentric by most people's standards Liara." The maiden puffed out her cheeks in a child like manner.

"Mean," the Turian's response was simply to stick her blue tongue out in a sarcastic human fashion. "But we're getting off the point of my call," sighed the hologram as she turned serious. "I need to ask a favour."

"What's going on Liara?" questioned Veritus quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need you to look up some information for me in the archives."

"Can't you do that yourself?" replied the lecturer warily.

"You have a staff account, it gives you unrestricted access to the records," explained T'soni evenly as if she was just asking for a cup of sugar and not something that sounded vaguely suspect.

"Liara!" the woman's tone made it painfully clear that she wanted an explanation.

"I'm sorry Palea I don't mean to sound evasive it just that there's some stuff happening at the moment that I'm not really supposed to talk about."

"Liara, what is going on your worrying me," stated Veritus nervously as she fixed her friend with a concerned stare. "Please talk to me." There was a distinct pause as if the maiden was making up her mind before she let out an audible sigh.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone else about what I'm going to tell you," whispered the young Asari quietly as she leant towards the video camera. "Promise me Palea"

"I promise Liara," there was another long pause before the maiden spoke again.

"Professor Folon thinks he's discovered a lost Shinkoku colony world!" whispered the young Xenoarchaeologist excitedly, as she got carried away in the moment. "And judging from what we've seen it could be one of the most developed sites found outside of alliance space!"

"Wait, wait, just back track for a moment, what do you mean, "you think" you've discovered a lost colony?"

"Well you know that we were supposed to be on Eden Prime for another week looking for potential sites right?" the blue skinned women exclaimed eagerly.

"I remember, you were really pissed when you were told that the expedition was getting cut short," stated the Turian as she cast her mind back to just over a week ago. "You said the Professor hadn't fully justified his actions, just something about needing to go to Lllium right away and wanting you to accompany him."

"That's right," replied Liara "It turned out that we were going to see an old friend of Folon's, who just happens to be an obsessive collector of Shinkoku artefacts."

"Should I be worried about hearing the rest of this?" questioned Veritus uncertainly, after all it wasn't strictly legal to deal in precursor relics, especially those of a Shinkoku or Prothean nature.

"It's fine, the artefacts in question were discovered outside of both council and alliance space so they don't fall under galactic antiquities law," responded the young Asari reassuringly.

"Sprites Liara! you do realise just how legally shady this is all sounding?" said the professional tiredly, as she inwardly grew more concerned for her friend with every passing moment.

"I know, I know and I would completely agree with you under normal circumstances but these are not normal circumstances." There was real feeling behind her words, a solid conviction in the rightness of her decision, that took the female Turian by surprise.

"What's so significant about these artefacts that you're willing to risk your entire career over them?" It was a valid question and one that couldn't be ignored and they both knew it.

"There's nothing special about the items per se, all three of them are late phase, high end objects of the kind that turn up all over core Shinkoku colonies like Earth or Terra Nova"

"Then why are they so important!" demanded the professor.

"Because they don't come from any of these places!" replied Liara heatedly as she glared at her long term companion in frustration.

"What?"

"They didn't come from any known major Shinkoku world, goddess they don't even come from alliance space, that's why the collector called us in for authentication, he was worried that they might have been fake."

"And I take it by the way you're acting that they weren't," commented the woman drily.

"They were authentic Shinkoku relics, extremely high quality, not a hint of damage, I half expected Professor Folon to have a brain aneurysm considering how wide his eyes became, it didn't help that one of them was still functioning under its own power."

"How is that possible?" whispered Veritus in quiet confusion. "The only way.."

"Is that if it were connected to some kind of power grid," finished Liara knowingly. "You can now see why we're so nervous about making this public."

"Liara this is massive we need to tell the university board about this. It's a discovery that could profoundly affect galactic society!" argued the Xenoarchaeologist, as she desperately tried to make her friend see sense.

"And then what?" came the reply "We both know that the board will just sit around for two months arguing over who gets the credit, only to find when they get there that the entire site's been looted by grave robbers." She wasn't wrong, more than one archaeological discovery had been lost due to the inaction of the local authorities and the universities weren't much better, it was far too easy for information dealers like the Shadow Broker to get hold of such sensitive data and exploit it for their own ends or sell it to waiting clients.

"So both Professor Folon and myself decided to keep this information secret until we've had a chance to examine the location in more detail."

"You realise how rare a functioning Shinkoku site is Liara, I could count the known examples on both hands!"

"We just want to get an accurate record of the ruins before we go public, what's wrong with that?" the Turian let out a deep sigh as she recognised that stubborn tone.

"I'm not going to be able change your mind am I?"

"I'm sorry Palea I didn't want to get you involved in any of this," whispered the young maiden sadly as she glanced down at her feet in shame.

"It's alright Liara, it's alright, I'm just concerned for your well being," answered Veritus softly as she silently cursed her poor choice of words. "What was it that you wanted me to find in the archives anyway?" added the lecturer absentmindedly as she remembered the actual point of this live call.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot, I was going to ask if you could go through the files to see if there was any record of Shinkoku ruins in the Shadow Sea nebula"

"Isn't that out in the eastern half of the Attican Traverse?" questioned the concerned Turian. "I really can't stress too strongly just how dangerous that section of space is."

"It'll be fine, we're not going that far into the Traverse, just to the planet Horizon in the Lera system."

"Well that's good at least," muttered the women resignedly, as she leant back in her chair.

"But Horizon huh, is that where the artefacts are from?" enquired Veritus with renewed interest.

"Apparently, Professor Folon's friend acquired them when visiting the planet on business a few weeks ago," explained the maiden eagerly. "He was nice enough to put us in contact with the man who originally found them."

"Well at least you won't have a massive search area when you get there," commented the lecturer evenly. "So how soon do you want this information then?"

"You're willing to do it then?" came the stunned response.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't" answered the women steadily. "So what is your timeframe?"

"Well the Professor has reserved the two of us places on the next public transport heading to Sol, it's scheduled to leave late tomorrow night."

"And from earth I take it you're catching a ride to Horizon?"

"Correct."

"Alright then, I'll try to get whatever I find to you by the end of the next Galactic Standard day, if not by then expect it sometime the next day." A look of relief spread over her friend's face as she heard this.

"Thanks Palea, I won't forget this," answered Liara gratefully as she hastily said her goodbyes before exiting the com-link.

"That makes two of us," muttered the female Turian tiredly as she ran a hand across her face, the next few days had just become extremely complicated.

* * *

 _A few days later somewhere in deep space_ :

"Doctor, Doctor T'soni are you paying attention?" the young maiden hastily tore her gaze away from her omni-tool to find herself the unfortunate recipient of her elderly companion's frustrated glare. "Obviously not," muttered the greyish white Salarian as he caught her embarrassed expression.

"My apologies Professor, I was just rereading the material that was forwarded to us by my friend at Serrice University."

"A course of action I didn't wholly agree with," countered the academic pointedly. "Let's hope that your faith in Professor Veritus holds true, otherwise I fear we will receive a less than pleasant welcome when we return to council space."

"Do you really think they would send us to prison for what we are doing?" questioned Liara uncertainly.

"In all honesty probably not, but it goes without saying that our professional careers will be well and truly over if they find out too soon" replied the professor evenly as he took a short sip of his black coffee. "So it probably would be wise to be a bit more cautious in the future Doctor."

"Yes professor," muttered the women as her elderly colleague let out a tired sigh.

"Was there any new information?" he enquired in a weak attempt to lessen the oppressive atmosphere that had crept into the cabin.

"There seem to be some records from the initial discovery of the system that point towards there being a Shinkoku presence on Horizon, Palea found it strange that no one had ever followed up the lead"

"That is strange, especially considering humanity's obsession with discovering its forbears' lost sites," mumbled the Salarian to himself as he considered the possible implications.

"Palea thought the same, she says that the documents were tucked away in some pretty obscure places, almost as if they'd been deliberately hidden from public view," commentated Liara in mild confusion as she reread her friends footnote.

"Possibly or it could simply be an administrative error," countered Folon sceptically "And knowing the University of Serrice that is a distinct possibility."

"Unfortunately that is more than likely true," grumbled the Asari as she turned her attention back to the data packet. "Though looking at the scan data it doesn't show much, just a faint shadow of activity in the landscape," continued the maiden distractedly as she finished analysing the results.

"That is reassuring at least," stated the professor evenly as he finished his drink. "The Shinkoku seemed to have a habit of physically altering the surface of colony planets."

"Indeed," added Liara as she looked over at her colleague. "If you don't mind me asking what do you think we'll find when we get there?"

"It could be anything," replied the academic excitedly, as he considered the question. "A military complex or population centre, we might even get lucky and find a functional temple site, their ruins are known to be found with lingering power signatures after all."

The maiden nodded, "I hope that we find some of their energy cells or maybe even a generator, we could really do with having more of their fuel to study since it's not derived from eezo. "

"I always found it fascinating that the Shinkoku Trastrium evolved technology that was totally separate from mass effect fields, which does strongly support the argument that their civilisation rose from an area of space devoid of a relay network," explained the Salarian as they moved onto a more academic topic.

"It's a shame that Matriarch Catari's hypothesis wasn't taken seriously while she was alive," sighed the maiden sadly.

"Indeed, but now it is up to us to prove her right," replied her companion reassuringly as he patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Do you think they're still out there?" suddenly asked the young Asari as she looked out of the port window at a endless sea of stars. "I mean if we're right and they isolated themselves in their core territory at the end of the Dark War they could, theoretically, still exist as a socio-political entity, in some form."

"I would lie if I said that a part of me didn't wish for that to be true, but the fact of the matter is that it's been fifty thousand years and the likelihood of any society lasting that long in any form is extremely remote" commented Folon as he glanced over towards the young (relatively speaking) Xenoarchaeologist. "I think the best we can hope for is to find their descendants still walking around on their home planet."

"It would be nice to actually see the birth place of an ancient race and not just speculate constantly about it at a symposium held by a university," muttered Liara unhappily as she lost herself in the unending depths of space.

"I feel the same way sometimes," agreed the aged professor tiredly as he looked down at his wrinkled hands. "There have been points when I've stepped back and looked at my career as an archaeologist and found myself questioning if I've actually done anything worthwhile with my life."

"But you've done so much to help push forward our understanding of past civilisations, we would never have got to where we are today without your tireless dedication to the profession Professor Folon," a brief smile flashed across the salarian's face as he heard the unstinted praise being showered upon him.

"It's nice to hear such nice things being said by such an up and coming archaeologist," chuckled the old academic as he rubbed the back of his head in quiet embarrassment. "But I honestly believe that what we will discover on Horizon in the coming days will have a lasting impact on galactic society."

"As do I professor, as do I" she agreed.

* * *

 _Sometime later on Horizon_

"So you're the folks that Alexander told me about," muttered the hydroponic farmer, as he ushered the two unexpected visitors through his modular home towards the kitchen area.

"The name's Simon, Simon Farnell." The human noticed the questioning looks that were exchanged between the pair as he said this "And before you ask, yes Alex and I are related," added Simon, as he pulled out a couple of chairs for his guests to sit in. "We're first cousin, he went to business school and I went to agricultural college." He cast a hand around at his general surroundings. "If you haven't figured that out already."

"I was wondering how Alexander had managed to acquire such artefacts, I suppose it makes sense now," commented Professor Folon evenly as he politely accepted the offered seat .

"Hey I don't need to defend my actions," countered the farmer pointedly, as he glared at the academic. "I know what I did isn't strictly legal but I owe Alex a hell of a lot, he doesn't have to come halfway across the galaxy to buy our products or sell his own at a cut down price, but he does, so when I find something that I know he will like I put it to one side for him."

"We're not here to judge you Mr Farnell, we simply want to see where you discovered them, I give you my word that you won't get into any trouble," replied the elderly Salarian reassuringly as he skilfully handled the relatively tense situation.

"Then I'd better talk to my daughter, she's the one that actually found those things, if we're being honest, I told her not to tell anyone about it, last thing I need is bloody grave robbers stalking around my land," grumbled Simon as he sent a message via his omni-tool to the young child in question. "Something that I hope remains unchanged," added the father emphatically as he fixed both of them with uncompromising stare. "Am I understood?"

"Completely sir," spluttered Liara nervously as she found herself feeling the full weight of his gaze.

"All right then," there was a sudden bleeping from his wrist as he finally got the long awaited reply. "That'll be my little Debbie," stated the human happily as he quickly scanned the message. "Ten years old and she can already use her onmi-tool better than her old man."

"You must be very proud," stammered the maiden as she attempted to make light conversation.

"I am," chuckled the father as he glanced away from the glowing image. "She says that she'll take you to where she found the objects." He turned serious once more "But once she shows you what you want to see send her back home, I don't want her involved in anything that you're doing."

"You have my word," replied the professor, as he locked eyes with the parent. "Did she say anything else that could be of use to us, anything unusual or strange?"

"Not that I.." he paused as something tugged at the back of his mind "No there was one thing, she mentioned a door."

"A door?" stammered Folon, "What kind of door?" the man shrugged.

"Don't know for sure, Debbie said that it was big, like really big, but everything looks big to a ten year old so I would take it with a pinch of salt," added the farmer as he carefully watched their expressions. "She did say that there were some ruined buildings and such but she really only mentioned the door that was set into the hill side, said it was like something out of Lord of The Rings," chuckled the parent bashfully. "I hope that helps"

"It's definitely food for thought," mumbled the Salarian distractedly, as he started to lose himself in his own little world. "I can't wait to see this door for myself."

"I must admit it sounds fascinating," agreed Liara excitedly.

"Would have gone and had a look at the thing by now," commented Simon as he got himself a glass of ice tea "But Alex advised me against it once he'd seen the images I'd sent him and I took him at his word. The man's never lied to me before and wasn't likely to start now."

"Smart advice, I'll have to remember to thank Alexander when all this is over," stated the academic as he gratefully accepted a chilled beverage. "I will ask that you don't mention our presence to anyone if you can help it, we could really do with keeping this secret until we're ready to go public with our findings."

"So you're going to go public with this?" questioned the landowner resignedly.

"Have to, from your description this could be even more ground breaking then we originally thought," answered the professor evenly.

"Just keep my family out of this, I don't want to attract trouble, that's why I left the damn thing alone in the first place."

"That's what we intend to do Mr Farnell. You have my word," the human let out a dismissive snort.

"For your sake and mine I hope you're right," he muttered.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **As this is the first time that a fanfiction crossover of this type has been attempted I would polity ask for your feedback to see if you the reader found it enjoyable.**

 **Sincerely.**

 **Gods-own.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter:** **2**

 **.**

* * *

"I'm surprised that you managed to talk dad into letting me show you my secret base," stated the child cheerfully as she led the two xenoarchaeologists through the green and pleasant landscape. "He normally isn't happy about me talking about it with strangers."

"And normally that is a good thing," commented Professor Folon approvingly. "But in this instance I think it will be alright."

"Are we nearly there yet Deborah?" the young girl rolled her eyes in tired frustration.

"Please don't call me that, only Miss Nora my home teacher calls me by my Christian name," groaned the tiny human as she clambered over a fallen tree. "Even my dad calls me Debbie nowadays."

"My apologies, I don't have much experience in dealing with your species," spluttered Liara as she nervously played with her hands.

"She means that she is not good with people," added the elderly Salarian as he cast a slightly sympathetic gaze at his colleague.

"My friend Tammy is like that," said Debbie as she glanced up at the young maiden. "Don't worry I'm not angry or anything," she added reassuringly.

"I...Thank you."

"If you two ladies don't mind I wanted to ask a few questions about this door that you told your father about Debbie," interjected Folon adroitly turning the flow of the conversation in a fresh direction.

"Ow yer the door, it's so cool, you guys are going to be so excited!" grinned the tomboy as she threw her hands behind her head. "It's all like golden and stuff and it has these weird lines that glow all the time." The two scientists exchanged the briefest of glances behind the child's back.

"Are any of the other buildings that you found like that or is it just the door?" asked Liara with barely contained excitement.

"Just the door, though it wasn't doing that when I first found it," replied their young guide in obvious confusion.

"What do you mean by that, the door wasn't glowing when you first found it?" questioned the Professor with interest.

"It wasn't doing anything until I touched it," countered Debbie "But as soon as I did the whole thing just lit up."

"Some kind of motion scanner perhaps, that could explain the door's sudden activation?" suggested the Asari maiden thoughtfully.

"I don't think so" muttered Folon quietly as he mulled the question over in his mind. "If that was the case then the ruins would have been found years ago, no there is something else at work here, I can just feel it." His younger colleague raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It can't be anything else, I mean it's not like the portal reacted to the child herself Professor."

"That's it!" yelled the Salarian breathlessly as realisation came to him in a surging wave. "She touched it!"

"I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" questioned the girl nervously as she became noticeably less cheerful.

"No, no, no, exactly the opposite" the academic hastily assured her, placing a hand on the youngster's shoulder. "I believe that the only reason that the door activated at all was because you touched it." The two listeners looked at him with mild uncertainty.

"Are you saying it reacted to her because she's human?" questioned the Asari "That doesn't sound completely believable Professor," the man rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Putting aside the fact that humans are the direct genetic descendents of the Shinkoku Trastrium," he countered irritably. "What I was actually suggesting was a theory put forward by my late friend and colleague Malcom Shore."

"The historian?"

"The very same, but we're getting off topic," added the Salarian distractedly as he made his way over a narrow stream. "In his last years he became fascinated with the seemingly close interaction between the Shinkoku themselves and their fuel source, this so called "Mantra" as they called it."

"Which we still don't know that much about," pointed out the xenoarchaeologist as she remained sceptical at the suggested hypothesis. "All we can tell is that it's some form of energy stored in a gas like state."

"Correct, but what Malcom speculated was that it was linked in some way to the energy that all living things produce, he argued that was why we find fuel cells in what we think are temple sites"

"So you're suggesting that the door reacted to Debbi's innate energy and for lack of a better phrase, "woke up"?

"It's not that farfetched, element zero for example acts in a similar fashion when acted upon by dark energy."

"True, it's something to consider," muttered Liara as she lost herself in thought.

"How far are we from this valley, child?" questioned Folon once more as he quickly tore his gaze away from his omni-tool.

"We're almost there just got to go through here first, " cheeped the girl cheerfully, as she darted up a steep slope before dropping out of sight behind a large outcrop of rocks.

"Debbie, Debbie?" She peeped back at them a few moments later.

"It's this way, come on!" the two adults struggled up the incline after their young guide, just in time to see her vanish into a narrow looking cave that had been partially buried by the passage of time.

"Must we go through there?" whispered Liara quietly.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the dark?" chuckled her colleague as he turned on his wrist torch.

"No, but I've never liked enclosed spaces," admitted the maiden, as she eyed the dark hole apprehensively.

"Well judging from the fact that our young friend went ahead without a light it can't be that far to the other side."

"If you say so," whispered the Asari as she reluctantly followed her fellow academic into the gloom.

* * *

"Something about this cave doesn't feel right," muttered the Salarian as the pair made their way through the darkness towards a small point of light off in the distance.

"What do you mean?" questioned his companion as she hastily glanced around at the enclosed landscape fearfully.

"Well the floor for a start, it feels too flat, should it be this flat?" enquired Folon as he lowered his flashlight for the briefest of moments. "Or am I just imagining things?"

"You're not imagining things" whispered Liara as she added her own light to his. "The floor is extremely smooth, almost as if it's manmade," the statement seemed to inspire her coworker.

"Of course!" spluttered the academic excitedly, as he began examining the space in more detail. "This isn't a cave at all."

"It's not?" replied his colleague as she cast a quick glance around at their general surroundings in confusion. "Because it's doing a good job of imitating one right now," Folon grinned.

"Exactly," he chuckled "We're not standing in the middle of a cave, we're standing in the middle of a collapsed archway!" the professor cast his arms around him gleefully. "One that has been overtaken by mother nature!"

"Astonishing," whispered the maiden as she looked at the rocks in a new light. "It must have been spectacular when it was intact."

"Indeed," stated her co-worker as they continued on their way "But at this precise moment I think we need to focus on finding this door that Debbie keeps talking about."

"I must admit, I'm rather excited about seeing the portal in question."

"As am I," concurred the Salarian as they manhandled themselves through the narrow exit. What awaited them on the other side was absolutely breathtaking, a luscious green landscape, pockmarked here and there with crumbling ruins stretched out in front of them as the pair stepped back out into the light of day.

"Some kind of semi enclosed valley," muttered Professor Folon thoughtfully, as he quickly took in the sight of steep cliff sides that dominated the confined space. "With the archway being the sole entrance."

"And when it collapsed the site was hidden away from prying eyes until our young friend discovered it" added Liara as she turned around to stare up at the now visible pillars that would at one time have supported the lofty expanse.

"We should really start recording this," commented her colleague distractedly, as he began fiddling with his omni-tool. "Would you find Debbie and make sure that she heads home straightaway, we did promise her father after all."

"Right away professor" answered the Asari, in a professional tone, as she quickly set off at a brisk pace through the ruins, following what was left of a stone roadway that rose occasionally up out of the tall grass.

"Liara!" the girls cheerful voice snapped the good doctor's head around in time to see their young charge skip up the last few steps of an imposing stairway that reared up above them.

"Debbie, Debbie can you come down please!"

"Not yet, not until you've seen the door!" insisted the child from where she stood at the top. "It's so cool!"

"Fine, but once I've seen it you have to go home," instructed the academic as she inwardly let out a silent squeal of glee in anticipation.

"Awesome, its right up here, come on!" laughed Debbie excitedly as she vanished from view.

"Debbie hang on!" shouted Liara as she hastily jogged up the stone steps after the lone human. "There's no need to..." but the words died in her mouth as she caught sight of the focus of the child's attention. "By the goddess," the door was big, big for a ten year old, big for a hundred and six year old, a solid mass of metal easily twenty foot high and more than half as wide, set proudly into the hillside.

"Told you it was awesome," grinned the young human from her spot in front of the giant entranceway.

"It's certainly impressive," muttered the maiden softly as she took a cautious step towards the imposing structure. "Are these the glowing lines you were talking about?" enquired the archaeologist as she took note of the streams of shimmering energy that that ran like liquid gold across the portals burnished surface.

"Yep, it wasn't doing anything until I touched the bump."

"Bump?" the girl pointed towards a melon sized sphere that was set into the centre of the door, just above head height. "You managed to reach that?" the child took on an unhappy air.

"I'm not that short!"

"I'm not saying you are, it just seems rather hard to reach that's all" asserted Liara as she hastily attempted to correct her poor choice of words.

"I...I found something to stand on," spluttered Debbie, as she glanced down at her feet in embarrassment "A box I think."

"Was that where you found the artefacts?"

"Yer," added the child quietly as she refused to meet the adult's gaze.

"Is there something the matter?"

"I fell off the box ok!" snapped the young human irritably as she crossed her arms in frustration. "I was using it to reach that button and it broke underneath me when I tried standing on my tiptoes, that's how I found those wired things that uncle collects, are you happy now?" the maiden smiled knowingly.

"Do you want to know a secret?" whispered the academic as she leant down until she was level with the girls face. "I'll tell you as long as you don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell, I promise," hastily replied Debbie, her earlier embarrassment quickly forgotten.

"Well if you promise," muttered Liarra playfully "Then I think it should be ok," she paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "When I was around your age I managed to get myself stuck in a hole of my creating while digging for ruins in my back garden"

"Seriously?" Spluttered the child as she broke down into a fit of laughter. "That's so stupid!"

"I'm quite aware of that," replied the maiden tiredly as she ran a hand over her face. "Now I remember someone saying that they would be heading home after they showed me this door," she gestured towards the object in question. "Or did I imagine that?"

"Ah but I want to see what's on the other side" whined the young human in vocal protest.

"Not going to happen, we promised your father that we would send you home after you guided us here and Professor Folon likes to keep his word."

"Fine," muttered Debbie unhappily as she stomped off in a huff, leaving the xenoarchaeologist alone with the imposing portal.

"But I have to wonder what you have inside," whispered Liara as she turned her attention back towards the burnished door, her eyes lingering a moment too long on the spherical protuberance. "Latent energy," and almost as if by instinct she reached out and touched it.

Nothing seemed to happen at first but as the seconds ticked by a weird static sensation began washing over the maiden's skin as she felt something being physically drawn out of her with every passing moment.

"What are you doing!" the professor's disbelieving tone echoed in the young Asari's ears as he came sprinting up the staircase in a blind panic.

"I was interested in seeing if your theory was true," countered his colleague nervously as she hastily attempted to detach herself from the protrusion with a visible lack of success.

"Stop messing around and let go of it!" ordered the elderly Salarian frantically as he took note of the mass of golden lines that were rapidly spreading across the doors surface.

"I'm trying!" shouted Liara as she yanked on her arm fruitlessly with no effect. "It won't move!" but soon it didn't matter as there came a low rumble from the doorway as long dormant mechanisms staggered back into service, with a bellowing roar, as they pulled the two great panels apart revealing what lay beyond.

"Some kind of antechamber," mused the academic eagerly as he slowly shuffled over the threshold. "Fascinating," he glanced over his shoulder at the archway. "Some kind of magnetic locking mechanism perhaps."

"I think I need to sit down for a moment," stated Liara weakly as she found herself sinking down onto the stone floor.

"Are you alright my dear?" enquired Folon earnestly, as he quickly relocated to the Asari's side.

"I'm just a bit tired," she replied as she took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "The process of opening the door was particularly draining," her co-worker nodded in understanding.

"Take your time," chuckled the professor as he patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

"At least we know that your friend's theory holds water," commented the young academic, as she allowed a weary grin to spread across her face. "I definitely felt something being pulled out of me."

"Really? That is interesting," mused the Salarian interestedly, as he rubbed his chin in consideration. "I'll get you to read Maxwell's paper when we get a free moment, see if any of the over elements he theorised hold true."

"It would probably be for the best," added Liara as she politely accepted a helping hand as she staggered back to her feet. "If this place is still functional then it would almost certainly be wise to have a rough understanding of how these things might work."

"That does sound like a good idea," replied Folon as he quickly sent her the PDF "Why don't you glance through it now while I have a look at this chamber."

"Won't you need more assistance?"

"Don't worry I won't touch anything," joked the Salarian, as he patted her gently on the shoulder. "You have my word."

"If you say so," grumbled the younger academic as she turned her attention back towards her omni-tool.

"We can't always do exciting things Doctor" her older colleague countered gently as he walked back into the antechamber. "Remember, the difference between someone who is good at their job and someone great at their job is how much hard work they're willing to put in."

"Yes professor," the amphibian let out a quiet sigh as he put some distance between himself and the unhappy Asari, he had enough things to worry about without adding someone else's problems to the list.

"The lack of any other objects in the room very much suggests that this is some kind of foyer," stated Folon, as he activated his personal record. "And this is supported by the fact that there is a second set of doors set into the far wall. This pair are noticeably smaller in dimensions then the previous ones, which suggests that they play a more practical role."

The salarian paused briefly as he glanced at the portal, which besides its obvious lack of size was nigh on identical to its larger brother, even right down to the elaborate engravings carved into the metalwork. "It doesn't seem to have any obvious opening mechanism."

"Maybe its motion triggered" suggested Liara as she glanced up from her reading. "It would save energy in the long run."

"And being secured safely behind what we can assume are blast doors there wouldn't be any risk of accidental activation," finished the professor as he caught onto the maiden's train of thought.

"It seems that everything in this place has been specifically designed to save power for some reason."

"Indeed, its rather odd" muttered the elderly academic as he slowly took in his general surroundings. "I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe they were trying to preserve something, a kind of ark perhaps," replied his young colleague excitedly. "It is possible, there have been other examples of other cultures doing the same during periods of crisis."

"Once again it is possible, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions, not without evidence" cautioned Folon evenly as the pair began moving towards the smaller door.

"Should we really be going deeper into the facility?" questioned Liara. "We haven't even started recording the surrounding ruins yet," the Salarian grimaced.

"Normally I would, but these are unusual circumstances and we can't risk losing whatever's inside to looters without making a video record first," explained the professor as he took a determined step towards the waiting entrance. "Don't worry I'll take full responsibility when the time comes," reassured the figure as the portal split itself in two, revealing a wide winding staircase that seemed to stretch down into the centre of the earth.

"Well that was unexpected" quietly stated the maiden as she took in the new location.

"I've never seen anything like this" whispered Professor Folon has he began taking images as quickly as possible. "The complex architecture and level of security, I'd thought after seeing those artefacts that we were looking at a late phase temple site, but this," he looked over at the Asari in visible confusion.

"Perhaps we should contact the University" suggested Liara adopting a concerned tone. "This is well beyond anything that we could have imagined."

"I think you might be right Liara" replied the academic as he let out a defeated sigh. "I'd hoped that we could have kept this place secret until we were finished, but I fear as you do that this place must be reported to the proper authorities as soon as possible"

"Unfortunately that would mean one of us going back to civilisation, I doubt that our omni-tools would be able to connect to a com-link all the way out here," stated the maiden.

"I'll go," replied the professor resignedly "It's my responsibility, as the most senior xenoarchaeologist, to inform the University board about what has been discovered here." He smiled sadly "Why don't you go ahead and investigate the rest of the structure, it will come in handy during the official study." The older individual sounded weary and disappointed as he made his intentions known to his friend. "I look forward to seeing how your career develops doctor," finished Folon as he shook hands with the young Asari.

"I'll send you the post ex report to critique," replied Liara sincerely, the remark was met with an appreciative nod from the Salarian before he quietly turned around and headed back the way they'd come.

* * *

The stairs stretched out ever downwards into the ground and the lone figure moved with them into the unknown, a ghostly world of polished stone and fluorescent lights that seemed to go on forever.

"I wonder how long I've been walking for?" mused Liara as she checked her omni-tool for the umpteenth time.

"It feels as if I've been down here for hours, but that can't be possible." She glanced away from the holographic screen in mild frustration, something was interfering with her equipment and for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. It shouldn't be the mantra, from what she'd read in the PDF it painted the picture of an energy source that emanated from all living things, it shouldn't affect her tech, not when it had been working fine up until now.

"Not unless something else is affecting it," whispered the maiden as the thought made its way through her head "And it seems to be getting stronger." This was true, with every passing meter the interference got worse until individual items started failing until her wrist mounted flashlight was the only thing on her person that was still functioning.

"What I wouldn't give for an insulated omni-tool right about now," she grumbled stepping carefully around the next corner only to find herself exiting out into a large, circular room. Unfortunately its intended impact was completely lost on the lone individual as she stared dumbfounded at the howling vortex of emerald green energy that swirled menacingly at the centre of the lofty space.

"The textbooks never mentioned anything like this," stuttered the maiden as she inched closer and closer towards the glowing pillar of light. "At least this would explain the interference," now that she had gotten closer the Asari could have sworn that every so often she caught sight of something contained, trapped within the slowly twirling cacophony of colour, a person perhaps, but that couldn't be possible could it?

" ** _Cētāvanī!_** " a hollow voice shattered the silent tranquillity. " ** _Cētāvanī!_** "

"It's speaking Vedic Sanskrit" whispered Liara as she covered her ears to block out the voice.

"Some kind of Shinkoku V.I perhaps, but what is it saying?" she paused as she desperately attempted to translate the message. "Warning, Its saying warning," a look of dawning horror washed over her as the maiden's mind finally caught up with her mouth.

" ** _Ghusapaiṭhiyā!_** " it uttered a new word.

"Intruder" the asari glanced around nervously half expecting some form of retaliation, what she got was single small terminal rising from the floor directly in front of her, a single sentence flashing across its matter black screen.

"Emergency shutdown," she whispered as her eyes darted over the glowing characters. "But why is showing me this if I'm a..." a cold feeling ran down her spine as her brain finally put two and two together "Unless it's not talking about me," someone else was here and judging from this place's reaction it must have been in a rather noticeable way, which could only mean one thing, looters "I have to warn the professor!" stammered the figure frantically as she hastily turned away from the console, only to find herself faltering in her determination as her colleagues words washed over her, it was their responsibility to record everything they found here and whatever this place was guarding it must have been very important or very dangerous, the possibility of such an item falling into the wrong hands was too awful to contemplate. "Goddess I hope I'm doing the right thing," she breathed as her fingers pressed the command.

" _ **Banda karanā!**_ " the voice became a low whine as it repeated the words several times, it meaning already painfully clear as shuddering vibrations shook the entire chamber.

"I really don't think this was a good idea" stated the young maidan quietly as her gaze fixed itself on the pillar of light which was already bulging at the seams as the centripetal force keeping it in place gave out, in a single, bone shaking backlash that sent the Asari tumbling head over heels as the shockwave passed her by; leaving no evidence that it had ever been.

"Definitely not a good idea" moaned Liara as she dragged her bruised and battered body upright only to find herself frozen in place as her sea blue eyes fell upon what had been hidden behind the twirling veil. "A statue?" it stood there, chained and bound but unbending, nearly seven foot of sculpted stone that seemed to exude power from every pore or was it stone for as the archaeologist drew closer and closer to the imposing sculpture a creeping feeling began working its way into the back of the individual's mind with every passing moment. "It can't be anything else right?" she murmured as she reached out a hand to touch the hardened surface only to shrink back in shock as she felt it twitch underneath her finger as its dark auburn eyes slowly pulled open moments later to stare down at her with steely interest.

"Tuma kauna hō?" a voice, hard and unforgiving rumbled out of its chest as fifty millennia worth of dust groaned under the onslaught as muscles that hadn't moved for uncounted Asari lifetimes creaked back into movement, life thundering like electricity through its veins. "Tuma kauna hō!" this time it wasn't a question but a declaration as the imposing individual turned its impressive form to bear on the lone figure before him and it definitely was a he, the muscularity alone was proof enough of that, though on closer inspection they looked strange, almost artificial.

"Liara T'soni," whispered the maiden, as she felt the full weight of the man's gaze bearing down upon her. "My name is Liara T'soni." The Shinkoku for that was what she guessed he was frowned in silent contemplation as he heard her response.

"Liara T'soni be?" stated the figure in what could just be understood as ancient Thessien much to the surprise of the young academic as she hastily wracked her brain for what little information remained on this now dead version of her language.

"Me be" she stuttered uncertainly as the archaic phrases flowed jaggedly from her lips. "You be?" she enquired fearfully as she noticed the confused expression that was painted across the man's face as he noted her hesitant tones.

"Why you speck thus?" he questioned pointedly, as he leant down to get a better look at her.

"Not my native tongue be," replied the maiden carefully, as she checked every sentence in her mind before saying. "Changed it be" a sudden idea flashed into existence as her omni-tool roared back into life as the unrelenting interference faded away as if it never existed.

"What that be?" Sharply demanded the man as he watch the smaller person fiddling with something on her wrist before carefully and respectfully holding it out to him.

"Gift be," stated Liara politely as she watched the imposing figure silently weighing up his options before begrudgingly holding out a his chained wrists to allow her to wrap the slender device around what she assumed to be some kind of metal prosthetic judging by how it gleamed back at her in the artificial light. "Is that better?" added the maiden as she finished attaching a device to the metallic limb.

"Yes" the towering individual paused briefly as he took in the sudden clarity of the language that he was hearing. "Some kind of translator I take it?" more a statement then a question.

"Yes, it has other functions but at the moment I think this one is the most useful for now"

"Indeed," rumbled the figure before tilting his head ever so slightly in a polite acknowledgement. "It is much appreciated" the young Asari blushed darkly as she found herself the focus of the impressive man's attentions.

"It's not a problem at all Mr, Mr?" she paused in sudden realisation. "I never asked your name," she spluttered as she hastily glanced down at her feet in clear embarrassment, there was a long pause before the man replied, as if he were gauging her reaction.

"Asura" he replied "My name is Asura."

"Pleased to meet you," answered Liara politely as she bowed her head in as formal a greeting as she could manage, given the current situation, the Shinkoku simply nodded in acknowledgement as he turned his eyes towards the chains that bound themselves tightly around his being.

"Step back" instructed Asura forcefully as he braced himself for what was about to happen next and his new associate hastily obliged as she caught on quickly to what he was planning; which as it turned out was rather a smart decision as the herculean figure let out a bellowing roar as he shattered his bonds in a single, astonishing feat of strength that sent jagged shrapnel hurtling throughout the surrounding space at breathtaking speed.

"By the Goddess" whispered the maiden quietly as she stared disbelievingly at the now unencumbered individual that flexed his arms in a manner which, for him at least, was the first time in millennia.

"How long has it been?" Questioned the man as he glanced over his shoulder at the young maiden who had remained rooted to the spot as her brain desperately tried to understand what had just come to pass before her very eyes. "How long has it been since I was locked away?" he added.

"How long?" she countered.

"Yes" Liara shacked herself out of her self-imposed stupor as a life time of professionalism came crashing to the fore.

"Judging from what I've seen here it's been an awfully long time," she answered, treading carefully on what she imagined to be extremely sensitive ground.

"How long Asari"

"About fifty thousand years" It was strange, she'd half expected him to go into a blind rage or break down in tears, what she got was a look of tired resignation that came to dominate the man's face. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine" commented the individual as he started to make his way towards the staircase. "I'd already guessed as much, I mean the last time I saw your kind they had only just learnt to navigate by the stars at sea." Liara ignored the unintended insult as she quickly fell in behind the towering figure as he began his ascent back to the surface.

"You seem awfully calm if you don't mind me saying so," countered the maiden carefully.

"What else would you have me be?" snapped Asura sharply as he glared over his shoulder and for the briefest of moments she could have sworn that his eyes glowed white, but as soon as his temper had flared it was gone leaving only cold acceptance in its place. "My daughter will have grown and had have a family of her own long ago" he added as his voice took on a wistful tone. "But I took an oath to protect the Empire and all those who shelter under its wings," stated the man as he turned deadly serious. "And I would rather die than break my word."

"But there is no more empire to protect, the Shinkoku Trastrium has been gone for thousands of years and even your enemy the Goham Vlitra have faded into legend," argued the archaeologist as she desperately attempted to make the individual in front of her see reason. "There's no need to fight any more!" Asura halted in his stride as he turned to face her.

"Is that what you truly believe?" he questioned a look of disbelief clearly visible. "Then I pity you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded the Asari uncertainly, as she jogged to keep up with the Shinkoku as he returned to his determined pace.

"Exactly what it sounds like," snorted the figure distractedly as his attention remained fixed on a point directly in front of him. "The Goham Vlitra are not dead only defeated and my people are very much alive," he paused as he allowed her to catch up. " Those are two things I know to be true."

"Then the Shinkoku do still exist!" stated Liara excitedly as she took in this unbelievable revelation. "The professor will not believe this," but her sense of glee quickly evaporated as reality came rushing back all around as she quickly remembered the precise series of events that had led to this moment. "By the goddess the professor, I have to warn him!"

"What's wrong?" questioned her companion as he caught the look of utter desperation that now covered his new associates face as she sped past him, making a frantic dash towards the exit.

"Your security system was going on about intruders, I need to warn the professor, he could be in serious danger" she didn't even have time to finish the sentence before she found herself be swung under one of Asura's massive arms as took off at breath taking speed, leaving small craters in the floor with every thunderous step.

"We'll cover more ground this way hang on" instructed the imposing figure as the twirling staircase flashed by in a blink of an eye as in a scant few minutes the pair found themselves standing before the now open portal that led into the light of day, the effect unfortunately was rather ruined by the bellowing shouts that echoed back inside from the outside world.

"We're too late" whispered the young maiden as she hurried forward to find out what exactly was going on, and what she found drained all the colour from the maiden's face.

"That's not your ship I take it" stated the Shinkoku coldly as he knelt down next to her at the top of the raised platform.

"It is not," muttered Liara nervously as she glanced over at the heavy duty transport shuttle squatting like an ugly boil in the middle of the ruins, before turning her attention back towards the developing crisis below them.

...

"I won't ask again, where is the young maiden that accompanied you!" demanded the blue skinned mercenary as she slammed her fist into the prisoners unguarded stomach, ripping the air from his lungs and driving the poor Salarian to his knees. "Answer me!"

"I don't know" spluttered Folon from in between mouthfuls of gore as he weakly attempted to stagger upright once more. "We went our separate ways once we got to Horizon"

"Is that so?" snarled the scarred matron coldly as she leant down towards the bleeding academic. "Then why does she say something different!" as if on command there came a terrified screaming from the shuttle as a muscular looking Turian came stomping down the ramp dragging a tiny, struggling figure behind him uncaringly.

"You brute!" stated the professor angrily as the child was thrown roughly onto the ground next to him. "She's a child!"

"Shut your mouth amphibian!" spat the mercenary sharply as he planted a savage kick into the man's exposed face, splitting his lip and sending olive green blood splattering across the flattened grass.

"That's enough!" barked the matron as she took control of the situation. "He's of no use to us dead" Her subordinate let out an unhappy snort as he stomped away towards the rest of her team who were standing lazily around waiting for orders. "Sorry about that my friend has a bit of an anger management issue" she explained as she knelt down in front of the cowering young girl.

"Leave her alone!" groaned the elderly Salarian painfully as through an impressive demonstration of determination he managed to pull himself upright until he was standing on his own two legs, though they shuddered under the effort placed upon them. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Ow but I think she does" countered the Asari darkly as she glanced over her shoulder at the prisoner. "You see the two of us have already had a nice little chat and she told me some very interesting things" she looked back at Debbie who was trembling in front of her. "Didn't you my dear"

"Yes" whispered the child weakly as she noticeably flinched as the cutthroat ran a hand over the top of her head.

"So imagine my surprise when she told me that she'd taken "Two" people to her secret base" the matron let out a short chuckle which quickly turned into a hard scowl as she turned on her heels to glare viciously at the bleeding figure standing before her. "So why don't you tell me where this "Doctor T'soni" is before I do something that you'll deeply regret!"

"Your despicable!" spat Folon as he swayed weakly on his feet.

"I like to think of myself as practical" commented the mercenary as she calmly pulled the Carnifex pistol from her belt and placed it lazily against the child's head. "Now one final time where is the good doctor?" the threat was painfully clear and he couldn't ignore it.

"Ancestors forgive me," whispered the Salarian as he felt tears, hot and heavy run down his face. "She is here, the doctor is here."

"Now was that so hard?" replied the matron happily as a split-second later she emptied the weapon at point blank range into the academics chest.

"Nooooo!" the scream echoed off the surrounding walls as the gathered onlookers spun around franticly as they tried to locate the source of the noise.

"Spread out she can't be far!" roared the mercenary leader as she turned the weapon on the cowering child, who was crying over the body of departed professor. "This isn't personal kid" she stated "Just good business"

"YOU DARE!" the sudden roar shattered the tense atmosphere and as one the assembled cutthroats turned to look up at the imposing giant that glared down from the platform at the scene playing out before him. "YOU DARE TO HARM THE INNOCENT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Take him down!" yelled the mercenary captain as she felt something she'd hadn't experienced in a long time trickling down her spine, fear and she had a right to be afraid. She watched with growing horror as the lone human (if she could call him that) threw himself from the top of the stairs towards the stunned defenders below.

"NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE!" bellowed the giant as he slammed into the earth with a thundering crescendo, shattering the ground and sending clumps of dirt flying in all directions.

"Spirits protect us" muttered a Turian quietly as everyone looked on with growing horror as an imposing silhouette could be seen rising slowly from in amongst a dust cloud mere moments later.

"What are you idiots waiting for, fire!" roared the matron frantically as she began blazing away with her sidearm at the terrifying apparition before her, the rest soon joined in, but much to their dismay they only seemed to make the giant even more angry, if that was at all possible. He stormed out of the artificial crater in a blind rage, fists held at the ready as he tore towards the scattered defenders at blinding speed.

"Focus fire, focus it damn it!" screeched the Asari frantically as she watched the titan bulldoze his way through her subordinates at a terrifying pace.

"Your head is mine human!" snarled a scarred krogen as he launched himself into the melee.

"YOU CAN TRY!" bellowed the giant as he met the challenge head on, the fight was sharp and short. The krogen unleashed a brutal headbutt that was met head on by the human who didn't even seem to flinch as the attack slammed into his face, in fact it only seemed to make him stronger as the giant unleashed a brutal right hook that shattered the aliens head and sent the lifeless body slamming into a nearby cliff face with bone shattering force.

"I didn't sign up for this, I didn't sign up for this!" shouted another mercenary but a split-second later he felt his neck snap as he was slammed into the ground with a single backhander from the titan who at the same time delivered a savage kick that decapitated a nearby Turian who had strayed too close, propelling the bloody mess backwards until it slammed with excessive force into the matrons face, sending her tumbling weakly onto the waiting ground below.

"You are all weak!" snarled the giant as he dispatched the remaining mercenaries with brutal efficiency before turning his full attention towards the older asari who was struggling upright, weapon clenched firmly in her hand.

"Why won't you die!" she demanded as she fired round after round in the towering human who came stomping towards her.

"Because I decide not to!" he countered as he punched the cutthroat into the nearby shuttle, turning the normally gray paint job a dark shade of lilac as the unfortunate soul pretty much liquefied on impact with the outer hull.

* * *

"By the goddess" whispered Liara as she slowly made her way through the carnage, it hadn't been a fair fight, more of a one sided slaughter, though as she drew close she took note of the obvious wounds that were dotted around Asuras body, which was strange because they didn't seem to be bleeding in the slightest and she was struck once again by just how artificial much of his body looked, even when he took damage only the outer layers of his skin seemed to peel away, like lacquer, revealing the muscles beneath, but her professional curiosity was quickly pushed to one side as she hastily arrived by the child's trembling side.

"Debbie, Debbie it's ok, it's alright," she whispered reassuringly as she cradled the young girl in her arms. "Everything will be alright now"

"But, but your friend, he die because of me!" wailed the figure as she buried herself in the maiden's embrace.

"He died protecting you, I think he would be happy to know that his actions made a difference," stated Asura quietly as knelt by the pair. "Mourn for him young one, but do not blame yourself, he wouldn't want that."

"He's right, the professor promised your father that he'd protect you and he always was a man of his word even to the very end," added Liara as she staggered back to her feet still holding the child tightly in her arms.

"We should take the young one home" suggested the Shinkoku steadily as he walked towards the waiting shuttle. "Though you will need to pilot the vessel since the controls will be alien to me."

"I can try," replied the maiden as she slowly followed in him treading carefully, all too aware of her delicate cargo.

"Hey Liara?"

"Yes Debbie?" the young girl was looking over her tiny shoulder at the imposing figure walking in front of her.

"Who's that man, is he a friend of yours?" questioned the child as she took on an inquisitive air.

"It's rather complicated Debbie," replied Liara hastily as she noted the silent stare that was being sent her way by Asura, who was waiting for them by the access ramp.

"But is he your friend?" repeated the tiny human insistently, much to the internal disquiet of the lone Asari as she quickly exchanged looks with the male shinkoku, who had remained strangely quiet during the whole ordeal, though she could have sworn that she saw the faintest hint of a smile pulling at the sides of his face.

"Yes I suppose in a way he is," answered the adult as she walked past him to the ship's interior. "Now if I only knew what it meant" she muttered nervously.

* * *

 **Hope you like this new chapter, it was a real struggle to write this episode, which was mostly down to the fact that Asura is such an important character that I was really nevus introducing him into the story, I hope you liked what I did.**

 **Please review, it would be really nice to see what you, the readers think so far of the story or the chapter so let me know.**

 **Please note: Vedic Sanskrit is an actual old language, the** **ancestor of Sanskrit** **the primary sacred language of Hinduism, as such so not to insult anyone I have used hindi instead for the actual** ** **Vedic Sanskrit** words and so please do not hold any spelling problems against me as it's not a language that I have any experience in. **

**See you next time.**

 **Gods-own.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **.**

* * *

Rather understandably Mr Farnell hadn't been happy in the slightest when his daughter was returned to him, teary eyed and forlorn. His mood didn't improve in the slightest when he found out the actual reasons behind Debbie's current state, though Liara wisely decided to exclude some of the more elaborate elements of the explanation, after all people would think she was crazy if she started telling people about the real life Shinkoku that was currently cooped up in the shuttle outside.

"What are you going to do about your friend's body, doesn't seem right just to leave him out there," commented the farmer grimly as he fixed the young maiden with a sympathetic stare, he'd been angry yes, but still the news of the professors death was a tragedy all the same.

"I was thinking of burying him in the ruins, Professor Folon would have liked that," the human nodded.

"I don't see any problem with that." Mr Farnell glanced sideways at his daughter who had remained quiet throughout the entire debate. "If you don't mind I think it would be for the best if you leave."

"I understand," stammered Liara as she hastily rose to her feet. "And once again I'm deeply sorry for what happened to your child." The parent let out a dismissive snort as he escorted the Asari out of his home.

"I don't want your apology, just keep the hell away from my family, that's all I ask," he snapped, before stomping back inside the domicile and closing the door with a bang.

...

"I take it by your depressed demeanour that the father was less than pleased with your actions," rumbled the Shinkoku from somewhere in the back, as the young maiden dropped down heavily in front of the controls.

"He had every right to be angry," sighed Liara as her slender fingers danced over the controls. "The Professor and I promised that we would make sure that his daughter came home safe."

"And she did," snapped Asura pointedly as he came striding back into view. "The father is just being blinded by his shame."

"I don't think there's any shame in being worried for your child," countered the Asari quietly as she brought the shuttles engines online. "And he did permit me to bury Professor Folon on his land."

"As he should, your friend died protecting his family it is the least that the fool should do," snorted the imposing figure as he joined her in the cockpit, a slight grimace welded in place onto his chiselled features, which did go unnoticed by his smaller companion.

"Are you all right?" The archaeologist inspected him anxiously as she glanced away from the flight controls. "Do you need medical attention?" the man brushed the question aside with a wave of his gleaming prosthetic.

"There's nothing to be concerned about, my body just feels a bit sluggish at the moment that's all." The maiden looked thoughtful for half the moment as she thought the problem over.

"It could be muscle fatigue," suggested Liara "You haven't moved around in over fifty thousand years, there's going to be some stiffness no matter how you look at it," the

Shinkoku nodded slowly as he took in the information.

"Will it lessen with time?"

"It should, the main problem is that your nerve endings need constant use to be able to sustain higher output."

"So the more I fight, the quicker I'll recover?" replied Asura, an all too worrying grin morphing into existence as the imposing figure took note of the opportunity. "Interesting"

"But you annihilated those mercenaries in the ruins" spluttered the Asari in disbelief "Just how strong are you?" she whispered quietly.

"As strong as my people needed me to be" replied the towering figure as he turned his attention back towards the world outside. "I take it from your reaction that this level of ability is no longer common in society?"

"No, not really, was your level of strength normal during your time?" enquired Liara as she piloted the craft through the lower atmosphere.

"To a lesser degree, I, along with my brothers and sisters were considered far stronger than normal soldiers of the empire," came the reply, as the figure took on a reflective expression.

"We're here," stated Liara abruptly as she found her attention being drawn back towards the glowing display. "Bringing the ship in for landing."

* * *

The funeral had been a rather humble affair with Asura doing most of the heavy lifting as he carried the limp figure through the ruins towards a crudely implemented grave that had been dug in the corner of the site. Liara had uttered a short eulogy before the Shinkoku had respectfully stepped in to handle the grim business of back filling the hole.

"What will you do now?" the question caught the imposing individual off guard as he was dragged out of his silent contemplations by his companions quiet tones.

"I took an oath to protect the empire and I intend to honour it, but beyond that I do not know," commented Asura "A lot has undoubtedly changed and I find myself unsure about how to proceed." There was a long silence as the young maiden absorbed this information while the pair moved back towards the waiting shuttle.

"If you are willing," Liara stated Liara suddenly "I would like to accompany you, I owe it to the Professor to make sure that you aren't left alone in an unfamiliar galaxy."

"Your offering to be my guide?" replied the Shinkoku in mild surprise as he glanced over towards his associate. "Why?"

"Because I feel that I have a responsibility for your welfare seeing as I was the one to wake you" answered the Asari resolutely as she fixed the towering man with a hard stare.

"And what, pray tell, do you get out of this?" countered the figure as a small grin pulled at the sides of his face.

"Knowledge, we know so little about your people, all I want is the opportunity to talk with you about the Shinkoku Trastrium."

"So, information in return for assistance then" said Asura as he raised a sceptical eyebrow. "And nothing more?"

"Nothing more" stated the maiden.

"Fine"

"Fine?"

"Fine" replied the figure has he strode back into the spacecraft. "I have no problems talking about my people." Liara quickly slipped into the pilot's seat.

"So is there anywhere that you would like to visit first?" queried the asari distractedly as she brought the various systems online.

"Is there somewhere we can go that will allow us to stay unseen?" asked the Shinkoku, as he turned hard once more. " Preferably outside of civilised space."

"There's Omega but I don't understand why you would want to go there," commented his companion in clear confusion as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"The mercenaries were sent here to kill both of you and judging from the fact that they only partially succeeded whoever hired them will send more," growled the man as his hands balled themselves into fists. "I will not allow that."

"But who would want to kill us?" Spluttered Liara as she took on an air of desperation. "We're just archaeologists, we haven't done anything wrong!"

"You know about the ruins," rumbled Asura pointedly as he glared straight ahead. "And judging from what you've said that would be more than enough to silence you."

"But only two other people besides Debbie's father knew about the ruins and one of them is a close friend!"

"Then you've been betrayed, if not by one party then by both," stated the man bluntly as the ship thundered through the lower atmosphere. "Who was the other person?"

"The collector who originally contacted us about the site," whispered the Asari as the mounting realisation finally dawned. "But he and the Professor had been friends for years, why would he turn on him?"

"Never underestimate the power of personal greed," gently chastised the towering figure "I've seen entire worlds succumb to invasion due to one person's selfish desires" the pair fell silent as the young maiden attempted to process this information as they hurtled out into deep space.

"Do you really think we'd be safe on Omega?" Liara enquired, as her hands slowly punched in flight commands. "It has a rather unsavoury reputation."

"You'll be safe under my protection," declared the Shinkoku firmly as he fixed his companion with an unwavering stare. "You have my word." The woman spluttered in clear embarrassment as she hastily turned her attention back to the task at hand. "But to answer your question," continued Asura "I do not wish to broadcast my return to the wider galactic community until I deem it necessary," she could see the logic in that.

"That does seem prudent" murmured the maiden thoughtfully. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you so reluctant to reveal yourself to the general public?" The question earned a small smile from the man as he heard it.

"Such an act used to be a crime during my time, has society changed so much since then?" chuckled the individual.

"I didn't mean it like that!" spluttered Liara, her cheeks brushed heavily with a sapphire blue glow. "I meant why are we trying to stay hidden!" The humour in the surrounding air vanished abruptly as a hard look materialised on the individual's face.

"I doubt that your leaders would be happy knowing that a Guardian General is roaming the cosmos unheeded."

"Well of cause, I mean the Guardian Generals were considered divine beings by most elements of Shinkoku society." The conversation came to a crashing halt as the maiden's mind finally caught up with what her mouth was saying. "Guardian General? You're a Guardian General!" shrieked the archaeologist as she almost fell out of the pilot's chair in surprise. "Are you serious!"

"Of course I'm serious," replied Asura evenly as he again raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Did you think I was someone else?" The Asari let out a long sigh as she covered her face with her hands.

"I just assumed that you were named after that particular Divine Guardian General, you know, to honour him, not that you actually were the Divine Guardian General in question!" she groaned in embarrassment. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"They will not learn it from me," commented the figure evenly as he looked out of the window at the rapidly approaching relay. "Can we get to this "Omega" from this transit point or will we need to traverse another system before we arrive?" To her credit Liara managed to rally herself spectacularly as she hastily brought herself back into the conversation.

"This relay will take us straight to the Omega nebula, why, is it important?"

"The longer our journey, the longer our pursuers will take to find us, but if this place is as wicked as you describe then no one will take much notice of my actions when we are defending ourselves"

"They will if you do a repeat performance of your last fight," cautioned the maiden, as she finished the final calculations for the tran-system jump. "Besides I don't think that Aria T'loak would take to kindly to you smashing up her station."

"Station?" questioned Asura with clear interest. "This Omega is a space station?"

"Indeed, I believe that it was originally a quarian mining installation that they abandoned during the morning war."

"I remember the Quarians" commented the man as he took on a contented air. "Their women were extremely attractive."

"You know what the Quarians looked like," stated the maiden in stunned awe as she tried to take in the third massive revelation in as many minutes.

"Of course I know what they look like, why, do they look different now?" countered the Shinkoku in slight confusion.

"They wear full body suits now, sorry."

"Times really have changed," muttered the man as they found themselves being yanked into FTL speed. "I wonder what else is different?"

"Don't worry, I know it must seem rather daunting, but I never took the famous Guardian General Asura to be one to turn away from a challenge," that remarked earned another raised eyebrow.

"You know of my accomplishments?" he genuinely seemed surprised at the news.

"Not all of them, but there was a list of your deeds on the Memorial Wall of Terra Nova"

"Memorial Wall?" the archaeologist brought up a glowing image on her omni-tool.

"This was found on Terra Nova, in the Asgard System" she switched to a picture of the planet.

" _Bagicha,_ " whispered the man as he stared for the longest of moments at the hologram. "It looks almost exactly as I remember it"

" _Bagicha_?"

"It means garden in my peoples language," explained the imposing figure as he took on a sombre tone. "It was one of our largest colonies before the reigniting of the long war"

"That was against the GohamVlitra correct?" asked Liara in captivated tones.

"Indeed" the General had fallen silent by this point, lost in memories long since passed as he continued to stare at the green globe that hung in front of him. "I take it" he suddenly declared. "That this device has other functions besides translation judging from what sits before me." The sudden change of topic didn't go unnoticed by the academic, but she decided not draw attention to it as she got down to the complicated task of explaining what exactly his omni-tool could do.

* * *

"We've just dropped out of FTL, Omega is twenty minutes out, have you found anything to wear yet?" her towering colleague had been rather put out when she'd mentioned that he might want to wear something a little less revealing then just a well worn pair of trousers, unfortunately that was easier said than done, after all human cloth wasn't really designed to accommodate someone of his "size".

"I had to improvise" rumbled the Shinkoku as he came stomping back into view, a hooded poncho made out of commandeered blankets draped over his broad shoulders. "Will this be sufficient?"

"I believe so," spluttered Liara her eyes widening in stunned surprise as she gazed at the light pink material that was hanging loosely from the man's body. "Where did you find it, if you don't mind me asking?" The individual shrugged as he jerked a gleaming thumb back they way he'd came.

"Crew lockers, I would suggest that you rummage through them yourself for anything you might need before we sell this vessel."

"We're selling the ship?" questioned the maiden nervously as she glanced away from the instruments. "Is that wise?"

"If this station is as corrupt as you say then we won't have problems securing another craft" countered Asura evenly as he looked out over the smoking outline that was the pairs final destination. "The action will also slow down our pursuers, giving us time to come up with a solid plan of attack."

"I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this" muttered the asari as she caught the look of anticipation that had made its way onto the man's face.

"You wouldn't be the first person to say that" commented the individual dryly as the shuttle slipped silently towards the nearest docking bay. "But In my experience the best way to deal with pursuers is to eliminate them before they expect it."

"If only we knew who "They" are." The Shinkoku nodded grimly in agreement while the ship's systems turned over to automatic as Liara gave it its final instructions. "That's about it, the flight computers will handle our landing so the only thing left to do is for me to get ready," explained the archaeologist.

"I left all the equipment that I thought you could use in a pile in the back" stated the imposing figure distractedly, as he cast a calculating gaze over the rapidly approaching installation. "I take it that you know how to use a firearm?" it was a loaded question and they both knew it.

"I've had some experience using them in the past" replied the women hesitantly "Though I normally rely upon my biotics in such situations." The remark earned her a look of clear disapproval from the Guardian General as he glanced away from the studying the station's defences to glare at her once more.

"That is extremely naive." chastised the veteran as he jabbed a finger towards the stockpile of weaponry that had been dumped in a crude pile on the floor. "You can't always rely upon innate abilities to see you through a confrontation, which is why you need to be able to handle various types of weapons when the need arises." The pair glanced at the mound of armaments behind them.

"What would you suggest then?" questioned Liara uncertainly as she fiddled with her predator pistol that was strapped to her thigh.

"Judging from the kind of environment you'll likely face on Omega I'd suggest some kind of semiautomatic rifle for mid-range engagements and a shotgun in case attackers get too close," instructed the imposing individual as he stepped over to assist his smaller companion as she started rummaging through the waiting mass of weaponry, this was going to take awhile.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that you weren't selling this place short," snorted Asura dismissively as the pair carefully made their way down one of the main thoroughfares that crisscrossed throughout the towering installation. "This place truly is disgusting."

"I'm just relieved that we managed to find a set of boots that we could squeeze onto your feet," sighed the Asari, as she carefully sidestepped a suspicious looking puddle that barred her way.

"I highly doubt that anything here would affect me, "commented the man coldly as he glanced around at the churning mass of people that surged past them at any given moment. "Though I don't think I would like to test that theory."

"Indeed," replied the maiden as the two of them quickly found themselves being dragged along in the flow.

"How are you finding your new equipment?" questioned the Shinkoku disinterestedly as he crushed an unfortunate pickpockets wandering fingers in a vice like grip. "You need to be comfortable with your weapons if you want to be effective with them."

"I don't usually have much experience with such things," stammered Liara as she caught the fearful glances that the surrounding masses were sending them as the towering figure let go of the ruined appendage with a dismissive snort. "But the ones you choose seem to be adequate," she quickly added as numerous people hastily got out of the pair's way as they continued ever onwards.

* * *

"Six hundred thousand" snapped the Turian as he cast a critical eye over the holographic display. "No more no less"

"That's not enough," stated Asura as he glared down at the salesman. "I want seven fifty"

"Seven fifty, are you kidding me?" snapped the individual as he attempted to remain in control of the conversation which was quickly getting away from him. "If I agreed to that I'd be losing credits talon over claw."

"Not my concern," growled the Shinkoku as he towered over the used ship dealer. "Our vessel is worth that much if not more, be glad that I do not increase the amount further." The threat was clearly visible and real as the store owner took notice of the clear hostility that was seeping out of the looming giant.

"Fine, fine!" snapped the Turian as he quickly took a step away from the terrifying client. "Just get the hell out of my shop!"

"Was that really necessary?" questioned Liara as a few moments later the pair found themselves rudely ejected back out onto the bustling street without so much as a bye your leave. "I think you might have gone slightly overboard with the poor man."

"He was exploiting you for an excessive amount of funds," snorted the giant dismissively as he looked down at the young maiden in mild frustration. "Something that is a critical resource for us at this exact moment in time"

"It wouldn't be if you would allow me to withdraw some money from my personal accounts," retorted the archaeologist as the two of them fell back into a leisurely pace as they sauntered off into the churning sea of people.

"Our enemies will be monitoring your funds for signs of activity, it would be naive to draw any more unwanted attention to our rough location," scolded the man mountain as he glared coldly at a pair of mercenaries who dared to meet his gaze. "As it is we should expect them to make an appearance in the near future," rather understandably the remark was rather ill received by his companion, who glanced around apprehensively at her general surroundings.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have nothing to fear, I promised to protect you and protect you I shall" declared Asura firmly as he fixed the young maiden with a hard stare. "You have my word."

"Which is something I'm deeply grateful for," spluttered Liara as she looked away hastily, a faint blush apparent upon her face, which proved to be rather fortuitous as it allowed her to catch sight of a small restaurant selling a particular popular brand of Asari cuisine. "Would you like to have something to eat?" she asked.

"I take it that I am allowed an opinion on the matter," commented the Shinkoku dryly as he caught the look that was currently in control of his colleague's face.

"That shop is selling fresh sumashi, it's an Asari dish that I ate all the time back on Thessia," explained the archaeologist wistfully as she took on a contented air. "My mother used to make it every weekend, it's one of my favourite foods."

"What is this "Sumashi" exactly?" enquired the taller of the two as they slipped into the narrow confines of the bustling establishment.

"Its clam and Thessian wheat noodles in a rich shellfish stock," the academic explained eagerly, as she snagged a couple of seats at the counter. "Two bowls please, medium seasoning."

"Better make it four," rumbled the giant as he lowered himself down onto the protesting bar stool. "I have a rather large appetite," added the towering figure as he looked on with silent enjoyment as the Asari matron by the stove looked up at him in stunned awe as she paused mid pouring as the surrounding occupants gaped disbelievingly at the human goliath in the centre of the room.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that most of our budget is going to be used just to feed you," muttered Liara grimly as a few minutes later as she watched the towering soldier chug down his seventh helping of the rich broth.

"I don't need to eat per se, but its pleasant all the same," commented Asura evenly, as he wiped his mouth on the front of his poncho. "A good meal indeed, you choose well miss," he added approvingly as he rose to his feet, much to the relief of the stool that he'd been sitting on.

"What do you mean you don't need to eat?" countered the maiden as she hurriedly threw some credits at the store owner as the pair headed towards the waiting exit. "All living things need to eat, even basic organisms like bacteria need to feed."

"And if I still walked amongst you as a mortal then so would I but I left that life behind long ago," explained the towering figure quietly as his voice took on a distant tone.

"But you seem human or at least appear to be," replied Liara speechlessly as she attempted to wrap her mind around this newfound revelation "Are you telling me that you're in fact not?"

"Whether I'm human or not is of no concern," countered the Shinkoku as he fixed her with an uncompromising glare. "I am a Divine Guardian General and as such have transcended what it means to be mortal for the sake of all those that live under the empire's wings." He turned his attention back to the street in front of him. "Whatever I was before, it no longer matters."

"That seems rather sad," whispered the young Asari as she looked away from her companion. "But how does that tie into you not needing to eat?" she added as her professional curiosity took over.

"Divine generals such as myself and to a lesser extent the higher echelons of the Shinkoku Trastrium undergo physical enhancements that place us well above those that make up the majority of the empire," stated Asura distractedly as he took note of a group of heavily armed mercenaries that had just exited a nearby elevator. "I will spare you the complicated details but to put it simply my body has been altered to absorb the latent mantra energy that permeates throughout the galactic plane, as such it doesn't need physical sustenance to maintain it any longer"

"Fascinating," muttered the archaeologist as she absorbed this information greedily. " Truly fascinating, it's almost as if you've become a living mantra reactor, if you don't mind me asking is there any other benefits from such an action outside of the obvious reduction in appetite?"

"There are but at this exact moment in time I do not think that it would be wise to discuss such things," cautioned the imposing individual as he glanced back over his shoulder at the way they'd come.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Liara nervously, the sudden shift in his tone had not gone unnoticed by her and it had put the young maiden on edge.

"We are being followed, I do not know how long they've been there but I grow tired of their unwanted scrutiny" growled the Shinkoku coldly as he steered his smaller associate towards a less congested side street. "Do you see that store halfway down?" he instructed.

"The one selling "adult clothing," spluttered the academic embarrassedly as she caught sight of the daring lingerie being exhibited in the shops front window.

"Go in there and get into a good defensive position, do not come out until I've dealt with these vermin," instructed the giant firmly as turned to face back down the street. "Now go!" she didn't bother to argue as she caught the look of steely determination that had crept over the man's face.

"Please try not to destroy too much of the station," pleaded the Asari as she stole a glance back over her shoulder at the looming outline of her associate, now dominating the rapidly emptying corridor.

"No promises," muttered the titan as his eyes glowed an eerie white, someone was going to have an extremely bad day.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Questioned one of the mercenaries, as they slowly followed their rather obvious target throughout the length and breadth of one of Omega's most bustling business districts.

"Because the credits are really good," snapped his squad leader as she jerked a talon towards their back up team who had just exited into the crowded space. "Now shut up and get ready they're moving off the main street."

"This is such a bad idea," muttered her subordinate as he pulled back the catch of his rifle. "I really don't want to tango with this guy, just look at him, he's built like a barn door for Christ sake."

"I don't care what he's built like!" snarled the female Turian as she glared cold murder at the human behind her. "Now shut up and get into position!"

"Yes ma'ma" the next few seconds ticked by as the trackers slowly got themselves into a more advantageous position while inching their way towards the mouth of the waiting cul-de-sac.

"This is team two, we are in position."

"Roger that team two," responded the sergeant as she peeked out of cover at the bear of a man that was standing like a statue in the middle of the now empty street.

"Looks like the game is up," muttered squad two's leader over the com-link as they all caught sight of the intimidating scowl that was painted across the giant's face. "Orders?"

"No screw ups, drop the human, we'll deal with the Asari afterwards," instructed the mercenary as her squad brought their weapons to bear on the lone human in front of them, who seemingly picked up on their latent hostility and answered it with his own. Letting out a deafening roar he slammed a foot into the steel plating below him, warping the metal and sending jagged shards flying out in all directions as the mercenaries began their assault on the distant target.

"Focus fire, focus fire on the tango!" bellowed the female Turian as they unleashed a blistering storm of rounds down range towards the lone human, unfortunately for all those involved, this course of action only seemed to make the situation worse as the imposing individual simply vanished in a blur of speed leaving only a smouldering crater behind as proof that he had been there.

"Up top!" frantically screamed someone over the team speak a split second too late as the terrifying giant came crashing down upon them filled with righteous fury.

* * *

"YOU WILL KNOW PAIN!" snarled Asura as he sent one of the pathetic attackers slamming backwards into one of the nearby walls with sickening force as his attack hit home.

"Drop him, drop him right now!" Screeched one of the mercenaries as she desperately attempted to back pedal away from him, only to be rewarded for her effort with an uppercut than snapped her neck like a twig and sent the ruined body tumbling backwards onto the gore soaked ground.

"YOU ARE ALL WORTHLESS!" Declared the Shinkoku as he quickly readjusted himself to face the remaining attackers, who were frantically attempting to put some distance between themselves and the seemingly enraged demon that was single-handedly tearing through their lines. "EMBRACE YOUR END!"

"Screw you!" screamed one particularly brave soul who paid for the remark with a gleaming fist to the face that cracked his skull and spread the man's brain all over the surrounding scenery like freshly made jam.

"Oh fuck this shit!" Wailed someone from further down the street. "I'm not getting paid enough to fight this freak!" a sentiment that was strongly supported by anyone that had a single lick of sense and it clearly showed as the more able-bodied mercenaries at the back of the melee began deserting en masse as the blood drenched warrior stomped determinedly towards their hastily reassembled defensive line.

"Pathetic!" spat the divine general as he watched the opposition fragment and flee before his very eyes as he drew close. "Is there no one with any honour among you!?" he bellowed as the last few figures hastily vanished from view at the other end of the street.

"Are you all right?" Demanded Liara frantically, her voice breaking the sudden silence as it came echoing out of the lingerie shop behind him.

"I am fine, they were barely worth the effort," muttered Asura grimly as he wiped his gore covered hands on his hastily improvised poncho. "But we shouldn't waste too much time remaining here, all this noise will not have gone unnoticed by the local powers that be." observed the Shinkoku as he heard the pitter patter of slender feet on the metalwork behind him.

"There's so much blood," whispered the young maiden as she slowly made her way through the devastation towards him.

"Do not be concerned," replied the general confidently as he glanced down at the academic. "None of it is mine."

"That isn't reassuring in the slightest," countered the academic grimly as she looked out over the carnage. "Were they the same people as last time?" she suddenly enquired a look of clear uneasiness forcing its way on to her little blue features.

"It does not matter," declared Asura forcefully as the two of them quickly picked up the pace as they attempted to put some distance between themselves and the gore soaked cul-de-sac behind them. "I promised to protect you and protect you I shall" and she believed him, after all if you couldn't trust a god to keep his word then who could you trust.

"We should probably stay off the main station sections" she commented quietly as they picked up on the increased activity all around them. Aria T'Loak personal forces came storming on by at a breakneck pace.

"Suggestion?" grumbled the shinkoku irritably, as he quickly dragged his improvised hood back over his head in a rather poor attempt to keep attention away from himself and his charge, which failed rather miserably judging by the multitude of disbelieving stares that were being sent his way with every passing moment.

"There should at least be a cargo elevator nearby that should take us down to the lower levels, if not a public one," explained Liara. This turned out to be a timely observation, as mere moments later there came a rather loud ping from nearby as a grated section of panelling pulled apart to reveal boxes upon boxes of bulk freight destined for one of the many market districts under Aria's control. "Just like that one."

"You are as lucky as always I see," commented the general drily as the pair quickly bundled themselves into the narrow space. "Though in the future I would ask that you acquire a slightly more substantial mode of transportation."

"It's not like I planned for this to happen," grumbled the archaeologist as she hastily punched in a random destination into the waiting control panel. "And how exactly do I have good luck, if I recall correctly the last few days have been anything but fortunate."

"You met me," countered Asura gruffly as he cast a watchful eye around the cramped confines that the two of them found themselves in. "I would call that fortunate if nothing else," the remark earned him a small chuckle from the maiden as she looked away in obvious embarrassment.

"As would I," she whispered.

"We're here" suddenly declared the towering individual as he took on a hard tone. "Get ready." The young maiden nodded quietly as she nervously pulled the shotgun from its resting place on her back, not completely sure what to expect; what they got was the drab, rotting squalor that defined the lower levels of Omega's social order.

"By the goddess what is that smell?" spluttered Liara breathlessly as she quickly shielded her nose from the vile stench.

"My guess is poor air ventilation," muttered the Shinkoku grimly as he took notice of the mounds of rotting junk that cluttered the surrounding flooring. "That combined with all the people living in such a crowded space will make for quite a stench."

"Obviously" grumbled the Asari unhappily as she carefully inched her way through the refuse towards what passed for a main thoroughfare at this level. "We should try and find somewhere to stay for the next couple of day cycles until all the trouble dies down."

"An act easier said than done," rumbled the general as he sent a threatening glare towards a group of poverty stricken Turians that were peering out at them hungrily from the safety of a nearby alleyway, who wisely decided to scuttle away under the withering stare. "I doubt that this place gets many visitors, the best we should expect is some kind of abandoned structure that we can occupy until we acquire ourselves a new spaceship of some kind." This earned him a small grimace from his companion as she heard the statement.

"I would rather not but if you think it's for the best then I will follow your lead in this matter," commented the maiden reluctantly. She kept close behind her protector as the pair made their way down the poverty stricken suburb, looking for a place to stay.

* * *

 _Meanwhile as all this was happening:_

"What do you mean there was a incident in one of the merchant quarters?" demanded the self appointed Queen of Omega sharply as she glanced up from her drinking to stare daggers at one of her numerous subordinates that were currently milling around her in the centre of Afterlife. "Did I or did I not expressly forbid fighting in the market districts, or did I just imagine all that?"

"No boss," spluttered the lieutenant desperately as he grovelled in abject fear in front of the couch like throne "You didn't."

"Then why, if you don't mind me asking is it happening!" snarled the crime lord coldly as she pulled a rather imposing looking hand cannon from its holster and jammed it threateningly into the side of the rather unfortunate Batarian's head.

"We don't know boss, it looks like some kind of targeted assassination, a bunch of mercenaries tried to jump a couple of new arrivals and got slaughtered for their trouble." explained the terrified individual as beads of cold sweat began cascading down his brow, as he felt the barrel of the weapon press itself sharply against his temple.

"What do you know about this pair?" questioned the imposing figure as she returned to her waiting seat, much to the silent relief of the messenger, who a silently thanked whatever deity might be listening before getting down to the grim business at hand.

* * *

 _A few days later:_

"Are you sure you won't have another slice of pie?" enquired Diana pleasantly as she held out another portion of the steaming hot dessert in front of her.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Lawford," replied Liara politely as she gently refused the generous offer, "But I really couldn't eat another bite."

"Please call me Diana, Mrs Lawford makes me feel old," chuckled the middle-aged woman before turning her full attention to the imposing gentleman who had somehow managed to squeeze himself in at one end of the dinner table. "Would you like another slice of dessert Mr Asura?" she stammered hopefully, a clearly visible scarlet hue plastered across her cheeks.

"Please," was all she got out of him as he respectfully accepted the offered plate with a gleaming metallic hand.

"That's like your seventh helping, how can you not be full by now?" questioned the third person at the table, who was looking on with growing disbelief as the strange man tucked into yet another helping of her mother's delicious apple pie.

"Nef, that's extremely rude," chastised Diana sharply as she sent a warning glare her daughter's way, before quickly returning her full concentration to the two guests that currently found themselves in the woman's home. "Please have as much as you like," she reassured "It's the least I could do after you saved me and my Nef the other day." They'd been on their way home when the pair had been jumped by several heavily armed muggers who had attempted to force themselves upon the mother and daughter. Fortunately or rather unfortunately as the case might be for the criminals, they'd attempted their little episode in front of the ruined building that both Liara and more importantly Asura had decided to use as a squat for the duration of their stay on Omega.

"It was so cool when you backhanded that big guy through the wall!" gushed Nef excitedly as she butted in on the conversation. "And then, and then Miss T'soni did the whole biotic thing!"

"Yes dear, I was there as well remember," replied Diana evenly as she took on a parental air. "Now isn't it time that you got back to your homework, isn't it supposed to be handed in tomorrow.

"Ah I complete forgot, Mr Osgood going to kill me," declared the teenager frantically as she quickly bolted out of the room, only to reappear almost straight away as if she'd forgotten something. "Will I get to chat some more with Mr Asura and Miss T'soni before they leave to go home?" enquired Nef timidly as she cast a pleading look towards her mother.

"That is completely up to them, but I'd say that you would stand a better chance of that happening if you went and did your homework," advised the single-parent as she quickly ushered her child out of the room with a wave of her hand. "Sorry about that" replied Diana sheepishly as she looked over towards the two visitors. "But my Nef just loves talking to both of you, she especially loved seeing those pictures of Shinkoku architecture that you had on your omni-tool Doctor T'soni"

"It was my pleasure Diana," the young maiden hastily assured heras she quickly found herself the centre of attention. "Truly, it was nice to find someone who has such enthusiasm for the subject."

"She always was a gifted child," answered the women proudly, as she took on a reminiscent air. "So into art, I remember showing her holographic images of ancient Greek statues back on earth, she'd would stare at them for hours, I'm sure she'll turn into a great artist one day," she suddenly turned regretful. "Even with her poor upbringing."

"If one is skilled enough then people will take notice," rumbled Asura as he finished the last remnants of his meal. "You have done everything you can to nurture that talent and you have nothing to be ashamed of," he added firmly as he fixed the small figure with a reassuring stare.

"You really think so?" sniffed Diana, as she turned emotional once more.

"I do" those two words carried surprising weight as Diana quickly descended into floods of tears and to his credit the giant was polite enough to wait until she'd had finished before he gently pushed his empty plate across the table towards her. "May I have a another serving?" which earned him a disbelieving groan from his companion and a tearful chuckle from the hostess as she gladly accepted the waiting dish with open arms.

* * *

 _Somewhere on Thessia:_

"There has been a complication" the recipient of the statement glanced up from their hollow tablet to fix the speaker with an icy glare.

"Explain."

"I sent a second team to investigate the ruins, they confirmed that the mercenaries that we hired to take care of the targets were killed."

"And the archaeologists?" Demanded the Asari sharply as she took on a threatening air.

"We confirmed that Professor Folon was indeed killed, unfortunately Doctor T'soni's body was not discovered amongst the others."

"So we can assume that the person of interest on Omega is the good doctor," commented the authoritative figure, more to herself than anyone else. "Have we had word back from the advance team?"

"Not since they decided to engage the target," replied the man coldly as he brought up a glowing image on his omni-tool. "I think we can safely assume that they met the same fate as their unfortunate colleagues."

"Which would suggest that there is someone else is involved in all of this, after all there was no suggestion that the good doctor had the combat experience to deal with seasoned professionals." Her subordinate nodded in silent agreement.

"Do you want me to investigate personally?" he asked.

"No" countered the Asari sharply as she slowly rose from her chair "Send in another team, order them not to engage unless expressly ordered to, I want to know who's helping her." The shadowy figure bowed respectfully.

"As her revered eminence commands," replied the agents and silently slipped out of the lofty space, leaving their superior alone or so it would seem, for no sooner had the doors slammed shut than the solitary figure swiftly knelt before a small statue that was discreetly placed in one corner of the room.

"Most Divine, something has occurred." The sculpture blazed into life as a voice brimming with power seeped out of its very core.

" _ **Explain**_."

* * *

 **Hello, sorry about the lateness of the update but I have been of rather poor health, which combined with other things has lead me to not writing for a few weeks,but I still hope that you all liked the new chapter.**

 **Please review or comment, it is so nice to see what people think of my work and really drives me to get stuff done, especially on the days when not everything is going to plan.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Gods-own.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **.**

* * *

"Enemy forces on the right flank!"

"Third, second and fifth ground divisions are engaging the enemy units on all fronts!"

"Lord General what are your orders?" Asura turned his gaze away from the unfolding battle to look at the ships synthetic operator.

"Is the bulk of the Gohma fleet still holding back at the edge of the system?"

"Yes General," came the emotionless reply as the machine brought up a glowing display of the local star system. "Their largest vessels are holding at the very limit of our detection range, I calculate that they are either waiting for reinforcements or for us to commit fully to the planetary invasion." The shinkoku snarled savagely as he cast a glowing eye over the squid like abominations displayed on a holographic screen.

"COWARDS, I WILL DESTROY THEM!" declared the hulking figure as he turned to leave the command deck. "Inform all ships to move in to engage the hostile vessels and contact the fourth fleet, tell them to hurry the hell up with reinforcing us!"

"As you wish my lord," replied the operator as the towering individual stormed out of sight.

* * *

The creature hung in the void in front of him, its long metal tentacles flexing ever so slightly as it observed him with clear contempt.

" _ **You stand before those that are your destined superiors, submit and be returned to the cycle,**_ _"_ whispered the ghostly echo in the back of the general's mind as the pair squared off over the vastness of space.

"YOU ARE NOTHING!" bellowed the Shinkoku as surging waves of energy began pouring from his body. "JUST ANOTHER CORRUPTED PUPPET OF THE GOHMA!" the colossal being screeched in rage and dark, fleshy veins began glowing crimson as it started to power up.

" _ **So be it!**_ "

* * *

Asura jerked awake as he was dragged back into the waking world.

"Are you alright general?" questioned Liara, a look of deep concern clearly visible from where she sat nearby. "Did you have a bad dream?" He waved off the archaeologist's concerns with a shake of his head as he slowly rose to his feet.

"It was nothing to be concerned about doctor, I was just reliving one of the battles I fought in during the long war," commented the Shinkoku evenly as he flexed one of his shoulders lazily. "I have not thought about that day in quite some time." He didn't miss the look of unchained fascination that was painted heavily across his travelling companion's face.

"You may ask your questions, I will not be offended," he added as he dropped his massive frame down, next the waiting Asari at the kitchen table. "I did promise you answers after all." With hindsight it may have been a rather regrettable mistake on his part as the smaller figure exploded with an absolute deluge of questions and enquiries that quickly deafened him to the outside world, until eventually it became too much. "One at a time doctor," insisted the Shinkoku forcefully, as he raised a hand to his aching ears. "If you don't mind." The young maiden blushed violet.

"My apologies general I tend to get carried away," spluttered Liara hastily as she glanced down at her feet in obvious embarrassment.

"Never apologise young one," lightly chastised the Shinkoku, as he poured himself a cup of a weird brown liquid that he'd been told was called coffee. "Your allies don't want it and your enemies don't need it."

"That doesn't seem very polite," countered the Asari apprehensively.

"It's not about being polite," snorted Asura dismissively, as he took a deep gulp of his drink. "You should always take responsibility for your actions, even if they turn out to be the wrong ones." The archaeologist paused for half a moment before she asked the question that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Is that why you were locked away, because you took responsibility for your actions?" Her towering companion halted mid sip. "If you don't mind me asking," she hastily added as she felt the full weight of his gaze fall upon her.

"We had a duty as protectors to safeguard those that sought safety under our wings," rumbled the man as he took on a steely tone. "And even though I took my people to war, it was a war that needed to be fought for all your sakes."

"It was you" whispered Liara as dawning realisation hit home. "You were the one that brought the Shinkoku Trastrium into the Dark War."

"Is that what you people call it, the Dark War?" questioned Asura with mild interest.

"Either that or the Long war depending on who you talk to in academic circles" added the archaeologist.

"We called it the Long War," commented the Shinkoku dryly "It seemed more appropriate."

"Fascinating," muttered the Asari as she frantically began writing everything down. "Truly fascinating, did you enter the war to aid the Protheans or were there other reasons for getting involved?"

"You don't need a reason to fight the Goham Vlitra," spat the warrior darkly "They are a plague upon all creation, a corruption of life that needs to be destroyed." Liara was rather taken aback by the venom in her companion's tone.

"And the Protheans?" she whispered.

"We saved as many of the uninfected as we could but by the time we realised that they were fighting our old enemy it was too late to do anything but avenge them," came the grim reply, as Asura turned sombre once more.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," said the young maiden quietly as she quickly found herself desperately wishing for a change of topic.

"As you wish," commented the imposing individual evenly as he turned his gaze towards the holo tablet that lay abandoned on the nearby table. "What are you looking at?" he enquired.

"Ah, I was looking at a collection of Nef's artwork that her mother put together" the academic explained as she eagerly jumped at the chance to move the conversation onto a more pleasant subject. "She is really quite talented."

"Is that so?" mused the general, as he cast a critical eye over the multitude of different sculptures displayed before him.

"Indeed, it wouldn't be out of place to see such things on display in one of the major art galleries on Thessia"

"And yet she has to rot away in this cesspool of a station," muttered the Shinkoku.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed the academic as she looked sadly towards the large man.

"And you want to do something about this," guessed the imposing individual, sagely.

"I have some contacts that I could use to get her a paid scholarship to the University of Serrice, she would fit right in there," she glanced up at the titan of a man. "But that would mean that I would need to talk to some people using public communications, which I know you're not particularly thrilled about" and with good reason she'd quickly come to realise, judging by what had been happening to her over the last few weeks.

"Will it help her?" he enquired.

"Without a doubt," she replied firmly.

"Then do it," said Asura confidently as he refilled his cup.

"Are you sure? not that I'm complaining but I thought you would be worried about security," the man shrugged.

"We are not going to be here much longer and we owe our hosts a great debt for allowing us to rest in their home, especially considering our current situation," explained the figure as he carefully readjusted his seating position on the overloaded chair. "How goes the hunt for a new ship by the way?" The Asari brought up a glowing image of a small transport ship.

"I managed to locate a relatively cheap freighter that was being sold nearby, the credits have already been exchanged and all we have to do now is collect it from its docking bay." The man nodded approvingly.

"Good, we'll wait for the arrangements for the young Lawrford to be made then we'll depart," he turned serious once more. " We shouldn't remain here much longer." The young maiden visibly grimaced, after their physical altercation in the upper levels the entire station was on a state of high alert as Aria T'loak personal forces began making regular sweeps of the more populated sections of Omega, for who or what they would not say, but the pair got the distinct feeling that they'd somehow found themselves squarely in the queen of Omegas sights.

"Can someone get the door please," asked a familiar voice that suddenly through echoing out of the room's inbuilt speakers.

"I'll take care of this," instructed Asura as he rose to his feet. "You should get started with getting in contact with this university of yours." He fixed her with a firm glare "Though I would advise that you act cautiously, we do not know who we can trust at the moment."

"I understand," replied the academic nervously, she'd never considered her colleagues at Serrice of being capable of such things but with every passing day doubts start seeping into her brain, Veritus couldn't have told someone, could she?

* * *

"You really are too kind Mr Asura," tittered Diana happily as the giant of a man politely helped her across the threshold of her own house with the multitude of bags and boxes that currently made up her daily grocery run.

"It's the least I can do ma'am," countered the Shinkoku evenly as he shut the door behind him with a thud. "After all your were kind enough to invite us into your home," the woman waved away the comment with a swish of her hand.

"Please, it's nice to have guests, Nef and I hardly ever get a chance to meet such nice people these days, Omega isn't the best place to live after all"

"I've noticed," rumbled the general darkly.

"It's not that bad, as long as you keep your head down and stay under the radar, no one really bothers you," explained the mother resignedly, as she began unpacking the multitudes of different foodstuffs that she'd picked up in the local market.

"Was that the reason you moved here originally?" questioned the Shinkoku as he leant on a nearby bulkhead. "To disappear?" the woman nodded grimly.

"My late husband was from a rather well-off family back on earth, they'd arranged for him to marry the daughter of a business associate of theirs, in the hope of furthering their own ambitions but he was already deeply in love with me, which as you can imagine caused problems."

"I take it you eloped then," murmured Asura as he joined the dots together.

"A few days before he was supposed to be married, it caused a huge scandal from what I hear," agreed Diana as she started chopping vegetables for the approaching lunchtime meal. "They pretty much disowned him after that and we didn't hear anything from them for several years."

"So what changed?"

"My husband died," sighed Diana as she took on a wistful air. "We were living on the citadel at the time, the doctor said it was a brain aneurysm, he just collapsed one day at work and never woke up." A single long tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered that moment.

"It speaks highly of the man that you remember him so fondly after all this time," commented Asura respectfully, as the widow gently dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"He was a wonderful husband and I know that he would have been so proud of what Naf has accomplished with her art," she whispered.

"How did his family react?"

"Not well," grimaced Diana. "They may have disowned him but he was still his parents' only son, so they took the news of his death extremely poorly."

"They blamed you?" stated the general disbelievingly. "Truly?" The woman nodded sadly.

"Nef was only two at the time, when they found out about her they demanded that I turn over custody of my child to them, I refused and they took me to court," she paused briefly as an air of righteous fury poured out of her. "They said that I was a bad parent, that I couldn't look after my own daughter without someone helping me." She visibly shook with anger.

"I take it that you fought them," stated the warrior coldly.

"Every step of the way," agreed Diana sharply as she slid lunch into the oven. "But they had more money, more influence, I couldn't win so I took my daughter and fled here to the last place they would ever find us." She waved a hand at her general surroundings. "And here we are." The man bowed his head respectfully as the tale ended.

"Your daughter should be proud to have such a caring mother," commented Asura as he turned to leave the narrow space.

"Should she?" questioned the woman uncertainly as she played with the edge of her apron.

"I did all this to protect her, but now I fear that being on this station is holding her back from achieving her full potential and there's nothing that I can do about it!" sobbed Diana as she buried her head in her hands.

"Then perhaps you will be interested in what my companion is currently doing," replied the general, as he silently indicated for her to fall in behind him as he exited the kitchen.

"Why, does it have something to do with my Naf?" stammered the woman in mild confusion, as she trotted after him.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" countered the man evenly as he dropped down next to his young companion, who was deeply engrossed in typing out a letter on her omni-tool.

"Diana, just the person I need to see," enthused the academic as she tore her gaze away from the holographic display to look at the rather confused parent. "Do you know if Nef has any other artwork that wasn't displayed in that folder you sent me?"

"Not that I know of," replied Diana as she took on a confused air. "Why, what's going on?"

"Ah my apologies I completely got carried away," mumbled Liara nervously as she ran a hand over the top of her head. "I sent your daughters portfolio to a few colleagues of mine at my old University on Thessia" explained the archaeologist. "And although Serrice isn't well known for its art department my people deeply respect the creative arts, so I'm fully confident that your daughter will be offered a paid scholarship at the University." The rest of the explanation was quickly drowned out as their hostess broke down into an uncontrollable flood of tears.

"Oh thank you, oh by the gods thank you!" wailed Diana as she flung her arms around the stunned maiden's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace. "How can I ever repay you for doing this?"

"You don't need to repay us, your hospitality alone was more than enough," stated the Shinkoku firmly as he joined in the conversation. "Besides young Nef is truly gifted and it would be a waste for such talent to fade away on this accursed space station."

The remark drew an embarrassed smile from the middle-aged woman as she accepted the compliment on her daughter's behalf.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" bellowed Aria T'loak, as she slammed the unfortunate lieutenant into a nearby bulkhead. "You've had four fucking days and you're telling me you haven't seen hide nor hair of them!" The Turian squirmed weakly in her grip as he desperately attempted to breathe. "Well?"

"We've scoured every nook and cranny boss, they're not here," whimpered a terrified Asari as she found herself the full focus of the crime lord's chilling stare.

"Of course they are still here you idiot!" snarled the matron as she let go of her unconscious subordinate, who tumbled limply onto the unforgiving floor of the nightclub. "The entire station is on lock down, no one comes or goes without me knowing about it, so get back out there and find out where the hell they are hiding!" There was a roar of acknowledgement from the assembled lowlifes as they turned their full attentions towards making their mistress happy.

"People are starting to get nervous Boss," commented Bray dryly, as he handed his employer a full glass of Batarian brandy. "The whole station is alive with rumours concerning the security crackdown." The crime lord let out a dismissive snort as she took a long swig of her amber drink.

"The criminals on this station are worse than Asari maidens when it comes to gossiping, you'd think they'd have more pressing things to think about," she let out a tired sigh as she cast a scrutinising eye towards the watching figure. "Did you get a good look at that alleyway that I told you about?" The mercenary nodded grimly.

"I did."

"And what did you make of it," she questioned evenly.

"Are you asking me as a subordinate, or as a soldier?" countered the middle-aged Batarian gruffly, that got a reaction out of the employer as she raised a non-existent eyebrow in silent surprise at the man's tone.

"What is your gut telling you Bray?" enquired the Asari suspiciously.

"Honestly, I really think you should just let this one slide Aria," commented the lieutenant as he took on a serious tone. "You won't walk away from this unscathed if you keep pursuing this."

"Are you saying that I'll lose?" demanded the criminal sharply as she turned hostile once more.

"Aria, this guy you're after leaves fist imprints in three inches of steel alloy plate, he isn't normal!" warned the veteran pointedly as he brought up a picture on his omni-tool. "Some of the people he hit didn't have any bones left, do you really want to pick a fight with someone like that?"

"You know that I can't let it go," snapped the Asari. "The moment I show weakness my competitors will start plotting against me even more than they already are." She took a long sip of the brandy. "Besides he's probably just another red sand whack job that got his hands on some prototype prosthetics."

"I hope for all our sakes that you are right Aria, I really do," muttered the mercenary, as he walked away to find something extremely strong to drink.

* * *

"Mom, mom you'll never believe what's happened!" shouted the teenager excitedly, as she came barrelling in over the threshold.

"What is it darling, what's happened?" countered Diana evenly, as she winked at her co-conspirators discreetly.

"I've been offered a full scholarship at the University of Serrice on Thessia!" declared her daughter breathlessly as she held up her omni-tool so that her mother could see the e-mail for herself. "They said that the head of their art department had seen some examples of my artwork from a colleague who was rather vocal about getting me enrolled on his course." The young woman looked as if she was about to faint from happiness. "Can you believe it mom?"

"Of course I can dear," replied the woman tearfully as the two of them embraced happily in the centre of the room. "They will be lucky to have you," the teenager suddenly lost her enthusiasm as she glanced nervously at her only remaining family.

"You don't mind do you? I hate the idea of having to leave you here on your own," stammered Nef nervously, as her gaze turned anxious, but she was quickly silenced as Diana placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You were meant for far greater things then being stuck here with me Nef," whispered the parent fondly as she ran a loving hand through her daughters chestnut brown hair. "After all what kind of a mother would I be if I didn't wish for a better future for my only child." She wrapped an arm around the girl's head as she pulled her into a warm embrace. "Go, you'll do just fine."

"Really?"

"Of course, you are your father's daughter after all," chuckled the woman as she led the teenager into their improvised dining room, where the other temporary members of the household were currently located, enjoying a spot of lunch or what passed for lunch on this godforsaken space station. "Now why don't you tell our guests the good news while I pop out for a brief moment," instructed the homeowner as she quickly pulled on a shabby looking overcoat. "I won't be gone all that long."

"Do you need a hand?" questioned Liara politely, as she started to rise out of her seat.

"It's very kind of you to offer doctor but I think I can manage on my own," chuckled Diana as she glanced over her shoulder at the rooms other occupants. "I think we all deserve to have a little treat tonight given the current good news." She grinned from ear to ear. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate cake and ice-cream, how about you?"

"Vanilla ice cream?" asked the teenager excitedly.

"Of course," chuckled her mother as she as looked at her daughter fondly. "I'll be back shortly," she promised, before vanishing from view.

"What's ice cream?" enquired the Shinkoku levelly as he raised a questioning eyebrow in mild confusion.

"You've never had ice cream before?" stammered the girl in disbelief. "Have you been living under a rock all this time?" she blushed scarlet a few moments later as her brain caught up with itself. "Not that it's a bad thing if you've haven't," she hastily added.

"It's fine, there's no need to apologise," commented Asura calmly as he raised a hand to politely silence her. "To answer your question, no I've never had the chance to try this "Ice cream" as you call it, is it any good?"

"I always found it a bit sweet for my liking, but the huamei flavour that you can find on Thessia is quite pleasant," stated Liara as she took a short sip of her tea. "I've never tried this Vanilla before, I'm looking forward to it."

"You have Ice cream on Thessia?" questioned the teenager in mild surprise.

"Oh yes it was one of the first things to be adopted after first contact with your species," explained the academic "My people have rather a sweet tooth so it went down rather well at home, once we got our hands on the recipe, though it needed a few tweaks for general consumption."

"Like what?" questioned the teenager with renewed interest.

"Well for a start we don't have cows on my home planet so getting enough milk to make it was a problem, until we could find a usable alternative" She brought up a picture of an almost deer like creature with massive twisting antlers. "This is a lu'ka my people used to farm them for their fleece but its fallen out of fashion as of recently, fortunately one family who still reared them tried experimenting with their milk to make ice cream and the rest as they say is history," smiled the academic happily. "Something, I believe, that a large number of younger Asari are deeply grateful for," she added.

"I'm looking forward to trying it once I get to Serrice," grinned Nef as she took on a happy air.

"So you're going then?" calmly commented Asura as he fixed the girl with a steely expression. "Is that truly what you want?"

"Yes," came the almost instantaneous reply, as the teenager returned the stare. "Besides it would break my mother's heart if I turned down such an opportunity." She glanced over towards the young maiden nearby "and make all the hard work that Doctor T'soni did on my behalf mean nothing," the remark drew a spluttering denial from the Asari as she desperately attempted to cover up her own actions, none of which mattered as her companion let out a low chuckle as he nodded approvingly at the remark.

"How did you know?" enquired the Shinkoku as he allowed a small smile to creep across his chiselled features.

"I remembered that doctor T'soni had mentioned that she'd attended Serrice University when she was younger and when they said that someone had sent the head of their art department a sample of my work I knew that she was responsible" the teenager grinned. "I also knew that mom would never ask you to do something like that so I decided to play along until I had a chance to thank you personally when the three of us were alone."

"It seems that we've underestimated your abilities somewhat, " commented the general putting on an approving air.

"I may not have been born on Omega but I grew up here and you don't manage something like that without being aware of your surroundings," stated the teenager proudly as she puffed out her chest.

"It does kind of leave an impression I will admit," stammered Liara as she attempted not to sound insulting about their general surroundings.

"Hey this place it a shithole, I know it, you know it, everyone knows it," countered Naf calmly, as she helped herself to a few slices of the local black bread that had been made with Batarian grain. "So what can I expect from going to Serrice University?" the conversation quickly turned academic as the two intellectuals descended into the nitty-gritty details of their chosen establishment, much to the silent amusement of their imposing associate.

* * *

"Mom's been gone an awfully long time," murmured the teenager as she glanced away from her omni-tool to stare nervously at her front door. "What's taking her so long?"

"Do you want me to go and look for her?" questioned Liara as she exchanged nervous looks with her companion.

"No I'll go, I have a better knowledge of the local area," countered Naf hurriedly as she quickly pulled a jacket on over her shoulders. "Besides not meaning to be rude but you guys will probably only draw unwanted attention if you go outside, especially Mr Asura," she flinched ever so slightly. "He's rather unforgettable " the Shinkoku grimaced "Just stay here I'll be right back;" unfortunately fate decided to intervene before any of them could go any further. They heard the unmistakable sound of someone hammering desperately on the front door.

"Naf, Naf open the door!"

"Mr Mewan?" stammered the girl in clear confusion as she hurried to unlock the portal. "What is he doing here, his shift isn't over for another four hours."

"Do you know this individual?" questioned Asura as he took up a defensive position directly behind her.

"He's our next-door neighbour, but he isn't normally back this early." The metal panels parted to reveal a breathless and dishevelled looking Salarian standing directly in front of her. "Mr Mewan whatever is the matter?" spluttered the teenager as she helped the exhausted figure over the threshold.

"It's your mother, they've taken your mother Nef," wheezed the amphibian as he sank into an empty chair.

"Who has taken Mrs Lawford?" demanded Asura as he forced his way to the forefront of the conversation.

"Some of Aria's personal security forces, they grabbed her off the street right outside where I work," spluttered the clerk nervously, as he seemed to visibly shrink under the towering giant's glare.

"When was this?" growled Asura as he took on a frosty tone.

"Half an hour ago maybe less," This answer was met by an ominous silence from the general as he slowly pulled himself up to his full height.

"What are you going to do?" whispered his companion as she caught the look of steely determination that had welded itself to his face.

"Liara take Naf to our ship, I'll join you shortly" instructed the Shinkoku firmly as he turned to leave.

"You're going after Diana aren't you," stated the young maiden quietly, it wasn't really a question, more a statement of fact.

"Make sure that she only takes what is necessary, you'll need to move quickly," added the figure as he vanished from view.

* * *

The low throbbing music sent small, thumping shockwaves up through the woman's legs as she was manhandled across the dance floor towards an unmistakable figure, that waited patiently on a raised platform at the other end of the nightclub.

"Is this the human you were telling me about?" questioned Aria evenly as she took a long sip of her drink.

"Yes ma'am" stated one of her lieutenants "She's the one that we got the tip about."

The crime lord allowed a predatory smile to flash across her face as she cast a critical eye over the middle-aged woman in front of her.

"Good," she pointed at an empty space on the sofa opposite her. "Sit," it wasn't a request and Diana nervously obeyed without question as she sank down into the spot, flanked on either side by a pair of beefy looking Turians. "Good," Aria allowed herself a moment of quiet contemplation before she turned the full force for her attention towards the lone figure in front of her. "Now what shall we talk about?"

* * *

Now normally the average life of a doorman working for Aria T'loak was rather a boring one, after all who was crazy enough to cause trouble on the Queen of Omega's own doorstep, Unfortunately for the Elcor on duty, today was going to be one of those rare occasions when reality couldn't wait to prove them wrong.

"Look sharp we've got trouble heading our way," commented one of the guards on duty as he picked out a large, hooded figure moving with unwavering purpose towards the main entrance way.

"With tired boredom; I see him" groaned the Elcor bouncer as he took a lumbering step towards the rapidly approaching individual and though he'd never admit it the imposing quadruped felt a wave of fear wash over him as he realised that what he'd thought was a rather well built krogen marching towards him was in fact a truly monstrous human, who seemingly had no intention of slowing down as he drew level with him. The bouncer managed to maintain his firm determination sufficiently to demand, "With growing nervousness: where do you think you're going?" The bouncer found himself having to crane his neck ever so slightly to look up at the giant of a man's shrouded face.

"Move," the voice sent a cold shiver down the bouncer's spine as his natural instincts screamed out at him to get the hell away from the gatecrasher.

"With diminished confidence: get back in line!" the bouncer took a deep breath, "Or else!"

"So be it" growled the human as he reached out a gleaming prosthetic towards the trembling doorman.

* * *

"So what are they like?" questioned Aria evenly as she silently accepted a rather expensive looking cigarette from a nearby henchman.

"What are who like?" spluttered Diana nervously as she refused to meet the criminal's piercing gaze.

"Why the two guests that have been staying with you the last few days of course," replied T'loak smugly as she poured herself and her new "friend" another shot of Asari liqueur. "Or did you really think that I didn't know what was going on in my own station?" she added coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," repeated the woman quietly, earning herself nervous glances from the gathered onlookers, who as one slowly inched their way away from the apparent crazy person.

"Do you want to repeat that?" growled the Asari as she lost her pleasant air. "I don't think I heard you quite right."

"I said, I don't know who you're talking about," stated Diana as she finally locked eyes with the imposing crime lord. "You've got the wrong person," an almost unbelievably heavy silence descended as nearly everyone within ear shot held their breath.

"Is that so?" whispered Aria as she slowly leaned backwards in her seat, the terrifying stillness returning once again as she seemingly re-evaluated her reluctant guest. "I can't seem to make up my mind about you," stated the matron steadily "You're either totally stupid or completely insane." She allowed a small smile to dance across her face. "Can't say that I'm not slightly impressed" but as fast as it had appeared the smile was gone, replaced by a cold, smouldering determination that stripped what little resolve the lone human had managed to accumulate and replaced it with gut wrenching fear, as she felt the Asari's well toned fingers wrap themselves tightly around her throat. "But that will only get you so far, now tell me what I want to know!"

"No!" wheezed the prisoner weakly as the breath was slowly squeezed out of her.

"So be it!" but before the Queen of Omega could carry out her threat there came a thundering crescendo from the front entrance as the blast proof doors split wide open.

"With uncontrollable fear: aaaaaarh!" as the rent was quickly filled by the massive form of the Elcor bouncer, who came somersaulting through the air, like a poorly aimed sack of potatoes falling off a shelf, before coming crashing back down to earth with a thundering roar as he ploughed through the dance floor and into the overcrowded bar one level below.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" the deafening roar echoed off the surrounding bulkheads as an unmistakable figure came storming into the crowded space.

* * *

A few moments earlier:

Asura didn't even hesitate as he as he tossed the lumbering alien one handed through the open portal before storming into the chaotic madness that awaited him on the other side.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" bellowed the Shinkoku as he made his presence known to the club's inhabitants.

"So you did come after all," commented Aria dryly as she announced herself to the intruder. "Now that I've got your attention you'll..."

"SILENCE WHORE!" thundered the titan as he levelled a finger at the stunned criminal. "THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING, RELEASE DIANA LAWFORD AT ONCE OR FACE MY WRATH!"

"You dare threaten me!" spat the Asari matron venomously. She surrounded herself with a blinding blue maelstrom as she summed up her biotic power so as to slam the supposed fool into the metalwork. "No one threatens me and lives!"

"SO BE IT!" snarled Asura as he rid himself of his poncho in one, fluid gesture before launching himself with full force towards the hastily reorganising defenders: Turians, Batarians, Asari, all fell like freshly cut wheat before the enraged general of heaven as he smashed his way towards the glowing figure that stood resolutely atop the raised platform before him.

"Is this all you've got Asari!" snapped the giant sharply as he backhanded one unfortunate maiden so hard that it cracked her head like a newly boiled egg. "I find myself deeply disappointed."

"Then let me correct that!" countered the matron loudly as she unleashed a surging wave of chaotic energy that ripped the Shinkoku off his feet and sent him hurtling backwards into a nearby wall, warping the metalwork and leaving a sizeable impression in the steel plate.

"Lift!" a dozen blue hands extended as the remaining Asari in the room lifted the momentarily stunned attacker high into the air before with a wolf like grin their employer took hold of him with a flick of a wrist. "This is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than it hurts me," mocked the crime lord as she took on a victorious air. "And you know what, I'm ok with that" she let out a thunderous roar as she slammed her clenched fist downwards, before rising it backup and repeating for manoeuvre; every time sending the trapped opponent hammering into the waiting flooring with bone shattering force until there was a noticeable large red stain spread out over a wide area.

"I think he's dead Aria" commented Bray steadily as he kept a vice like grip on the struggling human woman next to him.

"I'm not taking any chances!" snarled the Asari as she flared her biotics once more as she cruelly pinned the lifeless individual to the ground with the crushing weight of a mass effect field. "I want a heavy duty security team up here at once" demanded Aria T'loak as she snatched her gaze away from the defeated opponent. "And get someone to check the corpse I want to know if he's still breathing."

"I don't think that will be necessary," replied the lieutenant quietly as he taking an instinctual step backwards as he gazed apprehensively at something over her right shoulder.

"What are you...?" the question died in her mouth as she felt the sudden shift in her biotic field and with good reason for as she slowly turned around she felt her confidence die in her chest as she caught sight of the bloody figure slowly struggling to one knee as he fought back against the crushing weight of gravity with every fibre of his being.

"I don't know what strange sorcery this is," declared Asura quietly as he braced himself against the warped metal plating with an outstretched hand. "but it will not be enough TO DEFEAT ME!" the surrounding air ignited in a blazing haze of crimson energy as the giant attacker surged upright with a spine tingling roar.

"Take him down, take the fucker down!" bellowed Bray frantically as the Shinkoku vanished in a glowing blur.

"Shit where did he go?" Demanded one of Aria's bodyguards as the remaining defenders glanced around in growing apprehension.

"DIE!" the declaration rang out a split-second to late as the imposing figure came thundering down in amongst them with bone shattering force, sending broken bodies and bruised egos flying in all directions as the Guardian Generals flying kick hit home. "Diana get to safety I'll join you when I'm done!" Instructed Asura forcefully as he backhanded the Batarian holding her into a nearby wine rack. "Now go!" the mother didn't need to be told twice has she made a mad dash towards the now crowded entrance way, only pausing briefly to glanced worriedly back over her shoulder at her rescuer. "I said leave!" bellowed Asura as he caught sight of the gesture.

"Don't you dare look away from me!" roared Aria as she came tearing out of the surrounding dust cloud, her fists alight with cold flames.

"You talk too much!" retorted the Shinkoku sharply as he dodged under a savage right hook, only to receive an elbow in the face for his effort.

"Your a fine one to speak," snarled the crime lord as she ducked to the side as an attack came thundering mere inches above her head. "Now shut up and fight me!"

"So be it," muttered the giant grimly as he caught a glowing fist in an outstretched hand, the matron's stunned expression quickly transformed into one of stomach wrenching pain as the titans other gleaming prosthetic slammed home into the Asari's guts, which lasted all of three seconds until with a single fluid momentum he sent the Queen of Omega rocketing backwards into a distant wall.

"Oh shit, someone get the heavy weapons up here right now!" screeched a henchman as the assembled lowlife's rushed to defend their employer.

"My fight is with the Whore and the Whore alone, but if you wish to accompany her to the other side so be it!" Declared Asura harshly as he turned to confront this new threat, which unfortunately left him wide-open to Arias counter attack as she came surging back into the action in a blinding blaze of biotic energy as she charged him head-on, the impact was deafening, the forces involved unbelievable as their general surrounding shattered under the shockwave.

"By the spirits I can't see anything" shouted a Turian hoarsely as the remaining security personnel staggered back to their feet. "Can anyone see the boss?" but the question fell on deaf ears as the dust haze pulled apart to reveal an almost unbelievable scene, a long, deep trough had been gouged into the flooring, at one end stood Aria T'loak, her fists outstretched, at the other, still standing, if smoking somewhat, with his arms crossed in an unbreakable guard stood the imposing intruder.

"What are you?" wheezed the crime lord weakly as she watched the towering figure pull himself up to his full height, as if nothing had happened. "By the goddess what are you!"

"What am I?" whispered the human as he took a step towards the broken opponent. "What am I!" the man's eyes glowed white as lines of fiery energy cascaded over his body "I AM ASURA, DIVINE GUARDIAN GENERAL AND THIS IS YOUR END!" he vanished in a blinding flash.

"DIE!" the Asari didn't even have time to brace herself as his knee slammed into her unprotected stomach, breaking bones and lifting her high into the air; unfortunately for her he wasn't finished as the attacker drew back both fists over his head before unleashing them as a single, devastating hammer blow that sent the smaller figure crashing down into the level below.

"Boss!" the lone painful cry was quickly taken up by the rest of her subordinates as they rushed to the crime lord's aid, leaving the victorious party alone in the complete and utter devastation that surrounded him.

* * *

A few hours later:

"You had better have a good reason for calling us here at such an unsociable hour Valern," muttered the Turian councillor bluntly as he fixed his Salarian colleague with a frosty glare.

"Some of us need more than a single hour of sleep to function."

"I'm sure that our fellow councillor has his reasons," countered Councillor Tevos evenly as she took a relieving sip of her early morning tea. "Why don't we allow him the time to explain himself," Sparatus snorted dismissively but decided to remained silent, much to the silent relief of the other two occupants of the small space.

"If we're finished with the usual pleasantries then I'll get down to the reason that I called this private meeting" continued Councillor Valern grimly as he turned to look at his fellow bureaucrats. "Fifteen galactic standard minutes ago I was contacted by elements of the special tasks group. They informed me of some rather worrying developments on Omega." Sparatus let out a long groan of frustration as he heard the statement.

"Spirits please don't tell me we're all here because of that stupid criminal Aria T'loak, isn't it bad enough that we have to negotiate with her for her raw eezo, now she stealing out sleep as well?"

"Aria may be a criminal but she's also someone we can do business with," cautioned Tevos sagely. "As the humans say, its better the devil you know then the demon you don't."

"You're closer to the mark than you realise," muttered the Salarian darkly as he took on a nervous air, something that didn't go unnoticed by his colleagues.

"What happened?" questioned the Turian, as he suddenly became much more focused on the issue at hand.

"Someone attacked Aria T'loal" stated Valern before taking a long swig of his imported whiskey. "In the middle of Afterlife no less." Their Asari co-worker grimaced at the news.

"Is she dead?" whispered Tevos, concern clearly visible on her features.

"She's alive, in a medically induced coma, but alive" the Salarian let out a tired sigh. "Which is rather surprising considering that someone literally punched her into the low levels of her own establishment." This revelation brought the equivalent of raised eyebrows from the listeners as they exchanged worried looks.

"So we're looking at a krogen battle master or an Asari matriarch then," murmured Sparatus. "I can't think of anyone else that could generate enough biotic force to pull something like that off."

"Agreed and if it's the former then we could be looking at one of the old militant families from Thassia. I know for a fact that a number of them hold no love for the T'loak name."

"It was a human," answered the amphibian darkly.

"That not possible, there's no way that a human could pull something like that off!" countered Sparatus sharply. "There must be another explanation"

"There isn't" replied the salarian "And before we proceed I just want to say I use the term human in the loosest possible sense"

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Tevos quietly.

"Why don't you see for yourselves" answered the councillor coldly as he brought up an image on his omni-tool. There was nothing but soul crushing silence for several minutes as the three individuals took in the flickering footage being played out in front of them.

"Get me in contact with agent Vasir and agent Kryik at once!" bellowed Sparatus into his personal com-link as the security footage came to a close. "I want them to report to the citadel immediately!"

"Is that wise?" cautioned Valern as he glanced at the lone Asari representative, who had fallen strangely silent as she stared at the image of the giant of a man enveloped in the glowing ruby haze. "Tevos?" the individual snapped out of her stupor.

"Yes?"

"I asked if sending spectres after such an individual is wise," repeated the Salarian as he fixed her with a concerned gaze. "Are you alright you seem rather pale," and he was right the colour had completely drained out of the matron's face.

"I'm fine councillor, just a little bit shocked that's all," she quickly rose to a her feet "Now if you excuse me I have some other matters to attend to." She bowed ever so slightly in formal politeness before rapidly excusing herself from the meeting.

* * *

"Get me a live com-link to her most revered eminence High Priestess Radishi at once!" demanded the asari representative sharply, as she came storming into her private quarters.

"At once ma'am" hastily spluttered her personal aide, as the maiden rushed to appease her employer who was already pacing backwards and forwards in frustration.

"And bring me an Elasa liquor!" she added "Goddess knows I need it."

"Yes ma'am, at once ma'am" stammered the young Asari as she dashed from one task to another at a breakneck pace. "The call to her revered eminence has gone through matron Tevos, she is on line one."

"Thank you Kinarizia, I'll take it in my study." She quickly made a beeline for her private workplace, only answering the call when she was totally sure the door had been firmly locked behind her.

"Ah Sister Tevos how nice to hear from you, I must admit I wasn't expecting such a call so early in the morning, isn't it in the middle of the night cycle on the citadel?" enquired the unmistakable voice of the high priestess that came echoing out of the terminal speakers.

"My deepest apologies your revered eminence, but something has occurred on Omega that I believe needs to be brought to your attention."

"Is that so," replied the matriarch as she slipped into a soft almost motherly tone. "I'm listening."

* * *

 **Hello, I hope you all liked the new chapter, I defiantly liked writing it.  
**

 **Please review if able, it takes a lot of energy and time to write my stories, so I politely ask that if you are able please leave a comment at the bottom, it really means so much to me when I get reviews, even if its just a thank you it real means a lot.  
**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Gods-own.**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **.**

* * *

"On this day cycle CNN looks at the major topics currently trending on the extranet forums and we also talk to our financial expert Professor Car'lo Voren from the Department of Fiscal Studies at the University of Lenos concerning the various amendments being suggested with respect to the Tri Galactic Trading Pact. This pact aims at closer integration between the major citadel races and the Humanities Systems Alliance, but before that we go to investigator reporter Emily Wong, who tonight is presenting a special report on the explosive events currently unfolding on Omega; go ahead Emily." The image shifted over to a relatively attractive Asian woman with short cropped hair.

"Thank you Telerlia, on today's report we discuss both the economical and political implications of the attempted assassination attempt on the crime lord Aria T'loak, we talk to eye witnesses who were there as the events unfolded and try and get to the heart of the developing situation on this space station, now..." unfortunately for the current occupants of the dingy looking eatery they never got to hear the rest of the reporter's explanation as the grease covered owner of the establishment calmly reached up and changed the channel, much to the rather loud indignation of a rather vocal percentage of the dives clientele.

"What the hell Lorian, we were watching that!" shouted a rather unhappy Turian sitting at a dirty table in one corner of the room.

"Fuck you Panmius," snapped the middle aged human as he waved a grubby looking cloth at the regular. "This is my shop and my TV, I can do whatever I want." He let out a dismissive snort. "Besides, the skyball season is starting, who doesn't want to watch that?"

"You only want to watch that shit because they wear barely any clothing," countered a tired looking Batarian, who was lent over his bowl of stew at the beer stained bar top. "I bet if it was Turian women running around in those skimpy leotards you'd be sprinting to change the channel." That earned the dockworker a few rude gestures from some of the male member of the species in question.

"Hey I have you know I respect beauty in all its forms, as long as they're female," stated the human evenly as he began cleaning away some empty plates and bowls. "Now shut up and eat your food."

"You call this food!" snorted the dock worker as he waved a rather stiff looking slice of black bread at the cook/owner.

"I thought you said you liked your Batarian hard loaf hard?" commented the man in mild confusion.

"Yer but not so much that I can beat someone to death with it!" snapped the customer sharply as he tapped the offending object onto the wooden surface in support of his argument.

"It'll be good for you, put hair on your chest" snorted the owner dismissively, as he turned his full attention towards the newest patrons of his establishment that sat quietly at one end of the counter. "Please take no notice of them, the food served in my establishment meets all the basic galactic health and safety standards I assure you."

"This food tastes like ass," muttered the smaller of the pair in an unmistakably female tone. "I might actually prefer eating survival rations to this shit." This last remark earned the hoodie wearing woman a raucous crescendo of laughter from the rest of the dives occupants.

"She's got you there Jorian," sniggered a Turian.

"At least if we were eating MRE Ration we'd know what was in it," added another.

"Fuck you all!" spat the owner irritably as he snapped off a glare at the much larger individual balanced on the barstool next to the woman in question. "I would appreciate it if your friend kept her opinions to herself in the future" It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say in hindsight.

"What was that asshole!" snarled the shaven individual as she glared up at him in cold fury from beneath her hood. "Say that again I dare you!" but before anything could develop further the rather angry woman found herself being calmly restrained by her companion, who placed a gleaming prosthetic hand on her shoulder.

" _Chōkarā_ "

"Will you stop calling me that!" snapped the individual irritably as she sank back down into her seat. "I don't even speak that weird language of yours, use your translator or something."

"I will if you calm yourself," replied the imposing man steadily as he took a long swig of his cold beer before looking back towards the owner who had wisely put some distance between himself and the irritated figure in front of him. "We won't cause any trouble, you have my word."

"Speak for yourself," grumbled the woman sharply.

"Jacqueline," Warned the man.

"Fine," she let out a loud huff as she turned her attention back towards her soup. "Hard ass."

"Indeed." silence descended once more as the pair fell back into eating along with everyone, else. The regulars couldn't help but silently wonder just how such an unlikely pair came to be together.

* * *

 _Four days earlier:_

"Are you sure that this is wise?" questioned Liara as she adjusted the ships controls and turned around to look at the Shinkoku, who took up most of the empty space in the cockpit.

"We don't have much choice," rumbled Asura levelly as he glanced out at the unending sea of stars in front of them. "The three of you should stand a far better chance of getting to Thessia undetected if I am not present" and he wasn't wrong, the entire extranet was alive with wild rumours and speculation surrounding the confrontation between the unidentified giant and the queen of Omega. Needless to say it had made travelling in Citadel space rather hazardous for the four of them given the current political climate and the unknown reception they would receive if Asura was discovered, hence the current debate.

"I still think it would be better if you remained on board the _Eternity,_ " sighed the young maiden. "It would soothe my nerves if I knew I was there to help you." The imposing man placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate your desire to help me," stated the general "But I promised to look after the three of you and the best way to do that without drawing unwanted attention from our pursuers is for me to separate from the group for a short while"

"Do you even know where you going to go?" questioned the Asari uneasily, she really didn't like the idea of the only known living Shinkoku travelling around the Terminus systems unsupervised, if only for the systems in question sake if nothing else. "I don't think it is wise just to go off without a plan." The imposing figure raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What would you advise?" The pilot paused in thought before bringing up the ship's onboard maps.

"We could drop you off at Illium on the way past," she murmured as she cast an eye over the information. "But I don't know if that is the best idea, given the massive man hunt for you at the moment."

"Perhaps somewhere less well populated then." There was a slight pause as the maiden again cast her eyes over the data before her.

"What about Freedom's Progress, it's a human colony, mostly made up of small time traders and agro farmers, so they shouldn't be on the lookout for someone of your stature," she emphasised the last word carefully as she refused to meet his gaze.

"That sounds acceptable," stated the man steadily. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"A few days, its slightly off the beaten track relay wise"

"I'll inform the Lawfords" rumbled the towering individual as he turned to walk away. "Contact me if anything happens."

"Of course."

* * *

 _Around the same time on the Citadel:_

"She's running late," muttered Councillor Sparatus irritably. "That's the third time this week."

"I have to agree, our colleague's punctuality has noticeably decreased in the last few days" commentedValern evenly as he glanced up from a glowing holopad. "Though given the current situation I do believe that is rather understandable." The mention of their current focus of interest quickly drew the Turian's attention away from their erstwhile associate.

"Have the STG's investigations turned up any new information on our so called assassin?" The remark drew a questioning look from the invertebrate.

"You wouldn't count him as an assassin?" the Salarian enquired.

"Please" snorted Sparatus dismissively. "Anyone Turian with half a brain cell can tell that the human wasn't there to kill T'Loak." His fellow councillor raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Is that so?" stated Valern evenly. "Then why, do tell, did he attack the Queen of Omega?"

"For honour," the amphibian blinked in silent surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"He did it for honour" repeated the individual confidently as he took a long sip of his brandy. "It's rather obvious to anyone that has any real experience with my people's culture," he added smugly.

"And for those of us that haven't had the pleasure," countered the Salarian coldly, much to Sparatus' clear amusement.

"Don't tell me that I've found something out before the much vaunted STG." he teased.

"Sparatus!" the individual raised his talons in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine, don't get your cloaca in a twist," chuckled the councillor as he took another sip.

"He was there to retrieve something or someone" he declared.

"Are you sure?" snapped Valern forcefully.

"From what I've seen of the footage, that's what I would put my money on," explained the individual confidently.

"Is this from a Turian perspective?" challenged the Salarian disbelievingly.

"Just look at the evidence," countered Sparatus evenly. "Even if we don't have audio we can tell that he declares himself before confronting Aria, only someone with a honour code does that and the way that he clearly makes the declaration, it's obvious that he wants something returned." Valern nodded in agreement.

"That would make sense given the information that the STG uncovered in their investigations."

"Which was what exactly?" challenged the other councillor as he watched the amphibian bring up his omni-tool display.

"About four days before the attack Aria sent out an all areas bulletin to her personal forces, instructing them to find and detain two individuals that had caused a disturbance in one of the main market districts on the station."

"That would explain the attackers decision to confront T'Loak," murmured the Turian thoughtfully. "If his associate had been captured by Aria then he would have been compelled to rescue them."

"Especially if your theory about honour is correct," added Salarian sagely.

"Do we know what kind of disturbance they caused to get that criminal's attention?" enquired Sparatus.

"We do, it seems that they were attacked by several groups of mercenaries and judging from the results, the larger of the pair dealt with them in a rather effective manner," explained Valern grimly.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like the next bit?" groaned the Turian councillor as his colleague brought up the picture of the scene, it didn't disappoint. "Spirits! and then she deliberately provoked this individual? I thought she was supposed to be smarter than that."

"It probably had something to do with a loss of face," commented the other individual. "She was likely worried that her rivals would take advantage of this to undermine her position."

"Well it backfired spectacularly," snapped Sparatus sharply "And now we're probably looking at a damned civil war on Omega!"

"It won't come to that," countered the Salarian confidently. "My sources inform me that Liselle T'Loak, one of her more loyal daughters, is currently asserting her dominance over her mother's holdings, we believe in an attempt to protect them from any of her numerous rivals."

"And Patriarch?" challenged the Turian coldly, both of them knew that the old warlord of Omega wouldn't let such an opportunity to reclaim his former glory pass him by.

"He's pulling in as many old contacts as he has left, my people believe that he's attempting to get himself a small foothold somewhere in the lowest levels, but it's yet to be seen." The pair fell silent, it wasn't good news, it wasn't terrible, but at the same time it wasn't great.

"By the spirits where is Tevos?" snapped Sparatus suddenly as he glared down at his timepiece. "She's nearly fifteen minutes late by this point, what is she playing at?"

"I could make a relatively good guess at what's keeping her," stated Valern pointedly, adopting a cold tone. "In the last few days her personal extranet traffic has increased by fifty percent and all of it is being directed towards a single IP address."

"You're spying on her personal communications!" spluttered the Turian in disbelief. "Are you out of your fucking mind Valern!" the Salarian shrugged dismissively.

"We all keep an eye on one another Sparatus, you know that."

"Yes I get that, but what you're doing could lead to a major diplomatic incident if it gets out!"

"You should be more concerned with who our dear co-worker is communicating with," countered the amphibian sharply. "The implications are disturbing," The Turian raised a sceptical brow plate.

"I doubt that it is anyone particularly controversial," he commented "Tevos isn't one for stirring the waters after all."

"Is High Priestess Radishi controversial enough for you," asked Valern pointedly, the Turian swore.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," came the reply, which earned him a long groan from his colleague.

"We have enough problems with The Cult of Athame as it is, why do they have to get involved with this as well," grumbled the statesman bitterly as he poured himself another drink.

"I will admit that I didn't see this potential outcome," stated the Salarian representative wearily as he collapsed back into his chair. "For all her devotion to her religion she has always unwaveringly followed a rather secular approach to politics, something that I'm deeply grateful for."

"As am I," muttered Sparatus grimly "I get enough complaints from my constituents about that Asari religion corrupting "traditional Turian cultural values" as it is, I don't need meddling with galactic politics added to the list." His fellow councillor nodded in agreement.

"Which raises the question of why she felt the need to contact the leader of her faith," murmured Valern to himself.

"I thought that Messiah of theirs was the leader of their religion?" Challenged the Turian in mild confusion.

"Oh her Most Holy definitely is" answered the Salarian representative evenly as he tapped a finger on the side of his head. "But due to her lengthy self imposed periods of isolation, the day to day running of the cult is left in the very capable hands of the High Priestess"

"Does that individual really lock herself up for fifty year periods at a time?" asked Sparatus with mild interest. "I always thought that was a superstition."

"I thought so too but archival records left by my predecessors prove otherwise, interestingly it seems that up until a few centuries ago she would only appear in public once every hundred years and it's only comparatively recently that she's become more active, interesting no."

"Indeed," there was a slight pause. "Do you know what they talked about?" The amphibian shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately the Temple of Athame has state-of-the-art encryption software on all their communications channels, something gifted to them by some of their more devout followers in the Union as it turns out." The Turian let out a low hiss.

"Nice to know that it's not just my government having problems with these people," he took a sip of his drink. "In the last few hundred years they made real inroads into the hierarchy."

"I thought that the hierarchy had a policy of total religious freedom amongst its population as long as it didn't interfere with an individual's work?" commented Valern steadily.

"And we do, but a number of the more conservative sections of society feel threatened by the homogenous views that the cult advocates to their followers, they feel that they undermine galactic stability," the Salarian nodded in understanding.

"Elements of my government feel the same way, I know for a fact that the STG have been trying for centuries to infiltrate the upper echelons of the order, with little or no success."

"What happened to the agents involved?" enquired Sparatus as he sensed the air of embarrassment that surrounded the councillor.

"Some of them abandoned their posts and joined the cult, but most were given a cup of tea and politely asked not to do it again before being sent on their way," admitted the amphibian with mild mortification.

"Did they uncover anything at all?" added the Turian irritably.

"Only that the cult had an almost instinctive hunger for knowledge of any kind," countered Valern. "Even stuff that has little to no value, they use their interconnecting web of believers to its fullest it seems."

"But for what purpose?" demanded Sparatus uneasily. "There has to be a reason."

"We don't know. The only other thing that they were interested in was the study of mantra, it seems to play a part in their ideology." This reply earned itself a look of total confusion from the Turian councillor as he let the information sink in.

"Isn't mantra that energy source that those Shinkoku people used, Why are they so interested in it?" spluttered the representative in confusion.

"They say it's the physical manifestation of the power of the soul or something," snorted the Salarian dismissively. "Complete superstitious mumbo-jumbo of course but we can't ignore the possibility that they might be hoarding a large supply of a rare resource within the temple on Thessia."

"And let me guess the Republic won't lift a finger to investigate the matter," grumbled Sparatus bitterly. "Stupid sex obsessed lunatics."

"Racial profiling aside, the Republic has good reason not to antagonise the cult, they may not be as endemic as the Siari belief system but their followers can be found in all aspects of Asari society." Valern leant forward to pour himself a cup of tea from the pot that sat unattended on the table in front of them. "Which as you can understand leads to a rather delicate situation for all those concerned."

"That still doesn't explain why Tevos felt the need to contact the High Priestess," mused the Turian representative grimly.

"It probably had something to do with the fact that the attacker was using mantra somehow," commented his co-worker levelly.

"They what!"

"At least that's what the experts that have reviewed the footage have said, that red energy you see surrounding the unknown aggressor, definitely refined mantra of some short, though none of them could quite explain how the individual in question was managing it" Sparatus let out a long, frustrated groan.

"By the spirits what are we dealing with?"

* * *

[ DIGITAL DATE SIGNATURE: APPROVED]

[ ENCRYPTION PROTOCOLS: ACTIVATED]

[ CONNECT CHANNAL: INITIATING CONNECTION]

[ PREPARE FOR LIVE TRANSMISSION IN:]

[4...3...2...1...]

.

.

.

TV: You're late.

NK: My apologies.

TV: We agreed on regular updates for a reason Kryik.

NK: I know, there have been...complications.

TV: Explain.

NK: I'm on Omega, it's a mess.

TV: Understandable, how is the investigation?

NK: Progressing slowly, the entire station is in an uproar, no matter what people are saying, nothing is stable here.

TV: That is annoying.

NK: Annoying would be an understatement Vasir.

TV: Refrain from using my name in future communications.

NK: Understood, how are your own enquiries going?

TV: I asked first.

NK: ...seriously?

TV: I asked first.

NK: ...Fine, have not been able to access crime scene, Liselle T'Loak has sealed the entire nightclub.

NK: will have to find an alternative route inside.

TV: Avoid unnecessary confrontation, it would be unwise to anger the new queen so soon.

NK: You expect Aria not to recover?

TV: Not willing to speculate, but not taking any chances.

NK: Understood.

NK: Have been able to access and retrieve all necessary security footage will send you analysis when finished.

TV: Appreciated, any other updates?

NK: Have identified secondary target, your suspicions were accurate.

TV: T'soni?

NK: Her youngest, Liara T'soni, will forward you profile.

TV: Not necessary.

NK: Already investigated?

TV: following up lead on apparent usage of mantra, considered an expert in the field.

NK: known location?

TV: Currently unknown, has been in contact with University, am following up all potential leads.

NK: Anything interesting?

TV: Disappeared with fellow expert, one Professor Folon, not been seen since.

NK: Dead?

TV: Unknown, am investigating known associates, will contact you if anything discovered.

.

.

.

[DATA CONNECTION TERMINATED: AT RECEIVER]

[DATA CONNECTION TERMINATED: AT SOURCE]

* * *

 _Sometime later on Freedoms Progress:_

"Are you really leaving?" questioned Nef despondently as she glanced down at the lone figure standing at the bottom of the cargo ramp.

"It is the only way to keep the three of you safe," repeated the Shinkoku steadily as he slowly pulled the hood of his poncho back up over his head. "Liara will make sure that you get to Thassia without incident and I'll look forward to seeing the fruits of your labours," the woman nodded in silent acknowledgement as she watched the imposing man walk away into the approaching rainstorm.

"Has he left?" questioned Liara from the pilot seat as she picked up on the cockpit doors opening.

"Yes, Naf saw him off," answered her mother as she slipped into one of the empty seats.

"Did you have a chance to say good bye?" enquired the maiden as she punched in the flight commands for takeoff.

"I did, he explained why he was leaving and though I was sad I understood," the woman smiled sadly. "It was heart warming in some ways to know that he put our well-being before his own," the Asari chuckled softly.

"He has a habit of doing that," she admitted, there was a long pause as the pair listened to the roar of the ship's engines as they stumbled into life.

"If you don't mind me asking but what is he really?" The question took Liara totally by surprise as she glanced away from her instrument panel to find the other human staring at her intently.

"What do you mean?" she spluttered nervously as she desperately attempted not to meet her piercing gaze.

"I'm not blind Miss T'soni, even if his _physique_ " she seemed to blush ever so slightly as she said that word, "Wasn't so noticeable he would still stand out, there's just something different about him, he just seemed to radiate this energy that makes you feel safe no matter what." The maiden raised an eyebrow in surprise, it must be latent mantra leaking out of Asura's body, that was the only explanation that she could come up with for the sensations that Mrs Lawford was feeling, although if she was being honest a tiny part of her mind suggested an all too more adult justification for the woman's current state; it was something that the archaeologist really didn't really want to think about.

* * *

The Shinkoku cast an eye skywards as he watched the lone glowing dot disappear into the evening gloom.

"May the immortal Emperor watch over you, " he whispered before turning his attention back towards the sprawling settlement that lay before him, they had arrived in the middle of a rather thunderous rainstorm which meant that the town was nearly completely deserted, as the inhabitants wisely remained indoors to keep out of the down pour.

"On today's forecast there is a rain front moving in from..." the automated tone echoed out from a narrow crack in a nearby door.

"Rosy, we're out of clean beer mugs," an elderly voice cut through the sound of the raging squall as the lone figure drew level with an entranceway.

"I'm working on it grandpa!" came the reply as the towering man pushed it open.

"Welcome what can you we do for you?" questioned a gray haired individual from over what looked like an improvised counter.

"I would like something to drink," rumbled the towering man as he slowly stepped into the establishment, bending ever so slightly so not to hit his head on the ceiling. "Something cold preferably."

"Well then, you've come to the right place," laughed the barman heartily. "That's pretty much all we've got." Asura nodded silently as he sat down on a protesting stool. "I don't remember seeing you around here before, you new?"

"Yes," the man grinned.

"I knew it" the barman chuckled before leaning over the divider to offer his hand. "Herrick, Jonathan Herrick, I'm the owner, pleased to meet you." The imposing individual shook it firmly.

"Asura," the Nordic looking gentleman smiled as he cradled the now aching limb in his other hand.

"Got one hell of a grip on you, anyone ever told you that?"

"A few," came the reply, which only seemed to please the proprietor even more as his face split into a massive grin.

"Ah ah, a man of few words I see," bellowed Herrick cheerfully as he pulled a tall can of beer out from a nearby fridge. "Just like my older brother Digby, fellow never said a word he didn't have to."

"Smart man."

"Indeed," agreed the older look man as his face took on a wistful expression. "I miss that stubborn jackass," the Shinkoku accepted the beverage.

"It speaks highly of him that you remember your brother so well," commented the general levelly as he took a long drag of his beer.

"Well it was like I said at his funeral, we will not see his like again," murmured the owner quietly as began cleaning some empty glasses.

"Then to your brother," declared Azura as he held up his drink in salute.

"My thanks," the imposing individual nodded politely. "Do you need anything else?"

"Another one of these," he rattled the empty can.

"Coming right up."

* * *

The next few hours slowly trickled by as the pair exchanged pleasant conversation, well one of them did most of the talking while the other just sat there and listened in silence.

"Granpa I'm going on break" a youthful voice echoed out from the back as a youthful looking woman with bleached blond hair stuck her head through the doorway. "You going to be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine, I was tending bar long before you were born little lady," snorted Herrick irritably as he registered the jab at his age, but his granddaughter's attention was fully focused on the hooded figure that sat hunched at the counter. "Rosy?"

"Who's your friend?" the older man couldn't help but see the rather hungry look that had crept into the woman's gaze, he didn't know who to be more worried for but judging from how flustered Rosy was becoming his money was on Asura, he just hoped his granddaughter knew what she was getting herself into, the man had pretty big feet after all.

"This is Azura, he's new in town" he hastily explained as he quickly attempted to steer the conversation towards a more wholesome conclusion.

"So I see," stated the young woman as she broke into a cheeky grin. "Rosy Herrick, pleased to meet you," she held out a hand.

"Azura" he shook it.

"Do I know you from somewhere, you seem familiar?" questioned Rosy as she looked at the imposing individual thoughtfully.

"I get that a lot" rumbled the disguised Shinkoku as he took a long swig out of his latest beer.

"That's surprising, can't remember the last time I saw someone of your size" cheerfully teased the woman as she leant on the counter. "You going to be staying long at Freedoms Progress?" she enquired with visible interest.

"Probably not," admitted the towering individual coldly as he finished his drink. "You wouldn't happen to know of any vessels going off planet in the near future would you?" The pair exchanged thoughtful looks with each other.

"The TSS Dawn Star is going to be making a cargo run to Altakiril" stated Rosy uncertainly. "They'll probably take you if you're interested." The woman didn't miss the look that her grandfather was sending her. "What?" she spluttered.

"Altakiril seriously Rosy?"

"It's not like I'm sending him to Chalkhos or something," she countered defensively. "Altakiril is a decent place, you said it yourself."

"What is this Altakiril you mentioned?" questioned Asura firmly, which earned him a couple of disbelieving stares from his new acquaintances.

"Seriously? challenged Herrick in disbelief.

"You don't know what Altakiril is?" added Rosy.

"That is why I'm asking," declared the Shinkoku unwaveringly. "I am unfamiliar with this section of the galaxy."

"And you thought that you would correct that by hitchhiking your way through the Terminus Systems, that really isn't the smartest move lad," chastised the owner sharply. "Even if you do look like you can take care of yourself this isn't some tourist spot!"

"I am fully capable of defending myself Mr Herrick, do not be concerned." The statement didn't reassure the locals, who exchanged worried glances.

"But you're not even armed!" protested the young woman in clear desperation. "That's pretty much guaranteeing your own funeral!"

"I have full confidence in my abilities," rumbled the towering figure "Now what is this Altakiril that you mentioned?" Herrick let out a tired sigh as he picked up on the man's unwavering tone.

"It's a Turian colony out in the Shrike Abyssal, small little garden world, but its relatively well developed."

"Then what is the problem?" questioned Asura.

"The problem is getting there in one piece," muttered the older gentleman irritably. "The Thal System itself isn't too bad, those bird brains like to keep their own space under control" the owner pulled a pack of cigarettes out of a trouser pocket "It's everywhere else along the way that the issue"

"That is a risk that I'm willing to take, I can't afford to stay in the same place for too long," commented the Shinkoku firmly which got a raised eyebrow out of the bar owner.

"In a bit of trouble are you son, well we've got more in common than I thought, it's the reason I moved out here," admitted the man steadily as he scratched the back of his head in silent contemplation."You still thinking about going to Altakiril?" he enquired.

"Yes."

"And we can't convince you to go to somewhere like Illium or the like?" added Rosy.

"I would prefer not to attract unwanted attention if possible," declared the imposing man.

"Then Altakiril is probably your best bet or maybe Chalkhos , the folks in those places are pretty big on their privacy, so unless your being hunted by Council spectres then no one should be able to find you too easily" explained the owner thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what the Captain of the TSS Dawn Star comes in here quite often, I'll put a call in for you that should be enough to get you on board his ship."

"My thanks," rumbled the Shinkoku. "But what is it that you want in return?" Herrick snorted dismissively as he brushed the remark aside with a wave of his hand.

"Nothing, just promise me to keep yourself in one piece from now on, people like you are few and far in this day and age," he chuckled as he pulled a bottle of whiskey out from behind the counter.

"What is that?" questioned Asura pointedly as he glanced at the amber fluid.

"This, my friend, is a fifty year old whiskey that I've been saving for a special occasion, let's toast to your continued good health," grinned the man as he pulled the cork out of the top.

"I take a piece of that," laughed his granddaughter as she pulled three glasses out of a nearby cupboard.

"I thought you might," snorted the owner knowingly, as he poured out hearty amounts of the golden liquid. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the three of them threw back their drinks in one go.

"Dear god that's strong!" wheezed the young woman breathlessly as a burning sensation spread throughout her body.

"I warned you before that it was fiery stuff," chuckled her grandfather as he refilled her glass. "Another shot Mr Azura?" the towering individual nodded firmly. "Good man,"

"I'm going to so regret this in the morning," groaned Rosy.

* * *

 _Twenty four hours later:_

"You the guy that Jonathan was talking about?" shouted a heavily scarred Turian as he caught sight of the imposing figure that was stomping across the landing pad towards the loading ramp.

"Indeed" the man's rumbling tone set the captain's mandibles twitching as his instincts screamed at him to be careful as the giant of a man loomed over him. "Are you the Captain?"

"That's correct," stated the smaller individual sharply as he impulsively took a step back away from his passenger. "We'll be dusting off in a bit, just need to get the last few crates on board"

"Then I will assist you," declared the human firmly.

"By all means, I never turn down an extra set of hands" He quickly had to do a double take as he watched his new passenger effortlessly lift a pair of supply creates onto his broad shoulders.

"Anywhere inside?" questioned the giant.

"Yar" stammered the stunned owner as the looming figure marched past him into the bowels of the ship. _"What did I get myself involved in this time,"_ he thought quietly as he followed after him.

* * *

The trip to Altakiril had been surprisingly uneventful, after the usual clamour about his appearance had died away the crew of the TSS Dawn Star had gotten down to the rather tedious task of flying a cargo freighter through the void of space, which barring any unfortunate encounters with pirates and the like was extremely repetitive, not that Asura really noticed as he remained self confined in the cargo hold so as to limit his exposure to unwanted questions, not that it helped, the extranet was alive with the news of his so-called "assassination attempt" and more than once he could have sworn that he caught members of the crew giving him sideways glances when they thought he wasn't looking.

" _I hope for their sake that they have the common sense not to start trouble,_ " thought the Shinkoku grimly, fortunately for everyone concerned the onboard com-systems crackled into life as the captain's commanding tone came echoing out over the speakers.

"Look sharp folks, we're twenty minutes out from the colony, make sure that everything is strapped down and stowed away, you all know how bumpy re-entry can be." There were cries of confirmation from the assembled listeners as they quickly got on with the task at hand.

* * *

Altakiril was cold and bleak, not oppressively so but still it did make one wonder why the Turians, who seemingly preferred warm climates would want to settle on a planet seemingly dominated by tundra, not that Asura really minded, such things had ceased to be a problem for him long ago, he could barely remember what it felt like to be mortal anymore let alone feel the cold.

"Place looks grimmer and grimmer every time I visit this place," muttered the Dawn Star's Captain as he came stomping out onto the landing pad wearing thermals. "Damn it don't you ever feel the cold?" he questioned, as he took notice of the lack of clothing that seemed to make up the entirety of his passenger's wardrobe.

"I'm fine" came the reply as the hooded figure slowly turned his attention back towards the grizzled Turian. "I take it that these blast doors lead into the colony?"

"Pretty much, most of the large settlements are self contained within these reinforced bio domes," he pointed towards the large semicircular structures that loomed over them. "Only real way that anyone can live on this spirits frozen rock in any comfort," he glanced back towards his crew who were currently in the middle of unloading their current shipment.

"You can stick around to help if you want, otherwise get the hell inside your making me cold just looking at you."

"As you wish," rumbled the Shinkoku as he stumped over towards the waiting gateway.

"Jonathan you owe me big time for this," grumbled the star ship Captain as he resumed the task at hand.

* * *

Turians liked sharp angles, that had been the conclusion that Asura had come to after spending a few minutes walking around inside the colony, large, blocks of buildings dotted the enclosed landscape with well placed, linear roads spreading out in all directions.

"Clear lines of site" murmured the warrior as he glanced back up the avenue towards the main gate that could be seen in the distance. "Safe to assume that all these dwellings are reinforced in the case of combat." He'd read a lot about the perceived militarism that the Turian's favoured in their culture, personally he thought it was just prudent planning, though some people that he knew might disagree.

"But mum I want to visit Nor!" whined a human child, as her mother dragged her down the street past him. "Please!"

"You can visit your school friend once you've done your homework!" declared the adult sharply as she took her daughter home. "Now stop pulling!" the Shinkoku felt an all too familiar pain in his chest as he watched the pair trundle off home. How long had it been since he'd seen his own daughter's smile or heard her voice, He shook the painful memories from his mind as he roused his resolve, Mithra would be sad if she knew that the memory of her brought him such sorrow.

"Hey mister you ok?" a shrill voice dragged him out of his self-imposed melancholy as a tiny figure came to stumbling into his line of sight.

"I am fine young one," stated the Shinkoku firmly as he pulled himself back into reality. "Just lost in the past," the boy nodded in understanding.

"Big sis gets like that from time to time, but then we hug her and it goes away," he beamed happily.

"She must be extremely proud," commented Asura evenly as he cast an eye around for the older sibling. " Is she nearby? she'll likely want to know where you are."

"Big sis doesn't like to go out in public much," answered the tiny human honestly as he played with the hem of his shirt. "She tends to just hang out in the old factory on the edge of town most days," the statement earned a raised eyebrow out of the general as he took in this revelation.

"And your parents do not mind?" the chid took on an embarrassed air.

"I haven't told them about big sis, they wouldn't be happy that I went into an abandoned building to see her," admitted the boy.

"I think they would have more pressing things to be concerned about," countered the man as he took on a solemn air. "Do you think your sister would mind if I paid her a visit?" The small human seemed to mull the question over. "I promise you that I mean her no harm,"

the giant added.

"You promise?" the boy murmured uncertainly.

"On my honour as a Guardian General," declared Asura unwaveringly, as he raised a clenched fist to his chest to enact his oath.

"Ok if you promise," answered the tiny local as he quickly trotted off down the road, warrior in tow.

* * *

 _In an unknown system:_

"The attack on Aria T'loak has given us a unique opportunity to push forward our operations on Omega," stated a smartly dressed human, as he turned to stare at two figures standing before him. "I want additional agents sent to the station immediately to strengthen our contacts within the pro-human gangs that are currently jostling for position within the term.

"Do you want us to supply the patriarch faction with additional equipment and supplies?" enquired one of the Lieutenants respectfully.

"For the time being, it will benefit us in the long run if we can keep the instability festering for as long as possible, although it would pose a problem for everyone if either group decided to declare open war."

"That's pretty much unavoidable by this point," declared the other operative in a deeply silky voice. "My sources clearly indicate that the old krogan is already securing himself an impressive foot hold in the under levels, it will be only a matter of time before he challenges Aria's daughter for control." Their employer let out a low sigh before turning his full attention towards the cigar held lightly in one hand.

"Be that as it may, we will continue on as planned and if the worst does come to pass then we will have to take steps to _calm_ the situation" the pair nodded in understanding. "Now on to more interesting topics, what have you managed to discover about the identity of the so called assassin?" The subordinates flinched ever so slightly at the question, it didn't go unnoticed. "I take it by your silence that the news is less than satisfactory."

"We were unable to ascertain any new information on the attacker," the male agent admitted regretfully as he bowed his head in shame. "Though one of our data miners did manage to discover that the known acquaintance is one Liara T'soni the youngest daughter of Matriarch Benezia."

"Unfortunately the good doctor's exact location is unknown since she vanished a few weeks ago on a research trip," interjected the woman as she abruptly joined the conversation.

"What is the likelihood of us retrieving her for questioning? asked the superior.

"Slim, from what we can gather a council spectre is already investigating that particular individual."

"Not to mention that any perceived threat towards his companion could bring us into direct conflict with the assassin, something you yourself advise against," countered the male subordinate.

"Indeed" murmured the well dressed man as he let out a long trail of smoke. "Keep me informed of any changes." His weirdly glowing eyes narrowed slightly. "Now on to a more pressing matter the retrieval of subject zero"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

 **Well is official _The legacy of Wrath_ is my most successful story on fanfiction to date with more than a hundred favorites and alerts separately, Thank you all for making this possible and I hope you like the new chapter.**

 ** **Please review if able, it takes a lot of energy and time to write my stories, so I politely ask that if you are able please leave a comment at the bottom, it really means so much to me when I get reviews, even if its just a thank you it real means a lot.****

 ** **PLEASE NOTE: due to the special nature of this chapter I will answer any question that you the readers have about the story as long as they are not major plot moments in the cannon law.** **

**Thank you for reading this, see you all next time.**

 **Gods-own.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 6**

 **.**

* * *

This place wasn't so bad, yes it had holes in the ceiling and yes, she was currently sharing it with this planet's equivalent of rode nts, but still it wasn't so bad.

"Big sis I'm back." There were the kids for one thing, they'd started turning up a few weeks ago, after she'd been squatting in her current abode for about a month: first there had been that boy, Felix, who'd stumbled upon her while adventuring with some of his friends, then more had followed, until she'd found herself the seemingly appointed big sister for this small gaggle of interspecies children. "I brought a new friend to meet you." The other advantage had been the relative isolation of her current location, which quickly evaporated as an imposing, hooded man stepped into the abandoned warehouse, just behind the young boy.

"Felix get away from him!" snarled the tattooed woman, as she vaulted upright from the makeshift bedroll she had pushed into one corner of the room.

"I take it by your tone that you are this 'elder sibling' that the young man mentioned," rumbled the unknown figure, as he took a step into the abandoned space. "Is that correct?"

"Who wants to know?" growled the shorter human. She took on a feral like air as glowing blue waves of energy began rolling over her body.

"Please no fighting!" pleaded Felix as the young boy placed himself in between the two adults. "You promised!"

"Felix what the hell are you doing?" snapped the woman as she tore her gaze away from the giant to look at the young child in front of her.

"He said that he wouldn't hurt you, he promised!"

"That I did," declared the imposing intruder evenly as he looked down at the small boy. "And I intend to keep my word as long as your friend remains civil." The biotic flinched ever so slightly as she felt the full weight of their combined stares fall upon her. "Will that be a problem miss?" She growled at the prefix but decided, against her better judgement, to play along for the moment, if only to spare Felix the horror of watching her beat the man's brains out with her bare hands.

"What. Do. You. Want?" the woman demanded coldly, as she allowed the glowing energy around her to dissipate for the time being, it wasn't as if she had a problem summoning more if she needed it.

"What are your intentions regarding these children?" It wasn't really a question but it still surprised the squatter nonetheless.

"Excuse me?"

"Your intentions, what are they?" he repeated more firmly. "And I suggest you speak truthfully, I do not appreciate being lied to." The remark earned him a snort of begrudging agreement from the woman and she folded her arms over her chest.

"At least we have something we can agree on," she muttered as she glared at the towering man. "And my intention, as you call it, was to be left alone, but these little monsters keep coming around to bug me." She shot Felix a disapproving glance "Even if I tell them not to!"

"You'll give me your word that you don't intend to hurt these children," stated the towering man pointedly.

"I just said that didn't I?" snapped the woman sharply, as she locked glares with the intruder for a long moment.

"It seems so," rumbled the giant, as he lost his hostile air. "Your name?"

"What?" spluttered the female figure in clear confusion.

"Your name, it's considered polite to introduce oneself on first meeting." The woman raised a pencil thin eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Your name," there was a long pause before she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're going to keep at this until you get an answer aren't you."

"Indeed," this reply was met with even more frustration from the smaller individual, who began swearing venomously under her breath.

"Fine!" she glared cold murder at the tower man. "My name is Jacqueline Nought, are you happy now?" The man tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"I am Asura," rumbled the man politely.

"So we know each other's names, now what?" challenged Jack, scowling suspiciously at this Asura person.

"Now I will be on my way," declared the towering individual evenly, as he turned to leave.

"That's it? you went through all that trouble just to check on me?" she couldn't believe it, she'd known hardened mercenaries that wouldn't pick a fight with her and this guy just did it on a whim.

"It is the responsibility of the strong to look after the weak, I took an oath to protect those in need and if nothing else I am a man of my word," replied Asura, as he headed towards the exit, only to pause before he'd gotten half way.

"What's the problem now?" snapped Jack irritably, as she caught the look of cold determination that flashed across the giant's face.

"We are not alone," growled the man as he tipped his head to one side, as if listening for something. "Are you expecting company?"

"What do you think!" spat the woman angrily as she coated herself in a blue glow. "Kid go home, things are about to get really nasty." the boy retreated frantically as they all heard the sounds of stampeding feet rapidly gaining on their position.

"They seem to know that we've been alerted," declared the man, as he cast his poncho to one side, to reveal the chiselled physique underneath.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but I don't think these fuckers are going to be scared off by your eight pack," muttered Jack, as she glanced away from the admittedly attractive sight, just in time to see the first of their attackers, dressed in an all too familiar uniform, come barrelling through a nearby doorway. "Fucking Cerberus I will destroy you all!" roared the biotic as she sent the unfortunate shock trooper somersaulting backwards into a nearby wall with a meaty thud.

"You know these people?" questioned Asura, as he broke an enemy Vanguard's neck with a single punch.

"You could say that," growled the tattooed woman as she sent a churning wave of burning energy into a whole bunch of assailants who came charging in through a secondary access point. "I've been dealing with these assholes for most of my life."

"And they continue to harass you even after their apparent failings?" enquired the man in mild confusion. "Pathetic." He kicked a female trooper into a nearby wall before following that up with a nasty right hook that painted the woman's brains all over the surrounding landscape.

* * *

"Back up, we need back up!" screamed an operative into his com-link. He ducked desperately to one side as the bloody remains of one of his co-workers came sailing over his head.

* * *

"It looks like they've called in reinforcements," muttered Jack angrily, throwing herself into the nearest cover, as a light machine gun opened up on her position.

"Apparently so," rumbled the giant as he backhanded an unfortunate opponent through a section of interior walling. "We need to leave," he suddenly declared.

"What, but we're kicking their asses!" snarled his unlikely battle partner, her frustration visible for all to see.

"This is a Turian colony, it won't be long before their militia joins the battle, the lack of them so far just shows how determined this Cerberus is, as regards acquiring you," declared the man sagely. He grabbed hold of a piece of rusting machinery before sending it thundering through the air towards a cluster of enemies who had been cowering behind cover nearby. "If we stay here we will be forced to fight them as well, sooner or later and I believe like myself you do not want any more unwanted attention." The woman swore angrily before she slammed a fist into a nearby wall panel, warping the metal.

"Fine, but I hope you've got a plan to get us off this planet because I've got zip," spat Jack. She jerked back moments later, as a mass effect round scrapped past her face. "Shit that hurt!"

"We must break through the enemy cordon, if we are lucky the light freighter that I arrived in should still be unloading its cargo."

"What happens if they've pissed off?" countered the smaller individual sharply.

"Then we'll have to improvise," declared the giant pointedly.

"Works for me," muttered the biotic as the pair got ready. "How do you want to play this?"

"Take the shortest route to the exit, I'll distract them while you punch through and don't stop running," the woman rolled her eyes.

"This isn't my first time escaping an ambush, I know what to do."

"Good we better get moving before they realise something is happening." Unfortunately he was immediately proved right, as there came a low drone from nearby.

"I don't like that sound one bit," growled Jack warily as her gaze turned skywards, just in time to see the unmistakable shape of the vessel that rose up from behind a nearby building.

"A fucking gunship, how the hell did they get one of those things in here!" she shouted over the roar of battle just as the flying weapon's platform unleashed its deathly payload into the street below. "Fuck!"

"Language," reprimanded the giant lightly.

"Are you fucking serious!?" spat the woman in disbelief. "At a time like this you're more worried about my swearing than the Mantis gunship in front of us!?" The imposing man let out a dismissive snort.

"It will not be a problem for much longer," he declared as the air around him started to vibrate ever so slightly. "Now go!"

"Are you out of your sodding mind!" shouted Jack as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. "It's a gunship, you can't take it on your own!" but her protests were quickly silenced as a blazing haze of crimson energy enveloped her companion.

"Go Jacqueline," she flinched ever so slightly as the man turn a strangely glowing eye in her direction. "Go now!" the woman didn't hesitate this time.

* * *

 _About one minute before:_

"I didn't think we were supposed to use this thing!" stated the gunner as the Mantis attack craft bellowed into life.

"Well the assault team just called in all possible reinforcements, looks like subject zero is putting up more of a fight than they expected," shouted the pilot over the roar of the engines. "Now keep your eyes glued to that targeting screen, I don't want that freak getting the drop on us."

"Roger that," came the reply as his fellow agent turned his full attention to the task in hand while the craft skimmed across the ground as it raced towards the target area.

"Fire team Charlie, this is assault craft Alpha, we are mobile, eta thirty seconds."

"Hurry the fuck up!" shouted the captain over the com-link "That bitch has back up and he's throwing metal girders all over the place!" the pair exchanged worried looks.

"There's another biotic with her?" questioned the pilot uneasily, a pair of biotic's working in tandem could really put a damper on anyone's day.

"The hell if I know!" came the frantic reply. "He just... shit!" the line went dead.

"Fire team Charlie, Fire team Charlie come in!" barked the agent with no success.

"I think they're dead" muttered the gunner grimly.

"I think you're right," sighed the pilot. "Get the systems cycling over, I want everything ready to go at a moment's notice."

"Roger that," stated the operative coldly all traces of humour gone as his hands danced over the holographic screen.

"We've got eyes on hostiles!" shouted the co-worker as the craft came soaring over a low lying building. "Light them up!"

"With pleasure," snarled the gunner as he pressed down on the trigger stick, saturating the surrounding area with a withering hail of fire.

"Nice shooting gunney!" declared the co-worker, as the landscape below them disintegrated under the onslaught.

"No way anything is going to survive that!" crowed the man. He released his finger from the controls allowing the heat sinks to recycle themselves, unfortunately his celebrations proved rather premature as a dazzling surge of light lit up the near distance.

"What the hell is that!" demanded his co-worker, as the pair caught sight of the towering figure silhouetted against the glow.

"Get the systems back online, get them online right now!" bellowed the pilot as the unknown assailant raised a hand towards the craft.

"Bank left!" yelled the gunner as a ball of energy leapt from the giant's outstretched palm and rushed towards the gunship.

"Working on it!" shouted his fellow agent as he yanked the controls to one side, which was rather fortunate as the strange plasma came hurtling by a split second later.

"Too close man too close!"

"Shut up and focus on the target!" snarled the chief operative as he attempted to keep the craft under control.

"I can't see him!" came the panicked reply, as the two operators glanced around nervously while they attempted to lock onto the new threat.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" the roar sent shivers down the spines as for a brief moment they glimpsed a blazing figure swathed in fiery light come hurtling out of the sky above them and then they saw no more. Their craft disintegrating in a expanding fireball as the attacker tore right through it.

* * *

"What the hell did I get myself involved with this time?" questioned Jack quietly as she bolted through the churning chaos towards the front entrance, everywhere the local militia were darting around, desperately attempting to put out fires that had sprung up all over the colony, Cerberus induced no doubt; their efforts were quickly halted however as there came a deafening explosion in the distance, as what she assumed was the gunship detonated in midair. "Seriously, he took down an attack craft with his bare hands, are you kidding me!" but she didn't have time to marvel at her companion's handiwork as on instinct she dived to one side. The sound of electricity filled the surrounding air.

"You missed!" snarled a shock trooper to his fellow agent and quickly ripped a stun baton from his belt.

"You won't get a second shot assholes!" snarled the woman as she slammed a biotic fist into the first one, crushing the man's face and sending the bleeding corpse crashing into the ground some distance away.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" spat the dead man's comrade as he lunged forwards, swinging wildly.

"Better people then you have tried to take me down and they're all dead!" countered Jack as she ducked to one side before breaking the terrorist's leg with a reinforced kick. "Not so big now are you!" she crowed as the man fell screaming at her feet.

"I've got eyes on subject zero!" bellowed a human, as enemy reinforcements came charging around a corner.

"Shit!" the woman sprinted towards the exit, rounds ripping through the air all around her.

"Don't let her get away!" shouted someone over the chaos.

"She's making a break for it!" someone else bellowed.

"Shit, shit, shit" she smashed a plain clothed operative violently to one side , sending the hapless woman crashing into a stack of empty energy containers as Jack desperately attempted to put some distance between herself and her pursuers.

"THIS WOMAN IN UNDER MY PROTECTION, BE GONE!" The declaration reverberated throughout the surrounding landscape as a split second later the ground shuddered under the force of the impact, as out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the imposing giant. He came smashing down into the clustered enemies like the hand of god, sending blood and broken bodies flying in all directions, as he dug a sizable creator into the centre of the roadway. "Are you harmed?" questioned Asura without pausing for breath he came stomping out of the smokescreen.

"Am I hurt?" countered the stunned biotic "Am I hurt? What the hell about you!" she jabbed a finger at the man's damaged appearance. "I can see the underlying muscle for fucks sake!"

"I will heal in time," reassured the imposing figure as he brushed some dirt from his rather tattered trousers. "But that is unimportant right now, if you are indeed uninjured we should leave this place as soon as possible." He did have a point and even as he spoke the tattooed woman could hear the sound of rapidly approaching feet.

"Fine, but I better get some answers after all this is over!" snapped the smaller human and the pair resumed their mad dash towards the main landing pad.

* * *

"I thought you said that there was a light freighter!" yelled the woman angrily as the escapees came storming out into the freezing cold tundra.

"They must have fled," commented the giant as they looked around for a way out. "Can you fly?"

"Yer why?" snapped Jack irritably. She glanced over her shoulder every once in a while towards the entranceway they'd jammed shut and from which angry shouts could be heard emanating. "Can't you?"

"I am not familiar with modern spacecraft," freely admitted the imposing figure. "But that is not the point, look" The statement drew the escapee's attention towards a beat up looking supply shuttle that was squatting in the corner of the field.

"Seriously? That thing looks like it can barely get off the ground!" countered Jack sharply as she cast a critical gaze over the shoddy vessel. "I can see wires sticking out!"

"Would you rather wait here for the militia?" replied Asura.

"I'm really starting to hate you right now" muttered the biotic quietly as she set off at a brisk jog towards the waiting craft.

"You wouldn't be the first," commented the man dryly, as he quickly followed after her.

* * *

"Well congratulations we are now the proud owners of a flying rubbish dump," grumbled the reluctant pilot as she guided the lumbering bucket of bolts through the upper atmosphere.

"Now what?"

"I do not know," countered Asura as he carefully readjusted himself in the flimsy looking chair that he was currently occupying. "Although it would probably be wise to avoid more law-abiding places." The remark drew a grin from the woman as she heard it.

"A bad boy huh, never would have guessed," stated Jack teasingly. "Not that I can complain I've got a bounty myself," she glanced towards him questioningly. "But now that you mention it you do look familiar," her face screwed itself up in sudden contemplation. "What did you do?"

"Got into a fight with some criminal on a place called Omega, things seemed to have gotten slightly out of hand since then," came the reply, as the giant stared out into the sea of stars in front of him.

"That was you!" yelled the biotic loudly "You're the guy that attempted to assassinate Aria T'loak!" Asura's face distorted in disgust.

"I am not an assassin! I am Divine Guardian General of Heaven such actions are beneath me," snarled the Shinkoku angrily as he declared himself.

"General of what now?" enquired Jack as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Never heard of you."

"Not surprising, I've been in prison a very long time," replied the giant, as he took on a cold tone.

"Is that so, something else we have in common I suppose," murmured the woman, as she looked at the man with interest. "Hey why did you do it? attack the Queen of Omega I mean."

"Because she threatened someone I'd sworn to protect," the answer generated even more confusion.

"You picked a fight with one of the most powerful crime lords in the galaxy just because she threatened someone you knew," she looked on in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"I am a man of my word," rumbled the Shinkoku firmly. "I have fought stronger enemies for less."

"Damn, your friends must be glad to have you on their side," whistled the human. "It's crazy, completely crazy, but I can't say that I don't approve," she grinned evilly. "What was she like? Aria I mean, I've heard she's supposed to be pretty tough for an Asari"

"I've fought stronger," commented the Shinkoku dismissively. "The criminal had some skill but she lacked discipline and was overconfident, a dangerous combination in a warrior, let alone a leader of warriors."

"Damn, remind me never to pick a fight with you then, although..." she looked him up and down. "I will admit to being interested in how it would have gone"

"Probably poorly," the man grinned ever so slightly. "For you that is."

"Hey!" the woman's head snapped back around to glare at him. "What did you say!"

"Am I wrong?" countered Asura and he fixed her with a piercing glare that sent cold shivers flooding down her spine.

"Fuck, fine you're the bigger asshole, happy now?" spat the biotic as she turned to look away. " Stupid jackass," an uncomfortable silence descended as the pair slipped back into their own thoughts.

"I take it from what you've said that you have issues with the legal authorities." The woman let out a snort of derision.

"That's a massive understatement," she muttered before elaborating. " Murder, assault, kidnapping, drugs , stealing, arson, I've done it all and that's just the boring shit." The woman paused to catch her breath. " Piracy, theft of military craft, destruction of a space station and vandalism," Jack grinned smugly. "That was a good one." The giant raised a lacquered eyebrow.

"That is a rather impressive list, I can see why the powers that be would seek your suppression," he admitted casually.

"Gee thanks, you're making me all warm inside," came the mocking response.

"I have to ask why the vandalism though, did you destroy some kind of priceless monument or the like?"

"You'd be amazed how often people ask me that," chuckled the convicted felon gleefully. "As for your question, the so called vandalism charge is what happens when you take that space station I mentioned and crash into a moon that those space jellyfish find sacred." The Shinkoku nodded in grim approval.

"Impressive, I remember one of my brothers in arms performed a similar manoeuvre during the war and destroyed a large proportion of the enemy forces on the planet he was invading." The remark earned him a confused look from his companion as she digested this information.

"What war is this? I don't remember hearing anything about someone dropping stuff on a planet, I thought that shit was outlawed?" The man raised an eyebrow in mild puzzlement before cottoning on to the problem at hand.

"You misunderstand me, I was talking about the Long War, the struggle between my people and the Gohma Vlitra infestation, it happened long before you were born," the woman shook her head in continued bemusement.

"Wait, wait, wait, the Gohma aren't they those dead alien things that fought with our human ancestors way back when?"

"That is correct." It was like seeing a bomb going off inside Jack's head as her brain finished joining the dots together, it would have been rather amusing if she'd hadn't been flying the shuttle and as such had to rapidly retake control of the spacecraft, so as not to send them slamming nose first into a communications beacon.

"You're a freaking Shinkoku, that's not possible!" yelled the convict loudly, as she attempted to divide her attention between guiding a space craft and glaring in disbelief at the newly revealed Shinkoku sitting next to her.

"It is extremely possible, I'm sitting right here after all," rumbled the giant pointedly as he took on a cold tone. "Or are you doubting my word?" Jack brushed aside the threat with a wave of her hand.

"Fine, fine, I take your word for it," stated the woman as she quickly backpedalled. "But you've got to admit it's rather unbelievable, I mean no one's seen your lot for thousands of years and now all of a sudden one of them starts running round tearing up the place," the Shinkoku shrugged.

"I haven't done anything for the last fifty thousand years it kind of makes one irritable," he replied.

"Seriously fifty thousand years!" shouted the convict "What were you doing?"

"Not a lot, I was in prison."

"For fifty thousand years?" the man nodded. "Damn and I thought I had it bad," murmured the woman to no one in particular.

"Where are we headed?" enquired Asura suddenly as he shifted the flow of the conversation away from himself and back onto the topic at hand.

"To the Mil system in the Sigurd's Cradle nebula. I know a place where we can lie low for a while," came the explanation as the reluctant pilot turned back to the controls. "Ever heard of a place called Chalkhos?"

"Only in passing, someone I met told me to avoid it if possible," the woman laughed heartily.

"That sounds like Chalkhos alright, the whole systems a cesspit even by Terminus standards, but Terapso is not too bad and that's where we are heading."

"Terapso?" queried the general.

"Basically it's a bunch of moons and space stations orbiting a massive gas giant," stated Jack "No one will dare mess with us there, people tend to see it as a neutral ground of sorts."

"Will your enemies be able to track you there?" The question took her by surprise.

"You're more worried about my safety than your own, why?" The man stared at her blankly for a long moment before answering.

"I took an oath to protect the people of the empire, times may change and faces have faded but I have stayed the same, loyal to my promise that I made so long ago," there was a wistful hint in his tone of things left unsaid.

"You do realise that this empire of yours no longer exists right," countered his companion bluntly, much to the general's smug amusement.

"I find it strange how everyone I've met says that," replied the Shinkoku, as he glanced out into the vastness of space. "Just because my people are no longer visible, does it mean that this territory ceases to be ours by right" The woman let out a disbelieving snort.

"Yer, I think the Citadel Council might have something to say about that," she argued. "Though I'll admit I'd pay good money to be the fly on the wall at that particular meeting."

"I do not believe that it would be a long one," rumbled the general. "This galaxy is the sovereign dominion of the Shinkoku Trastrium and though my people have departed I will defend it until their return."

"You could be waiting one hell of a long time," whispered Jack, unsure of how to respond. "You realise that right?"

"It does not matter," replied the Shinkoku resolutely. "I took an oath to protect the people of the empire, the bureaucracy may have faded but the citizens still remain."

"Does that include me too?" joked the convict, as she guided the craft towards the waiting mass relay.

"Yes it does," Jack didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Thessia:_

"How well do you know Doctor T'soni exactly?" questioned the Asari spectre evenly. She glanced away from the holo-tablet in front of her to stare at the middle aged Turian. "And please remember ProfessorVeritus that lying to a Council Spectre is a capital offence within republic space, " she added this lazily, as a predatory grin crept across her face.

"I am well aware of the legal parameters surrounding this meeting, agent," countered Palea sharply as she fixed the armoured figurer with a cold stare. "As well as my own individual rights," the remark earned the academic another predatory grin from the investigator.

"You keep believing that," stated Vasir as she leaned back in her seat. "Now back to the topic at hand, Doctor T'soni, what can you tell me about her?"

"What do you want me to say, she is a hard working, upstanding member of the academic community, to be honest I can't think of any reason for this kind of investigation to be taking place!"

"Is that so," murmured the matron calmly before her omni-tool flickered into life. "Then you won't mind telling me what the two of you talked about on the twentieth of last month." She brought up the comm buoy log. "Because judging from the length of the call it must have been a riveting conversation." The interviewee fell silent. "Do you want me to tell you what I think?" the agent leant forward "I think she and your mutual colleague, what was his name?" she glanced down at her records. "Ah yes one Professor Folon," she looked back up at the woman. "I think the two of them found something and the good doctor contacted you, am I getting close?" The woman remained silent. "You know it doesn't really matter to me if you talk or not, I'll just get it out of your old roommate when I pay her a visit tomorrow."

"It's not her fault, she hasn't done anything wrong, Liara was just following the Professor's instructions!" spluttered the female Turian desperately.

"And what exactly did he make her do?" enquired the Spectre as she grinned evilly.

* * *

 _Around the same time nearby:_

"So this is Thessia then," murmured Diana in clearly present awe as she glanced up at the arching buildings that towered over them, even as they exited the public docking bay.

"This is the city of Serrice, the University is on the other side of the river," explained Liara politely. She pointed towards the large body of water that ran through the centre of the cosmopolitan ecosystem. "I'll show you around the main campus later, but for now we had better go and have a look at the apartment that's been reserved in your name."

"I think that would probably be the best idea," agreed Mrs Lawford evenly, as she gave her teenage daughter a disapproving look. Nef had been gazing starry eyed into a storefront's window. "Nef, we're going now!"

"Ah but mum!" the teenager let out a low moan, as she following behind the two adults as they set off down a crowded thoroughfare. "Can't we just look around a little bit longer?"

"We can do that once we've settled in, your classes don't start until Monday, so you've got plenty of time to have time fun before then. For now let's take care of the important things shall we."

"Yes mom," mumbled Naf dejectedly, as the three of them quickly picked their way through the hustle and bustle of the midday lunch break, until they found themselves standing before a relatively plain looking apartment block, situated just on the edge of the student campus.

"I believe the e-mail from the University Administration Department said that your flat was number five three eight, is that correct?" asked Liara, as she quickly glanced at the building map, set into the wall, next to the main entrance.

"It is," replied Diana as she looked up at the pristine building with clear approval. " I must say that I am rather happy to see a high standard of public hygiene once again, you can't imagine how many times I used to quietly worry when Nef and I used to go out to get food. I was constantly concerned that she was going to catch something from all the filth;" a pained expression flashed across her face. "It used to keep me up at night sometimes."

"It must have been hard," whispered the young maiden as she placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. "But I promise you that the Serrice City Council takes its civic responsibility extremely seriously, it's one of the oldest centres of academic learning on the planet after all."

"Well that's good to know at least," stated the mother as she let out a small huff. "But let's not spoil our lovely day worrying about things that have happened, lead on Doctor T'soni"

"Of course Mrs Lawford," replied the Asari evenly, as she ushered her charges through the double doors in front of them.

"Can you two please not embarrass me," whispered Nef quietly as she attempted not to draw too much attention to herself. "People will be asking enough questions as it is, when I join the art department halfway through the current term."

"I wouldn't take too much notice of things like that," countered Liara reassuringly as she glanced at the young human. "This kind of thing happens a lot in Asari universities. Due to my people's long life expectancy students with outstanding natural talent or ability tend to turn up out of the blue from time to time, at most you will just be a source of gossip for a while, before your classmates find something else to talk about." The maiden flinched ever so slightly as she said this.

"I take it you're talking from personal experience doctor," commented Diana evenly, noting the sudden tension in her young guide, as they entered a waiting elevator.

"My experience was slightly different, not due to my ability, though that had something to do with it, but it was more to do with my family than anything else," admitted the young Asari as she let out a long sigh.

"I don't understand?" queried Naf, in mild confusion, as she exchanged looks with her mother. "Do you have a problem with your family?" The maiden shook her head quickly in denial.

"It's not what you think," sighed Liara as she glancing out of the glass box, as it steadily made its way up the centre of the building. "The T'soni name carries a lot of weight in Asari society you see, we're an old family, with a long list of well respected and beloved matrons and matriarch's to our credit." The academic let out another sigh; "Which tends to put a lot of extra pressure on anyone following in their footsteps," she added.

"And people expected the same from you I imagine," murmured Diana with growing understanding. "It must have been hard."

"It wouldn't have been as bad if I'd gone to university slightly later in life but I wanted to distance myself from my mother's politics, so I dedicated myself to getting my doctorate in archaeology"

"Isn't that a good thing?" countered Naf in clear confusion. "Most people would be impressed if you got your diploma at such a relatively young age." The maiden shook her head in denial.

"In human society perhaps," stated the academic glumly. "But in Asari culture age is everything, your credibility is directly linked to your perceived life experience, the older you are the wiser you're seen to be and the more credibility you get as a result." She smiled sadly. "I'm only just past my one hundredth birthday after all, barely an adult in most Asari eyes."

"So they discriminated against you because you were too young," declared the older human in clear disgust. "How ridiculous" there was real heat in her words which didn't go unnoticed by her companions.

"Most other species tend to react the same way when they find out," replied Liara quietly as she glanced at her omni-tool. "My people aren't always the easiest to understand."

"Apparently not," murmured Diana unhappily. Thankfully a clear ping from above them indicated the arrival of their transport at the designated floor.

"But let's talk about something more pleasant shall we?" declared the academic quickly, as she ushered her charges out of the confined space and into a well lit corridor.

"I think that would be for the best," agreed the mother, as she locked eyes with her daughter and sent her a silent instruction by way of her stern expression.

"As you went to university here perhaps you could recommend somewhere we could visit when we get the chance?" Naf asked this question hastily, hoping to lighten the tone of the conversation, fortunately her ploy worked exactly as planned, as the young maiden grinned slightly and then broke into a knowing smile.

"Oh I might know a place or two," she answered in a sing song tone. They came to a halt outside a surprisingly plain looking wooden door, with a set of bronze numbers set into the woodwork.

"Is that real wood?" questioned Diana in disbelief, as she ran a hand over its polished surface.

"Surprising isn't it," commented Liara as a look of fond remembrance washed over her face. "I thought the same when I first came here, but the university strongly believes in reusable materials, most of the accommodations on campus will have been built using masonry recovered from the previous buildings that sat upon the site."

"Is there a reason for that, it's not something you see much nowadays?" enquired the middle aged woman in mild confusion.

"I believe it has something to do with the ethos on which the original academic institution was founded but in all honesty the wooden doors themselves serve a more practical purpose." She pointed at the sprinklers set into the ceiling. "Wood when wet is extremely slow to catch on fire, it's also a lot easier to break down in an emergency, so in most large Asari cities It's mandatory for living accommodation to have most of their inner doors made out of wood"

"But are they as secure?" stated the mother nervously, her parental instincts coming to the fore.

"They are, trust me, besides this isn't Omega. The Serrice Police Department takes its work extremely seriously, they can't afford not to, this city attracts a lot of galactic students after all and if they were not protected they would quickly go elsewhere, which would be disastrous for city council."

"So they invest in good security so as to protect their investment in the university," stated Diana in begrudging understanding. "Isn't that rather capitalistic?"

"It might seem that way but my people take a long approach to things, all the security you see was properly planned out decades ago and is still being implemented today." She observed the looks of surprise that flashed across her charges' faces. "When you can live for a thousand years you see time differently, what might seem soul shatteringly slow to other species goes past in a blink for us."

"I never really looked at it like that," murmured the woman, as she glanced at her daughter. "Did you know about this Naf? You always had a better understanding of Asari culture than I did." The teenager looked thoughtful as she considered the question.

"I kind of understand what Docter T'soni is talking about, some of the older Asari who lived in our block would occasionally mention something that would have happened years ago, as if it was yesterday," she explained.

"Now that you mention it, I remember stuff like that as well," admitted Diana. "I never paid much attention to it to be honest, there were more important things going on at the time."

"Most people are the same," agreed Liara as she ran her omni-tool over the automatic lock. "But let's go inside shall we?" The pair nodded in nervous excitement, they were not to be disappointed, their once cramped little hovel on Omega's lower levels was exchanged for a large, spacious apartment, which at that exact moment in time was bathed in the soft, warm light of the midmorning sun, that flooded in from the single, massive window, which dominated an entire side of the main living space.

"Mom, look at this place, it is fantastic!" declared Naf excitedly, as she quickly sprinted off to get a better look round their new home.

"It really is," whispered Diana, as she slowly moved through what appeared to be a sitting room. "I never thought I would live in such a house again."

"Did you live in something similar when you lived on the Citadel, Diana?" enquired Liara quietly, as she followed the humans in over the threshold.

"It wasn't as big as this, but yes, now that you mention it, our old apartment was somewhat similar," replied Diana, as she slowly ran a hand over the marble countertop that was the centrepiece of the rather well fitted kitchen. "I sometimes wonder what happened to that place," she whispered sadly.

"Mom you have to see our bedrooms, they are massive! declared Naf excitedly as she came jogging into the conversation. "And your bed looks so soft!" The older woman let out a contented sigh as she heard that.

"I do hope so, I could really do with a nice soft mattress after all the running about we've been doing."

"I know how you feel Mrs Lawford," groaned the academic as she heard her back pop in sympathy. "I can't remember the last time that I slept in my own bed." She couldn't help yawning.

"I think we could all use a nice cup of coffee," declared the older Lawford as she patted her, relatively speaking, young chaperone on the shoulder. "Would you agree Doctor?"

"By the goddess yes!" spluttered the maiden in grateful relief, as her overworked brain leapt at the chance of a well earned break.

"Good," chuckled Diana as she turned her attention back towards their assumed sleeping area. "Naf we're going out for something to drink, are you coming?" she enquired loudly.

"Can I stay here instead?" countered the teenager, equally loudly.

"As long as you don't go off on your own."Diana, very much the parent, adopted a more authoritative tone. "Am I understood?"

"Yes mom," came the resigned reply. "I understand."

"Good, we'll be off then, stay out of trouble," and with that the two figures made a beeline towards a rather well known Italian coffee house. Liara had been meaning to pay it a visit ever since it first opened, more than ten years ago, it was rather unfortunate then in all the excitement that they missed the softly glowing eyes that stared at them from out of a nearby alcove.

* * *

 ** **Well things are moving on at a pace, the next big supporting character has been thrown into the mix, don't expect her to be going anywhere for a while and the net is closing on Liara but who and for what reason will have to wait till next time.****

 ** **Please review if able, it takes a lot of energy and time to write my stories, so I politely ask that if you are able please leave a comment at the bottom, it really means so much to me when I get reviews, even if its just a thank you it real means a lot.****

 **Thank you for reading this, see you all next time.**

 **Gods-own.**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 7**

 **.**

* * *

"I have been informed by some of our devout brothers and sisters that Liara T'soni has arrived back on the homeworld," murmured the slender looking human, as he knelt before High Priestess Radishi, who was meticulously dressed in her full, formal attire, a beautiful mix of crisp white silk, gold stitching and precious gems. They hung perfectly from her hourglass frame.

"Is that so?"mused the matriarch quietly, as she turned her attention away from her reports. "And what of her companion?" she added.

"Strangely absent."

"Interesting," a look of deep contemplation flashed across the Asari's face as she slipped back into her high back chair. "This is unexpected, unexpected and extremely beneficial to us." The agent raised a manicured eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Your Revered Eminence?" he queried.

"Her Most Divine has blessed me with a message," the human's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the revelation.

"She's awake, but...but it's far too early!" stammered the devout follower frantically. "The Most Divine should be deeply submerged in her holy meditations, she shouldn't stir for another twenty five years at least!" The spiritual leader raised a light blue hand to silence him.

"Your devotion to her is as always most commendable Brother Markus, but be at ease, Her Most Divine is in no danger. Yes, it is unusual for her to rouse herself so early but there is a good reason for such an event." She paused as she glanced at the marble statue that stood perfectly placed in one corner of the room. "There has been a change in the Galactic Mantra Field, it has drawn the Most Divine's attention back to the material world."

"The unknown individual," murmured the agent as his mind connected the dots. "He can manipulate the natural mantra surrounding him." He glanced up at the matriarch. "Is he a threat?" The last word was delivered with a hard edge that didn't go unnoticed by his superior.

"Calm yourself Brother, at the moment this individual is no direct threat to us or our lady, what concerns her is the upsurge in the background levels of mantra, that this person is seemingly provoking." The Asari turned her attention back to her paperwork. "I don't have to tell you what such an event could lead to if left unchecked."

"Her will, my actions," declared the agent as he bent his head in reverent submission. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"Bring me Liara T'soni," declared the High Priestess, as she drew herself up to her full height. "I have some questions that I wish to ask her."

"By your word".

* * *

 _Somewhere in the terminus_ :

"I have found myself visiting some most unsavoury places recently," stated Asura coldly, as he glanced around at the run down space station that he was currently inhabiting.

"For a so called God you're awfully picky," teased Jack, as the pair made their way through a bustling black market.

"I am not picky," countered the Shinkoku, "I just have a basic respect for hygiene."

"Well they do say that cleanliness is next to godliness," teased the woman as she glanced at her companion.

"Hilarious," came the reply. Ever since he'd informed his new associate of his status she'd taken the opportunity to deliver one poorly concealed joke after another, in his general direction, much to the man's silent cringing. "Where are we going again?"

"There's a guy I know who owes me a favour, pretty sure we can hit him up for somewhere to stay, until some of the heat burns off."

"Is that wise?" questioned the giant sceptically.

"You got a better idea?" countered the biotic, as she glanced up at the towering figure. "Because neither of us has much money and due to you not wanting to draw any attention to ourselves we can't easily get hold of some."

"I will not stoop to common robbery and neither will you," declared the Shinkoku pointedly, as he glared down at the tattooed woman. "Such a thing is beneath you Jacqueline," the remark earned him a cascade of coarse swear words. "Language," he added.

"If I'd known that I was going to get stuck with the fucking God of the boy scouts I would have spaced myself by now," muttered the female criminal as she let out a long sigh. "Look can we just go and see this guy? I don't know about you but I'm fucking starving."

"Fine, but I will not compromise my principles and neither should you."

"Too fucking late for that," spat the biotic under her breath.

* * *

"Oh fuck me!" spluttered the wrinkled Batarian, as he caught sight of the duo strolling in through the backdoor of his workshop.

"Tempting Ke but no I'll have to pass," retorted the fugitive as she dropped down into an unoccupied armchair. "So how've you been?"

"That's the first thing you say to me!" snapped the old mechanic as he jabbed a wrench towards her. "The last time I saw you was just before you stole that supply barge and slammed into that pillars forsaken station!" The woman didn't even attempt to look repentant at the statement, she just grinned evilly.

"Like you care about me blowing up a bunch of hard ass Turians," she snorted. "If anything it would have been good for business, after word got out that it was one of your custom jobs."

"And it would have been if those stupid featherheads hadn't decided to send a pillars damned kill team after me," snapped the Batarian sharply, as he lowered himself down gingerly onto a nearby stool. "So thank you for getting me blacklisted from travelling within Council space ever again."

"Like you were ever going to do something that stupid," replied Jack defensively "And judging from the fact that you're still in one piece and breathing, I'll take it that the Turians failed rather spectacularly." the man rolled his both sets of his eyes.

"Well of course, it's not as if they're the most subtle of creatures, to be honest I was rather disappointed, the Blackwatch used to be more professional in my day." He let out a long pleasant sigh. "Those were the days," much to his acquaintance's frustration.

"I hadn't realised that you'd turned into such an old man in the brief time I'd been away," snorted the biotic scathingly, much to the older individual's obvious discomfort.

"What do you want Jack?" he countered pointedly before glancing sideways at the towering figure that loomed in the entranceway. "And more importantly why is someone like him blocking my exit!" Asura raised a nearly non-existent eyebrow.

"You know me?" the giant asked.

"I know of you," snapped the Batarian sharply "Some people might question my eyesight these days," he glared at the guilty female party "But they're still good enough when someone of your stature turns up." There was a lengthy silence.

"Is it going to be a problem?" enquired the Shinkoku coldly.

"That depends, are you here to kill me?"

"No."

"Then we don't have a problem," stated the mechanic, glancing towards Jack. "But seriously by the Pillars girl what are you doing getting yourself mixed up with someone like him?" The biotic had the grace to look slightly embarrassed as she crossed her tattooed arms defensively.

"It wasn't my choice. I had a run in with those fuckers again and he got mixed up in it." The remark drew a low hiss from the mechanic as he heard it.

"They're still after you? After what you did to them last time?" he shook his head. "And I thought my people were stubbornly stupid."

"My sentiments exactly," rumbled the giant coldly. "I found myself less than impressed with their abilities."

"Is that so?" commented the elderly Batarian "Looks like we have more in common than I thought." The comment was quickly accompanied by the sounds of clinking glass as he pulled a bottle full of blue liquid and some tumblers out from a desk drawer. "Here, drink!"

"Do I even want to know what this stuff is?" enquired Jack as she eyed the strange liquid. "Because it smells like you'd use it to strip engine parts."

"Ha, philistine, you wouldn't know quality Batarian brandy if it came up and slapped you in the face," chastised the owner as he took a deep swig. "Ah that's the stuff." The grey haired figure grinned as he caught the look of approval that flashed over the giant's face as he downed half of his share. "You like?"

"It is most pleasant," stated Asura as he evaluated the flavour before taking another long sip. "Most pleasant indeed."

"Well would you look at that, an individual after my own heart!" cackled the mechanic as he poured all of them another round. "Now what can I do for my favourite human and her new friend?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Thessia_ :

"By the Goddess I needed this" sighed Liara gratefully as the two individuals sank down deeply, into a pair of rather comfortable looking chairs. "I'd almost forgotten what real human coffee tasted like." Her human companion nodded in total understanding.

"It was one of the things I missed the most on Omega, the best we could manage was that horribly artificial stuff that they used to bring into the station in bulk," the woman shuddered in disgust. "Used to taste like runny mud warmed up."

"Sounds delightful" murmured the academic quietly as she took a short sip of her own beverage.

"Indeed," replied Diana, as she joined the maiden in their shared appreciation of the dark liquid. "But let's talk about something more pleasant shall we?" Liara nodded in total agreement.

"Are you going to look for a job now that your daughter is going to go to university?" She sounded interested and the atmosphere lightened.

"I had considered it," murmured the middle-aged woman, as she glanced into her coffee cup thoughtfully. "It would definitely give us some breathing space moneywise if I did. Now we're in a more secure environment I feel better about giving Nef more freedom." The single parent let out a long sigh. "Sorry I don't mean to sound overprotective, it's just..."

"Hard to break a lifetime habit," answered the Asari reassuringly. "Don't apologise Diana, it's totally understandable."

"Is it?" whispered the woman tearfully, as she attempted to keep control of her emotions.

"My own mother was always rather protective of me when I was growing up, I think she was concerned that her public notoriety would negatively affect me in some way." The maiden let out a sad chuckle. "Turns out she was right after all." The human smiled weakly in sympathy.

"Have you considered reconnecting with her? It might be worth trying if you regret what happened between the two of you."

"I wouldn't know where to start," groaned the young academic, falling back into her seat. "We haven't talked in over a decade," she paused briefly. "We kind of had a falling out."

"What was the argument about, if you don't mind me asking?" enquired Diana evenly, adopting a motherly role.

"The usual," sighed the Asari as she ran a hand over her face in frustration. "My profession, lack of social interaction with those of my own age." The maiden permitted herself a tired sigh. "I think she was expecting my love of archaeology to be nothing more than a rebellious phase that I would grow out of as I got older."

"Or perhaps she was concerned that you were focusing too much on work and sacrificing your personal life as a result," suggested the woman evenly. "That's what it sounds like to me, based on my own personal experience. I've had to remind Naf on numerous occasions that there are other things in life besides art." She took on a thoughtful expression. "And didn't you say yourself that the Asari experience time differently?"

"Well yes, but..." the maiden trailed off.

"It couldn't be that simple?" the human chuckled. "More often than not the simplest answers are the right ones, don't over think things Liara."

"I..I will try not to," stammered the academic in mild embarrassment.

"Good," Diana allowed herself a smile. "It's surprisingly reassuring to know that even someone more than twice my age still needs guidance every once in a while," her smile morphed into a grin as she saw a distinct blush colouring her young companion's cheeks.

"My age aside," spluttered the Asari as she attempted to change the focus of the conversation; "How have you felt since leaving the terminus systems? I assume that it must be disconcerting." The woman nodded in silent agreement.

"It takes some getting used to after being away for so long," she glanced around at their general surroundings, her gaze lingering for the briefest of moments on a human Asari couple sitting just a few tables away from them.

"Is something the matter?" questioned the maiden as she picked up on a subtle hint of concern in her companion.

"It's nothing, just me being paranoid," replied Diana, turning her attention back to their table. "But if you don't mind me asking, what are those white outfits, I've seen them several times since we arrived on this planet." The academic's face lit up in understanding.

"Oh you mean the Sāḍī, they are rather striking aren't they?" The middle aged woman nodded.

"They remind me of the Sari's that I used to see in history videos about old earth, before we modernised."

"That isn't really so surprising," explained Liara eagerly. "Earth was a Shinkoku Trastrium colony after all and they left numerous examples of their culture throughout the galaxy, in the form of stone reliefs. There's even a few impressive carvings here on Thessia, though most academics agree that they were probably done as a form of spontaneous art, rather than anything else." The human raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"So graffiti then," she declared. "Seriously?" the archaeologist blushed.

"It's not unheard of!" she protested "Besides we're getting off topic." Her companion chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, sorry you were telling me about these "Sāḍī" I think you called them."

"Indeed," nodded the young maiden. "They are the traditional attire warn by Athameians when they attend services at the high temple in Armali." She took a sip of her coffee "Though with the inclusion of multi-gender species into the cult a clean white suit is also acceptable."

"Athameians? That's the cult of Athame right?" countered the human. "My husband had some colleagues at work that were members of that particular faith." She had explained hurriedly, in response to an inquisitive look that darted across the maiden's face.

"Ah, I understand, they do have several shrines on the Citadel after all," commented Liara. "I've never been to any of them unfortunately, but I understand that the largest are supposed to be quite striking." There was a long pause.

"I didn't realise you were an Athameian," stated Diana in mild surprise. "If you don't mind me saying so, you don't strike me as one," the maiden chuckled lightly.

"I'm what you would call a non-practising Athameian. I haven't paid my respects to the goddess for more than fifty years," she admitted shyly. "Work kind of got in the way."

"Is your mother an Athameian?" questioned the human.

"Indeed, she was the one that originally took me to receive my blessing, when I was about six years old," explained the young Asari. "I was rather fortunate, you see, to be born just before the Most Holy awoke from her half a century long meditation."

"You actually met the head of the Athame Faith," whispered Diana in stunned disbelief. "Isn't that supposed to be a massive privilege?"

"That's correct, her Most Divine awakens every fifty years to bless those that come to meet her in person. Historically in Asari culture it's seen as a good omen for a child to receive the lady's blessed mark, even if they don't follow the Athame Faith."

"Mark, like a tattoo?" countered the parent. "It doesn't hurt the child does it?" The academic quickly shook her head in rapid denial.

"No, no, no, it's not like a tattoo at all" stated Liara hastily. "It's more like permanent face paint, you normally can't see it except in special circumstances." That seemed to satisfy the middle aged woman and she lost herdisapproving air.

"So it's similar to the facial decoration that I see other Asari wearing," she stated. "Interesting, which one came first, do you know?"

"Most of our elders believe that the widespread use of facial markings in our culture came about by various groups imitating the Athameian faithful."

"I didn't realise that the cult played such an important role in your people's history Liara," said Diana, in stunned awe. "But doesn't that mean that this "Most Divine" has been alive for thousands of years?" She raised a confused eyebrow. "How is that even possible?" The maiden shrugged.

"No one knows, it's been a focus for debate for generations of my people, the faithful, as the Athameians are usually called, state that the Most Divine is the immortal avatar of the Goddess Athame on the mortal plane, a physical manifestation of an all-powerful being made whole."

"And what do you believe?" questioned Diana; "As an archaeologist I mean." Her companion fell silent as she worked the question over in her mind.

"I don't know, I've heard a lot of speculations over the years from various colleagues, everything from cloning, to her being the last remaining Shinkoku and none of them are supported by any real proof," murmured the maiden thoughtfully. "Personally I don't know what to think. My own memories of meeting her are hazy at best, all I remember is a silhouette, bound in a bluish white light." Her mental processes trailed off, as another figure, coated in an equally vibrant glow drifted to the forefront of her mind.

"Liara, Liara are you alright?"said Diana anxiously, worried by the sudden silence.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought," the maiden stammered hastily, as she pushed the impossible suggestion to one side, after all it couldn't be true, could it?

* * *

"I think they've lost interest in us," murmured the man from behind his teacup, as his colleague nodded in subtle agreement.

"The middle-aged woman seems to be rather observant," whispered the Asari under her breath. "We should inform Brother Markus of this development. He will want to be made aware of this additional complication."

"Agreed," muttered the fellow Athameian as he finished his beverage. "Do you want me to go?"

"Yes, they'll be less suspicious if they see an Asari Athameian, we are on her homeworld after all."

"True," unfortunately their plan never materialised as there came a sudden beeping from one of their omni-tools.

"I thought you turned that thing off for ever apart from vital communications!" the Asari hissed.

"I did!" stammered the human as his gaze danced over the holographic screen.

"What does it say?" questioned the fellow believer uneasily as she picked up on the man's growing apprehension.

"We're immediately moving to phase three, brother Markus wants us to keep visual contact and wait for further orders," explained the Athameian as discreetly as possible.

"Does he say why?" countered the matron. "I thought we were waiting for the perfect opportunity?"

"It doesn't say, but I'm willing to bet credits on it being to do with our uninvited guest," explained the human darkly. The arrival of a spectre on a planet was never welcome, especially one that took such a vested interest in the University staff.

"I think they're about ready to leave," declared the Asari quietly, as she picked up movement in the corner of her vision.

"Leave it for a little bit, then we'll follow," advised her colleague quietly.

"Understood."

* * *

 _On the Citadel around the same time_ :

"I take it that you have something to report?" questioned Councillor Sparatus pointedly, as he gazed at the flicking hologram in front of him.

"I wouldn't be contacting you if I didn't," countered Nihlus evenly.

"And the reason that you didn't want the other councillors present was?" the spectre turned grim at the question.

"Do you want the polite answer or the real one?" The politician raised a brow ridge in mild confusion.

"When have I ever given you the impression that I turned away from the hard truths," declared the Turian sharply. "Now tell me what is you wanted to discuss." There was a slight pause.

"As you wish," stated the ghostly figure quietly, before tapping a few instructions into his omni-tool. "I think you are going to want to hear this." An audio file flashed into view as the overlay tracked the individuals' different speech patterns.

" _What do you mean you don't know!" from the sharply demanding nature of the tone, it was a human speaking._

" _Please no more!" wailed a second voice, distinctly feminine if the Councillor was any sort of judge. "I've told you everything I know!"_

" _You're lying!" spat the interrogator "Who ordered you to bug the room?" There was a pause. "I said who!" the question was quickly followed by a heart wrenching scream as the unseen prisoner was compelled into speech._

" _The...the Cult" wheezed the woman, after she'd eventually stopped wailing. "It was the Cult."_

" _The Cult of_ _Athame?"_

" _Yes," there was a long pause._

" _How did you know that the spectre was going to be here in this room?" There was another long silence. "Answer the question!"_

" _They didn't say, just who was staying where," murmured the woman weakly as life slipped out of her voice._

" _Shit she's flatlining!" shouted a third party frantically, "Get the_ _defibrillator quick!"_

The recording ended at that point, leaving the two figures facing each other.

"I take it that the individual in question did not survive?" commented Sparatus coldly.

"My colleague was rather overzealous in his interrogation techniques unfortunately," admitted the spectre as he cleaned a talon nonchalantly. "But in all honesty it doesn't really matter, we learnt all we need to know."

"Is that so?" The hologram nodded.

"Indeed, we know that someone tipped off the Cult about our investigation, more than that they knew specific details of our deployment, which suggests..." he left the sentence unfinished.

"Which suggests that one of us was involved," finished the Councillor grimly.

"Which is why I came to you," the agent let out a long sigh. "Because no matter how we may disagree, the one thing that I'm sure of is your lack of love for the Cult of Athame."

"For once I agree with you," growled the statesman "But that still leaves us with the problem that someone is leaking classified information to a third party, a dangerous third party at that."

"Who do you think it is?" questioned Nihlus pointedly. "Because my credits are on Tevos."

"Agreed, but I wouldn't count out the Salarian representative, I've known Valern for nearly a decade and I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him," warned the Turian "But for the moment let's not get tied up with baseless speculation. How does this affect the investigation?"

"Directly? It doesn't," countered his fellow Turian. "They're not trying to stop us and as far as I could tell they know as little about the assassin as we do." The hologram paused briefly. "But..."

"But what?" snapped the Councillor sharply.

"But they're definitely after something and I get the distinct feeling that Vasir is going to be mixed up in it before too long." That statement drew a hard expression from the statesman as he heard it.

"Are you sure of this?" he challenged.

"As sure as I can be," came the reply. "She was closing in on the assassin's companion last time we talked and was about to make an arrest," that got his superior's attention.

"What planet was she on?"

"Thessia;" a reply that met with a low hiss from its recipient.

"I can see why you're concerned," muttered Sparatus darkly. "I'll contact the agent and tell her to take the necessary steps to acquire the target as soon as possible."

"That would probably be for the best" advised Nihlus. "But I hope you realise the risks involved, if she handles it badly you could be looking at a massive public backlash."

"I am well aware of that spectre, but the Citadel Council will not be held to ransom by a single religious organisation, do I make myself clear!"

"As crystal, Councillor" commented the younger Turian as he bowed his head in respectful acknowledgement. "Agent signing out."

* * *

The spectre let out a tired sigh as he turned his attention away from the holographic projector.

"You finished talking to your boss?" questioned his companion, as he glanced up from cleaning his assault rifle. "He sounds pissed off."

"Wouldn't you be?" challenged the agent as he accepted a cup of dextro coffee from an Asari who had just stepped into the crowded space. "Councillor Sparatus has always been suspicious of the Cult, this just reinforces his fears." The scarred human let out a dismissive snort.

"Well he isn't wrong, had a few run ins with them myself over the last few years, as nasty a bunch of fanatics as I've ever come across."

"Kind of have to agree with Zaeed boss, those guys scare the living daylights out of me," added the Asari as she dropped down into an empty seat. "Are you sure that it was wise to antagonise them like that?"

"We didn't have much choice, if I'm right and they're gunning for the witness, then we need to get hold of her before they do." The Turian let out a tired groan as he joined his subordinates at the table. "But in all honesty I don't think they'll cause us much trouble for the time being, they must have guessed that the people they hired have been compromised on Omega, so if they have any sense they'll pull back for the moment."

"Not bloody likely," snorted Massani "I've fought against these assholes before remember; as long as their sodding leaders are telling them to keep going they won't stop throwing themselves at a problem, until its dealt with."

"And don't forget that we're going to be stuck in this tinderbox of a station," added the matron pointedly. "I don't know if you've realised this but the whole goddess damned place is set to blow and all it needs is some idiot with a gun."

"Are you calling me an idiot Myrae?" the spectre chuckled ever so slightly "Is that really a good idea?"

"I'm just warning you to be careful" countered the Asari evenly. "We go back nearly thirty years, which is why I agreed to help you but there are only so many things I can handle and being stuck in the middle of station wide civil war isn't one of them."

"You don't see Massani complaining," replied Nihlus evenly.

"That's because you're dumb enough to hire me at my daily rates," snorted the mercenary dismissively, as he took a sip from his beer. "Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Your support is overwhelming Zaeed," sighed the Turian tiredly "But I think we should all turn our attentions back to the task in hand." The others nodded in understanding as they took on a more professional air.

"You get a look at the crime scene yet?" questioned the human, as he glanced over at Myrae. "That place is locked up tighter than a Volus's bank account." The matron grinned smugly.

"You would be amazed how far a bit of charm will go these days," she declared, much to her companion's wary disbelief.

"Why do I get a feeling that when you say charm you mean something else," murmured the Spectre, which earned him a teasing wink from the Asari.

"Fuck later, what about the nightclub?" snapped the scarred human irritably "Did you manage to get the scans or not?"

"Of course I got the bloody scans!" snorted Myrae "What do you take me for, a newly turned maiden."

"Enough!" groaned their employer as he ended the confrontation before it even began. "What did your investigation reveal Myrae?" he added as the Turian turned his full attention back towards the pouting figure of his colleague.

"Pretty much what we expected, massive structural damage, I'll be surprised if that place ever opens again without a massive reconstruction bill," explained the matron as she brought up a glowing rendition of the ruined establishment on her omni-tool. "They've cleared up most of the loose rubble but as you can clearly see it really hasn't done much to hide the full extent of what happened."

"No bloody kidding," muttered Zaeed "As he gazed calculatingly at the footage. "Christ are you sure that this guy is human? I've seen sodding krogan warlords do less damage."

"Definitely human" countered Nihlus "Although you wouldn't know it from the security footage"

"That's a bleeding understatement!" snapped the mercenary "The guy's built like a god damn brick outhouse, wonder how he managed to do it?"

"Jealous?" teased Myrae

"Why wouldn't I be," the man replied. "Guy walks into one of the most heavily guarded places in the terminus and burns it down, who wouldn't want power like that?"

"Let us hope then, for all our sakes that there's only one of him," declared the Spectre coldly. "I don't think the Galaxy could survive more of them."

"He could be a prototype perhaps," suggested the Asari thoughtfully. "Someone trying to build the perfect human, a super soldier program perhaps?"

"Possible," added Massani as he took a long sip of his drink. "Can't remember anything from my alliance days that could be linked to something like this though."

"That's what we're here to find out," declared the Turian as he let out a low sigh. "Did your scans find anything of interest?"

"Not really, a lot of background dark matter radiation, which was to be expected, along with significant mantra signatures from several locations around the room." She pointed at the map. "I overlaid the positions with the security footage we had available, there's no mistake, they came from the target."

"Great, so we've got a guy running around using something that no one really understands," grumbled the human "Fucking fantastic."

"Did your scans pick anything else up?" enquired Nihlus. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"There was something," the reply drew the attention of the others as the matron quickly tapped a few commands into the holographic keyboard. "I used a pre-recorded mantra reading to scan the crime scene and although it did pick up on the trace signatures that remained, they weren't a perfect match." A side-by-side comparison flickered into view.

"Which one is the baseline?" questioned the spectre as he leant forward to get a better look.

"The one on the left," the Asari pointed at the readings. "The mantra from the club shares the same power readings as the sample but the wavelength and frequency is much greater than the baseline."

"Which means what?" snapped Massani "And try to make it understandable for us normal folk."

"It means that the assassin isn't using mantra that he just stole from somewhere, or at least not from somewhere that's already been discovered by the archaeological community."

"So what? He's making his own? How is that possible?" countered the human. "I didn't think anyone really understood that stuff."

"We don't," murmured Myrae uneasily. "We know that it's a form of condensed energy but besides that we don't really have a clue what it was used for and judging from what we saw in the footage, that's turning out to be a very bad thing indeed."

"Agreed," stated the Turian tiredly as he ran a talon over his face in clear frustration. "Zaeed did you manage to pull anything useful from the scavenged footage?"

"Not much, most of this stuff got hit by a pretty large burst of radiation so its grainy as shit," explained the mercenary as he replayed the stolen video. "Makes reading lips bloody hard." He paused on a particular frame depicting the towering figure in question. "What I can tell you is, this guy isn't speaking any human language that I've ever come across." That perked up the Spectre's interest.

"You sure of that?" he queried.

"As sure as I can be, the lip shapes don't match up with anything I recognise, it could be Hindi or the like but I'm no expert."

"An expert," murmured Nihlus as he tapped a clawed talon on one side of his mandibles.

"You got an idea?" enquired the Asari.

"I know a guy that's owes me a favour, works for the STG, really smart, even by Salarian standards.

"This frog got a name?" demanded Zaeed sharply.

"Mordin Solus."

* * *

 _A Few Days Later:_

"God I'm bored," a frustrated groan quickly accompanied that statement, as Jack stuck her shaved head out from Ke's attic. "Do something about it!"

"I see that you're still continuing with this poor choice of humour," countered the Shinkoku dryly as he looked up from his seating position in the corner of the room that he was currently occupying. "Your dedication to the craft is admirable." The biotic rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you've got no sense of humour?"

"Once or twice," replied Asura as he took a huge bite out of a sandwich that was clasped in one of his massive hands. "I take it from your earlier statement that you're becoming disillusioned with our current sleeping arrangements."

"Aren't you?" demanded the woman unhappily as she dropped down into a vacant seat. "We've been stuck in here for nearly five days!" She glanced out of a small window onto the bustling street below. "And I don't know about you, but I for one am well and truly sick of it."

"If I remember correctly it was your suggestion that we "lay low" as it were, until the commotion from our escape died down," pointed out the general as he demolished the last of his midday snack.

"And I'm quickly regretting it!" snapped Jack sharply. "It wouldn't be so bad if I could get high but _someone_!" she glared icily at her companion, "won't let me!"

"I have no problem with responsible use of _bhām̐ga_ or the like, but what you are seeking is not such a product," stated the Shinkoku firmly, his tone unwavering "And that is something that I can't permit."

"Fuck you, you fucking boy scout!" spat the woman as she quickly stomped out of what was rapidly becoming claustrophobic space.

"Trouble in paradise?" questioned Ko as he glanced up from his work a few moments later, responding to the biotic's stormy entrance into his backroom. "I could hear your little lover's tiff from all the way down here." Jack let out a dismissive snort.

"I'm not bloody sleeping with that asshole," groaned the woman in frustration. Her friend had taken to teasing her about the pair's so called relationship, something that she vehemently denied at all times.

"If you say so" chuckled the Batarian as he turned his focus back to the engine block in front of him. "You want something to drink?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," sighed the criminal, as she accepted a half empty bottle of hard spirits from the mechanic. "Got any weed?"

"Cabinet on the right, second drawer down," stated Ko distractedly "Don't use it all, it's a pain in the neck getting anything half decent out here these days."

"Thanks," it didn't take long for the cramped workshop to be filled with the unmistakable heady aroma of cannabis, as the tattooed figure blissfully puffed away on a rather thick looking joint.

"I take it that your friend is still stopping you from indulging in your _habit,_ " commented the store owner evenly, as he fiddled with a cylinder gasket.

"Pretty much," came the reply. "Bloody boy scout."

"Sounds like common sense to me," muttered the Batarian as he peered into an empty cylinder. "You should listen to him."

"Not you too for fuck's sake" groaned Jack. "One big idiot is bad enough, I don't need another."

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be taking that nasty shit, it's no good for you kid," The mechanic stared at her sadly. "I've been around you when you've been on that junk and you can barely think straight and right now that's unimaginably dangerous."

"You think I don't know that! I've got Cerberus breathing down my neck and now to make everything that much worse the most wanted man in recent history is tagging along for the ride." She took a deep swig from the bottle.

"Feel better now?" questioned Ko as he raised a pair of sceptical eyebrows.

"Somewhat," the woman looked out of a nearby window. "God I could do with stretching my legs right about now."

"Then why don't you?" It's not as if anyone is actively looking for you at the moment and as long as you wear a hat and cover your ink, you'll blend right in."

"That actually sounds not half bad," replied the female individual thoughtfully, as she ran a hand over the top of her shaven head. "You got anything that I can borrow?" The Batarian rolled both sets of eyes.

"Of course but please, try and stay out of any trouble. I could do without the local authorities knocking on my front door," pleaded Ko, noting the predatory grin that had painted itself thick across the woman's face.

"No promises."

* * *

"I think we're being followed," whispered Diana, as the two of them made their way down a bustling thoroughfare. "In fact I'm sure of it."

"How many?" stammered Liara trying not to look over her shoulder in response to her quickly mounting fear.

"I can't say, but you don't manage to survive on Omega without developing a sixth sense for that kind of thing."

"What should we do?"asked the maiden uneasily, as they slowly increased their pace.

"Just act natural, if they realise we're on to them they may do something rash," advised the middle-aged woman firmly as she tucked a reassuring arm around the academic. "We'll try and lose them. If that doesn't work we'll head to the nearest security station. That should scare away whoever's following us." The maiden nodded in silent agreement as she kept her gaze fixed firmly in front of her. They made their way briskly down the crowded street. The minutes ticked by and without any drama but Liara couldn't shake the feeling that all this unwanted attention was directed squarely at her.

"I think we should split up," she stated suddenly as they rounded a corner. "They're probably here for me, so you'll be fine as long as you leave me behind."

"But..."

"I promised Asura that I would protect you," stammered the maiden. "And if this is the best way to do it, then I will do it." Her tone, though shaky, carried an undercurrent of determination.

"If you're sure Liara," murmured Diana as she quickly embraced her friend. "Please stay safe."

"I'll try," smiled the archaeologist wanly as they parted. "Now go!"

* * *

"They've split up!" snapped the matron sharply as the two Athameian's darted down the street after their target.

"Shit they must have spotted us!" added the human irritably, a split second later his omni-tool flashed into life.

" _Brother Franklin status report,_ " the newly named brother hissed slightly under his breath as he heard his superior's unmistakable voice.

"They split up, we're currently in pursuit of the target," there was a short pause.

" _Have you been compromised?_ "

"We suspect so," admitted the believer regretfully.

" _That is unfortunate,_ " declared Brother Markus icily _"I'll dispatch additional members to_ assist you, secure the maiden and prepare for my arrival."

"Yes Brother," stammered the terrified subordinate as the line fell silent.

"He's pissed isn't he," commented his companion evenly as she kept her gaze squarely focused on the darting figure in front of them.

"What was your first clue?" growled the individual unhappily as he turned his attention back to the task at hand. "We need to fix this and we need to fix it now!" They picked up the pace as the fleeing figure darted over a low lying wall.

"I thought you said she was an academic!" snapped the matron as they vaulted over the obstacle half a minute later.

"She is!" countered the man in disbelief, as they struggled to keep up.

"Well I'd like to know what university she went to, to run like that!" They watched as the slender Asari ran as if her life depended on it and it probably did, judging from all the attention that she was currently receiving from everyone.

* * *

"Well isn't this interesting," stated Vasir levelly, as she watched her person of interest sprinting through a bustling shopping mall, a pair of Athameians hot on her heels. "I was wondering who was keeping an eye on the little princess, didn't think it was going to be those nut jobs." She allowed a small smile to dart across her face. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

 ** **Well here we are again everyone, more face are being added into the story, some old, some new and every single one of them as it out for our general, I can't wait to see what happens next ;).****

 ** **P.S graffiti is actually been around for thousands of years from the Greeks and Romans in Egypt to Vikings in Scotland, even as far back as prehistory, if it was important or visible someones left their mark on it.****

 ** **As always Please review if able! it takes a lot of energy and time to write my stories, so I politely ask that if you are able please leave a comment at the bottom, it really means so much to me when I get reviews, even if its just a thank you it real means a lot.****

 **Thank you for reading this, see you all next time.**

 **Gods-own.**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 8**

 **.**

* * *

 _Somewhere On The Citadel:_

"Welcome back to CNN night cycle, I'm Telerlia D'ave and this is your hourly news update; small scale skirmishes are currently breaking out all across the lower levels of Omega, as a number of petty gangs clash with one another. Seemingly intent on wrestling control of the slum blocks that dominated that section of the station from existing groups." The matron's face turned sombre. "Independent casualty figures are impossible to substantiate at this point but the network has seen footage which, although too graphic to broadcast clearly, shows that the civilian population is paying a heavy price for the continued political instability on Omega." The newscaster's voice trailed off as the TV's audio quickly plummeted, much to the silent relief of the diner's current occupants who turned their full attentions back to eating their late night cycle meals.

"Looks like things are getting rather tense out in the Terminus," muttered a red headed woman before taking a impressive bite out of her philly cheesesteak sandwich. "How long do you think it'll be before it spills out into our backyard?"

"Too soon," muttered her dining companion cutting into his brisket; "Some of my old contacts in the corsairs have noticed some of the ripples already." The middle aged man sighed before inhaling the chunk of meat off the end of his fork. "Pirate attacks throughout the Attican Traverse have halved in the last two weeks." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a good?" she questioned.

"Not in the slightest," came the grim reply. "If this was any other time I'd be expecting a full blown chevauchée to take place, but now, with all the chaos in the Omega nebula, god knows," the red head's face transformed into a deep scowl.

"What's your personal take on it Captain?" The officer addressed looked thoughtful.

"Honestly? I think people are getting ready to clean house, when the shit hits the fan there's going to be a lot of money up for grabs, as the main parties involved slug it out." The woman nodded in understanding.

"So a lot of infighting then, got it." They turned their attentions back to their meal.

"How have you been Jain? we haven't gotten much time to talk in the last few months," declared the officer evenly as he broke the silence between them.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Alliance Command had me running around all over the place, like a damn headless chicken, make me feel like I'm back in basic being evaluated again." Her commanding officer let out a soft chuckle.

"In my experience, if you think you're being evaluated you probably are," a small grin darted across his face. "But that's only a problem if you don't think you measure up commander." The woman's back went ramrod straight as she fixed her superior with a steely glare, her emerald green eyes aflame.

"I've never backed down from a challenge before Anderson, like hell if I'm going to start now."

"Good girl," the captain allowed a small smile to dance across his face. "I'll remind you of that when you look back on this in the future." Shepard let out a unhappy huff.

"I hate you so much right now old man," she muttered.

* * *

 _Around the same time on_ _Thessia:_

"Bad idea Liara really bad idea!" shouted the maiden to herself, as she darted through a bustling shop mall, the two Athameians close behind. "By the goddess where is the exit!?"

"Hold it right there!" The demand echoed out through the open space behind her as she caught sight of several other plain-clothes figures joining the pursuit.

"I'd rather not!" replied the academic, as she sprinted for a nearby elevator.

"Flank right she can't run forever!" shouted someone else from nearby. They weren't wrong, already she could feel the burning ache in her chest as her lungs pushed themselves to their limit. It seemed that sitting around for long periods of time was not good for one's fitness. Fortunately she didn't have to continue, as a split-second later she hurled herself through an open staff doorway, which she slammed shut behind her.

"We've lost sight of the target." The voice this time sounded feminine, possibly Asari.

"Then spread out and find her! Cover every exit, we can't lose her!" The rhythmic thumping of stampeding feet increased in all directions, as her pursuers split up in pursuit of their intended target.

"Ok. all I need to do is escape this place without being seen," whispered the maiden as she tiptoed down an empty corridor. "How hard can that be?"

"You'd be surprised," whispered a chillingly smooth voice in her ear.

* * *

 _Sometime later:_

"What do you mean she vanished?" queried Brother Markus coldly, as he glanced around at his disconsolate subordinates. "I was under the impression that you were in control of the situation, was that assumption wrong?" The man's tone was calm but it carried an unmistakable hint of hostility in its undercurrents, which didn't go unnoticed by the gathered Athameians, who paled slightly at the implied threat.

"We were brother, we can't explain it, one moment she was here, the next the target had vanished into thin air" the matron explained hastily, flinching under the human's burning gaze. "I suspect foul play."

"I hope for your sake sister that you're correct, I'd hate to have to explain to her Revered Eminence that we failed because of your inability to apprehend a single academic." The subordinates cringed at the statement, the high priestess would not be pleased at such an outcome and none of them wanted to be held to account.

"Could it be the spectre brother? the one that's been seen skulking around at the university?" Enquired one of his fellow acolytes uneasily. "Is it not feasible that she could have snatched the doctor in the confusion?"

"That is the most logical solution" replied Markus, as he slowly began pacing around the empty space they currently found themselves occupying. "Agent Vasir is not known for failing assignments, if she caught wind of T'soni's presence on the planet and suspected our involvement she'd likely take steps to prevent us from acquiring her." The group let out a haze of low muttering at the comment.

"Not to sound disloyal brother but is it wise to challenge a council spectre at this point?" The matron sounded uneasy. "Any future attempt to acquire the doctor would likely require us to confront Tela Vasir directly and bring the cult into direct confrontation with the Citadel Council."

"I am well aware of that sister, but our orders are clear. Her Revered Eminence wants Liara T'soni brought to the temple as soon as possible and what the Revered Eminence wants the Revered Eminence gets, am I clear?" It wasn't a question.

"As crystal brother," murmured the Asari as she bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

 _Somewhere orbiting Terapso:_

"I take it by the general lack of profanity that Miss Nought is currently absent," declared Asura evenly, as he stepped into the back of the workshop.

"Who?" questioned Ke as he glanced over his shoulder at the hulking giant. He was quite clearly confused.

"My companion, Jacqueline Nought," repeated the towering man.

"Oh you mean Jack," stated the gray haired Batarian, as he turned his attention back to the partially dismantled engine in front of him. "You realise that's just a fake name right?"

"It does not matter. She has chosen to call herself that and I will honour her decision." The mechanic raised a pair of sceptical eyebrows at the statement.

"You're a strange one, I give you that," he muttered pointedly. He turned around on his stool until he was looking directly up at the giant. "But I can't say that I don't approve, not many folk these days have any real sense of honour, even amongst my own people it's seen as something of a dying concept." He let out a soft chuckle. "Never expected to see it from a human, not out here in the terminus at any rate." He looked Asura up and down. "But then again you're not the typical human are you," it wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

"You are not the first person to tell me that," rumbled the Shinkoku evenly, as he slowly looked around the workshop. "And no, I'm not like most humans."

"Your height was rather a dead giveaway," chuckled the Batarian as he indicated that the towering figure should sit down next to him on a vacant chair. "I've seen smaller krogen in all honesty, by the pillars what did your parents feed you when you were a kid?"

"I was given milk until I was old enough to undertake the rite of _annaprashana vidhi_ " replied the giant, as his mind slipped back into the past allowing memories long since forgotten to float back to the surface once more. "I remember my mother used to feed me _kanji_ every morning," the mechanic looked rather confused.

"Rite of what now?" Ke questioned

"The rite of _annaprashana vidhi_ , it basically translates in your language as the eating of food, it's a ritual indicating a baby will move away from liquid foods, to a more solid diet, they fed me _kheer_ I've been told."

"Sounds like something we have back on my home world," murmured the shop owner wistfully, as a small grin darted across his face "The little ones always make such a mess."

"That they do," agreed the giant softly, the man's tone didn't go unnoticed by the elderly Batarian who glanced over towards his sizeable guest.

"Got one of your own I take it." The Shinkoku nodded in silent agreement.

"My daughter Mithra, I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"That's the problem with having daughters, no matter how old they get they are still our little girls," added Ke sagely, as he patted the towering man on the arm reassuringly. "And I should know I've got three of them!" He let out a loud chuckle as he noticed a fleeting smile on the face of the giant. "Drink?"

"It would be rude to turn down my host," replied the Shinkoku which earned him a hearty laugh from the mechanic, who slapped him on the back in approval.

"I knew there was a reason that I liked you young man."

* * *

 _Elsewhere On The Station:_

"Fuck, I needed that," groaned Jack as she flexed her neck muscles in smug satisfaction. Nothing helped her unwind more than a good fight and fortunately there were no end of idiots trying to cop a feel, she'd crushed three hands already and it wasn't even noon yet. "The god of the boy scouts may be stopping me from hitting the hard stuff but there's more than one way to get a rush." If there was one thing that she knew how to do and do well, it was getting into trouble.

"That's her, that's the tattooed bitch who fucked up my hand!" She allowed a savage grin to paint itself onto her face, this was going to be good.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the edge of the Mil System:_

"We're dropping out of FTL in 3...2...1..." There was a crackle of static as the sleek looking corvette slipped back into real space and decelerated down to a more reasonable speed.

"Counter thrusters are on, just over one hundred metres drift."

"Nice to see that you haven't lost your touch Myrae, I was worried that sitting around on Thessia for the last three years would have made you go soft," chuckled Nihlus as he leant over the pilots' shoulder.

"You wish," snorted the matron dismissively. "I was enjoying a little bit of well earned down time with my bondmate, we haven't been on holiday in decades."

"Please I know you too well," countered the Turian teasingly. "After the first year both of you would have gotten bored stiff, there's only so many things that the two of you can do to each other," that got a grin out of his companion as she half heard the remark.

"Then you're obviously not trying hard enough."

"God damn sexual degenerates," muttered the lone human of the group as he glanced up from his paperback novel. "Would it kill you to talk about something else besides sex, just for five minutes."

"What's the matter Zaeed, jealous?" teased the pilot evilly.

"Not in the slightest" came the curt reply as the mercenary calmly turned to the next page of his book. "But all joking aside, are you sure we'll get a lead by coming here?" The spectre nodded grimly.

"Got a tipoff from some of my old contacts in the Western Terminus, looks like there was an altercation on a Turian colony, the Thal System."

"And that interests us, why?" countered the heavily scarred human gruffly.

"Because apparently Cerberus, everyone's favourite xenophobes, decided to pick a fight with someone they really shouldn't have," replied Nihlus as his voice took on a hard tone. "My contact couldn't get us any live footage of the event in question, but fortunately for us they _were_ able to take a few digital pictures of the aftermath." His omni-tool flickered into life, displaying a broken and burned landscape for all to see.

"Jesus," murmured Massani as his one good eye drifted over the image. "Those god damn terrorists really didn't hold back did they."

"Is that a gunship?" spluttered Myrae as she stared at the shattered remnants of the attack craft. "Goddess, just look at it."

"I am looking at it," snapped the mercenary distractedly while more than two decades of experience came to bear as he picked over every detail. "Looks like our target's handiwork alright, he really doesn't seem to do anything by half's, I'll give him that."

"Indeed, we'll have to tread carefully however," commented the Turian coldly. "Anyone who can take down a mantis gunship is not someone we should underestimate."

"Someone who can beat Aria T'loak in a straight up fight shouldn't be underestimated either," snorted the Asari. "So why then, if you don't mind me asking, are we going to Chalkhos if all this happened in a completely different quadrant of the Terminus?"

"Because our boy isn't an idiot," declared Zaeed sharply, as he butted in on the conversation. "Anyone with half a brain cell isn't going to stay on a planet after kicking up such a fuss, they'd be running for cover."

"Our colleague is correct," stated the spectre as he brought up a galactic star map of the surrounding area. "Our target must know that he's being hunted, which explains why he was out in this rather isolated system, away from most of the main relay paths."  
"Makes you wonder how those terrorists managed to get a bead on him when we couldn't," grumbled the mercenary bitterly.

"I get the feeling that he wasn't their intended target, to be honest I'd be surprised if they even knew he was on that planet," stated Nihlus sagely. "My contact gave a description of the other person who was sighted alongside our attacker, remind you of anyone?" A rough sketch appeared immediately above the Turian's omni-tool.

"Ah shit, is that who I think it is?" The mercenary groaned tiredly as he caught sight of the image.

"Jacqueline Naught, everyone's most unstable biotic," added the agent in verbal confirmation. "Last seen fleeing the colony with our target."

"And I thought things couldn't get any worse," sighed the Asari from the pilot seat. "Now we've got two over powered individuals to worry about." She glanced at her employer. "Do you think they're working together?"

"Not deliberately no," stated the Turian "Now though its likely they've been forced together for the sake of their mutual survival." The scarred mercenary let out a string of expletives.

"Have to agree with Massani, this doesn't bode well for us boss, we're going to need serious backup for this and not the normal kind."

"Agreed, but for now I would prefer that we shadow them, as it stands the three of us are vastly outgunned and it would be wise not to provoke any confrontation with our target and his new associate if at all possible."

"No bloody kidding!" snapped Zaeed sharply. "Fucking hell, if I'd known we'd be dealing with two of the galaxies most wanted criminals, I'd have asked for a lot more money."

"What's wrong, getting cold feet human?" countered the pilot snidely.

"Listen shit for brains, there's a fucking reason that tattooed nut job is still at large, she's got enough raw biotic power in her veins to put your blue ass to shame!" snarled the mercenary jabbing a finger at the matron. "And now she has shacked up with someone who can go toe to toe with one of the most powerful Asari in the Terminus systems and walk away afterwards, so yes I'm having second bloody thoughts!"

"Enough!" barked the spectre as he put his taloned foot down. "Massani makes a good point Myrae, Miss Naught is not the kind of person that any sane individual would cross willingly."

"She dropped a fucking space station onto a planet the last time someone did!" cursed the man venomously. "And god forbid we confront her with her new friend in tow." He shuddered in silent dread.

"Indeed," muttered the agent grimly. "But for now we still have our primary objective, which is to track down this assassin, after we've done that we'll consider what to do next."

"Fine but this job is getting worse by the minute," countered the human as he swiped up his book before storming out of the room.

"You're going to want to keep an eye on him Nihlus, just saying," murmured Myrae under her breath as she tore her eyes way from the controls. "He's jumpy. "

"There's no need to worry, Massani has a reputation to uphold, he won't betray us," replied the spectre evenly.

"Maybe but he's still a mercenary Ni and at the end of the day a mercenary only ever looks out for number one," stated the Asari grimly as she got back to the task of flying the ship.

* * *

 _On_ _Thessia:_

"Why isn't she conscious yet Urpon, don't tell me you brought the wrong stuff?" the haughty tone echoed around the maiden's mind as she found herself being rudely dragged back into the conscious world.

"I'm not some amateur Vasir, the counter agent is in aerosol form, it'll be a few moments before it begins to take effect," countered someone who sounded suspiciously like a Salarian from somewhere nearby. Fortunately for the young Asari she had enough sense of self-preservation to keep her eyes closed and remain still, as the commotion around her seemingly drifted out of whatever room she was currently occupying.

"Ok Liara stay calm," thought the academic hastily to herself. She cracked open her eyelids gingerly. What awaited her was a rather plain storage room. Boxes and barrels lined the walls, giving it the unmistakable appearance of some kind of warehouse. "I need to get out of here," whispered the maiden softly shifting her body weight. Unfortunately her captors had not been idiots and had handcuffed her rather firmly to a steel chair that was welded into the floor. "Which is easier said than done," she added nervously. "But I have to try." It took the young Asari a good few moments to catch her breath before she felt comfortable and as unobtrusively as possible began flexing her (theoretically speaking) biotic muscles. There was a soft whine of straining metal as the restraints around her wrists began buckling under the unusual forces being exerted upon them.

"Hey did you hear something?" the unseen Salarians tone echoed out from somewhere behind her and the unmistakable sound of footsteps could be heard rapidly drawing nearer to her position.

"Time to go," whispered Liara as she fully flared her powers in a single, dazzling display, shredding the handcuffs and releasing her into the room at large.

"The little bitch is escaping stop her!" bellowed the individual she assumed was an Asari. She heard a heavy duty door slam backwards on its hinges, as her captors thundered into the improvised cell.

"She must've been awake the whole time we were in here!" declared the accomplice angrily, as they seemingly gave chase to Liara as she bolted towards a nearby entranceway that had been left partially open.

"Just shut up and recapture her!" snarled the kidnapper sharply and the academic felt the unmistakable flaring of dark energy wash over her as her fellow Asari drew on her own supply of power before sending it flashing forwards, in a blinding display of biotic ability that sent the escapee crashing back down to earth some distance away. The floor connected solidly with her back.

"Be careful will you, she's no good to me dead!" chastised the salarian and a split second later he pinned the struggling maiden to the hard floor with expert hands.

"Shut up, if you'd done your job right we'd wouldn't be having this conversation!" declared the matron as she firmly pressed a more imposing set of manacles onto the rebellious prisoner's wrists. "Stop fighting or I'll make you stop!" she added chillingly.

"Please listen to her, I'm still cleaning the blood out of my body suit from the last moron who didn't," stated Urpon evenly as he dragged Liara back to her feet.

"I don't know anything, you must have the wrong person!" stammered the academic desperately as she found herself being roughly manhandled back towards the waiting chair.

"Brat I've been lied to by damn professionals, you don't even come close," snorted Vasir as she threw her captive back into her waiting seat. "Now start talking, what do you know about this assassin!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" spluttered the maiden frantically. A sharp sudden pain flashed across her face as the agent slapped her savagely across her exposed cheek.

"Don't you fucking try that shit with me, don't you dare!" spat the kidnapper venomously. "I know everything, I know about the dig site, I know that you and Professor Folon broke some of the most important laws in Citadel space, but what I don't know is how it ties in with this assassin and his attack on Aria T'loak." The agent's hand wrapped itself around Liara's chin as she jerked it until she was staring the young maiden squarely in the eyes. "So tell me what I want to know!"

If she had expected her captive to surrender her secret so easily she was in for a rather rude awakening. What now met her gaze was a steely determination, that made her blink in mild surprise.

"I have nothing to say to you!" declared the maiden in an unwavering tone, as she returned the glare with one of her own.

"This is getting us nowhere," snorted Urpon as he let his presence be known. "Our guest will be more cooperative once I've given her an injection."

"Do it" said Vasir coldly. "And for safety's sake double the dosage, I want to know every little thing inside that head of hers." The interrogator glanced nervously at his colleague.

"Is that wise?" he muttered "I thought we agreed to a limited dose for a reason, she is Matriarch Benezia's daughter after all."

"And a known accomplice in the attempted murder of one of the galaxy's most powerful crime lords!" declared the spectre sharply. "Not even her mother can protect her now, I want answers, the council wants answers, get it done!" The amphibian gulped nervously.

"As you say spectre," he whispered, as he turned his full attention back towards the struggling figure in front of him.

"I keep telling you I don't know anything!" stammered Liara. As she watched helplessly the individual standing over her pulled out a small case from his breast pocket. It contained plastic vials, filled with a glowing blue liquid.

"We'll find out soon enough," muttered the Salarian coldly.

* * *

 _Sometime later:_

"It's not working!" snapped Vasir, as the pair glanced towards the twitching figure in front of them, it had been nearly four hours, the truth serum should have worked its way into her brain long ago, but for some unfathomable reason the maiden wouldn't break from her original declaration, much to the spectre's growing frustration. "Why isn't it working!?"

"How should I know!" snapped Urpon in clear frustration. "I've given her two injections of the drug as well as an accelerant, she should be singing like a drunk pyjak by now." The interrogator scratched the top of one of his prongs. "I just don't get it"

"The brat's stubborn I'll give her that," grumbled the Asari in grudging respect. "Can't remember the last time someone resisted one of your cocktails Urpon."

"Neither can I," muttered the specialist grimly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can't you give here anymore of the stuff?"

"Not if you want her to be still breathing by the end of this," warned the Salarian coldly.

"And I don't know about you but I don't want to have to hand over a corpse to her mother, I like my head in one piece, thank you very much."

"Fine," grumbled the matron resignedly. "Give her the counter agent and we'll restart in the morning."

"That's the best we can do," agreed Urpon, as he quickly administered the antidote. "We've still got time and it's not as if anyone knows we're here."

"For both our sakes let's hope you're right," muttered the Asari as she quickly strolled away.

"Fucking hardass," whispered the specialist to himself as he quickly leant over the now still academic, to check her vital senses."Don't know why I put up with her sometimes." Their prisoner let out a low groan as if in agreement. "You know if you just told us what the council wants to know then all of this would be over." To his surprise a low spluttering wheeze answered him.

"By betraying him," the young maiden's eyes flickered open, hazy and full of pain. "Never."

"Is that so?" questioned the Salarian with clear interest "Do you think your friend will come for you? I hate to burst your bubble but that's not going to happen." To the man's continued surprise his reluctant guest found the energy to fix him with a long stare.

"He'll come, he'll come."

* * *

 _Somewhere orbiting Terapso:_

"Hey are you alright?" the question went unanswered as the towering figure remained frozen to the spot. "Asura?"

"Something is wrong," whispered the giant as a far off look flashed across his features.

"My mother used to get feelings like that," stated Ke uneasily "That woman could sense when I'd left the blasted oven on from halfway across the hegemony." The elderly Batarian fixed the man with a hard glare. "Trust your gut my friend, trust your gut." The towering human nodded in grim understanding.

"If that is the case then I think it's time for us to leave," declared Asura forcefully, as he glanced over at his host. " I am grateful for your hospitality, my thanks." The mechanic brushed the remark away with a wave of an oil soaked hand.

"Don't mention it," he turned and pointed. "I mean it, seriously, don't mention it, I don't need any more trouble heading my way."

"No-one will hear anything from me," countered the Shinkoku unwaveringly "Of that you may be sure."

"Good," muttered the grey haired figure as he turned his attention back to the partially reconstructed engine in front of him. "I would ask that you keep an eye on Jack for me, make sure she stays out of trouble and the like, but I get the feeling that you were going to do that anyway." The giant didn't even bother to dignify that comment with a response as he turned to leave but he was stopped at the door by the last few words that echoed out over his broad shoulders. "Don't go dying on me lad, I would never hear the end of it from Jack if you did." The giant nodded silently and then he was gone.

* * *

 _On another part of the station:_

"Are you sure this information is good Myrae?" The mercenary grumbled unhappily as the pair trudged down a bustling shop promenade.

"Will you stop whining Massani, my contacts on Chalkhosare good, Miss Naught is on this station and if we play our cards right, she'll lead us to our mysterious assassin," countered the matron sharply, as they stepped over a lifeless form that was slumped at the side of the street.

"And that's supposed to make me feel happy? The guy literally punched one of the strongest Asari in the terminus systems through a two feet thick section of flooring and let's not forget that this happy maniac isn't any slouch either." The human let out a long sigh."Fuck I'm not getting paid enough for this shit."

"You're getting paid more than enough from what I hear," countered the huntress evenly; "And speaking of getting paid," she tilted her head to one side as they caught sight of an unmistakable shaved head. Its owner came stomping around the corner, an air of pleased satisfaction surrounding her.

"We're on," muttered Zaeed into his com-link.

"Good, stay under the radar and shadow her, I'm on my way," replied the Turian spectre's disembodied voice from over the line.

"Understood, Zaeed out."

"We're on?"The Asari spoke quietly.

"Yes." The pair exchanged knowing looks before slowly moving across to the other side of the street.

* * *

"Ha, nothing beats a good beat down," crowed the criminal to herself as she took a long swig from the bottle of beer clasped lightly in one hand. "The look on that one guy's face when I snapped his knife in half." She giggled to herself evilly as she relived the moment in her mind's eye, but her good humour was quickly cut short as her omni-tool, flashed into life. "And there's the end of my fun time," she grumbled.

"Where are you?" the blunt question echoed out on the com-link unceremoniously.

"Geez keep your panties on, I'll be back soon enough," snorted the woman as she rolled her eyes in mild frustration. "What's got you so worked up anyway?"

"Keep an eye out I've got a bad feeling," came the reply, which set the hairs on the back of the criminal's neck standing up on end.

"Fucking seriously! Why can't I catch a single break," swore Jack grimly as she quickly glanced around her in growing apprehension. "Are you heading to the shuttle?"

"No, tell me your location, I'll be there as soon as I can," stated the Shinkoku firmly as the sounds of loud cursing could be heard in the background, as he apparently picked up the pace.

"I can look after myself Boy Scout, just get your fat ass to the dock, I'll meet you there."

Without wasting another moment she made a beeline towards where they'd left the rickety space craft.

* * *

"We've got movement from the target!" declared Myrae sharply from her hiding place nearby. "Looks like she's heading somewhere fast." The statement drew a low hiss from her reluctant companion, who was standing a good few meters away.

"Shit, do you think she's made us?" The human sounded scared but nevertheless the pair gave chase, as discreetly as possible.

"Hard to say, one minute she was fine the next she was pissed and hightailing it out of here." The matron shrugged. "Goddess only knows what's going on in that human's head."

"Knowing our luck some stupid little shit probably caught sight of the target and took a pot shot at him," grumbled Massani, barely keeping pace with the more agile Asari.

"And got both of them sprinting to the exit," added the huntress as understanding dawned.

"I'm contacting Nilus, he needs to know what's going on," she murmured distractedly.

"Just make sure you keep an eye out, we could do without her better half getting the drop on us," warned the veteran pointedly, as he picked up on the Asari's worried tone.

"isn't that why you're here?" countered Myrae teasingly.

"Just shut up and run," grumbled Zaeed.

* * *

 _On_ _Thessia:_

"She's a stubborn little brat, I'll give her that," admitted the spectre begrudgingly, as she took a long sip of her green tea. "You get anything out of her yet?" Urpon shook his head in silent dismissal.

"No and if we're being honest I don't know if I will," admitted the interrogator quietly. "When you told me we were dealing with some matriarch's little daughter I thought we'd be done and out of here by the end of the day." The Salarian ran a hand over his head uneasily. "But that young one..."

"I know what you mean" murmured Vasir "She's not breaking, it's not natural, spoiled little brats like her should fold like a house of cards in no time but not her."

"She doesn't want to betray her friend," murmured Urpon, more to himself then to anyone else. "What kind of person inspires loyalty like that?"

"I don't know and that worries me," declared the Asari coldly. She glanced out of a nearby window onto a bustling industrial park. "How long will it be before you can give her another injection?"

"At least eight hours," warned the specialist "I'm not messing around Vasir, she's dangerously close to overdosing. I don't want to end up with a corpse if I can help it."

"That's not for you to decide," chastised the Asari sharply as she shot a warning glare in the Salarian's direction. "Just do your job and I'll take care of the rest."

"If you say so," replied her colleague, as he excused himself from the improvised break room.

"I hope that stupid Turian is having better luck then I am," grumbled the spectre to herself as she pulled a packet of purple coloured cigarettes out of a suit pocket, which surprisingly saved her life as in the split second that she took to lean forward to light the addictive indulgence a solid beam of energy sheared through a nearby wall and passed mere centimetres above her head. "Shit!" Century's worth of combat experience kicked into overdrive as the spectre threw herself forward as yet another bolt of golden light cut through the surrounding structure.

"Vasir, what the hell is going on?" Urpon was shouting from nearby, as the Asari scrambled on her hands and knees to safety.

"What the fuck do you think is happening!" she bellowed. "We're under attack, it's those bloody cultists, I just know it!" The pair ducked as a burst of gunfire rattled across one side of the building, breaking windows and shattering the silence.

"I've sent an alert out for reinforcements but they'll take a few minutes to get here, if they get here at all," the pair exchanged nervous looks.

"You think they won't respond?" she questioned.

"I don't know, we're talking about the Cult of Athena, we're on their home turf, anything could happen." The spectre muttered irritably at the statement before glancing over towards their captive, who was sitting exposed in the middle of the open space.

"I'm not going anywhere without my prisoner so get a gun and start firing," she ordered unwaveringly, as she ripped an assault rifle from her back before hunkering down behind a nearby crate.

"I must be out of my gods damn mind," muttered the interrogator under his breath, as he readied his hand cannon expertly and pointed it at a nearby door. He didn't have to wait long as the portal parted in a shower of burning sparks as the breaching charge went off.

"Contacts right!" bellowed the Salarian as he began snapping shots off at the shrouded figures that came sprinting in through the smoke, the first shot missed but the next two were spot on as they slammed into an Asari's chest, drilling holes in her armour and sending the lifeless body flying backwards onto the rubble.

"Do not falter, we are the divine tools of the goddess's will!" thundered an authoritarian tone from behind the main group as a man, wearing a hooded, white coat, came striding into the lofty space, an ornate looking staff strapped firmly across his back.

"Looks like he's the guy in charge," stated Urpon.

"Your observation skill's are outstanding," countered his employer dismissively as she started sending mass effect rounds slamming them down range with pinpoint precision, much to the dismay of the Athameians, who quickly scattered behind cover, as another attacker was ripped apart by concentrated gunfire.

"I'm going to give you a chance spectre!" shouted the presumed enemy leader from behind a stack of heavy duty creates. "Give up the doctor and I'll let the two of you walk away from here whole!" Vasir let out a long bark of laughter.

"I'm a council spectre fuck wit! What you're doing right now is basically a death sentence for you and your little cult!" she countered mockingly.

"Do you think that weak excuse will carry any weight with Matriarch Benezia when she finds out you tortured her daughter of your own volition? " The man chuckled coldly. "Good luck surviving that." The council agent cursed silently under her breath, for much as she hated to admit it the invader was correct, her life expectancy would be measured in weeks if not days if the brat's mother found out what had been undertaken here, council orders or no.

"What's the game plan Vasir? we're out numbered and out gunned," murmured the interrogator grimly, as he quietly repositioned himself nearer to his employer.

"I'm working on it, just keep an eye on the brat," snapped the matron distractedly as she glanced around at their local environment.

"I'm waiting spectre, what is your answer?" boomed the unseen speaker, his voice slowly losing its balanced tone. "I won't ask again!"

"Will you shut up!" roared the Asari as a split second later she sent a surging wave of biotic power flooding out in all directions as she allowed her full force to bear down on the invaders.

"Focus fire, focus fire on the biotic!" shouted someone frantically as boxes and barrels went flying in all directions, unfortunately for some of them they didn't duck quickly enough and were sent tumbling across the floor, bruised and broken.

"The biotic is the least of your worries," stated Urpon evenly. He tossed a suspiciously cylindrical disk over his shoulder towards the scrambling intruders. "Fire in the hole!" The grenade detonated, to the accompaniment of a trio of screams, as the contained charge severed life from limb in an instant. "We're clear on this side, get the prisoner out..." but the remark went unfinished as a sudden, sharp pain reverberated throughout his core as something pierced clean through his back.

"Now people can never say that I discriminate against Salarians," commented Brother Markus evenly as he yanked his weapon free, the laminated metal rings set into the top of the staff jingling in response to the sudden movements. "And now there was one." He levelled the gore covered point at the spectre in front of him. "You really should have accepted my offer."

"Let's see how you deal with a real opponent!" roared the Asari as she vanished in a blazing blur, the world moved or rather he moved, as a split second later Markus was sent thundering backwards into a mountain of broken crates as he barely managed to get his weapon up to block in time.

"Protect Brother Markus!" yelled one of the remaining Athameians as they began laying down covering fire, which met with little success. The enraged biotic simply shrugged off the attacks as she stomped towards the struggling figure, who was vainly trying to extricate himself from what seemed to be an improvised prison.

"You don't hold back do you," snarled Markus, flexing his aching back. "Well two can play at that game!" The brother twirled the burnished staff in his hands before unleashing a glowing green bolt of energy that arched across the open space towards the startled Asari, who had the forethought to dive to one side as the shimmering globe tore a deep trench in the surrounding concrete before dissipating.

"That was not a biotic attack," murmured Vasir to herself as she quickly rolled back to her feet. "What is he?"

"Would you mind just standing still and dying, please!" requested the human, as he unleashed another attack from the staff which the spectre was forced to dispel with her biotics in a blinding display of colour.

"Looks like the Cult of Athame has been hiding things from the council," thought the spectre as she flared her barriers in growing frustration. "I always thought you nut jobs were as suspicious as hell, now I see I was right." Brother Markus allowed a small grin to spread across his face.

"We all have our own secrets Miss Vasir, it's just that some of us are better at keeping them than others." The grin grew larger. "Like you working for the shadow broker as his loyal lapdog." The Asari's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Aren't you well informed," she growled bitterly.

"More so than you can possibly imagine." The pair exchanged a lengthy, silent glare.

"I grow tired of all this chitchat let's finish this!" The matron was enveloped in an inferno of blazing blue energy as she lifted herself off the floor.

"By all means you first," muttered Brother Markus under his breath as the two figures lunged at each other.

* * *

 _Sometime later:_

High Priestess Radishi was roused from her private meditations by the secure terminal in her office flickering into life.

"Speak," there was a long pause and for half a moment she contemplated repeating herself, but as it turned out it was unnecessary. The line crackled into existence as low, pained breathing echoed out over com-link.

" _We have her,_ " it whispered.

* * *

 **My apologies for the wait my time is being rather pulled in a number of directions these days between my writing and my youtube channel, but I hope you all found the chapter to your satisfaction, things are starting to come to ahead in the first arc of our tale, tune in to see how it turns out.**

 ** **Please review if able! it takes a lot of energy and time to write my stories, so I politely ask that if you are able please leave a comment at the bottom, it really means so much to me when I get reviews, even if its just a thank you it real means a lot and makes me want to push myself even hard to get new chapters out to you.****

 **Thank you for reading this, see you all next time.**

 **Gods-own.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 9**

 **.**

* * *

 _Somewhere on Thessia:_

Liara was getting extremely tired of waking up in strange and unfamiliar places, but yet again, as she cracked her eyes open, she beheld an unfamiliar scene, the back end of some kind of cargo van and it was hurtling frantically through the midday sky.

"Hang on brother, just hang on!" a frantic tone echoed out from nearby as, out of the corner of her eye, the young maiden caught sight of a matron, anxiously leaning over a gore drenched figure, that was slouched against one wall of the speeding vehicle.

"How's he doing sister?" another voice echoed out from somewhere nearby, slightly muffled by the compartment wall.

"He's bleeding like a stuck space cow," growled the middle aged Asari distractedly, as she seemed to press heavily on one side of the man's neck, which was slick with his own blood. "We need more medi-gel back here!"

"There's some over in the corner by the prisoner, but after that we're out!" The matron swore under her breath as she quickly made her way over towards the stated location, just missing the slight spark of life that darted across Liara's features as she slammed her eyes shut.

"Is this all there is!" demanded the acolyte, as her voice drifted back from the other side of the crowded space. "We need more!"

"We don't have any more!" came the frustrated reply. "Just hold on, we're nearly back at the safe house."

"For Brother Markus's sake I hope you're right," snapped the Asari. Liara gingerly pried open her vision once more, only to be met by a weak smile from the heavily wounded figure nearby .

"Nice to see you back amongst the awaking world Docter T'soni," wheezed the Brother quietly, as he met her gaze. "Sister Tev'yais you do our honoured guest a disservice, will you undo her gag please." His fellow Athameian nodded respectfully before obeying the command without hesitation.

"What do you want with me?" challenged the academic uneasily, as she glanced around at the rest of the space, which besides herself was only occupied by the injured brother and his fellow acolyte. "I haven't done anything wrong!" The man let out a wet laugh as he heard the comment.

"Young one we're well past the point of lying, besides," he coughed sharply, a clump of dark crimson splattering the lower part of his chin, much to the clear horror of his companion who quickly darted to his side.

"Don't push yourself Brother Markus, save your strength, we're nearly at the safe house," whispered Tev'yais uneasily, as she wiped the blood from his features tenderly.

"The goddess gives us only as heavy a burden as we can carry sister," wheezed the man quietly. He seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

"No, stay awake, don't fall asleep brother!" The Asari began liberally applying medi-gel to his crushed and broken chest. "We need to get there right now!" she bellowed to the driver, who let out a loud curse and a split second later the vehicle noticeably accelerated forward.

"What happened to him?" questioned Liara uneasily, as she took in the man's ruined appearance.

"He was injured by Tela Vasir when rescuing you from the spectre."

"Rescuing me! rescuing me! You were trying to kidnap me!" the older Asari let out a small huff of frustration.

"You are a follower of our goddess, you carry her blessing, there is no need for us to kidnap you, we are simply escorting you to her Revered Eminence without fear of interference." The maiden felt a cold trickle of fear run down her spine.

"The High Priestess," stammered Liara nervously, as years of ingrained reverence took hold.

"I think you've told her more than enough dear sister," gurgled Brother Markus, as he dragged himself back into consciousness. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"My apologies brother" but the statement was waved aside weakly by the bleeding human, as he locked eyes with his fellow disciple.

"How far are we from safety?" he whispered.

"Not much longer brother, please hang on," replied the matron in a pleading tone.

"I can see the safe house, hold onto him I'm coming in hot!" declared the unseen pilot urgently.

"That idiot is trying to get us all killed!" muttered Tev'yais. The passengers found themselves sliding this way and that, as the vehicle slammed into a steep nosedive.

"Next time someone else drive," Liara heard brother Markus splutter. She watched as the older Asari pinned him as gently as possible to the wall with her biotic power.

"They're in the back, get them out, get them out right now!" bellowed the unseen driver harshly to someone outside, which quickly resulted in the backdoors being thrown open, as several robed figures hastily clambered into the narrow space.

"Brother Markus needs immediate medical attention, get him inside and someone safeguard his staff for Goddess' sake!" Her uncompromising tone left no room for argument as a number of them nodded quickly before carrying the limp body of their superior deep into the safe house, which seemed to be located on the outskirts of some small town, that Liara didn't recognize.

"What about her?" questioned one of them uneasily, as they looked in the maiden's general direction.

"Take her to the guest room, make sure she is taken care of, she is a sister of ours and has been manhandled, so please be kind." The human, nodded respectfully before carefully untying the academic and politely escorting her over the threshold of the safe house. The sight that greeted her was one of simple elegance, long silk drapes hung from the walls and beautifully crafted carpets covered the stone floor. After a while they came to a stop in front of a plain looking doorway that pulled open to reveal a rather simple, if well furnished bedroom.

"Please make yourself comfortable, if you need anything please use the indoor com-link." The man indicated a panel on the wall. "Now if you will excuse me I will leave you to your contemplation." The portal slid shut sealing the young maiden in.

"Now what do I do?" whispered Liara to herself. She looked around at the gilded cage, she got the feeling she was going to be here for some time.

* * *

 _Somewhere orbiting Terapso_

"These fuckers just won't leave me the hell alone!" snarled Jack out loud, as she vaulted over a street stall and made a beeline for one of the shuttle bays, her dedicated pursuers in hot pursuit.

"Keep moving!" bellowed Asura over the com, as panic-stricken cries could be heard from the end of the line as the Shinkoku, she suspected, was smashing his way through whatever was dumb enough to block his path.

"Easier said than done boy scout!" yelled the tattooed woman angrily, back down the line. "These assholes don't know when to quit!

"Are they attacking you?" came the dagger sharp response.

"No but they really are working hard to keep up with me," she replied distractedly, smashing an unfortunate bystander to the floor as she hurtled down a bustling side street.

"They must be after something else then, I'm nearly at the hanger. How far out are you?"

"Not far, a few more minutes," muttered Jack grimly. "You'd better be there when I arrive or I'm leaving your fat ass behind!"

"Noted," the line fell silent a split second later.

"Bloody god of the boy scouts, he better not do anything stupid for my sake," she muttered bitterly as she continued her escape.

* * *

 _Nearby:_

"Do you have the target in your sights?" shouted Nihlus into his mouthpiece, as he dashed down a walkway.

"We're trying but the skinhead isn't making it easy!" snapped the flustered voice of Zaeed and judging from his heavy panting he wasn't enjoying the chase. "She must have been here before, she's got her entire escape route planned out."

"Will you shut up and run!" snapped Myrae, who's angry tone could be heard in the background.

"Stay on her as long as you can, I think I know where they're heading," declared the spectre confidently. He jumped over a gap between buildings, as he took a shortcut through a built-up section of the station.

"Just don't leave us hanging in the wind when her big friend turns up, you're not paying enough for me to deal with that shit," countered the mercenary pointedly.

"We're not here to fight him, I just want to know where they're going," replied the Turian dismissively as he elbowed people out of his way.

"They why are we chasing them?" asked the human, in mild confusion.

"Because we don't want them to think that we're after the giant, they need to believe that Jacqueline Nought is our prize, they'll be more predictable that way," stated their Asari pilot knowingly.

"As long as we don't have to fight that monster, I don't care," grumbled Zaeed's voice. The spectre meanwhile ducked in under a doorframe as he drew closer to his teammates' ID signatures.

"If that happens we'll bug out, we're not equipped to handle someone of that threat level," reassured the council agent as he kept his full attention on the path laid out by his omni-tool.

"No shit!" cursed the mercenary as the line went quiet.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" snarled Jack grimly as she punched in the access codes to the shuttle, she'd come sprinting into the hanger bay not a minute before and had made a bee-line for the craft, smashing anyone who got in her way to one side. "Stupid machine, work!" The ship's onboard VI let out a low whine before finally accepting the series of numbers that had be punched into the holo-screen and started lowering the rear access ramp.

"I think she went in here!" the unfamiliar voice echoed out behind her and Jack quickly threw herself behind cover as footfalls could be heard echoing out on the deck plating and a split second later her pursuers came darting into the chaotic space.

"Do you have sights on the target?" snapped the Asari matron, who was swiping at the surrounding scenery with her assault rifle.

"Not a bloody bleep" muttered her scared companion coldly. "But I'll but my entire retirement fund that hunk of bolts over there is their ship." The Asari tore her gaze away from her searching to glance at the rust bucket before them.

"Want me to check it out?" she murmured.

"Yer but be quick about it. I get a feeling we're not alone here," Jack ducked back down behind cover as she heard him say this, her nerves on edge.

"Fine but you'd better do your job old man," snapped the matron. She slowly made her way towards the waiting spacecraft.

"Fine you want to play hard, we'll play hard," growled the biotic as she felt that all too familiar rush as her power surged throughout her system.

* * *

To her credit Myrae preformed a perfect combat roll as a blazing wave of blue energy came crashing into the deck plating sending boxes and plastic barrels smashing into the surrounding walls as station workers ran for their lives.

"I think it's easy to say that she knows we're here!" shouted the Asari loudly as she began slamming rounds down range at the wanted criminal, who at this point seemed to be trying to flatten them under heavy duty containers, that had been left lying around the docking bay.

"Oh just shut up and shoot her for crying out loud!" snarled the mercenary as he laid down covering fire that rattled off the metalwork. The pair split up as they attempted to outflank the nearby hostile.

"I'm trying!" snarled Myrae as she cut loose with her own biotic abilities, sending a hefty looking cargo lift slamming into the far wall, mere inches above the shaven woman's head. Jack however had the common sense to duck down and stay down for a few scant moments, which was just long enough for the pair to quickly relocate.

"What in the spirits is going on down there!" snarled Nihlus over the com-link.

"We got played by the brat, she was laying in ambush in the docking bay," replied the mercenary grimly as he quickly threw himself sideways, to avoid a pounding shockwave that ripped across the floor towards them.

"That wasn't the plan Massani!"

"Well plans change!" spat the human as switched to full-auto and began tearing through what little protection the biotic criminal had remaining.

"I will destroy you!" the roar echoed out over the open space as the angry woman let her presence be known once again as she arced a glowing ball of dark energy over the mound of crates that she was currently squatting behind.

"Singularity!" the warning was a split second too late as the pair were yanked off their feet and sent flying around the room.

"I'm really getting tired of this bitch!" spat Myrae angrily. She shot her hand out in a well honed gesture. The swirling sphere which only scant seconds ago was a torrent of cascading power exploded out in a blinding blue light, that sent anyone still standing crashing into the ground, hard.

* * *

"These people just don't know when to quit," muttered Jack angrily as she struggled to her feet only to be met with a brutal right hook that sent her staggering to one side.

"I wouldn't if I were you," declared a heavily armoured Turian that seemed to materialize out of thin air just behind her. "This is a HMWP Master line hand cannon and can cut your shaved head clean off with single shot, so drop the glow if you'll be so kind" and against her better judgment she did. "Good," her attacker did however raise a browplate as he caught the look of smug satisfaction that darted across her face. "Something funny?" challenged the individual in clear amazement.

"Just how much I'm going to enjoy watching you get your asses handed to you," chuckled Jack evilly, just as a sealed access hatch nearby caved in. A massive blow sent the twisted metal remains somersaulting across the ruined space.

"YOU DARE THREATEN SOMEONE UNDER MY PROTECTION!" and the divine guardian general joined the fray.

* * *

Asura was not happy, not happy at all. Jack had deliberately ignored his instructions to meet up, instead of deciding to make for their shuttle, which was a rather poor decision in the general's mind as it was rather an easy place to wait in ambush for them.

"The _Chōkarā_ is going to get herself killed, if she doesn't grow up soon," muttered the Shinkoku grimly, as he parted the crowd prior to thundering down a bustling market district, at full speed.

"Hey what do you think you're...!" the challenge was brought to a sudden halt as the guard was backhanded into a nearby wall with a wet thud. The giant stormed through a doorway, which had been pointed out to him by his omni-tool's built-in navigation as the quickest route to his final destination.

"Some idiots are having a bloody fire fight down in docking bay nine," shouted a passerby and a whole host of frightened individuals immediately surged in the opposite direction, panic clearly visible on their features. "Someone contact station security!"

"Why am I not surprised," growled Asura to himself as he leaped over a railing and took a thirty foot fall as if it didn't exist. "I can only hope that she can hold on until I arrive." Dark flashes of anger travelled down the back of the man's mind as he took on a cold tone. "And I will make them suffer pain unimaginable if any harm has befallen her, that I swear." The threat sent a trickle of fear running through anyone who heard him and they couldn't help but feel pity for whatever poor souls had brought this seeming demon's wrath down upon themselves.

" _In fifty metres take the third left, then proceed straight for one hundred,_ " the monotone drawl of the devices onboard VI echoed out towards him.

"Accursed device, what I wouldn't give for a competent Shinkoku AI" muttered the general in frustration. He recalled the loyal constructs that had served under him during the long war. He'd take any of them now, rather than these pale, pathetic imitations that he currently found himself surrounded with; unfortunately or maybe rather fortunately for the giant a rumbling detonation echoed out through the metal plating underfoot, as he came to a screeching halt.

"That was nearby I must be getting close," declared the warrior and he increased his pace twofold as the sounds of battle began increasing in volume with every passing moment.

"I will destroy you!" The roar thundered down the corridor towards him as he came sprinting around a corner.

"Finally," growled the general, as he heard the ping from his omni-tool telling him he'd arrived. "YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY!" if metal could feel fear it would be shaking in its boots by now as the towering giant bore down on the sealed portal in front of him. It didn't put up much of a fight as he came crashing into the chaos that was on the other side. "YOU DARE THREATEN SOMEONE UNDER MY PROTECTION!"

* * *

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Zaeed in growing terror, as he watched the plating warp under the opponent's weight, as the giant came crashing down to earth with a deafening crescendo.

"YOU WILL KNOW PAIN!" the bone chilling declaration echoed out around the lofty space as their real target finally made his presence felt.

"By the Goddess," his Asari companion took a few steps back, as the mountain of a man pulled himself up to his full height.

"Fall back, fall back right now!" yelled their employer frantically as the Turian ducked under a devastating right hook that sent a nearby container screeching backwards a few dozen feet, with a clear imprint of the attacker's fist hammered into one side.

"FACE ME!" roared the monstrous human as he dashed forwards at an unbelievable speed and attempted to grapple with the spectre, who was desperately attempting to extract himself from the frankly terminal engagement that he now found himself engaged in.

"Don't just stand there shoot him!" snarled the mercenary as he levelled his weapon at the goliath.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!" replied Myrae as she almost threw her rifle to one side in her desperation to escape. "You're on your own!"

"I wouldn't bet on it shithead!" the statement caught them by surprise and a split-second later there was a blinding flash of biotic energy as Jack smashed into the pair in a dazzling display of acceleration that sent them crashing into the deck a good few metres away from where they'd been standing. "I promised to destroy you and I always keep my word!" chuckled the woman, as she loomed over them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on_ _Thessia:_

"How is our guest Sister?" The question echoed out of the speaker, as the hologram turned its full attention to the acolyte who knelt before it.

"She is contained Revered Eminence and on our last inspection subdued." Sister Tev'yais glanced up nervously "When should we expect your arrival?" The question brought a look of frustration to the matriarch's chiselled features as she heard it. "Ma'am?" the acolyte raised a worried eyebrow in clear confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing that you should worry yourself about my dear, just be aware that I'll be unable to meet our sister for a few days as I take care of some bureaucratic nonsense."

"By your wisdom most Revered Eminence," murmured the Asari as she bent low in a sign of respect. "We shall keep her occupied until your business is settled, Goddess be with you Revered Eminence."

"And with you too Sister Tev'yais," replied the high priestess calmly, as the line fell silent once more.

"The Goddess protects," muttered the matron and she walked wearily out of the sealed room and back into the main office of the safe house.

"What did her Eminence say?" whispered Markus weakly from where he lay in a comfortable bed in one corner of the room.

"Her Revered Eminence has been delayed, she wouldn't tell me what the problem was but the timing of this can't be incidental."

"It was to be expected," wheezed the man tiredly as he looked over towards his fellow Athameian. "We didn't stop to make sure that the spectre was dead after the engagement, it's not beyond belief to suspect that she survived as well." The matron gave him a disbelieving look.

"You dropped a warehouse on her head brother, most normal people don't walk away from that." The man let out a low chuckle.

"Tela Vasir is not normal," he stated.

"If she can go toe to toe with you Brother Markus, even when you have a staff of the Goddess, then that would be a massive understatement," declared the Asari grimly as she handed him a glass of fruit juice.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle," quoted the human evenly as he took a small sip. "They live up to their reputation if nothing else." He took another sip. "And what is to happen to our guest? I doubt she will remain subdued for much longer, her family, pardon my bluntness, isn't known for its timid nature."

"That's an understatement and a half," muttered the acolyte grimly. "We'll need to keep an eye on her. The longer this goes on, the more likely it is that she will attempt to escape." The brother nodded in agreement.

"We should also prepare for unexpected company, it wouldn't be unreasonable for Miss Vasir to pay us a surprise visit and if not her then some of her friends," advised the human tiredly. "Hopefully by then the Goddess will have blessed me with her healing."

"We can only hope" murmured the Asari respectfully as she bowed her head at the mention of their deity. "But having an artefact from the Most Divine should help you channel some of her divine power, no matter how faint."

"Indeed," Brother Markus closed his eyes. "I apologise sister but I'm rather tired. The healing process has taken a lot out of me." The matron put up a hand to placate him.

"I understand Brother, rest, save your energy." The man let out a lengthy sigh and allowed himself to slip into a deep slumber. The look of confidence that had been painted across the Asari's face melted away and she turned pensive as she exited the room.

"What are our orders sister?" quietly questioned one of her fellow believers, who had been maintaining a vigil outside the door.

"Double the security on both our guest and on the perimeter," instructed the matron sharply, as she took on a commanding air. "Nothing is to be allowed in or out without my say so!"

"As you say sister." The Turian bowed deeply before hurrying off at a brisk pace.

"And now we wait," she muttered.

* * *

 _Somewhere in deep space_ :

High Priestess Radishi glanced away from the projector as she turned her full attention back towards one of her attendants, who was similarly dressed in a flowing white ceremonial robe.

"Have we heard anything from our brothers and sisters on the citadel?" The Turian woman shook her head in clear disappointment.

"They have been strangely unable to find out why the Council has asked you to visit them on the citadel at this time." She let out a low, nervous rumble from her throat.

"Are you sure that it is wise to be undertaking such a journey Revered Eminence?" The matriarch allowed herself a long moment of contemplation before answering.

"It would be deeply discourteous to refuse a summons from the Citadel Council," hummed the figure. "Even if I do technically have diplomatic immunity as a prominent member of a major religion;" a fact that most of the general public are completely unaware of, something that those in power are deeply grateful for, no one likes having their power undermined after all.

"I still think it's unwise your Revered Eminence, if you don't mind me saying so," whispered the acolyte. "The nature of this meeting is deeply suspicious. I do wish you had permitted us to bring some more security to safeguard you against any nefarious acts." The Asari allowed herself a small smile as she placed a silky smooth and reassuring hand on her fellow Athameian's shoulder.

"Your concern for my well-being speaks highly of your character sister," stated the religious leader kindly turning her full attention towards the female Turian. "Besides on the matter of my well being I have you and a dozen other fellow believers to keep me secure." The matriarch glanced sidelong over her shoulder at an immovable silhouette that stood in a patch of shadow in the corner of the well furnished room. "Along with one or two other holy protectors." The acolyte deliberately made sure that her gaze stayed well away from the area in question in a show of revered respect.

"And we all feel honoured to have such sacred artefacts crafted by the Most Divine here with us your Revered Eminence," there was slight pause "But I fear that certain unfaithful elements may not react well to their presence on the citadel." This last concern however was quickly quashed by her superior, who waved the statement away with a simple motion of her outstretched hand.

"They will remain aboard the official craft unless they are needed." The High Priestess looked over at the intricate gilded metalwork that covered the figure. "Is that clear?" There was a low note, almost like a music tone that echoed out in response. "Good" the matriarch turned back to gazing out at the flashing, twinkling lights of stars as they flashed by. The conversation ended.

* * *

 _A few days later on the Citadel:_

"Has her ship docked yet?" enquired Sparatus sharply, as he glanced up from a stack of data pads to glare at his assistant, who was standing only a few feet away.

"Not yet Sir, High Priestess Radishi's official craft has only just cleared Citadel Control. She should be heading to the private hanger as we speak," stated the younger Turian evenly as he answered the question, seemingly unperturbed by his superior's angry tone.

"Inform me when she comes onto the station," snapped the Councillor. He rose from his seat. "I'm going to go and meet my fellow councillors."

"Yes Sir." His fellow Turian nodded respectfully as the politician exited the busy space. It didn't take Sparatus long to make his way from his official residence, towards the only elevator that was allowed down to the private docking port.

"Valern," the Salarian representative barely registered his greeting as the keenly intelligent individual's gaze remained fixed on a report that was held tightly in one hand.

"I take it that you haven't seen our esteemed colleague," replied his fellow bureaucrat evenly.

"No she's been rather distant with us since we summoned her esteemed religious leader to meet us in private," stated Sparatus grimly and that was putting it politely. When the decision had been officially brought up the Asari representative had been horrified by the suggestion and protested vehemently. It had taken the personal reassurances of Tela Vasir herself that the incident in question had actually occurred before the matron had finally relented.

"Well we can only hope that she remembers who's side she's supposed to be on," murmured Valern pointedly, as he fixed the Turian with a knowing look.

"One can only hope," he muttered.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about me behind my back?" suddenly stated an all too familiar voice coldly. The pair turned around only to fall completely silent in stunned surprise as they caught sight of Councillor Tevos. Gone was her form fitting crimson and white dress, in its place was a flowing Sāḍī, pure as newly fallen snow, with silver thread running along its edges, in a breathtaking display of needlecraft.

"That is rather striking Tevos if you don't mind me saying so," commented the Salarian carefully as he took in his colleague's appearance, taking note of the freshly reapplied face paint and meticulous clean skin that greeted him. "I don't remember ever seeing you in that particular dress before." The matron nodded in polite thanks.

"It was my mother's, she used to wear it whenever we went to pray. Now it's mine," replied the Asari gently as she ran a dark purple hand over the fine material, in fond remembrance. "I thought that it would be only proper if I presented myself in a more formal state." She pulled herself upright as a professional air took hold once again. "I take it that you don't have an issue with this?"

"No problem, as long as you keep in mind why we are here and what the point of this meeting is," countered Sparatus coldly. He crossed his arms firmly, the snide comment earned him a withering glare from his fellow representative as she opened her mouth to fire back a barbed retort, which was quickly cut off as the Turians omni-tool blared into life. "That will be my assistant," muttered the bureaucrat as he quickly checked his messages. "The High Priestess's ship has just docked, she'll be with us momentarily."

"Then may I suggest that we put aside our personal differences and focus on the task at hand," stated Valern critically as he fixed the pair with a stony stare. "Don't you think?"

"Of course Councillor," replied the matron evenly as she nodded her head in polite agreement. "My apologies;" the three of them fell silent as they picked up on the low rumble of generators as the express elevator carried its important cargo up to their level.

* * *

 _A few minutes longer:_

"The Citadel Council welcomes you warmly to the station your Revered Eminence" the Asari councillor bowed her head respectfully as High Priestess Radishi slowly stepped out of the tight confines of the crystal and glass lift, with an air of elegance that almost took the three politicians by surprise.

"Ah Sister Tevos it is good to see you again," murmured the religious leader evenly, as she nodded her head in subtle greeting before turning her attention towards the other figures, waiting patiently nearby. "Councillor Sparatus, Councillor Valern, I am honoured that you all see fit to greet me, I know just how busy you all must be." The Turian representative let out a low huff.

"I bet you do," he muttered, but the comment was quickly silenced by a sharp elbow to the ribs from his plum coloured colleague, who was attempting to keep a controlled expression in spite of his unwanted commentary.

"I do hope you don't mind but I would like to visit some of the Goddess's shrines while I'm here, tending to the faithful is one of my sacred duties as a priestess of Athame after all." The matriarch's attendants quickly fell in behind her as the small gathering of politically powerful individuals made their way back through the more opulent sections of the station. Understandably the appearance of such a gathering in public was enough to cause the general public to come to a standstill, as the procession slowly passed them by.

"Is this really necessary?" commented Valern quietly from his position to one side of their guest. "This is rather more public than I was anticipating."

"It is important for people to be able to engage with those that guide them," countered the High Priestess evenly as she concentrated on engaging with the faithful, who hearing of her surprise arrival on the station, were now flocking to greet her, as she was escorted to the council tower.

"How charitable of you," muttered the Turian representative coldly, as he caught sight of a fair few of his own people amongst the excited crowds.

"Although I agree with you your Revered Eminence, my colleague is correct, we should make haste to the council chambers, where we can talk in more secure surroundings," murmured Tevos respectfully.

"As you wish" Radishi raised a hand and her fellow Athameians fell silent. "I am deeply moved that so many of my brothers and sisters have come to greet me on my arrival, it has been far too long since I last walked upon this station and I promise that once my business is complete I will return to you all, on that you have my word." The gathered onlookers let out a low hum of understanding before slowly dispersing, as they respectfully backed away.

"A masterful display High Priestess," commented the Salarian council member as the party quickly returned to their original pace.

"I do what I can," she replied as they entered the main elevator.

"Your attendants will have to wait here until the lift returns, weight limitations you understand," declared Sparatus brusquely, as he entered the narrow space. The comment did not go down well with a number of the Athameians, who let out low mutterings of protest at the request, but were quickly silenced as their leader raised her hand again.

"As you wish, we are your guests after all," Radishi leant down and whispered to what appeared to be her personal attendant, who nodded in begrudging acceptance.

"As you wish Revered Eminence, may the Goddess watch over you," she muttered coldly as the female Turian turned her piercing gaze towards the council members. "We will be with you again shortly."

"Do not be concerned sister I'll be perfectly fine on my own for a few minutes," chuckled the matriarch as she stepped through the waiting portal to join the politicians waiting patiently for her on the other side. She vanished from view as the sealed doors closed behind her.

* * *

"I do hope you're not offended by my fellow Athameians Councillor, they tend to be rather overprotective of me on occasion," commented the High Priestess evenly as she glanced knowingly towards Sparatus "but they mean well."

"I am sure they do," countered the politician dismissively. "One has to wonder why you feel the need for such protection, it's almost as if you expect there to be an incident." His subtle challenge was expertly diverted however, as the religious figure let out a soft titter of amusement.

"And what need would that be?" she looked around at the other members of the council. "I am a guest here at your own invitation, it would be inconceivable for the leaders of the galactic community to do something as underhanded as breaking their word, correct?" The silence which echoed out after the comment was deafening and later on the high priestess could have sworn that she heard one of Sparatus' teeth crack, he was clenching his jaws so tightly together.

"The idea is absurd, you have diplomatic status, such an action would break our own laws, not to mention the loss of face we would suffer," countered the Salarian sharply as he looked over towards the matriarch. "Which is, I believe, something that you know only too well," he added.

"I fear you overestimate my abilities Councillor," replied the high priestess humbly. She bowed her head in polite acceptance of his remarks.

"We should really discuss this in private don't you all agree!" interrupted Tevos. "We didn't invite one of the most important members of the Athameian faith all the way to the Citadel to talk about politics in an elevator!" Her fellow representatives had the decency to look embarrassed as they fell silent once again, fortunately for everyone the ride now came to an end, with the inevitable 'ping' as the glass doors slid open.

"I take it that we'll be discussing matters in a more secluded setting," stated Radishi, as she was guided past the official chamber and towards a door set into a far wall.

"But of course," replied Valern as he indicated the room in question. "This space is used to discuss more sensitive topics, rather appropriate don't you think?" A brief smile darted across the Asari's face.

"Whatever do you mean Councillor?" but the polite banter quickly disappeared as the group quickly made themselves comfortable in the rather spartan looking chamber, which besides a few comfortable looking chairs and a table was strangely empty.

"Now that we're all settled can we please get down to business," snapped Sparatus sharply as he poured himself a cup of dextro coffee from a machine.

"As you wish," replied the high priestess as she calmly accepted a beverage from the Asari representative and made herself comfortable. "What do you wish to discuss?" The Turian councillor let out a loud snort.

"Enough games we all know why we're here," he stated. "Blatant interference in official council business by your organisation, not to mention the unprovoked assault upon one of our spectres, which may I remind you is a serious offence." The matriarch took a long sip of the coffee, savouring the taste, before replying.

"Quite delightful," her gaze shifted away from the dark, ebony liquid to stare at the assembled politicians before her. "Now what was it that you want to discuss exactly?" she turned her attention towards the unhappy looking Turian. "The fact that you allege that we interfered with official council business?" She raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Can you tell me what exactly this business is, I'm unsure of what matter you speak of." She took another sip of her beverage. "And on the matter with Miss Vasir we were simply moving to protect one of our sisters from an unknown attacker." The atmosphere grew tense as the politicians took full notice of what was being said.

"So you admit to deliberately interfering with official council business," growled Sparatus coldly as he leant forward in his chair.

"I think you misunderstand me Councillor," countered the religious leader. "I said we were rescuing one of our believers from an unidentified attacker, I never said that we were interfering in council affairs."

"Agent Vasir is a council spectre, as such her actions count as council affairs," challenged the politician. "Any deliberate interference from a third party is considered a serious crime."

"Is that so?" commented the Asari as she looked around at the other individuals in the room. "Is this a trial than? I was under the impression that I'd been invited here to discuss certain issues, not to stand trial." Councillor Tevos visibly flinched at the accusation.

"I assure you your Revered Eminence, no one is on trial here, we simply want to discuss the situation with you that is all," answered Valern as he held up a hand to reassure her. " I'm sure you understand that we have our concerns."

"And I'm sure you can understand mine," retorted the matriarch sharply. "I have a duty of responsibility to protect my fellow Athameians, so when I hear word of one of them being snatched in broad daylight, in the middle of a shopping mall no less, I tend to take action," her tone had become noticeably terse.

"She is a suspect in an ongoing investigation!" declared Sparatus as he slammed a fist down onto the arm rest. "An investigation you deliberately interfered with!"

"And I'm glad I did!" retorted the High Priestess," or is it council policy to permit torture of suspects?" She glared over towards the other Councillors. "I wonder how her mother, Matriarch Benezia will respond, when she sees the state her daughter is in!"

"We had no knowledge of this!" declared Tevos hastily as she exchanged nervous looks with her colleagues "Agent Vasir acted on her own initiative without Council acquiescence."

"And yet here I am being held accountable for her action!" snapped the religious leader.

"Leaving the matter of morality aside," interrupted Valern as he forced his way into the conversation "Your subordinates still committed an aggressive action against the council representative, which is a serious offence under galactic law."

"Not to mention certain other aspects of the event that require an explanation," added the Turian sharply.

"Is that so? and what, pray tell, will happen if I refuse to agree to your demands?" The challenge sent a small shock wave through the gathering.

"Your Revered Eminence I must protest strongly against such action, it would be ill-advised for all parties involved" pleaded the Asari representative, a look of genuine concern clearly visible upon her features. "You must understand that there are issues here that go well beyond the young T'soni."

"That's enough Tevos, we will not discuss such matters with...!" but the Turian was quickly silenced by the icy glare that greeted him.

"You will stay silent Sparatus! I will not allow your hatred of the cult to blind you to the serious political ramifications of such an action." The matron turned her attention back to their respected guest. "Please Revered Eminence I beg you, as a fellow follower of the Goddess, to work with the council to overcome this crisis." The matron lowered her head in a clear display of submission.

"Are you asking this of me Sister Tevos?" stated the matriarch coldly. "As one follower to another?"

"Yes your Revered Eminence," the High Priestess let out a low hum as she fell silent for a long moment, as if she were weighing up her options.

"Fine but do not expect me to bend the knee, there are only two beings that can ask that of me and your council is not one of them." The councillors exchanged nervous looks, this was going to be a lot harder than they'd originally anticipated.

* * *

 **The first new chapter of The legacy of Wrath in 2017, I do hope you all like it, this story has been my most successful to date and I couldn't be more grateful for all the reviews and comments that this work has attracted THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Now we're homing in on the big one hundred comments mark, a goal that I never thought possible for me, but with all your help it is nearly a reality, so I will humbly ask that you please READ  & REVIEW, it drives me to work even harder to get the next chapter out for your reading pleasure, also I'm think of doing something special to mark the mile stone ;).**

 **I'll see you all next time in the next chapter.**

 **Gods-own**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 10**

 **.**

* * *

 _Orbiting Terapso:_

"I don't believe I'm doing this!" muttered Zaeed grimly, as he found himself manually overriding his way into a waiting shuttle.

"If you've got time to talk you've got time to work!" snapped Jack and she jabbed the shotgun into the back of the man's bruised and battered head. "So keep working!"

"Fine!" snapped the mercenary. "Fucking bitch," he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Challenged the biotic sharply, as she leant in close to the man's ear. "Just remember that if it were up to me, I'd have splattered your rotten brains all over the nearest bulkhead."  
"Don't remind me," sighed Massani, tiredly.

* * *

 _About half an hour earlier_ :

"It's not so funny now is it bitch!" roared the tattooed woman as she sent Myrae flying. She landed with a meaty thud, meanwhile Zaeed gingerly attempted to drag himself to safety without being noticed.

"And where do you think you're going asshole!" he failed miserably and felt a vice like grip clamp down around one of his legs. "Get back here!" the man was sent tumbling through the air as the angry biotic swung him around like a ragdoll.

"That is enough Jacqueline." The heavy voice sent a shiver of fear down the mercenary's spine as he heard it, which only increased as he caught sight of the lumbering mountain of a man stomping menacingly towards them.

"Seriously! these morons were trying to kill me and you want me to stop!" The towering figure glanced down, first at the unconscious form of Myrae, who was lying crumpled on the floor and then at Zaeed.

"We need to know who they were after and why." His tone was unwaveringly stern. "And this one is going to tell us, aren't you." It wasn't a question and the scared veteran knew it.

"What happened to the one you were fighting big guy?" Jacqueline seemed mildly confused as she glanced around at the devastated landscape. "I don't see any creamed Turian around here." The giant let out a small snarl of frustration.

"The coward deployed some kind of cloaking system in combination with a smokescreen, I lost sight of him shortly afterwards, he must have fled the battlefield." The biotic snorted disbelievingly.

"Anyone dumb enough to fight you head on needs their brains examined." This statement definitely had the unspoken agreement of the bleeding and broken prisoners.

"Maybe; but right now we need to leave. What is the state of our shuttle?" The woman grimaced slightly at the question, before glancing over her shoulder at the smoking remains of their spacecraft.

"We might need to get a new vehicle," she admitted in mild embarrassment, her companion didn't seem that surprised as he to cast an eye over what was left of the shuttle.

"So be it." The giant turned to look down at Zaeed "I suspect that our prisoner will likely have a means of transportation that we can use for our own benefit, isn't that right?" the mercenary let out a wheezing laugh.

"Don't bet on it, if that Turian bastard made a run for it then you're stuck here." The declaration was met with cold indifference from the pair as the tattooed individual dragged him upright, until he found himself at face level with her.

"Then you better have a damn good reason for why I don't rip your head off!" She threatened.

"Or what?" he snorted.

"Or you answer to me," stated the towering figure grimly joining in the conversation.

"So talk, why were you after us?"

"Take a wild guess," with hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea to talk back, something that was clearly demonstrated when the mercenary found himself being lifted into the air before being sent slamming down into the ground, with a bone shaking thud.

"I won't ask again," declared the giant coldly as he hauled Zaeed once more up to face height. "NOW TALK!"

"We were after you!" wheezed the human weakly, feebly struggling against the massive, metal hand, wrapped tightly around his throat.

"For the bounty?"

"No!" whimpered the mercenary. "The Turian, he was a Spectre." The biotic let out a string of curses as she glared daggers at her companion.

"Well that's just fucking great, as if our lives weren't shitty enough already!" she declared "Now we've got Spectres after us!"

"It was to be expected," rumbled the man. "But sending only three of you after me was a mistake."

"We weren't trying to capture you," admitted Massani weakly. "The spectre just wanted to keep an eye on you, it was the other one they were after." The air turned cold.

"What other one?" the giant growled. "What other one!" The prisoner flinched in fear.

"That Asari, T'soni whatever her name is." The room was deathly silent.

"Get me a ship," the convict raised a virtually non-existent eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" the imposing figure rounded on her.

"RIGHT NOW!" he roared, the woman took a step away from him.

"Fine jackass, keep your hair on." Her statement was shortly followed by the prisoner being tossed at the biotic's feet.

"Take him with you, he might prove useful." It wasn't a request.

"Fine, come on then, looks like it's your lucky day moron," she grumbled, as the tattooed individual dragged the mercenary out of the ruined hanger.

* * *

 _Back in the present:_

"Just so you know, pissing off the big guy isn't earning you any brownie points in my book," declared Jack pointedly, jabbing the captured mercenary in the small of his back.

"Will you knock that shit off, it's hard enough to override these things as it is!" countered the man unhappily, as the pair tried to hack their way into a waiting shuttle that they'd found in a nearby hanger.

"So who was it?" the question got a raised eyebrow out of the scared veteran.

"Who was what?"

"The person the Spectre was kidnapping," added the biotic sharply. "And don't fucking lie to me or you'll regret it."

"Some egg head fromThessia, she was seen with your friend on Omega before he did his little stunt, Nihlus and his buddy wanted to bring her in for questioning," admitted the prisoner.

"Then they've signed their own death warrants," snorted Jack as she glanced around on the off chance that someone would come strolling into the private hanger. "If I've learned one thing about the god of the boy scouts, it is that you really don't want to make him angry and going after people he knows, that'll make him angry."

"No shit!" snapped the mercenary. "Jesus I knew I should've jumped ship when I had a chance."

"Would have been smart," agreed the criminal leisurely, nodding her head in understanding. "I wouldn't bet against us."

"Well you might if you knew what's coming next," replied the man grimly. "That friend of his, she's on Thessia and I don't know if you've noticed but that's in the heart of the Asari republic. If the big guy pulls the same shit he did on Omega there, you'll have more than just Spectres to worry about." He had a point, that did sound rather out of her league, people tended to get rather antsy when you invaded their home world after all, but in all honesty Jack couldn't bring herself to abandon her friend. She blinked in surprise, did she really consider the towering Shinkoku as a friend? For the first time in a long time the biotic felt uneasy.

"And we're done!" declared the man proudly, as the holographic lock turned green. "And people say that I'm too old to understand technology."

"Good for you," commented the woman just before she smashed the butt of her shotgun into the side of the mercenarie's head, knocking him completely unconscious.

"Did you acquire a ship?" questioned Asura sharply over the line as she contacted his com-link.

"Yer, hanger bay fourteen, get down here." The giant grunted in acknowledgement before the line went dead. "Don't say thank you asshole!" she muttered, the next few minutes quickly ticked by. Jack kept herself entertained by tying her unresponsive prisoner up in an elaborate series of knots, before dumping him uncaringly into the nearest janitor's closet.

"What happened to the mercenary?" Enquired the Shinkoku as he came striding into the open space a few moments later.

"Unconscious in a broom cupboard," replied the biotic, which seemed to be acceptable to the towering figure, who nodded in approval before heading towards the waiting craft, but before he reached the open access hatch he paused.

"I will not ask you to come with me on this undertaking _Chōkarā_ " he slowly turned to look down at her. "This is my fight not yours."

"Oh, stop with all the touchy-feely crap big guy," snorted the woman dismissively, forcing her way past him onto the shuttle. "Besides I can look after myself just fine." A small smile darted across Asura's normally chiselled features.

"I am well aware of that _Chōkarā,_ " he admitted, before turning serious once more. He placed a huge hand on her shoulder. "But joking aside I will not forget this moment, you are now a _bēṭī_ in my eyes," Jack raised an eyebrow in clear confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" she demanded suspiciously, but all she got was a small smile and a chuckle in response, as the Shinkoku took his place in a vacant seat.

* * *

 _Somewhere on Thessia:_

"How is our guest?" questioned Brother Markus from his sick bed, he'd been recovering well over the last few days, a result that he'd put down equally to the care shown to him by his fellow acolytes and the presence of his staff nearby. "Is she behaving?"

"For the moment," replied Sister Tev'yais grimly, she'd been left in charge of the day to day operations in the safe house while they waited for her Revered Eminence to return.

"But you suspect that she won't stay that way," countered the man evenly.

"No, she's been too accommodating, it's suspicious." The brother nodded.

"Understandable, but for the moment we can work with that, how are the security arrangements coming on?"

"Fine so far, we've got the surrounding area locked down and I've brought in some additional members to reinforce us. We should be able to hold off anything short of a platoon of Asari huntresses, or a squad of Spectres," the human grimaced.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Brother Markus shifted his position so that he was more comfortable. "I doubt that even the Citadel Council would permit something like that, it would mean war with the faithful."

"We still can't rule it out, Tela Vasir was never someone you would call predictable and knowing her, she'd like to square things with you as soon as possible."

"Is that so?" the man chuckled. "I didn't realise you knew the good Spectre Sister."

"Knew is a bit of an overstatement, we were both trained by the same combat instructor back in the day, she couldn't help but brag about one of her more successful students." The matron let out a deep snort. "By the Goddess I used to get so tired of hearing about that bitch." She looked over towards her fellow Athameian. "But I wouldn't underestimate her, you don't get to be an Asari Spectre without some skill to back up the title."

"Duly noted," the brother fell silent for a few seconds. "If it comes to it you should take the good doctor and retreat to the main temple, we cannot allow the maiden to fall into the wrong hands."

"Understood brother, now get some rest, you need it." The remark was not met with enthusiasm but the patient dutifully obliged nonetheless and the Asari excused herself from further conversation.

* * *

 _On the Citadel_ :

"I take it that your meeting with the council was heated," stated her Turian assistant as High Priestess Radishi let out a tired sigh after lowering herself into a comfortable looking armchair, conveniently placed in her private quarters, so that it overlooked one of the presidium's greener areas.

"That would be an understatement," groaned the matriarch. "I take it that the apartment has been checked for bugs."

"Of course your Revered Eminence, I had some of our more technologically gifted sisters and brothers sweep the rooms before you arrived."

"And did they find anything?" she questioned.

"Of course, but at this point I think the STG just do it to keep up appearances," answered the Turian evenly.

"It wouldn't surprise me," muttered the Asari as she ran a hand over her tired features. "I'd almost forgotten how tedious it was dealing with the Council members, although it was nice to see Sister Tevos, she was wearing her mother's _Sāḍī_ ". A brief smile danced across the High Priestess's face. "I remember the first time that she was brought to the high temple, she was so small," she chuckled. "Who would imagine that the little purple ball of energy that hid in her parents' arms would one day become one of the most important Asari in the galaxy?"

"The Goddess works in interesting ways," was the automatic response. "But I presume from your tone that the other councillors were less than understanding." The matriarch let out a disdainful snort.

"As always your ability to understate the situation is remarkable sister." She politely and gratefully accepted a cup of green tea which was offered to her. "But you are correct, both the Turian and Salarian representatives were, as always, uncooperative, I grow tired of dealing with them to be honest, their governments clear prejudice against the faithful is well documented and if it weren't for the guidance of the Most Holy then I suspect the Cult would have come to blows with them long ago." Her fellow Athameian visibly flinched.

"Have our relations with the Union and the Hierarchy really degenerated to such an extent your Revered Eminence?"

"Not publicly no, as always we maintain respectful, if cool, relationships with them, as befits a religious organisation such as ours, but privately," the High Priestess grimaced. "It's not very pleasant." She raised a hand reassuringly. "Don't get me wrong, our issues with the Salarians are inevitable. They, by their nature, like knowing other peoples' secrets. We have many hidden secrets, it tends to lead to confrontation eventually." The Asari took a sip of her tea. "The Hierarchy on the other hand, that's a whole other story."

"It's one that I've had to overcome myself," admitted the female Turian uneasily. "At home one's loyalty must always be to the government before anything else. Yes we're permitted freedom to worship, but our personal faith must always be subordinate to the will of the state. The Cult of Athame is a direct challenge to that."

"It is reassuring to find that I am not the only one who understands the problems facing us in the modern political climate," commented the matriarch evenly. "In these secular times the open expression of religious devotion is frowned upon." She let out a soft chuckle "Unless you're a Hanar of course." The pair laughed pleasantly, but the pleasant atmosphere was quickly broken by the faint buzz of the apartment's internal communication system.

"What is it?" Enquired the High Priestess politely.

"My apologies your Revered Eminence but people keep delivering gifts, I was wondering if you wanted them brought up to your room?" The Asari smiled softly once again.

"Of course, bring them up," she glanced at her assistant. "I'll be happy to receive them."

* * *

 _Nearby:_

"What were you thinking Sparatus!" snarled Councillor Tevos as she levelled a glowing finger at the Turian representative, who had the common sense to keep his distance from the enraged biotic.

"I could say the same to you!" snapped the politician sharply. "Or did you forget why we summoned the High Priestess in the first place!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" countered the Asari as she took on an irritated air. "But I would appreciate it if you tried to keep some kind of professional decorum!" The Turian seemed to bristle at the comment.

"How dare you!" but before the conversation could degrade any further the Salarian colleague decided to let his opinion be heard, as he stepped in between the pair.

"Enough!" Valern glared at the two of them. "You're Citadel Councillors, not spoiled children, so calm down and talk like mature adults." The pair exchanged long glances before nodding in reluctant agreement.

"Fine," muttered Sparatus as he lowered himself back into his chair. "But I'm not finished with this topic Tevos, not by a long shot."

"Neither have I" replied the Asari pointedly, fortunately, or rather unfortunately for those involved, the tense atmosphere was shattered by a distant explosion that rocked the tower ever so slightly.

"What was that?!" snapped the Turian representative sharply as he vaulted back to his feet at breathtaking speed.

"It felt like a detonation of some kind," stated Valern coldly and he began typing frantically into his personal omni-tool. "I'm trying to contact C-Sec, they'll know what's going on."

"It sounded as if it came from somewhere on the presidium," murmured Tevos uneasily. She quickly made her way over towards a nearby window, in time to see a large column of jet black smoke, rising menacingly into the air from further down the ring.

"It looks like it's coming from the VIP section," muttered Sparatus as he appeared at her side.

"Oh Goddess Her Revered Eminence," stammered the matron, cold fear flooding her spine. "I need to go and check on her."

"It's too late for that I'm afraid Councillor," declared the Salarian representative grimly as he tore his gaze away from his holographic display. "I just got word from Executor Pallin. There was an explosion in High Priestess Radishi's private apartments, they suspect that it was a bomb," the air went cold.

"And Her Revered Eminence?" whispered the matron weakly as she caught the look of genuine sadness now etched onto her colleague's face.

"The first officers on the scene managed to pull her from the rubble." The Asari's relief was almost palpable, but it was quickly crushed as he continued talking. "She was unresponsive and is being rushed to the Huerta Memorial hospital's trauma ward as we speak." Valern fixed the councillor with a hard stare. "The Executor thought it would be prudent to inform us that he was one of the first people on site and tended to the High Priestess in person," he grimaced. "He wouldn't go into details of an ongoing investigation but he was not optimistic concerning her chances, you should prepare yourself for the worst Tevos." The colour drained from her face.

"I...I need to go, I need to be there," stammered the Asari, as she made a mad dash for the nearest exit.

"I hope this goes without saying but this had better not be your doing Valern, you or your STG," muttered the Turian sharply.

"Of course not, do you think I would support something so massively moronic!" snapped the Salarian representative. "Besides if it were from our side, it wouldn't be so damn conspicuous." The politician ran a hand over his smooth skin. "We're going to have to handle this very carefully Sparatus, very carefully indeed." His colleague nodded.

"If we don't those Athameians are going to point the finger of blame squarely at us." The councillor let out a loud snort. "Makes me wonder if the people responsible for the attack planned for this."

"Wouldn't surprise me," muttered Valern. "But due to the sudden nature of our meeting, it would suggest that the guilty party either has access or is party to your inner workings."

"I don't know which is worse," stated the Turian as he poured himself a large drink. "Who do you want to handle this, C-Sec?" His fellow councillor shook his head.

"Not fully, let Pallin think he's still in charge of the investigation, that should keep the followers of Athame placated for the time being."

"Meanwhile we send a Spectre to take care of the real work," came the muttered response as the figure let out an approving growl. "But if I may say so I think it would be advisable to keep Councillor Tevos in the dark, she has too much vested interest in this operation to stay impartial."

"Agreed."

* * *

The news spread like wildfire across citadel space and beyond, forcing cries of sadness and fear from both faithful and unfaithful alike. High Priestess Radishi, second only to The Most Holy in importance within the Cult of Athame, had been attacked on a private visit to the Citadel. She hadn't been killed, she had been killed, as the hours slipped by the information became more muddled, until no-one was quite sure what was happening and they acted accordingly, by panicking.

* * *

 _On_ _Arcturus Station:_

The official reaction from the Systems Alliance to the attack was one of total and utter condemnation, with the Prime Minister going so far as to call those responsible: amoral cowards and scum. Privately on the other hand the feeling was a lot less heated. For years the alliance high command had been quietly worried by the slow but steady growth of the Cult of Athame within their borders. Due to the latter's standing within the galactic community however there hadn't been much those in power could publicly do about it, so the apparent internal confusion caused by the attack was secretly welcomed.

"I take it that your meeting with Fleet Command went well sir." Admiral Hackett glanced up from his data pad, in time to catch sight of his old protégé, waiting patiently in a nearby hallway.

"Anderson, I wasn't aware that you were on the station, just arrived?" The officer in question nodded.

"A few hours ago and with all that's going on I wanted to touch base with you to hear your side of things." His superior and long time friend sighed and wordlessly indicated that he should fall into step beside him. Together they moved off down the corridor, at a steady pace.

* * *

"So what can I do for you Captain?" questioned the grey haired man evenly, as he lowered himself down behind his work desk, which was looking rather overwhelmed by a mound of paperwork, seemingly growing out of thin air.

"How is the selection process going for the Spectre candidate sir?" His superior smiled slightly as he quickly picked up on the reason for the man's visit.

"We're narrowing down the final candidates for evaluation Captain, or are you asking about a specific individual?" The man had the decency to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment, as he realised that his old superior was onto him.

"She's a good kid Admiral, she's more than earned a shot at her place in history." The older man just kept smiling.

"I'm not arguing with you Anderson, but we have many fine, outstanding individuals who, as you put it, "have earned a shot at their place in history." He left his old protégé hanging for a few brief moments before allowing himself a low chuckle. "But you'll be glad to hear that the good commander has made it onto the shortlist, something no doubt you'll be pleased about." His fellow officer grinned ever so slightly.

"Indeed." They spent the next few minutes chatting over bits and pieces of information until the admiral finally came to a topic that had been bothering him ever since he'd heard about it.

"I take it you've heard about the assassination attempt on High Priestess Radishi," stated the man carefully, as he scrutinised the younger individual's face.

"Attempted assassination? I was under the impression that the High Priestess had been killed sir," countered the Captain, looking thoughtful.

"They got damn close," stated Hackett grimly. "AIC is telling high command that her Revered Eminence managed to survive the attack on her private residence but is currently in a medically induced coma in a private hospital." The man turned grim.

"Does Alliance Intelligence Command have any idea who might be responsible?" questioned Anderson, with professional interest.

"No, but they did manage to get a look at the initial C-Sec report," admitted his superior. "It appears that the device was smuggled in, disguised as an offering of some sort" The admiral pulled a bottle of whisky out of a desk drawer before pouring the two of them a stiff drink.

"Judging from the residue it was military grade explosives, someone wasn't messing around. They intended to kill every single person in that building. They almost succeeded, but either by skill or luck the High Priestess managed to shield herself from the worst of the blast. To be frank most of her injuries came from falling rubble; it seems she ran out of power at crucial moments."

"Well she got lucky no matter how you look at it," murmured the Captain. "Do we know what she was doing on the citadel? They didn't really say." Hackett paused briefly before replying.

"What I'm about to say stays strictly between us, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the grey haired man sighed again.

"I have it on good authority that she'd been summoned by the Council to appear before them," explained the man grimly "And judging from how some of the members were acting it wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting," His fellow officer raised a questioning eyebrow in mild surprise.

"I thought the Cult of Athame was basically untouchable within council space." His superior snorted.

"Hardly, I don't know if you're aware of this but for a long time the cult has been in a state of uneasy truce as it were, with the Turian and Salarian governments, or so my contacts in the AIC tell me." He took a long sip of his drink. "But even so something big must have happened for them to intervene like this."

"Do you think it'll effect us negatively?" Anderson questioned. "People are already blaming the council for not protecting their High Priestess sufficiently. Things will get nasty if they don't take care of this and quick."

"It's certainly been a boon for our nationalists back home. if they can't safeguard one of the most important religious figures in the galaxy how can they shield the rest of us from harm?" muttered the older man coldly. "And those in power aren't helping the situation by being smug about the whole damn mess."

"Are those reclamationists kicking up a fuss again?" groaned Andersen in mild frustration. Those people are nothing but trouble. They'd come into existence soon after a Salarian archaeogeneticist had proven without a shadow of a doubt that modern humans were direct descendents of the long vanished Shinkoku Trastrium. This in their minds was more than enough justification to start lobbying both Alliance Parliament and the Citadel Council demanding that all Shinkoku artefacts' in other races' museums were the rightful property of humanity and should be returned forthwith. No-one took them seriously, but they were as noisy as hell.

"Their little faction in parliament is kicking up a storm and they've got some of the independents on board," sighed Hackett. "Bloody politicians!"

"Agreed."

* * *

 _Somewhere on Thessia:_

Brother Markus's baleful roar echoed throughout the safe house as he was told the news, the rest of his fellow Athameians weren't faring any better. They would have all collapsed into tearful mourning if it hadn't been for Sister Tev'yais, who'd rallied her fellow acolytes and kept them focused on the tasks at hand.

"We need to keep a sharp eye out, with the confusion currently engulfing the Cult our enemies may well take advantage of this to try and kidnap our guest," stated the matron as she stomped down a corridor, a subordinate trailing just behind her. "Have we had any word from the high temple?" The Turian shook his head grimly.

"No sister, not a thing," the Asari let out a small curse.

"Send another message on the priority channel, one the other senior priestesses must take notice."

"Yes Ma'am" the figure bowed his head respectfully before hurrying away, leaving the matron to her thoughts.

* * *

 _Somewhere in deep space:_

"Will you stop glaring at space, what did it ever do to you!" snapped Jack sharply as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the brooding figure which seemed to fill up the whole interior of the shuttle craft. "Seriously big guy, you'll give yourself an aneurysm, chill out."

"I do not know what that is," muttered the giant darkly. "Can this thing go any faster?" The woman swore.

"For the fifth time no! Now shut up or I'm flinging you out of the airlock!" A long silence descended after that as an uneasy stillness settled all around them. "She must mean a lot to you," the biotic stated, suddenly.

"What? The Shinkoku's tone was lashed with confusions.

"This blue chick we're going to rescue, she must mean a lot to you right?" she repeated.

"Even if she didn't I'd still rescue her, I gave her my word." Jack let out a loud snort.

"Seriously? you'd invade the Asari home world, nearly single handed, just because you gave someone your word?" Asura slowly turned to look squarely at her and for the briefest of moments the woman felt a trickle of fear run down her spine.

"I have done many terrible things, I've thrown away my mortality, left my daughter to grow up alone without a father and started a war that cost the lives of countless innocents." He fell quiet once more. "I did all those things because I gave my word to protect the people of the empire and I will keep protecting them, even if it costs me my life." A look of sad resignation crept into the giant's eyes "Because in the end I am a man of my word and my word is the only thing that I have left."

* * *

 _A few days later Thessia:_

"We've got another priority transmission from Sister Tev'yais, she keeps requesting clarification of her current orders and permission to extract her "Guest" to the High Temple." The senior priestesses exchanged nervous looks. The last few days had been tumultuous for the cult to say the least. Following the blatant attack on her Revered Eminence the faithful had been flocking to the high temple in desperation, urgently seeking news and offering prayers for her salvation.

"We don't even know what her orders were, how can we give clarification?" muttered one of the matrons sharply. "And this "guest," what exactly was the High Priestess doing?"

" ** _Enough_ "** the declaration silenced the room and as one the assembled individuals slowly turned their heads to stare in stunned awe at the lofty figure that was silhouetted by a pale blue glow in the centre of the doorway.

"Most Holy!" stammered one of the more senior matrons as the gathered onlookers dropped to their knees in a clear display of reverence.

" ** _How is Radishi?_** "

"She is still unconscious Most Holy," murmured another priestess uneasily "But the doctors believe that she has a good chance of survival." The figure turned its veiled features towards the speaker.

" ** _Have more faith in your sister, Radishi is strong and carries the blessing of the goddess inside her, she will live,_** " intoned the being. " ** _But now we must turn our attention to other matters, Leius_** " The matron in question flinched slightly at hearing her name.

"Yes Most Holy?"

" ** _As the most senior member of the faithful here at this moment you'll will take on the duties of the High Priestess until such time as Sister Radishi returns to us, understood._** " It wasn't a question and everyone knew it.

"I will not fail you Most Holy," stammered the individual in stunned surprise, as she took in the news.

" ** _That would be for the best,_** " countered the figure coldly ." ** _As for our "guest" I want her brought to the high temple at once, Riil, D'lani, this undertaking was once Radishi's now it is yours_** " A female Drell and relatively young looking Asari matron nodded in understanding.

"Of course Most Holy," they murmured respectfully. "We will go at once."

"If I am permitted Most Holy, wouldn't it be wise to send some people with them, in case something untoward happens?" The comment seemed to be met with approval from the blessed individual.

" ** _I had not intended to leave them unattended, but your words show the wisdom that I expect from my second, well done_** " The leader of their faith turned her attention back towards the pair.

" ** _I will send some of my guardians to assist you with the task, use them wisely, I would prefer it if the public did not see them but if you deem it necessary do not hesitate, bring our guest to me, am I understood?_** " There was a stunned silence from everyone at this, it took High Priestess Leius a few moments to gather her senses.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but is that wise?" The Asari looked apprehensive. "With the number that were sent with Sister Radishi to the citadel, wouldn't it leave you dangerously exposed?" the concern was clear in her tone.

 ** _"I am fully able to protect myself, besides I will have you and the rest of the priesthood here if needs be_** " stated the Most Holy as the glowing shrouded figure turned to leave. " ** _High Priestess please follow me, we have much to discuss._** "

"Yes, Most Holy," the matron answered hastily, as the pair quickly vanished from view into the heart of the temple.

* * *

 _On the Citadel at the same time:_

"Tonight on CNN we look at the impact that the failed assassination attempt on High Priestess Radishi has had on the galactic public. We'll have a number of interviews from several well known members of citadel society, on how they've been effected by this horrendous act, all that and more with me Telerlia D'ave on the night cycle edition of CNN."

Councillor Tevos let out a pained sigh as she switched off the tv screen. The last few days had been a whole rollercoaster of problems, one after another, political protests, petitions, an angry and scared public; it had the Citadel Council clambering up the walls.

"Councillor, we've got another load of get well cards and other gifts, do you wish for all of them to be checked?" The matron glared up from her drink sharply.

"Of course, do you want a repeat of what happened last time, think will you!" snapped Tevos. The younger Asari, stammered out an apology before quickly making herself scarce. Normally known for her diplomatic nature the matron's patience had been stretched beyond its limits and to such an extent that people went out of their way to avoid her.

"You have a call on the council line ma'am," stated her personal VI evenly.

"Who is it, Sparatus or Valern?" muttered Tevos coldly, as she took a long sip of her whisky.

"The security code matches Councillor Valern," answered the toneless voice. The matron let out a long sigh. She'd half hoped that it was going to be the Turian representative so she could tell him to push off and blame it on the alcohol the next day. The pair had hardly interacted outside of the council chamber since the day the attack had taken place.

"Put him through," sighed Tevos. She put the drink to one side as she made herself more presentable.

"Tevos"

"Valern," countered the Asari tiredly. "What can I do for you?" The Salarian paused only briefly, as he took in her appearance.

"I've just got the full lab work back from the STG, I was under the impression that you wanted to see it," the matron nodded.

"Of course, of course, I'll come over personally," she murmured.

"No need, I'm going to be in the area shortly, I'll drop them by," stated Valern distractedly as the hologram looked at something off screen. "Can you wait an hour?"

"That should be fine." The Asari glanced over at her onmi-tool. "I have the rest of the night cycle free anyway."

"Then I will see you soon," replied her fellow bureaucrat as he terminated the call.

"Just going to be in the area my ass," muttered the matron grimly to herself, as she turned her attention back to her drink.

* * *

"Tevos."

"Councillor," the pair exchanged meaningful looks. "You said that you had something to show me?"

"Indeed," the Salarian pulled out a datapad. "This is the STG analysis of the attack, due to your close relations with High Priestess Radishi I thought you might be interested." The matron snorted.

"And what will this cost me exactly?" she demanded. "You're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart Valern, that's not you." Her colleague blinked in mild surprise.

"I see you've been "enjoying" yourself" he coolly commented, which earned him another snort.

"You're starting to sound like Sparatus," snapped the Asari. "I thought you were here to show me the report not passively lecture me." The Salarian raised a placating hand.

"I'm not lecturing you Tevos, I'm just concerned that's all." He let out a long sigh. "This tension that's developing between the two of you is not healthy for galactic politics and you know that," the matron's face turned hard at the comment.

"And what do you expect me to do Valern? He openly insulted the public head of my religion and don't even get me started with the whole T'soni situation." The Salarian grimaced.

"That was rather unfortunate, I had hoped that our investigation would be carried out with a bit more subtlety, but Sparatus would get Tela Vasir involved." The Councillor let out another deep groan. "I applaud her dedication but her methods can sometimes be rather extreme."

"That's rather an understatement," added the Asari representative coldly. "She's as predictable as a grenade in a firework factory."

"Put that aside he was right in one particular area Tevos, her Revered Eminence clearly ordered the attack on one of our Spectres and that is something that can't be ignored," the matron visibly grimaced at the remark.

"I'm not trying to, but I just don't understand why she would give such an order." Her colleague nodded in understanding.

"It is confusing I will admit, but for some reason the High Priestess took an interest in the young doctor," he frowned, "I wonder why?"

"And who attacked her, have the STG found any clues?" questioned his fellow councillor.

"Not directly, but if you read the main bullet points in the document you will quickly see that something isn't right." That made her raise an eyebrow.

"How so? Countered the matron with clear interest, as her attention turned fully towards the data pad.

"The explosives were military grade, some kind of liquid mixture. The experts aren't fully sure of the recipe, it's been altered in some way." The Salarian turned sombre. "Which means whoever did this had professional training and knew where to put it to best use." The Asari's face showed considerable concern.

"Could the Alliance be behind this?"she stammered.

"Or the Hegemony, we can't rule them out," sighed Valern grimly. "Not to mention several different terrorist groups that we suspect have state funding of one sort or another." Tevos ran a hand over her face.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated," she muttered. "We'll have to be extra cautious from now on, no more mistakes."

"Agreed."

* * *

 _Somewhere in deep space:_

"I take it that our operations on the Citadel haven't been affected by the increased security presence after the attack," questioned the Illusive Man steadily, as he took a long drag on his cigar.

"No sir, our other cells have seemingly been left undetected," stated an agent nervously as the young man nervously met his employer's chilling gaze.

"Good and what of Operative Lawson, have we heard any news since she carried out her assignment?"

"Yes sir, she reported in not too long ago, she is currently lying low under an assumed identity until the main investigation is over." The imposing figure nodded approvingly.

"Good, that's good, we can move onto the next phase of the plan, start contacting our supporters in the reclamation movement and tell them to push ahead with their petition."

"Yes sir, right away." The subordinate vanished from view, leaving the man alone in the empty space or so it seemed.

" _Your plan is going smoothly so far as I can see,_ " stated an unseen speaker harshly. " _Good._ " the Illusive Man didn't even bother glancing in the direction of the voice.

"With this we've hopefully delayed their agent's interference for the time being," he replied before letting out a long trail of smoke. "I just wish we could do more."

" _We must be patient, we can't afford to play our hand too soon, for now this is all we can do to help._ " The man nodded in silent agreement.

"Of course Fleet Commander," the pair fell silent.

* * *

 **Well there you go folk, hope you liked it, I left you with lots of questions to keep you all thinking things over.**

 **Please Review, I want to get to the magical 100 mark, so here's the deal the sooner we get to 100 the sooner you get a new chapter, I'm ready to send the next one to the my proofreader in the next few days so its up to you the readers.**

 **Thanks for reading I'll see you all next time.**

 **Gods-own**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 11**

 **.**

* * *

 _Somewhere above_ _Thessia:_

"Unidentified ship, please state your purpose." The Asari's high pitched tone came echoing out of the shuttle's onboard speakers. "I say again..."

"Looks like things are about to kick off big guy, what do you want to do?" asked Jack uneasily. She tore her eyes away from the front screen and gazed at the towering figure next to her.

"Get us down onto the planet's surface, if things come to a head I will deal with any defence vessels," declared the Shinkoku grimly.

"Then you had better hold onto something!" countered the biotic. She slammed the engines into overdrive and the small craft rocketed forwards, startling the patrol boats who scattered to get out of the way as the fugitive ship made a beeline towards the planet.

"All ships intercept! I repeat all ships intercept!" shouted a panicked voice over the open channel.

"Sounds like the little princesses weren't expecting that!" crowed the woman happily. She sent the craft into a controlled spin as mass effect rounds started tearing through the space around them.

"Stay focused," muttered the guardian general firmly, as he kept his attention fixed straight ahead. "Their lack of reaction time will not matter if we can't take advantages of it." This earned him a snort from his companion.

"You're such a killjoy, do you know that?" she countered.

"You are not the first to tell me this."

"No kidding." The shuttle shuddered as shots started slamming into its shields. "Shit, you just had to jinx it didn't you! bloody God of the boy scouts."

"Don't you ever get tired of blaming me for your own problems?" questioned Asura coldly.

"No!"

* * *

 _Nearby at that same time:_

 _Lieutenant_ Commander D'Corisan glanced at her view screen once again, in silent contemplation. The RNS _Blazing Dawn_ had been on picket duty for the last two solar weeks. There had not been a single issue and to be honest the officer was silently growing frustrated with her allotted task, not that she'd ever admitted it to the crew. When she'd been told that her new assignment would be to take charge of a Corvette, the middle aged maiden had been over the moon, expecting to go out on patrol with one of the main fleets. Instead the _Blazing Dawn_ had been assigned guard duty around the home world and the Lieutenant Commander couldn't help suspecting that it had something to do with her perceived _young_ age.

"Lt Cdr the runner is entering the exosphere, your orders?" Her second in command was glancing over towards her expectantly.

"Move the ship into an intercept course and tell the fighters to keep on them, if we're lucky they'll get pinned in between our two groups." It had come as a surprise when the suspicious shuttle had run the picket, no one did that, yes perhaps on the larger colonies but not on Thessia, it was madness, so everyone was running to catch up.

"Update from flight leader, enemy contact is trying to disengage and escape to the planet's lower atmosphere," stated another Asari from nearby. "They're asking permission to pursue?"

"Permission granted, also contact NavCom and tell them about this, they'll want to know."

"Yes Ma'am," replied the subordinate smartly, as they turned their attention back to the task in hand.

"Pilot, adjust our bearing, we're going into the thermosphere after them."

"On it!" shouted the matron excitedly, as a wave on assignment flooded through the command deck, now this was more like the action they had been looking forward to.

* * *

 _On board the shuttle:_

"These bitches don't know when to give up!" snapped Jack grimly, as the craft came screeching out of the upper atmosphere at breakneck speed. "And that big ass Corvette is trying to cut us off at the pass."

"An amateurish mistake," rumbled the Shinkoku "They lose most of their mobility in the descent, it would have been more effective to destroy us with their superior fire power from long range"

"Not helping!" countered the woman sharply as alarms started blaring all around the cockpit. "What now?" The shuttle shuddered as something gave out behind them in a shower of sparks. "Shit!" the general glanced around at the flashing display in contemplation.

"This craft is reaching its limits, we need to land."

"No kidding genius, what the fuck do you think I'm trying to do!" replied the woman heatedly as smoke started leaking out of the dashboard.

"Are you able to use your abilities to slow yourself in freefall?" enquired the general coolly, much to the clear confusion of his companion.

"Well yeah but I'd need to be a few hundred metres off the ground if I _expected_ to stand a chance of surviving the impact unscathed and that doesn't even take into account that we're going faster than the speed of sound asshole!" The giant seemed to take this into consideration, as he fell silent for a long moment.

"But it would be manageable?" he repeated.

"In theory!" added the biotic critically, but her attention was distracted as there was a flash of blue light from the front of the craft. "Shit there go our shields, we need to slow down or we'll burn up on re-entry!"

"How far are we from the planet's surface?" Asura had taken on a determined air.

"About two hundred thousand meters why?"

"Get us as close to the ground as you safely can, I'll take care of the rest." The woman's eyes bulged in response to the statement.

"Are you serious?!" she spluttered in disbelief. "That's insane!"

"We don't seem to have many other choices," replied the Shinkoku. "I give you my word that you'll be fine," he added gently.

"I don't need you to mollycoddle me!" countered Jack irritably, but there wasn't really any heat behind it. "This plan of yours better work"

"It will."

* * *

"The shuttle is slowing down Ma'am!" declared the helmsman loudly, Captain D'Corisan raised a nearly non-existent eyebrow in clear confusion.

"Are they changing course at all?" she queried. For the last few minutes the picket runner had been doggedly burning a course straight towards the planet's surface. The sudden shift in stratagem was worrisome.

"No Ma'am," the commanding officer fell silent.

"Perhaps they're surrendering?" ventured one of the younger maidens.

" I doubt it very much," muttered D'Corisan to herself, as she took in the information being displayed on the main monitor. "Contact the flight leaders, tell them to keep their distance. I don't want to lose anyone because we got complacent," she glanced over towards the Corvette's pilot. "How long till we fully intercept?"

"Eta two minutes."

"Good," the Asari issued a sharp command. "All hands to battle stations, if they refuse to pull to, we'll be forced to destroy them." There was a chorus of confirmations from the rest of the crew.

* * *

"We just cleared the stratosphere!" stated Jack loudly, over the sounds of metal straining, as the shuttle began to buckle under the forces being exerted. "Don't know much longer this thing's going to hold together."

"It has served its purpose," countered Asura as he rose from his seat. "We are leaving."

"We're seven miles up you idiot, we can't survive a fall from that height!" snapped the woman angrily, as she distractedly turned her attention back to flying the ship.

"You will be fine, I gave you my word," intoned the Shinkoku from behind her as she felt a massive hand come down heavily on her head rest. "Don't move." She heard the sound of tearing metal and Jack found herself being lifted under one arm, pilot's chair and all.

"What the fuck are you doing!" she snarled venomously, as the giant headed towards the back of the craft, seemingly oblivious to the flashing wall of alarms that now dominated the control panel.

"Leaving," the reply was overshadowed by a deafening roar as he slammed a fist into the emergency door release.

* * *

 _On board the_ _RNS Blazing Dawn_ _:_

"They jumped!" The declaration got everyone's attention. The assembled deck crew looked on in horrified awe as the two life signs accelerated away from them, swiftly reaching terminal velocity.

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you so much right now!" screamed the young woman in his arms as Asura found himself plummeting like a shooting star towards the earth below. They'd been fortunate that the pursuing vessels had seemingly given up the chase. It would make the next step a lot more simple.

"When I tell you to, turn on your ability," he bellowed over the roaring wind.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!" but he paid no attention to her as he started channelling the fiery red mantra through his body. The ground rushed up to greet them.

"I gave you my word," he snarled "NOW GO!" and with a single guttural roar he threw her upwards, seat and all.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to fucking kill him!" spat the biotic heatedly as she found herself coated in a glowing blue field, slowly sinking to earth. "That asshole better have survived so I can kill him!" Jack fell silent, in brooding contemplation, as she continued to float ever downwards.

* * *

 _Somewhere on the planet below:_

It was quiet, peaceful and pleasant, right up until the moment a God, swayed in fiery red glow, came crashing down from the heavens, shattering the earth and sending large clumps of turf rocketing into the air. Wisely the entirety of the local ecosystem decided to relocate to pastures new, as they caught sight of a massive silhouette rising up out of the smouldering crater.

* * *

 _A few hours later back in low orbit:_

"And you're sure that the occupants threw themselves out of the damaged spacecraft?" questioned D'Corisan's superior, over secure com-channel in her private quarters.

"Yes Ma'am I'm sure, we tracked their life signs until they got within two miles of the ground."

"Why did you stop monitoring?" challenged the holographic image of the matron, who now seemed annoyed. "Were there complications?"

"There was an unusual biotic energy spike, it interfered with our scanners." The older Asari frowned.

"I expect all this to be in your official report, Lieutenant Commander, NavCom wants to know exactly what happened."

"Yes ma'am, I'll send it to you as soon as possible," the maiden saluted sharply as the line was cut off.

"Nice to know that the old fools in the First Fleet are still as arrogant as ever," stated her second in command evenly. I'll alter the scan readouts before you send them up the chain and in return you and the rest of the RNS Blazing Dawn's crew will be reassigned to somewhere more befitting your ample skills."

"And this won't be traced back to me?" countered the maiden sharply, as she fixed the older Asari with a cold glare. "Whatever that energy was it wasn't biotic, this had better not backfire!"

"It won't," chuckled the matron evenly. "We Athameians know how to help those that help us, trust me."

* * *

 _Somewhere on_ _Thessia_ :

"Be subtle he says, don't get noticed he says!" muttered Jack unhappily, from behind the wheel of a "liberated" hovercar that she was currently driving at max speed across country. "What's the first thing he does when we finally get to civilization? Tries to steal a car in broad daylight!" There was a low sigh from the back seats.

"It was necessary," rumbled the brooding figure, from under the blanket that Jackie had insisted he wear to hide from any potential security cameras. "Besides, judging from your record, theft shouldn't phase you in the slightest." The woman huffed angrily.

"Please, that shit doesn't even get me excited anymore." She glared into the rear view mirror. "But even I know that's it was fucking stupid to steal a cop car!" The Shinkoku looked unrepentant.

"It was the quickest way to find the people who were with Liara," he stated.

"Don't you have their phone number or something?" The giant raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"If I had such a thing do you think I would be going to such lengths?" The Shinkoku let out a small growl. "No, we must reach the Lawfords as soon as possible. I gave them my word that they would be safe." There was a slight pause.

"And if they're not?" murmured Jack. "I'm just saying that with a Spectre involved anything can happen" but the sentence was cut off as a rolling wave of blistering heat passed over her.

"Then that will be my shame to bear," rumbled the imposing figure darkly. "But if nothing else then I will avenge them, that I swear." His companion shuddered slightly, she liked a good revenge as much as the next killer but she couldn't shake the feeling that if the worst came to pass and the big guy started down on that path, then the universe would never look the same again.

"Well let's just get there first, before you start planning a one man war against the Galactic Government," countered Jack, uneasily.

* * *

 _Back at the safe house:_

"Sister Tev'yais, we've just got word from the High Temple, Senior Priestesses Riil and D'lani are en route to our location. Within the next half day they intend to take our "guest" into their care, we're to return with them as escorts and meet with the acting High Priestess, her Revered Eminence High Priestess Leius." The news set off ripples of nervous muttering amongst the assembled believers.

"They've chosen a temporary replacement already?" stammered one of the acolytes uneasily. "Can they even do that?" There was more muttering.

"The Senior Priestesses must have been concerned by all the present confusion," added another one.

"But can't the High Priestess only be appointed by the Most Holy?" questioned someone softly.

"It is only temporary, I have full faith that Sister Radishi will return to us in due time," stated Tev'yais reassuringly, as she took control of the conversation. "Now let's focus, we have our orders, so until we are relieved stay alert and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." Amid a cascade of confirmations her fellow acolytes set off to begin on their allotted tasks.

"That was nicely done sister," muttered Brother Markus approvingly, as he came limping into their private space. He was held upright by the ornate staff that was clasped in both his hands.

"As long as we keep telling them it's temporary they won't question it, but it probably won't take a them long to figure out that the Most Holy is no longer in her blessed meditation." The human let out a long sigh.

"It would cause mass panic amongst the faithful if that news got out, can you imagine how they would react?" The pair shuddered.

"So we'll keep things under control, got it," murmured the matron, nodding her head in understanding. "How long do you think it will take Sisters Riil and D'lani to reach us?"

"It depends," mused Markus. "If they come on their own, then they should be here sometime later today. If they bring escorts I suspect it would take longer." The Asari raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that's likely? We have more than enough members of the faithful here to protect them." The human grimaced deeply.

"At this moment the High Temple won't be taking any more chances. I get the feeling that the priestesses will be amply protected." Tev'yais paled ever so slightly, as her mind finished joining the dots.

"You're talking about guardians of the faith aren't you?" murmured the sister in stunned disbelief. "But I thought..."

"...that they never left the inner sanctum of the High Temple," Markus finished the sentence for her."That's what most people believe. In reality they sometimes leave in small groups of two to three, as bodyguards for senior members of the faith, such as her Revered Eminence. Usually this happens when the journey is considered potentially dangerous." The matron went wide-eyed.

"Does that mean?"

"That there are guardians on the Citadel? Yes most likely, given the present hostile feelings towards us, it was only to be expected that the Most Holy would have intervened personally, to safeguard her most faithful sister."

"But still, if they're are seen in public, wouldn't that be a clear sign that the Most Holy is no longer in her sacred isolation, only she can instruct them after all." Markus shrugged tiredly.

"The will of the Goddess is not for you and me to question sister, we must simply obey and complete our duty as thoroughly as possible."

"Of course brother," murmured his fellow acolyte, in respectful understanding.

* * *

 _One floor up:_

"This is taking a lot more effort then I originally anticipated," muttered Liara to herself as she slowly eased a section of flooring up from its housing, revealing the cavity underneath.

"It was nice of them to provide me with metal eating utensils." Her captors had seen fit to make her stay as comfortable as possible and she'd taken full advantage of this by stashing a fork underneath her pillow. It had taken her a surprisingly long time to remove enough of the floorboard material to create a sufficiently large gap. Admittedly Liara had to modify her improvised escape tool into something that was slightly more effective. That, combined with constantly having to crawl underneath the bed to repeat the procedure, had led to a rather noticeable increase in the duration of the operation.

"And now comes the hard part," murmured the archaeologist to herself, as she closed her eyes and squeezed into the confined space. Truth be told it wasn't as if she suffered from claustrophobia, not that the good doctor would ever admit to that, it was more the feeling of helplessness that Liara found disconcerting about being in such a situation.

"Remember, steady breaths Liara, steady breaths." The maiden repeated that mantra, over and over again, as she crawled on her stomach into the gloom.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone!" thundered a furious Sister Tev'yais, as her fellow Athameian visibly cringed in front of her. "Lock down the building and search everywhere, do you understand me!"

"Yes Sister Tev'yais," stammered the Turian fearfully as he quickly rushed off to carry out her instructions.

"She can't have gone far," muttered Brother Markus darkly, from his seat in a corner of the room. "The doctor isn't physically well developed, which will inhibit her ability to escape." He pushed himself upright. "Check her room, there must be a bolt hole somewhere." The matron nodded before darting out of the open space.

* * *

 _A few minutes later:_

"She made a hole in the floor?" repeated the human acolyte in mild disbelief, as he looked at the narrow gap that had been discovered underneath their "guest's" bed. "Got to give the girl credit, I was not expecting this."

"Well nice to know that you approve!" snapped the middle aged Asari in clear frustration as the pair quickly exited the room. "Has anyone found her yet?" The com-link sputtered into life as negative responses came echoing out over the line.

"I've got a window open here!" shouted someone's voice from down the corridor.

"She must have come up through one of the floor vents," muttered Brother Markus in grudging approval. "Clever girl."

"Spread out, search the compound! She can't have gone far!" bellowed sister Tev'yais , as she started strapping on her body armour.

"Remember non-lethal force must be used at all times, we can't afford to lose the doctor!" added the senior acolyte as he took on a cold air. "Groups of three, radio when you see her."

"Yes brother!"

* * *

 _Not that far away:_

"Come on, come on!" muttered the academic quietly as she hurtled through the dense brush, her hands frantically tapping at her omni-tool, as she desperately attempted to get the device to work. "They must be using a jammer of some sort."

"Spread out, search the compound! She can't have gone far!" an angry voice washed past her.

"Need to move, I need to move," Liara stammered nervously as she concentrated on putting as much distance between herself and her pursuers as possible. The young Asari fled further into the wilderness. Twilight began to fall.

* * *

 _Somewhere else on the planet:_

"So this is where your friends are?" questioned Jack in mild interest, as their car was halted in a secluded area of Serrice. "Didn't know you had such expensive taste." Asura didn't dignify that comment with a response as he went to open his door. "Not going to happen big guy," stated the biotic as there came a click from the central locking system.

"Open the door" his companion at least had the decency to look around to face him as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to happen" She raised a hand to stop him as she caught the look of angry frustration that darted across the giant's face. "Just listen will you for half a second, you want to keep in with these friends of yours right?" Her words seemed to have the desired effect and some of the burning fury ebbed out of the man.

"Yes."

"Then we do things my way," stated the biotic, as she got out of the parked car. "Which means you keep your fat ass parked here until I get back, understood?" It wasn't a question.

"Fine, but I won't hesitate if their lives are threatened Jacqueline, that goes for you as well _Chōkarā"_

"Will you stop calling me that, I don't know what it means!" snapped the biotic irritably.

"Learn Shinkoku, then you will," countered man evenly, but Jack couldn't help but feel mocked by the comment.

"I fucking hate you so much right about now," she muttered, marching off into the deepening gloom.

* * *

 _A few minutes later:_

"This was a stupid idea!" Her remark met with silent agreement from the surrounding onlookers, as the tattooed individual stalked down a boulevard. Her search wasn't going too well, the local extranet was useful to an extent but her experience told her that it wasn't wise to go broadcasting your presence to everyone looking for you, especially if one of them was a Council Spectre, but still it had its uses, like a phonebook for example.

"So they're living in this block," she muttered, tearing her gaze away from the omni-tool to focus on the smartly built apartments that loomed over her. "These bitches don't do things by halves do they?" The remark earned her a few sour looks from the surrounding Asari, but she quickly scared them off with a single flare of her biotics.

* * *

 _Not too far away:_

"Why the fuck are you contacting me over an open line!" snarled Vasir angrily glaring at the hologram floating directly in front of her.

"Do you have T'soni?" questioned the Turian sharply as he seemingly ignored her comment completely.

"Not yet but..."

"Get her right now!" he bellowed, The Spectre took on a slightly offended air.

"I don't take orders from you birdbrain!" spat Vasir. "Now why the fuck are you calling me?" Nihlus let out a low curse.

"My team fucked up, they fucked up really badly" he admitted after a brief pause. "We were shadowing the main target and they managed to get themselves captured and now the human is probably on his way to you as we speak." The Asari swore and she swore hard, fortunately her co-worker waited patiently until she had completed her colourful tirade.

"Why did it take you so long to make contact!" she finally demanded as a wave of frustration washed over her. "You shit!"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter Vasir," countered the Turian dismissively. "It's not as if I had a secure channel, especially not after those assholes stole my shuttle and left me stranded."

"I don't want your excuses Kryik! How the fuck am I going to handle this massive giant you asshat!" The hologram visibly flinched.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, you are resourceful after all." The matron nearly went blue in the face, figuratively speaking, as she heard the comment.

"Really? really! That's your suggestion! That monster broke Omega and now he's coming to my home world!" bellowed Vasir loudly. "You had better get your scaled ass back here and help me, or the last thing you'll ever see is my fist going through the front of your face!"

"You don't need to yell, I can hear you just fine" muttered her fellow spectre irritably, as he rubbed an ear hole tenderly. "And yes I'm on my way, but it'll take a at least a day to get there, so you're going to have to handle things until then." The line died as soon as he said that, leaving the Asari to fume angrily to herself.

* * *

 _Inside apartment five three eight:_

"I'm back mum," stated Nef tiredly, as she came staggering through their front door. The first few days of her art course had been frantic and it hadn't helped that she'd joined a third of the way through the second semester. However her lecturer had reassured the young woman that she would be allowed extra time on her projects. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes dear, how was your first week?" replied Diana, coming into view carrying a tray of freshly cooked flapjacks.

"It's great, I'm having so much fun and everyone is really friendly." The teenager grinned broadly as she pinched one of the oaty treats. "Has Liara gotten in contact yet?" Her mother's smile faltered ever so slightly.

"No dear not yet," Nef frowned sadly. She had been upset when her mother had come back on her own at the beginning of their time here, she'd been told that Doctor T'soni had left suddenly and that she would be back in contact with them as soon as possible.

"Well, I hope that everything's ok with her," murmured the young woman. She headed towards her room, to start on the mound of homework that had been given to everyone.

* * *

Diana grimaced slightly to herself as her daughter vanished from view. She hadn't told Nef the whole truth, fearing that it would distress her and she knew that would have been the last thing that Liara would have wanted. The human would admit that the maiden's sudden disappearance and subsequent lack of contact was making her nervous, especially considering the sudden nature of the Asari's departure. There was nothing that she could do without attracting unwanted attention. Perhaps fortuitously a sharp rapping on their front door drew her attention away from such unpleasant worries.

* * *

 _On the other side of the door:_

The middle aged woman's reaction when she answered was priceless, if not for the fact that she'd attempted to slam the portal in Jack's face, the biotic would have probably burst out laughing, as it was she needed to activate her power, in order to prevent her hands from being crushed in-between the metal panels as she thrust them into the closing gap. The groans of the straining joints could be clearly heard as they were wrenched back while Jack forced her way inside.

"Hey I just want to talk!" snapped the tattooed individual, throwing out a hand in the direction of the panicked homeowner and freezing her in place, as a net of biotic energy wrapped around the woman's form.

"Mom, mom what's going on?" a much younger voice could be heard echoing out from somewhere deeper in the flat.

"Oh for the love of God," muttered Jack to herself as she fixed the older woman with a long glare. "Look lady I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to know what happened to the egg- head, our mutual friend is concerned." The homeowner's eyes went wide as she picked up on the not so subtle undercurrents in the conversation.

"Mom?" the teenager's voice was sounding a lot more worried this time and the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard.

"I'm going to let you go now, don't make a fuss," instructed the biotic pointedly, as the slowly cascading tendrils of energy faded away.

"Mom?"

"Everything is fine dear, just a misunderstanding that's all," Diana reassured her as the concerned teenager came striding into the living room. "Miss..?" the woman glanced over towards her.

"Naught, I'm a friend of the big guy." An unmistakable look of glee flashed across the kid's face as she heard this.

"Really, how is he doing?" she happily enquired.

"Over protective as always. He's a giant pain in my ass at the moment though, worrying about..."

"About us, Mr Asura's been concerned to know how we're settling in," interceded the older woman. "Nef dear why don't you go and make our guest a cup of coffee?" The teenager blinked once, before quickly moving away, to do as her mother asked.

"Didn't tell her?" questioned Jack in mild interest.

"I don't want my daughter to worry about things she can't do anything about," countered the parent softly, before going quiet for a long moment. "I take it that your being here means that something has happened to Doctor T'soni," she whispered.

"That's why I'm here, we had a run in with a chattier then average Spectre, who was boasting that they had the egghead in their custody."

"A Spectre?" stammered the woman. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, why?" countered the biotic irritably.

"When I last saw Liara we were being followed by Athameians and she ran away to give me time to escape," explained Diana uneasily. "That was the last time I saw her."

"Well shit," muttered the biotic "That complicates things." She ran a hand over her shaved head. "Have you tried ringing her?" The other woman rolled her eyes at the remark.

"I tried, five times and no response, I'd half hoped that she was just lying low, but that now doesn't seem to be likely."

"No kidding," grumbled Jack as she brought up her omni-tool. "I better tell the big guy what's going on" but before the task had even began, the homeowner's wrist lit up as she received an incoming message.

"It's Liara!" spluttered the older woman in wide eyed amazement as she caught sight of the caller's ID tag.

"Fucking seriously?" the biotic glanced over the individual's shoulder as she scanned her eyes across the holographic display. "Does the egghead say where she is?"

"She's not sure," murmured Diana. "She included her coordinates in the message, apparently it's taken her this long to get away from her kidnappers." Jack nodded in grudging approval.

"Blue's got balls I'll give her that," she murmured. "Tell her to keep her head down, we're on our way." Her omni-tool flashed orange as she quickly received a message.

"I've forwarded you her location, please contact us when she's safe," stated the older woman firmly, as she fixed Jack with a hard stare.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," countered Jack dismissively, as she headed for the exit. "Just keep your heads down and stay out of the way. The last thing the big guy needs is to be worrying about you as well." She shouted this last instruction from over her shoulder, as the portal slammed shut behind her.

* * *

 _Outside the building:_

"Hey big guy it's me," snapped Jack into her omin-tool as she quickly beat a path back the way she'd come. "Yes they're fine. Look some really weird shit seems to be going on around here. I'll tell you about it when I get back, just..." the com-link died as a deafening wave of static came echoing out of her speakers.

"Freeze! Hands on your head!" The wanted felon rolled her eyes in tired disbelief, as she flared her biotics.

"Seriously?"

* * *

 _Not too long ago:_

"Are you sure that this information is accurate?" demanded Vasir sharply. She glanced up from the holographic image to look directly at the Section Head of the local security forces, who was waiting patiently for her behind a well maintained wooden desk.

"As of fifteen minutes ago, we got a feature recognition match with the individual in question, in one of the housing districts not too far from here." The Spectre took on a thoughtful expression.

"How many officers do you have available right now?" The commander raised a nearly non- existent eyebrow.

"Two dozen, more if I call in area reinforcements." The hard looking matron nodded approvingly .

"Good, call in everyone you can, I want this person taken into custody at once!" Vasir turned her attention back towards the image of the tattooed human female that was frozen in the motion of walking down a pathway. "I have questions that need answering."

"Will you be assisting us ma'am? Judging from the criminal's rap sheet we could well use your expertise in that area." The younger Asari's tone was firm, but there was a hint of concern in her voice, it wasn't fully unexpected or misplaced. Miss Nought after all had displayed a biotic potential not even seen in some matriarchs, so the security officer's disquiet was not unexpected.

"If you require it of me I will, I would recommend using nullifying grenades and surprising rounds if possible. I want the target for questioning after all." The commander flinched noticeably. In a culture that respected biotic ability as highly as the Asari, devices designed to stop their use were not looked upon in a favourable light, even by the people that had to use them, but use them they must.

"Yes Ma'am I'll send out the orders right away," murmured the fellow matron resignedly.

"Good, I'm going to go get my equipment ready," declared Vasir firmly, as she strolled out of the room.

* * *

 _The present:_

"We won't ask you again!" bellowed another security officer, as they slowly moved in on the lone human woman, their weapons drawn.

"You won't have to!" roared the suspect as a surging wave of biotic power came flooding out of her. "Let's see how tough you little princesses really are!" Those individuals unfortunate enough to be standing near the suspect were sent flying, as the pressure wave crashed into them.

"Back up , we need back up right now!" demanded another officer, as they began firing off shots down range at the fugitive, who rather worryingly seemed to take them in her stride, as she let off blasts of biotic energy that sent the security personnel scurrying for cover.

"Is this the best you blue bitches have, I'm fucking insulted!" bellowed the human as she sent a car crashing onto its side and directed an attack at the officers hiding behind it.

"Then let me correct that for you!" declared a forceful voice as the criminal was sent flying through a shop front as the unmistakable outline of Tela Vasir blazed into her from out of nowhere.

"All officers fall back to defensible positions, the spectre will cover you all!" shouted the voice of the section security chief, as she came striding into view further down the road. No one wanted to argue and there was a mad scramble to regroup.

* * *

"That could have gone better", mused Jack silently, untangling herself from a clothes rack that she'd been catapulted into by the force of the impact.

"Damn, that bitch isn't messing around," she groaned, flexing her neck to get some of the stiffness out of it. "Well at least things won't be so boring," the tattooed biotic flared her aura as she stepped back out into the light of day.

"Nice to see that you could join us Human" stated the stuck up looking Asari evenly as the pair squared off across either side of the street.

"Yeah yeah bitch, keep your panties on," snapped Jack and a split second later she slammed into the matron with bone shuddering force as the pair rocketed, locked in a violent embrace, down the length of the boulevard, ripping up the pavement in the process. "That good enough for you!" The presumed specialist let out a low groan of pain before spitting in the woman's face, quickly following this up with a blinding right hook which sent the human crashing onto the floor.

"I have to admit, you're not half bad" muttered the menacing looking Asari as she flicked her hand in a silent signal. "But I didn't get where I am today by fighting fair." The statement was quickly accompanied by a small swarm of metal spheres that came thundering out from the surrounding officers, before Jack could react they detonated in a metallic mist that seemed to sap the energy right out of her.

"What did you do!?" snarled the woman as the matron let a predatory grin dart across her face.

"Took away the level playing field," she replied before unleashing a brutal beat down on the debilitated biotic, who for all her ferocity had little practical hand-to-hand experience that could stand up to a military career that spanned nearly five centuries. To give Jack credit she did manage to get off a few good hits but the relentless beating quickly wore her down, until she was lying broken and bloody at the Asari's feet.

* * *

The human had fought hard, much harder then she'd been expecting. The purple blood dripping down the side of her face was proof of that, but nonetheless she had the woman now in her custody, which she thought would give her some degree of protection against the looming presence of the human's companion; she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ma'am," the security chief's nervous tones, snapped Vasir out of her silent contemplation as she felt the ground shudder under foot. "Ma'am!"

"What?" the younger matron pointed nervously down the street and the spectre felt the life drain out of her face as she caught sight of the imposing figure that was striding down the road towards them, whispers of blazing red energy wafted from his naked torso. "Well shit!"

* * *

 _A few days later:_

Her world was hazy, like looking through smoked glass. "It must be the pain killers," mused Vasir to herself, as her higher brain functions slowly returned. This quickly turned out to be a bad idea as the moment her vision cleared someone poked a flash light into her field of vision.

"Seriously!?" she managed to rasp, the weakness of her voice making her turn pale as flashes of memory tormented her, painful and all too clear memories, which mostly pertained to her getting punched around like some kind of rent for hire training dummy.

"Miss Vasir try not to talk, your throat is extremely swollen, you need to rest it," cautioned the specialist pointedly, as he placed a small data tablet on the nightstand next to her. "This will allow you to communicate without hurting yourself, it has voice software built in, just type and it will speak for you."

"And here I thought I could get a word in edgeways for once," snorted an all too familiar voice as Nihlus came strolling into view. "Spirits Tela you look like something a thresher maw spat back out." The Asari made a rather rude hand sign. "Well at least your people skills are roughly the same," snorted the Turian evenly, as he signalled for the doctor to leave. "But in all honesty Vasir you look like shit and not the usual shit either, but hey at least you're still awake. Aria is still in a chemically induced coma to the best of my knowledge, until the swelling in her brain goes down." The table let snapped into life.

" _ **What happened**_ _ **Kryik!**_ " it barked out in a gruff sounding male tone, a small grin spread across Nihlus's face as he caught the look of clear frustration on his co-workers face, as she heard it.

"I took the liberty of choosing you an artificial voice that matched your personality." The matron's glare could have melted bulkheads, but it didn't seem to faze her fellow Spectre, who slowly leant back in his chair, the humour gradually leaking out of him, as he slipped back into a professional mindset. "But in all seriousness Tela what happened?" The Asari let out a pained sigh, this was going to take some time.

* * *

 **Well folks hope you liked the new chapter, then next one may take longer to upload then this one due to workloads and time issues but I will get it done.**

 **A big thanks you to everyone who left a comment in the last chapter, it means a lot to know that people like my stories, So a I respectfully ask that you _READIED & REVIEW_ if possible.**

 **I'll see you all next on the next chapter.**

 **Gods-own.**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 12**

 **.**

* * *

 _Somewhere on Titan:_

Fort Charles Upham was as interesting as a block of frozen nutrient paste, thought Shepard tiredly. She staggered along a bustling corridor, as the soldier made a beeline towards her private quarters. For the last two weeks the brass had seen fit to make her redo her hostile environment training, only this time under live fire conditions. This entailed the young lieutenant spending far too much time hiding in improvised fox holes, while hunting parties swept the local landscape, looking for her.

"Having a nice day Jane?" the teasing tone drew a loud groan from the lieutenant's lips as she glanced over her shoulder at the young woman who was ambling down a side passage towards her.

"What do you think?" but the remark only generated a healthy laugh from Gunnery Sergeant Holly Cato, who had just enough sympathy to pat her fellow trainee on the back, with a muck covered glove.

"Come on, was it that bad? You only had to hide in that sludge pool for a few hours and you had your hard suit on so win win in my book." The statement earned her a frosty glare from the lieutenant.

"I'll remember that next time someone needs to crawl through a sewer pipe gunny," a small smile darted across Jane's face. "But hey you'll be wearing a hard suit so you won't mind will you?" The younger woman chuckled ever so slightly as she took a step away from the senior officer.

"Hehehe of course LT." It was an unspoken rule around the base at this point that you really didn't want to get on the lieutenant's bad side, not that she would hold a grudge or anything but the woman always found a way to even the score somehow. "How did your debriefing go, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Same as always," replied the redhead, as she flexed an aching shoulder. "They're happy with my increased performance, but they still would like to see improvements across the board, so starting next day cycle I'm back to the grind." The subordinate grimaced ever so slightly, Jane had a training schedule that would make the hardest drillmaster weep, but to her credit the woman didn't even blink an eye and went about it with that same level of professionalism that she applied to everything.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better my aunt sent me a box full of coffee from home, want a cup?" That got Jane's attention.

"Really coffee? Not that synthetic or instant crap?" There was a hint of desperation, if there was one foible on the woman's record it was her seemingly unhealthy addiction to decent coffee and the unbelievable lengths she'd go to acquire it.

"Italian Roast, straight from the old country," replied Cato evenly, as she mentally clapped herself on the back, maybe she wouldn't have to crawl through sewage after all. "Interested?"

"Yes!" the reply was a little too desperate but the sergeant let it slide.

" Then just let me drop by the bunkroom for a moment, I don't know about you ma'am but I would prefer that the general population of the fort didn't find out about this. I won't have anything left if they do."

"We'll use my quarters," declared the lieutenant quickly. "What's the point of giving you your own room if you can't have visitors." The marine let out a low huff.

"You're supposed to buy a girl dinner first Lt," which earned her an eye roll from her superior.

"I'm in love with your coffee not you gunny," she replied dismissively. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure thing Lt," replied the subordinate as she quickly sauntered off towards the communal barracks recently built into the centre of the complex.

"They must be putting something in the water," sighed Shepard to herself, as she continued on her way. Maybe weeks of vigorous exercise had completely drained her appetite for physical contact with people, if it wasn't for the promise of coffee she might not even attempt to keep up with social niceties at this point; gruelling training regimes tended to do that to you.

* * *

The coffee was good, really good, its strong bittersweet taste seemed to wash through her bruised and battered frame as the two individuals enjoyed the pleasant quiet of each other's company in the relative silence of Shepard's private quarters.

"How are you finding the N2 level training so far?" Enquired Jane as she happily sipped on her beverage. "It can be a bit overwhelming for some people."

"They weren't kidding about it being tough," groaned the slightly younger woman. "Eighteen hour training schedules every single day, with a surprise pop quiz to keep us on our toes."

"I'd forgotten about the pop quizzes," muttered the lieutenant distractedly, as she poured herself another cup. "Those were fun." The subordinate couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "But besides that, you doing ok? A lot of people don't make it past the second phase."

"I'm holding up ok ma'am, every time I think things are getting to me, I just remember your training routine and I perk right up." The remark earned her a low scowl from the lieutenant as she heard it.

"Low blow gunny, low blow," muttered Shepard.

"Just saying Lt, you make the rest of us tired just looking at you," admitted the marine steadily, as she took a bite out of a ration bar she'd brought with her. "If that's what it's going to be like after N2 training, then I think I might just pass."

"Please, N3 is a walk in the park, mostly just reaction time drills and covert insertion training," countered the lieutenant dismissively. "You'll do fine." This statement was not entirely true but the sergeant didn't need to know that. Was this revenge for making her spend eight hours hiding in a mud pool, perhaps, was she sorry about it, no not in the slightest; but before the woman could enjoy her silent victory there came a sharp knocking on her door.

"No rest for the wicked it seems Lt," chuckled Cato evenly, as she put down her cup.

"So it seems," grumbled Shepard as she quickly answered the intrusion, only to let out a long groan as she recognised the unmistakable silhouette that now filled her doorway. "What do you want Corporal Grover?" The grunt in question was one of the host of newly arrived recruits that were going through their basic hazard environment training at the complex and Corporal Grover just so happened to be a massive fan of hers, much to the woman's internal cringing.

"Sorry to disturb you lieutenant but there's something you really need to see" Shepard rolled her eyes in tired frustration.

"This better not be more damn cat videos corporal" but the sharp statement was met with a frantic shake of the man's head as he quickly stepped into the private space.

"Ma'am, you won't believe me, so it's just going to be easier to show you" the newbie spluttered hastily, while sending a video to her extranet account. "Can you put this up on your private terminal please." His superior raised a suspicious eyebrow but acquiesced to his request nonetheless and a few seconds later a grainy video shuddered into life.

"What am I looking at corporal?" She enquired as Jane slipped effortlessly back into her professional mindset.

"Omni-tool footage taken by an eyewitness, it's all over the extranet," replied the marine nervously.

"An eye witness of what?" countered sergeant Cato as she exchanged confused looks with the other woman in the room. "You're not making a lot of sense here Grover." The man turned to glance at her uneasily.

"Something happened on Thessia something really bad," he seemed to turn pale. "Look you won't believe me if I tell you, just watch the recording." He hit the play button at the corner of the screen.

* * *

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" The camera view jerked to one side to catch sight of a number of uniformed Asari, storming past at a blistering pace, weapons held firmly in their hands. The view shifted once more as the amateur cameraman moved to get a better view of the seemingly unfolding action.

"Freeze! Hands on your head!" the standard military demand echoed out across the open space as people, now identifiable as local security forces, seemingly closed in on a lone individual who could be seen standing on their own on a sidewalk. Then all hell broke loose and gunfire rippled though the surrounding landscape. Whoever was making the recording ducked behind cover as biotic explosions blossomed violently in front of them. The next few minutes blazed past as the camera shook and shuddered until the sounds of battle died away, leaving only a uncomfortable silence in their place.

"Is it...is it over?" questioned an unseen speaker from nearby, as the owners of the omni-tool slowly peeked out from behind the low stone wall they'd been lying behind. The sight that greeted them was one straight out of a movie, burning wrecks and broken windows, here and there small columns of white smoke could be seen trailing out of storefronts, as electrical equipment contained within them sparked and sizzled sharply.

"Oh man did you see that!" crowed the unknown voice from earlier, the rush of adrenaline clearly present in the young man's tones, but even that eagerness died on the gentle breeze as a deafening stillness seemed to wash over them and as one the assembled onlookers turned to gaze at a slowly approaching shape, that could just be seen approaching through the dusty haze of battle.

"In the name of the Asari Republic and the Serrice Security Service, I'm ordering you to deactivate your aura and get down on the ground!" bellowed the Asari seemingly in charge of the operation. "This is your first and only warning!" and to give the officer credit it looked like it worked; the looming figure seemed to come to a stop, crimson strips of energy wafting off his torso before dissipating out into the surrounding air. "Now deactivate your biotics and lie down on the floor!" the giant of a man turned from the officer to looking silently at the person lying unconscious at her feet

"Jacqueline," the voice was like rock, heavy, unyielding, it echoed back from the surrounding buildings, setting everyone on edge. The gathered security personnel slowly took a step back from the towering individual standing before them; it was a wise decision it seemed, as only a moment later a bellowing roar shattered the silence, as the man was engulfed in a blazing blood red shroud of crackling energy.

"Take him down, take him down right now!" bellowed the Asari as she brought her assault rifle to bear. She wasn't even close to being quick enough, as the imposing figure dashed forwards in the blink of an eye and slammed a fist into the weapon, sending her crashing into a parked hovercar with a deafening crash.

"Reinforcements, we need reinforcements down here right now!" screamed another Asari into her open comm-link and the assembled officers of the law began unloading on the aggressor with frantic desperation, born from fear. It was well founded. The attacker simply seemed to ignore any injuries being done to him, as he viciously and with some skill, took the other side to pieces. At that moment the cameraman seemingly ducked to one side as one of the commandos came tumbling overhead, her helmet clearly shattered from the savage elbow strike that had been delivered into the face plate.

"YOU WILL ALL KNOW MY WRATH!" roared the glowing giant as he grabbed hold of a street lamp and using it like a bō staff began twirling it around himself at a blistering pace, smashing anyone unfortunate enough to be within reach into so much discarded trash .

"Why won't you die!" snarled someone coldly as a split-second later something slammed into the raging human and detonated in a blinding blue flash that sent the hulking figure skidding backwards on the balls of his feet.

"More worthy people than you have tried whore!" The remark earned the man a guttural snarl from the new arrival as she coated herself in a dark biotic glow before launching herself once more at the giant, whose own aura seemed to flare in response to meet her halfway.

"Oh shit oh shit we need to go!" shouted one of the few remaining onlookers as the pair descended into a brutal brawl that ripped up the pavement and sent parked vehicles crashing down all around them like early morning rain.

"But the recording!" spluttered the cameraman as he was seemingly dragged backwards by someone.

"Dude we need to go!" shouted the other person frantically and as the unseen pair ducked instinctively an older looking Asari came hurtling overhead before vanishing into a store front that came crashing down all around her moments later. "Oh shit he's coming this way!" and he was right as the terrifying assailant came stomping towards them, seemingly set on reaching the downed Asari, but she beat him to the punch, literarily as she slammed into the giant with a metric ton of force, burning the centre of his chest badly and sending him crashing backwards into a nearby wall.

"I'm not some light weight like that bitch T'Loak human! It'll be a long, cold day in hell before one of your kind beats me in hand to hand!" but that seeming confidence disappeared as there came a ear shattering roar as the attacker's form was once again enfolded in that unearthly crimson radiance.

"Then I will make that a reality!" declared the imposing figure, eyes glowing white, as his power seemingly cascaded through him.

"Sorry if I don't fully believe you!" spat the Asari as she rocketed forwards once again, only to be brought to a choking halt as the man's massive hand metalized around her throat in a vice like grip.

"Your kind seem overly fond of this move," stated the human coldly as he lifted the struggling matron up to face height. "It won't work on me again!" To her credit the head butt did seem to take the giant by surprise, unfortunately his shattered her nose, coating the lower half of her face in a dark purple hue. "Be gone!" and with that he swung back his arm as if he was pitching a softball before sending the struggling figure hurtling off into the distance, with a snarl. The footage cut off at that point; apparently the would-be cameraman had finally found some common sense and hoofed it to god knows where

* * *

There was only silence, it radiated through the cramped quarters as the assembled onlookers slowly took in what they'd just witnessed.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" gasped Cato loudly, as she stared in disbelief at the blank screen "Lt?"

"Your guess is as good as mine gunny," muttered the redhead grimly, her face a mask of contemplation. "Corporal when was this posted?"

"About one galactic hour ago ma'am" replied the recruit nervously, "It's all over the public forums."

"Well it won't stay that way for long," muttered Shepard thoughtfully, as she slowly played back the footage. "That's for sure." The special forces officer paused the recording at a particular point, one that showed off the imposing human quite nicely. "Cato do you recognise him?"

"kind of hard to forget someone like that Lt, but to answer your question, no I don't recognise him," replied the Marine as she cast an inquisitive glance over the image. "Do you?"

"No but I'm pretty sure it's the same guy that attacked Omega a few weeks ago." That caused a few raised eyebrows from the room's other occupants.

"Are you sure about that lieutenant?" Murmured Grover uneasily "If that's the case..."

"If that's the case corporal then the Asari are going to be pissed, they don't like getting spanked that hard and not by the same person twice." Jane ran a hand over her chin in thought. "What I'm more interested in is why. Obviously this person isn't doing this at random, there must be a reason."

"It looked like he was trying to rescue the person from the beginning of the video" stated Cato. "He did call out their name after all."

"Agreed, but why were they on Thessia? Not an obvious hiding spot for one of the galaxy's most wanted fugitives," countered Shepard as she flicked the frames forward a few seconds "And this red energy, is it a rare form of biotics?" She hummed deep in thought. "Maybe I should ask my superiors for information, see if they know anything about it."

"Is that wise ma'am?" Questioned Grover "I don't mean to sound negative, but did you see what that giant did to those Asari and they have centuries of combat experience under their belts."

"I'm not intending to fight him corporal" she countered evenly. "But it never hurts to know what you're up against, you never know, more people like him might start turning up in the near future"

"I hope not" blanched Cato "That guy was fucking huge!"

"Nice ass though."

"Lt!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the citadel:_

"What the fuck is this shit!" snarled Tevos as she sent a three hundred year old vase crashing into a nearby wall, scattering the assembled assistants and drawing a long groan from one of her colleagues who was sitting on a settee nearby.

"Was that really necessary?" Commented the Salarian councillor tiredly as he glanced over towards the raging matron.

"Not as though it could make things any worseValern," snapped the Turian representative sharply, as he took a long swig of the dark green liquid in his glass. "We've been made a laughing stock on galactic media."

"Fuck the galactic media someone just attacked my home world you fools!" countered the matron. "Single handed!"The other two thirds of the council flinched instinctively, they weren't used to seeing the emotional side of their Asari colleague and to be honest they would be happy not to see it again anytime soon.

"I will admit that the current situation is rather... unusual" declared Valern uneasily. "But I have confidence in our ability to handle this in a competent manner."

"We better be!" growled Sparatus as he pushed his way into the conversation. "The fact that one of our own spectres was caught on camera isn't leaving us much room for manoeuvre." His associates nodded grimly.

"I will be the first to admit that I was expecting more from Vasir to be honest," sighed Valern as he glanced at a report held lightly in one hand. "But judging from what I'm seeing, I think I'll have to re-evaluate my opinion of her."

"I'll second that," added the Turian representative. " Spirits knows what she was thinking."

"If she was even thinking at all!" growled Tevos frostily. "Who did we send to debrief her?"

"Agent Kryik, he'll have a report for us in the next few hours," replied the Salarian "But I'm willing to guess what her motives were." His associates glanced over towards him.

"Judging from what we know I'd wager that the spectre was attempting to acquire the initial target as a way of guaranteeing a degree of leverage over T'loak's attacker." The statement drew a long curse from the Turian as he heard it.

"Are you serious!? Wasn't she paying attention the last time someone tried that!" he barked angrily. "Spirits, I have to wonder what goes through you Asari's heads sometimes."

"And how would you have handled it Sparatus?" countered Tevos sharply, she'd obviously not taken the jab at her people that well. " Shoot it to death I presume."

"Hardly," retorted the councillor dismissively. "You all seem to fail to understand that this person isn't playing by the same rules as you are."

"Then tell us what rules he is playing by Sparatus if you can," snorted Tevos, glaring at her fellow bureaucrat.

"A much older set then you or I currently follow," came the reply. "He is a warrior, he is bound by a code of honour, he can't be bought, he can't be threatened and woe betide anyone who crosses him because he will be compelled to react as his code dictates and we've all seen how that turns out." They all shivered instinctively, the raw, unbridled power that was displayed in that footage was enough to make anyone think twice before confronting the human again.

"Are you suggesting that we just let this man walk away Sparatus, because that might have been possible before current events but what has taken place on Thessia can't simply be ignored, it would compromise galactic stability to attempt it."

"I second that," growled Tevos "Many of my constituents are dead councillor, their deaths and the person responsible splattered all across the extranet for the whole galaxy to see."

"I am well aware of that fact Madame, but I'm telling you, if you pursue this as before then you will just lose more people. If we start targeting the people close to him then we'll just make it even worse. My peoples' codes of honour are quite clear on such matters and if his are anything similar, then our lives will be forfeit in his eyes." The Salarian took on a thoughtful air.

"Then are you suggesting that we only go after the human specifically and ignore his companions?" questioned Valern thoughtfully. "That in itself would appear hazardous."

"I get the feeling that our Turian colleague has a solution for that as well" grumbled the matron. "So out with it." Sparatus twitched ever so slightly at the comment but proceeded nonetheless.

"My suggestion is that we formally approach this human, make it clear that our conflict is with him and not his associates, if we can convince him of that then we could avoid such events in the future and hopefully keep him isolated, outside citadel space, on his own volition."

"That still doesn't explain how we're going to deal with this person in the long run Sparatus," snapped Tevos sharply "And just having him stay outside of civilised space isn't going to cut much ice with the general public, they will want justice or the appearance of justice at least."

"And they'll get that," countered the Salarian pointedly as he tapped a finger on his leg in silent contemplation. "If we send the right person, someone who can understand his concept of honour, we can convince him to take the responsibility for everything, thus allowing us to make him the scapegoat in the public eye. We can then appoint significant resources in dealing with him, outside of "civilised space," as my respected colleague calls it."

"And since he's bound to his code of honour he will feel compelled to isolate himself to protect his associates," murmured the Asari "That could work, who do you have in mind to be this "messenger" of yours."

"I have an old family friend back on Palaven, his clan is well known for upholding the more traditional moral values of Turian society," stated Sparatus confidently. "I'll contact him, I believe he has a son and daughter; son's a bit of a black sheep but the daughter is supposed to be a strong believer in the original codes of conduct of my people, I was going to recommend her for the role."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to send someone who has a track record in this kind of thing rather than someone unknown?" questioned his Salarian colleague.

"We need to have someone who truly believes in the concept of honour, not someone who's merely playing the part," declared Sparatus resolutely. "If we want make this work we need to convince him that our intentions are genuine and that our word is trustworthy."

"And if the worst comes to the worst at least we'll have saved face with the general public," finished Valern. The other two nodded in agreement, as the politicians got down to the delicate task of organising a public crucifixion.

* * *

 _Somewhere on Thessia:_

Reality came crashing back into Jack's world and it was sharp and painful; she flinched ever so slightly as she pried her eyelids open, grimacing as the bright light of day forced its way inside.

"Don't move around too much you're still injured," rumbled the unmistakable tone of her towering companion, from somewhere nearby.

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know," muttered the biotic weakly, as she wrapped an arm around her bandaged ribs. "Fuck that hurts," she wheezed.

"I applied that healing gel that your people seem to use, Liara mentioned that it was the preferred method of treatment in such situations," stated the Shinkoku from somewhere off to her right. "Here drink this," a water bottle materialised directly in front of her face. "You need to stay hydrated to help the healing process."

"Thanks," the woman grimaced in pain as the clear liquid slipped down her throat. " Where are we?"

"About a dozen leagues north east of the city, it appears that our attackers are reluctant to give chase," explained the unseen giant. "Which isn't that surprising given the outcome of our battle." Jack snorted.

"No shit, you really have no understanding of restraint do you big guy and this is coming from me," teased the woman as she glanced over towards what seemed to be the general location of her companion's voice.

"I didn't have any choice _Chōkarā_ " Jack felt the breath catch in her throat as she caught sight of the imposing man slumped down by a nearby rock, a metal hand lightly pressed across his torso.

"Oh shit you're hurt," stammered the young woman as she attempted to pull herself upright, only to come crashing back down in a heap as a wave of pain washed over her.

"Stay still _bēṭī_ , you need to rest," intoned the man in mild chastisement as he came striding over towards her.

"Don't tell me what to do asshole, I...oh shit" a look of frantic concern flashed across her face as she caught sight of the nasty looking wound that dominated the centre of the man's chest, large sections of skin had blackened and shattered like ancient lacquer, revealing the bands of muscle underneath. "Jesus big guy" but her worried tone was put to rest as the giant placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"My wounds are inconsequential, they'll heal in time," declared Asura. "My concern for now is making sure that you are comfortable"

"Inconsequential my ass, I can see your ribs moving!" she snapped as her gaze travelled over the charred crater that had been dug into his flesh. "Why haven't you put medi-gel on that thing!"

"You were in more pressing need of it than I" intoned the Shinkoku. "As for my wounds they will heal on their own, such is the nature of my unique physiology." He paused as he felt a trembling hand slowly trace a path over the jagged surface.

"Why?" the question was so soft that it nearly went unnoticed " _Why_?" her voice trembled, fear and frustration slipping to the surface as emotions that she'd not felt for so long roared back into life. "Why for me?"

"Because I gave you my word _bēṭī_ , even if I were to burn away until nothing but ash remained I will protect you no matter what."

"Fucking god of the boy scouts," chuckled the woman weakly as she shielded her face from view with an outstretched arm. "I don't need you looking out for me" but there was no heat behind those words and they both knew it as the low chuckles that echoed out from them clearly indicated.

"Did you manage to find out what happened to Liara?" softly questioned Asura as he sat down next to her, cross- legged.

"Yeah," replied Jack grimly as she shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. "But damned if I know what's going on."

"We should focus on what's important right now, did you find out anything that could point us towards finding her?" The woman smiled smugly.

"I can go one better than that, looks like the little blue princess is more resourceful than I gave her credit for. She sent your friend a text message, looks like the egg head managed to escape, I got her location sent to me by the older Lawford, all we need to do is punch it into the sat-nav and we're golden." She glanced around expecting to see the hovercar. "Where's the car? Did you leave it nearby?" The giant noticeably tensed at the question, which didn't go unnoticed by the biotic "Big guy where's the car?" she repeated the question, this time with a hint of coldness in her tone.

"I did not know how to pilot the craft so I left it behind," muttered the Shinkoku as he refused to meet her gaze.

"You what!" The bellow could be heard echoing off the surrounding trees as the woman attempted to swat the side of the man's head harshly. Unfortunately for her Asura had moved safely out of range and had put some distance between the two of them.

"I didn't have any other option, I needed to get you to safety as fast as possible and I couldn't do that and learn how to fly an aircraft at the same time."

"You didn't need to fly the bloody thing!" snapped Jack sharply. "That's what the autopilots for, all you had to do was press the large red button in the centre of the control panel, didn't I tell you all this already!" The giant had enough self-awareness to look embarrassed, if only for the briefest of moments.

"Be that as it may, we now don't have said vehicle, are you able plot a course to the designated coordinates with your omni-tool?"

"You really don't know how to use that thing do you? Snorted the young woman, as she brought the arm bearing the glowing tool up to her eye level. "Just give me a moment, but we still don't have a way of getting there quickly and judging from what your friend was saying, time is an issue."

"I can get us there," rumbled Asura firmly, fully confident in his abilities.

"Without people noticing?" challenged Jack. The bland look that greeted the statement drew a long groan from between her lips "And I thought I was the blunt one," she muttered but at the same time the biotic couldn't help but grin manically at the idea of the chaos to come and to give her credit she wasn't wrong.

* * *

 _Around the same time:_

"What do you mean you lost our _guest_! _"_ snapped senior priestess D'lani sharply as the two representatives from the high temple stood imposingly in the centre of the safe house, flanked on either side by heavily robed and hooded figures that loomed over everyone.

"Our deepest apologies sisters," murmured Brother Markus quietly "I've sent out search parties and they're currently on the doctor's trail, we should have her returned to our safekeeping shortly."

"The fact that you let her escape in the first place is in itself a matter of deep concern brother," countered senior priestess Riil coldly. "When you were given this task the assumption was that you'd undertake it in a manner which would bring honour to the Cult of Athame, In fact you have been a spectacular failure!" The man seemed to visibly crumble inwards at the harsh comment. "From this point onwards the two of us will be in charge of retrieving Docter T'soni." The female Drell fixed the human with a long stare. "Brother Markus I would ask that you leave us in order to meditate on your failings. Ask the goddess for her forgiveness, as you will receive none from either of us." The acolyte bowed deeply before softly excusing himself from the gathering.

"Sister Tev'yais you are now in charge of locating Liara T'soni, I hope that our confidence in you is not misplaced." The matron bowed her head in silent acceptance.

"I will not fail you senior priestess."

"See that you don't" replied D'lani coldly. "Inform us when you've located her." The pair strolled out of the room, the looming, hooded spectres falling in just behind them with a metallic clunking of feet.

"You heard them brothers and sisters, no more mistakes, I want the good doctor found and I want her found within the next hour!" The assembled acolytes let out a chorus of confirmations before rapidly applying themselves to the task at hand.

* * *

 _Somewhere:_

"I'm starting to regret never going on that wilderness survival weekend back in university," huffed Liara, as she manhandled herself over yet another fallen tree. After all this was over she'd never complain about archaeological accommodation ever again, even that time she'd slept in a package container was bliss, compared to huddling under a flowering berē bush in the dead of night, shivering.

"I hope Asura and his friend get here soon." The maiden nervously glanced around at her general surroundings, she had no delusions about her current predicament or the likelihood of evading her former captors for much longer. After escaping from the compound she'd found herself smack bang in the middle of nowhere, the nearby settlement had been tempting but upon arriving on the outskirts she'd seen a number of likely looking members of the Cult of Athame prowling around, looking for her discreetly. Consequently she had resorted to travelling cross- country, on foot, in order to reach a small town that had been displayed on her omni-tool. It was indicated as being a few days away; in hindsight this was probably not her wisest ever decision and she quickly came to regret it, as the harshness of the outdoors rapidly wore her down, until there was little left of the once presentable academic. What would her mother say if she could see her now, with mud splattered across her face and her clothing ragged and smelling?

"When I get out of here I'm going to invest in a decent pair of hiking boots," puffed the young Asari as she made her way up a brush covered hillside. "Right after I've spent a whole week in a nice hot shower." Her personal rambling was quickly silenced however as she heard the unmistakable whine of thrusters from nearby. Suddenly a shuttle came thundering in overhead, fast and low, rather understandably this event sent the maiden scrambling into the undergrowth.

"Oh goddess, oh goddess, oh goddess," her frantic muttering was quickly lost in the roar of engines as the craft made a second sweep before sharply banking down towards the waiting ground not too far away. "Shit," Liara was under no illusion. Whoever was inside the transport it wasn't the overprotective Shinkoku that she'd come to trust. She was right about that and a split second later there came the weighty thuds of someone heavy dropping down onto the loamy earth.

"Docter T'soni I know you can hear me" a rather formal sounding voice echoed through the well stocked woodland. "I am senior priestess D'lani, I have been sent here, with a fellow sister of the faith, to bring you safely to the high temple." A second voice joined in at this point.

"We give you our word as fellow Athameians that no harm will come to you." It sounded feminine, but that didn't reassure her at all. Taking her deafening silence as an indication of her unwillingness to co-operate the first speaker let out a long sigh, before snapping out an order.

"Please bring the good doctor to us and I would ask that you do it as gently as possible. The Most Holy wishes her unharmed." The statement sent the academic's eyebrows rocketing upwards as she heard it, but the maiden's stunned silence was shattered as there came the sounds of crashing greenery from close by, as lumbering forms could be seen marching unwaveringly through the dense foliage straight towards where she was currently hiding.

"Do not think you can take me so easily!" declared Liara resolutely as she rushed to her feet, a cloak of biotic energy wrapping around her as she summoned her powers to the fore as the Asari slammed a glowing ball into the nearest foe, the force of the impact sent it skidding backwards but to the maiden's surprise the lumbering form stayed upright, as it gouged deep tracks into the soft forest floor.

"It'll take more than that to stop a guardian of the faith," declared the older looking Asari evenly as she came striding up the hillside. "Now please stop all this silliness and come with us"

"No," priestess D'lani let out a long sigh.

"Then you leave me no choice," she countered, as the matron turned her attention to the shrouded figures. "Take her." The hooded things let out low clacking sounds before continuing their advance .

"I said no!" for the first time in far too long a hot, raw emotion thundered through the doctor's veins as something that had lain slumbering deep within her came roaring to the surface in a blinding violet haze of power.

* * *

"By the goddess what is this?!" spluttered the senior priestess as she took an instinctive step backwards away from the figure. "This feeling, it can't be!"

"It is sister," murmured Riil quietly, as she quickly appeared by the Asari's side "It seems that the young T'soni carries within her the blessing of the goddess."

"But she has had no formal training nor gone through the rites of awakening, she shouldn't be able to do this!" countered the matron as the pair darted behind one of the guardians as the young Asari let fly with a churning surge of energy that crashed into the silent figures as a wave upon the shore, ripping their robes and reviling the burnished gold metalwork underneath.

* * *

Liara was angry, so incredible angry, she could feel it flowing through her system, like red hot lava, it issued from every pore, mixing with her biotics, making the dark energy swirls cascade violently together, as she sent round after round down range towards her attackers, who darted forwards as they attempted to close the gap between them; the guardians seemed to be synthetic in nature, their burnished armour glinting in the midday sun as the imposing feminine looking humanoids stormed forwards under the withering assault, all too familiar brass staffs clasped firmly in their fists, the rings, set into the loops on the top, jangling eerily at her.

"Your new found power will not stop us from bringing you before the Most Holy, it is commanded of us!" declared the purple skinned matron sharply as she was quickly enveloped in a bluish green glow.

"We will see!" replied Liara loudly as she unleashed a biotic blow that sent the matron crashing backwards into the ground with a bone shuddering thud.

"It would seem that you've had no experience dealing with this kind of power," commented the Drell evenly as she seemingly teleported next to the maiden in a flash of speed. "Unfortunate, if you had more training you could have potentially blocked this" the open palm strike ripped the air from her lungs and before she could gather herself a second blow smashed into her throat sending her crashing, gasping for breath to the floor. "This is your only warning, do not rise I will not restrain myself a second time." The threat was clearly visible and before Liara could contemplate it the towering forms of the guardians loomed over her, razor sharp weapons held centimetres from her throat.

"I surrender," the words stung the maiden's throat and she couldn't help but feel pained saying it as if something deep inside died at the admission of her failure.

"Good," muttered the Asari matron grimly as she came striding over, a small stream of lavender gore trickling down one side of her face. "Now that this foolishness is over with you will come with us back to the high temple." The gleaming robots manhandled her upright.

"As we previously mentioned as a member of the faithful you will come to no harm, we give you our word," added the other priestess evenly, as they began escorting her back down towards the waiting shuttle, but as they drew close there was a deafening crescendo as something smashed into the waiting craft, sending it, engines spluttering, crashing into the surrounding woodland.

"I HAVE COME FOR LADY T'SONI!" a voice bellowed throughout the green and pleasant landscape. A towering silhouette could be seen striding through swirling dust cloud towards them. "RELEASE HER OR FEEL MY WRATH!" Asura Divine Guardian General of heaven had finally joined the fray.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait folks really life have been keeping me distracted of late, I hope all of you like this chapter, I think it turned out rather well**

 **A big thanks you to everyone who left a comment in the last chapter, it means a lot to know that people like my stories, So a I respectfully ask that you _READIED & REVIEW_ if possible.**

 **I'll see you all next on the next chapter.**

 **Gods-own.**


	14. Chapter 13

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 13**

 **.**

* * *

An air of stunned silence descended on the gathered onlookers as Asura pulled himself up to his full height.

"I won't ask again!" but the Shinkoku's blazing fury suddenly dimmed somewhat as the towering giant caught sight of the gleaming automatons standing before him, strangely alien but familiar all the same.

" _Thaharānā!_ "

* * *

If Liara's brain hadn't already been trying to reboot itself, it was now. One of the gold plated constructions let out a clear and audible demand in Vedic Sanskrit for him to halt, which was shortly followed by a second demand for his surrender from the other one. The response was short and rather predictable.

* * *

" _Nahīṁ!_ " the effect was almost instantaneous and the first automaton let out a high pitched shriek before lashing out with its staff, as the two guardians attempted to rush him at the same time. "LET'S SEE YOUR WORTH!" bellowed Asura as he met them head on.

* * *

 _Not too far away_ :

"Holy shit," muttered Jack in open disbelief as she watched her towering friend go toe to toe with the two weird looking robots, from behind the relative safety of a nearby tree.

"You got this big guy," the biotic whispered as the giant slammed a metal fist into his nearest opponent, which somehow managed to block the strike with the main body of its staff, but it did clearly bend under the impact.

"I think it's time to leave," declared a voice from nearby suddenly. The female criminal became aware of a trio of people nearby, one of them looking awfully like the egg- head they'd come here to save.

"And here I thought I was going to be the third wheel," grinned the biotic coldly as the all too familiar glow washed over her arms. "Looks like it's my lucky day after all."

* * *

The surprises just seem to keep coming today thought Liara uneasily. She dodged to one side as a blast of biotic energy tore through the ground all around her, one moment she'd been led rather forcefully away from the escalating battle (though it was more like some kind of natural disaster at this point as the ground cracked and heaved all around them.) The next moment she'd been thrown clear as an extremely angry looking human slammed into the Asari matron, sending her crashing into the nearby undergrowth with a bone shuddering crash, before turning her attention fully towards Liara. If the human had intended to say anything it was cut short by a savage right hook from the female drell that seemingly materialised in front of her in an instant. Events rapidly escalated after that.

"Is that the best you've got you frog faced bitch!" roared the tattooed woman loudly, as she ducked under a power infused kick and planted an elbow squarely into the face of her attacker, who was sent stumbling backwards, cursing profusely as crimson gore coated the bottom half of her face.

"There is no need for such slurs" retorted the senior priestess evenly as she slashed at the air where only a split second earlier the human's head had been and for a long second Liara could have sworn she caught sight of a dark line cut cleanly through the air, but a moment later she blinked and it was gone, but the maiden couldn't help but feel a cold feeling run down her spine.

* * *

"God damn it, why won't you just get stuffed!" roared Jack and she dodged to one side as the uncomfortably silent drell attempted to cut her in half with a horizontal swing from the glowing edge of her hand. "Because you're really getting on my nerves!"

"The feeling is more than mutual I assure you," replied her opponent calmly as she took a stance. "I would ask that you do not get in our way, but judging by your choice of companions that is highly unlikely."

"Well aren't you smart!" snorted Jack dismissively as she coated herself once more in dark energy. "Let's see if you can fight as well as you can talk."

"As you wish." The pair slammed into each other once again sending clumps of turf somersaulting into the air, as the ground broke up beneath them.

* * *

" _Surrender!_ " the artificial construct demanded once again in flawless Vedic Sanskrit as it lunged at Asura with the razor sharp end of its staff, attempting to pin one of his legs in place with the weapon. " _Submit to the divine mandate of heaven._ "

" _Not until my duty is done!_ " Countered the shinkoku sharply as he blocked an attack from the other machine that had attempted to get round behind him and take him by surprise.

" _You have been warned,_ " declared the second automaton coldly, dodging to one side as it narrowly avoided taking a metallic fist to the side of its gilded helmet. " _Submit to our emperor's will and he will be merciful._ "

" _You talk too much for machines!_ " snarled Asura in his native tongue as he darted forward catching the nearest construct off guard as it quickly took a kick to the chest plate that sent it flying backwards into the undergrowth with a crashing thud. "NOW FIGHT ME!"

* * *

The four biotic users flinched momentarily and the din of battle suddenly increased exponentially, as the main event nearby got underway, with gusto, judging from the deafening crescendo that washed over them, like a ferocious tide.

"Kind of makes me glad that I only have to deal with you whack jobs," commented Jack absentmindedly as she slammed the Asari matriarch's face into the forest floor viciously. "Now die!" the angry woman repeated the manoeuvre several times until she was forced to disengage as the other Athameian came to her fellow's rescue.

"You'll regret that," snapped the drell coldly as she was suddenly enveloped in a glowing green glow "Face the goddess's wrath!"

"Bring it prayer bitch!" countered the biotic as she unleashed a blast of dark matter energy that would have sent a normal person hurtling out of view at a breakneck pace, but not this time as with growing confusion and concern the biotic looked on as her opponent shrugged off the impact and launched herself through the air towards her, mere moments later.

"Fuck!" but Jack didn't have time to follow up on the comment as she ate a punch to the face that ripped through her barriers and connected squarely with her jaw with a meaty thud.

"I will give it to you," stated the female drell evenly as she continued to land blow after blow on Jacks exposed form as she attempted to defend herself from the rain of attacks "You are powerful, but raw power isn't enough to overcome experience" the remark was quickly followed up with a loud crack as the reptilian figure snapped her right arm like a twig.

"I would apologise but at this exact moment in time I don't think you would accept it" she added steadily over the bellowing roar of expletives that cascaded out of the tattooed woman's mouth.

"I'll fucking destroy you!" spat Jack as burning rage coursed through her veins. "You hear me you gecko like fuck!" she flared at full power, pushing her attacker back away from her as the young woman vaulted back upright, ready for round two.

"Is there really a need for racial slurs?" questioned the drell as she adopted a fighting stance, the strange green power slowly flowing over her form.

"Shut the fuck up!" bellowed the biotic as she vanished in a glowing blaze, but once again the skilled opponent managed to sidestep the attack and the only thing that prevented Jack from eating a counter attack was a blast of biotic energy that slammed into the figures exposed back, sending the drell staggering forwards just-in-time to eat a straight left from the angry biotic that sent the Athameian crashing into a nearby tree.

"How do you like that bitch!" crowed the bruised and battered woman as she gingerly cradled her aching limb in her good hand. "Bet you didn't see that coming!" Unfortunately her celebrations ran rather hollow as a bellowing roar echoed out over the surrounding landscape.

"I take it that your here to rescue me," stated the maiden from nearby as the pair quickly made their escape from the conflict zone as a tree came sailing overhead. "Not that I'm ungrateful but..."

"You were expecting the big guy?" retorted Jack dismissively. "Well you got stuck with me instead princess, let's go." The remark induced an unhappy glare from the young Asari but she had the clarity of mind to put her displeasure to one side as a split-second later one of the lumbering automaton came somersaulting through a nearby clump of trees in a shower of gleaming metal fragments.

"I think that would be for the best," she spluttered and the duo beat a hasty retreat as the deafening clash of battle drew ever closer.

* * *

" _YOU WILL KNOW PAIN!_ " Asura's roar reverberated throughout the tree covered hill side as he slammed a metallic fist into the faceplate of the nearest synthetic opponent with a sickening crack as he sent it slamming into the dirt some distance away, but it cost the Guardian General dearly as a split-second later there came a sound similar to shattering glass as the tip of a staff speared clean through the Shinkoku's left side and came rocketing out the other, chunks of artificial skin flaking away as it did so.

" _Submit for judgement!_ " declared the second construct coldly as it ripped its weapon free before distancing itself, as the automaton ducked out of reach of his counter attack.

" _YOU DARE!_ " a wave of burning red energy began pouring out of the cracks that criss-crossed the giants torso. " _YOU DARE!?_ " the damaged guardians swiftly took a few steps back as the ground around the general began breaking apart under the torrent of energy that was beginning to be unleashed.

" _Warning, mantra levels surpassing safe thresholds, cascade event imminent, immediate suppression of target is advised,_ " stated one of the robots loudly as the two assailants quickly spun their staffs around in their hands before they sent them hurtling like javelins towards the enraged foe, who didn't even bother to dodge as he closed the gap between them and in some ways it was worse as Asura seemingly shrugged off the two brazen rods that slammed into his body, one taking him in the shoulder, the other burying itself mid way up its length in his chest.

" _KNOW PAIN!_ " bellowed the Shinkoku in his native tongue and his flame covered fists wrapped themselves around the nearest construct's throat before he turned the struggling opponent into an improvised weapon as he smashed the unfortunate synthetic into its colleague in a shower of blazing green sparks, as plating gave way under the force of the impact.

" _Forgive us our Emperor,_ " spluttered one of the damaged synthetics weakly. Moments later its head was removed from its shoulders in a fountain of glowing green fluid, it was quickly accompanied by its battle brother, as the enraged giant slammed its hand clean through the remaining constructs chassis, leaving it a ruined mess.

"Die with honour" muttered Asura as the life bled out of the guardians optics, unfortunately he didn't get to savour the victory as gut churning pain tore through his right arm as a blast of pure mantra smashed into his exposed side, sending the giant crashing into the ground as a third guardian came storming out of the tree line towards him, its staff glowing with barely contained energy. "Must have been trapped in the wreckage of the transport!" spat the general angrily, as he caught sight of the charred and blackened appearance of the newly arrived automaton. "SO BE IT!" The towering figure flared his fury once more as the construct darted forwards, its weapon at the ready.

* * *

"It's gone quiet," muttered the tattooed woman softly, as the pair knelt, half hidden, in a rather spacious bush, which considering the last few hours wasn't that unwelcome to Liara, who had found herself in rather strange company of late, and this included her rescuer who, though rather blunt, at least seemed determined to keep her out of harm's way. This had translated into them sprinting for dear life, deeper into the forest, until the sounds of battle had died into the background.

"I think we've lost them" wheezed the young maiden breathlessly, as she allowed herself to drop back down onto the damp forest floor with a light thud.

"Yer but we also lost the big guy," muttered the rough looking woman, scanning the surrounding tree line. "That idiot better not be doing anything stupid." Liara winced ever so slightly.

"I think that our version of stupid and Asura's are up for interpretation," she stuttered uneasily, her confidence quickly evaporating in the face of the frigid atmosphere radiating from her new associate. "Not that that's such a bad thing."

"Yer right," snorted her rescuer irritably. "That moron has a knack for getting into trouble." Her gaze fixed itself onto Liara pointedly. "Case in point, who the fuck attacks the Asari home world singlehanded?!" Liara felt her eyes widen in disbelief.

"He did what!" the biotic cringed slightly at the volume.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" she snapped "Yes we are technically attacking your home world, if by attacking you mean running the navel picket line around the planet, how the fuck do you think we got down here in the first place? It's not like the big guy or myself can just walk through customs." The maiden blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"You have a point Miss..."

"Nought, Jacqueline Nought" replied the individual coldly. "Just going to get this out of the way right now, I really don't like you right about now." The rather blunt statement caught the academic by surprise and she blinked at Jaqueline in shocked surprise.

"My apologies..." but the remark was quickly brushed to one side by the human biotic with a wave of her hand.

"It's not you personally, just the shitty situation, my arm" she gingerly lifted the broken limb up into view "We also had a rather close encounter of the fighting kind with a council spectre on the way over here, so the sooner we get the hell off this world the better."

"He fought a spectre!?" spluttered the Asari "Goddess, why?" Her rescuer grimaced.

"The purple bitch got the drop on me when I was coming back from talking to that friend of yours, the old woman with the kid."

"You mean the Lawfords, are they ok?" hastily questioned Liara, a note of worry creeping into her voice.

"They're fine. The stuck up bitch caught me on the way back, would have been able to take her if the cheating shit hadn't pulled out nullification grenades." Miss Nought flexed her shoulder painfully at the memory. "Hurt like hell"

"That does sound unpleasant," murmured the young maiden sympathetically.

"Imagine someone stuffing a power cable up your ass and turning it on, it was like that," muttered the tattooed human. "Didn't help them much in all honesty, the big guy turned up right after they did that and delivered one hell of a smack down." Liara grimaced, she had witnessed the Shinkoku's wrath first hand and could only imagine the carnage that had been unleashed.

"If that is the case then we'll need to leave as soon as possible," countered the academic pointedly. "Before the local security forces lock down the space ports and start a planet wide manhunt."

"You're not talking to some amateur here blue," stated the biotic. "This won't be the first time that I've blasted off some council rock and it won't be the last. " Their conversation was sharply interrupted by the sounds of crashing wood as something came smashing through the tree line towards them. "Get behind me!" snarled Miss Nought as an all too familiar aura wrapped itself around her, which quickly vanished into thin air as the figure came staggering into view.

"Goddess no!" the two of them darted forward as Asura, battered, body broken and missing an arm dropped to his knees a few dozen meters away from the pair, large gaping holes dominating his person.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Miss Nought had seemingly lost her composure and her speech quickly degraded into a cavalcade of barely coherent curse words. Nervously she ran a hand across the giant's cracked and blackened chest. "Just hold on big guy, just hold on." The human glanced over towards the young maiden in desperation "Help me," she mouthed frantically.

"We need to get him to hospital," stammered the Asari uneasily as she grimaced at the horrific injurers done to her friend, although the seeming lack of blood was rather strange.

"Don't need a healer," wheezed the wounded demi-god weakly as he raised his fractured face to look at them, the two individuals flinched at the sight, the man's skin had been broken away to reveal the thick bands of muscle underneath and the academic was struck by the artificial nature of the man in front of her, like an ancient statue, its lacquer broken and flaking with age.

"I can see your heart beating dude, you need a fucking doctor!" countered Miss Nought in disbelief as she attempted to get the man mountain to his feet.

"Your medicine cannot help me, I have transcended beyond the mortal realm," muttered Asura quietly, as the two individuals, with his weakened aid, managed to drag him upright.

"What the fuck does that even mean!?" snapped Jaqueline, as the three of them slowly moved off deeper into the green and pleasant land.

"The Eight Guardian Generals of Heaven, along with their divine emperor were considered god-like by the rest of the Shinkoku Trastrium, " explained Liara uncertainly, as she drew on her years of wisdom. "They were worshipped, had shrines built to them, it's not impossible..."

"That he's what, a god? Come on..." snapped the human biotic as she rudely interrupted the young maiden. "Get serious."

"It's not impossible" replied the academic nervously. "There's much that we don't know about his people's technology, it's not completely outside the realms of possibility, that he's been enhanced to such an extent that he surpasses normal "mortals" as he calls them." A bizarre look of disbelief and worry darted across the woman's face as her mind apparently digested the information being offered.

"Then how the fuck are we going fix him?!" she demanded sharply "Because there's no fucking way in hell that I'm just going to sit around with my thumb up my ass as the big guy bleeds out in front of me!" It was a good question and one that Liara had been considering quite deeply for the last few moments.

"Mantra," stated the maiden suddenly. "We need mantra."

"What the fuck is mantra?" countered the human irritably as the pair manhandled their lumbering companion through the thinning woodland.

"Mantra is a type of energy that the Shinkoku Trastrium civilisation used as its primary fuel source," explained the archaeologist excitedly, as she slipped back into a professional mind set.

"Well that's great and all but in case you haven't noticed he isn't a blood hovercar or spaceship!" snapped the biotic angrily.

"I am well aware of that" replied the Asari tiredly, rolling her eyes at the comment. "But if you'd let me finish, mantra is an energy source that we know a little about. It was theorised by some of my colleagues that it was in fact natural, occurring within all life forms. I experienced it first hand when I stumbled upon the building holding him originally."

"What, like chakra and all the hippy trippy shit?" questioned the woman incredulously.

"Indeed, in fact I once wrote a paper linking such traditions on earth back to the known Shinkoku religious practices," explained Liara, as she re-adjusted her grip around what was left of Asura's missing right arm.

"So what, we need to get him to drink the stuff or something?" muttered Miss Nought "And where are we even going to find it, because I'm guessing that shit from twenty thousand years ago isn't just going to be lying around all over the place."Liara again winced again at the comment.

"And in that lies the problem," she admitted. "Mantra is heavily controlled within council space, so the only places we'll find any in significant quantity is in a secure facility, like a laboratory or mega corporation." Rather understandably this wasn't well received by her rescuer, who let it be known by the string of expletives that issued from her mouth.

"Finished?" Enquired the maiden after a few minutes had passed.

"Yes, " came the cold reply. "Not that it does us any good, no offence but you don't look like the type to be knocking over buildings."

"I will be the first to admit that I may lack the experience for such an undertaking. I do have confidence in my abilities, something that the good general will attest to." Miss Nought glanced up at the towering giant above her.

"Is that so?" she muttered.

"I do not need either of you to put yourselves at risk for my sake, I will heal in time," rumbled Asura quietly almost as if the act of speaking was causing him pain.

"And how long will that take asshole?" challenged Nought as she ran a glance over the Shinkoku's ruined appearance. "Fuck, what were those things anyway?"

"They spoke Vedic Sanskrit," whispered the maiden uneasily as she too glanced nervously at her self-appointed guardian. "You know what they are don't you?" The imposing figure let out a pained sigh.

"They are the _Doji_ , the primary ground forces of the Shinkoku military," declared the general grimly. "Though I do not know which guardian fleet they hail from. It has been too long and judging from their appearance these particular _Doji_ have been heavily modified by whoever is now commanding them," Liara grimaced.

"I didn't know that they were _Doji_ " She whispered "But to the faithful of Athame they are unmistakable as the guardians of the faith, the protectors of the high temple and the personal bodyguards of the Most Holy."

"Ok, I'm lost," interrupted the tattooed woman irritably, as she let her opinion be known. "Why are a bunch of cultists running around with twenty thousand year old robots?"

"That is rather hard to explain," stammered the maiden as she found herself the focal point of everyone's attention. "The cult has always had a strong interest in Shinkoku artefacts and history and have been the main driving force behind a large number of archaeological expeditions, that have discovered key sites of scientific interest over the centuries."

"Bet the Council doesn't like that," chuckled the biotic evilly. "Those guys really don't like sharing power with anyone, especially not with a religious organisation."

"It has been rather tense the last half a millennia" admitted Liara. "My mother blames a lot of the problems on the Turians. Their government does not like split loyalty in their society and the cult represents that to them, so they like to kick up a fuss." That got a laugh out of Miss Nought.

"I bet, hey is it true that your leader, what did you call her? The Most Holy, is it true that she is immortal or something, right?" questioned the human, as they found themselves emerging onto rolling plains of well kept farmland, that stretched away as far as the eye could see.

"I have heard some people suggest that. It has been a topic of much debate over many years as to what is the exact nature of the Most Holy," explained the academic excitedly, as she slipped into her area of interest. "I'd even heard some individuals speculate that the Most Holy could be the last surviving Shinkoku, but judging from our current companion, I'd say that was now slightly inaccurate." That drew a snort out of the biotic.

"You hear that big guy, sounds like there might be another one of you running around out there."

"It was to be expected," declared the intimidating figurer quietly. "Even with our retreat to the home territories my people would still be watching for the old enemy's return." An air of cold dread was slowly creeping into the conversation.

"You're talking about the Gohma Vlitra aren't you," questioned Liara uneasily as the little group made their way through what appeared to be a field of Paederia foetida, with its strong sulphurous odour.

"Those were the guys that did in the Protheans right?" countered Nought only to receive raised eyebrows as the others took in her statement. "What? just because I've got tattoos doesn't mean I don't read, not a lot else you can do when your hiding from the local security forces," snapped the biotic sharply.

"Jacqueline," chastised the wounded Shinkoku gently as he pried open one eye to fix her with a disapproving stare.

"Fine," huffed the woman. "God you're such a boy scout."

"Getting back to the topic at hand" declared the academic tiredly. "Are you telling us that the Gohma Vlitra still exist?"

"In some form, the long war taught us that the old enemy is never truly gone, only waiting, we must be ready for their eventual return." His remark sent a cold shiver down the spines of his two listeners.

"Yer, really not looking forward to that shit," muttered Jacqueline, as the distant rumble of farm machinery began making its way towards them, carried by a light breeze.

"Seems that we're no longer alone," stated Liara uneasily, as the trio caught sight of a large, but slick looking hover vehicle that was trundling happily across the lush green fields.

"Good, I was tired of walking," muttered the human biotic, as a familiar blue aura wrapped itself around her form.

* * *

 _Serrice Spring Dawn Memorial Hospital:_

"So let's recap," groaned Nihlus for the umpteenth time that day. "After interrogating Doctor T'soni's associates, you received information that the primary target was rapidly approaching your location with the intention of escorting the VIP off the planet." The Asari matron rolled her eyes dismissively as she indicated he should pick up the pace, with a wave of her hand. "After which you mobilized local assets to locate and reacquire the doctor, as well as keep an eye on the most likely point of contact that that the primary target would use to find her companions.

" _ **I was there**_ _ **Kryik,**_ " stated the robotic tone that emanated from the wounded agent's data pad as she typed in a response. " _ **Can we get on with it!**_ "

"Look the Council wants a status report," countered the Turian evenly as he glanced over at his colleague. "And more importantly a damn good explanation for everything that just happened, so you're going to want to get your story straight believe you me."

" _ **Your equally to blame**_ _ **Kryik!**_ " The spectre nodded.

"True, but unlike you I didn't manage to fuck it up in full few of the general public." This comeback earned him a withering glare and a less than polite hand gesture from his fellow agent.

" _ **News?**_ " the question wasn't unexpected. Ever since regaining consciousness Vasir had been more than a little forceful in wanting to know up to date information concerning the ongoing investigation and had to be reprimanded by her college before she would consent to remain in her sick bed.

"Some," admitted the Turian grimly, earning him the matrons full attention. "Local security forces were called to a large agro farm after its owner reported that one of its workers had her hover craft stolen by several unknown individuals, one of them a massive human." Vasir's face twisted in a chilling snarl at the mention of the target.

" _ **What else?**_ " she typed forcibly " _ **That can't just be it**_ " Her fellow agent nodded.

"The witness said the large human from what see saw was badly injured and was basically being carried by the other two"

" _ **Other two?**_ " Nihlus grimaced as she picked up on that fact.

"From the descriptions given, one was definitely Jacqueline Nought, the other judging from the fact that she was an Asari maiden in her late stages points to the fact that it was more than likely Doctor T'soni."

There was a blast of pressure, as a thin veil of biotic power wrapper itself around the enraged Asari spectre.

"What is going on in here!" demanded the head of department a split second later as he, along with a number of nurses, came storming into the room "AgentKryik I permitted you to talk to your colleague under the strict instruction that she was not to become agitated! My patient is in a delicate state at the moment and any unnecessary stress will only exacerbate her condition further!" The Turian let out a long sigh, he hated dealing with doctors. In his experience they were one of the few professions that tended not to give a damn about his elite status and though he'd never admit it, being on the sharp end of a nurse's temper was not something he particularly enjoyed. For the time being then, he simply sidestepped a potential storm by allowing the medical personnel to swarm around his colleague, as they attempted to calm her.

"I take it that Agent Vasir was less than cooperative" stated a voice from just behind the spectre.

"Even on a good day Tela doesn't really like to play ball" muttered Nihlus tiredly as he glanced over his shoulder at the younger looking female Turian who had been waiting patiently outside for the last few hours. He didn't know what the council was playing at sending this civilian for him to babysit but considering that she was the kid of Castis Vakarian itmeant that Councillor Spartacus was definitely up to something. Those two had been thick as thieves back in basic training, if his unauthorised snooping into his bosse's background had been anything to go by.

"Shall we depart then?" enquired the young female evenly as she fixed the agent with a long stare.

"Fine, I need to check in with the local security chief anyway," muttered the agent wearily. "Something didn't sit right with me about the post operational report, the one that the first officers on the scene handed in."

"Do you think they're lying?" countered his unwanted companion with obvious interest, but the question went unanswered as the pair trundled out into the late afternoon glow.

* * *

"How goes the recovery mission," asked High Priestess Leius grimly, from behind her data pad. She fixed Sister Tev'yais with a long glare, fortunately for the acolyte in question she'd kept her head bowed low as the Asari matron knelt before her superior.

"We've recovered all the blessed remains of the guardians Revered Eminence, they'll be returned to the High Temple in the next few hours."

"And the local authorities, have they been spoken to?"

"As far as anyone knows nothing happened out there besides the theft of some agricultural machinery," replied the matron respectfully.

"Good, keep it that way," declared High Priestess Leius coldly. "The last thing we need is the local security forces causing problems at this point in time, especially with spectres snooping around." the air around them turned tense.

"Do you wish me to distract them?" questioned the acolyte quietly. "Knowing the agent in question it will be more than likely that he'll attempt to interfere." The statement drew a dismissive snort from the older Asari as she slowly eased herself out from behind her desk.

"If he didn't then I would question the basis of his appointment." Her Revered Eminence began slowly pacing back and forth across a meticulously handcrafted carpet. "No, Agent Kryik is rapidly becoming an unwanted annoyance, one that should well and truly be plucked, but now is not the time." The matriarch came to a halt in front of her fellow Athameian. "At the moment our primary focus needs to be keeping collateral damage to a minimum."

"As you command your Revered Eminence," murmured Tev'yais respectfully. "What are your orders?"

"Keep an eye on the council's agent, I want him kept away from anything that could lead back to the faith," commanded the high priestess firmly. "You are not allowed to engage him in combat unless there is no other choice. You are permitted however to silence anyone else, as long as they are not a member of the faithful." She turned around to stare at the pearly white statue that nestled in a corner of the room. "Now, go with the Most Holy's blessing sister and do not fail us." The acolyte bowed deeply before quickly exiting the room.

" _ **The Council's interference is becoming troublesome again it seems" declared an all too familiar tone that echoed out of the sculpture. "Send word to Sister Tevos, remind her of her duty as a member of the faithful**_ "

"Of course Most Holy," murmured the high priestess respectfully, as she lowered her head in a sign of respect. "What do you wish me to do about the young T'soni and her associates?" she added quietly. There was a short pause.

" _ **Observe them but do not interfere, inform me if anything changes.**_ "

"As you command."

* * *

 _Somewhere on_ _Thessia_ :

"Dude, you look like shit," stated Jack plainly as she glanced over at the bandaged figure that dominated one end of the shipping container they currently found themselves hiding in.

"Language," murmured the giant quietly, he'd been rather vacant the last few hours after the rush of battle had fully worn off.

"Don't you start," snapped the human biotic sharply, jabbing a finger in her companion's direction. "You're in no state to be bossing me about right now." If the towering Shinkoku heard he didn't answer. "I thought so." There was a long pause as the pair sat in silence, with only the occasional heavy clang of industrial machinery, from somewhere outside, to disturb them.

"Where's Liara?" Jack glanced up from her study of the surrounding metal plating, in time to catch the questioning look that had painted itself heavily across the man's face.

"I take it you weren't awake for that bit," countered the woman evenly. "Well don't get your panties in a twist, she's just stepped outside to take care of something, Little Miss Princess will be back soon." It hadn't taken long for Jack and the good doctor to well and truly tire of each other's company, thus they found themselves in their current situation.

"You shouldn't have let her go alone," rumbled Asura irritably, as he attempted to drag himself upright once more. "It's dangerous."

"And having me walk around in broad daylight, is that really going to help?" snorted the biotic, as she made her way over towards him. "Now sit back down before you break something else off." The fact that the big guy was walking around without an arm and seemly not dying from blood loss was rather unsettling for the other members of the group. The big guy didn't even seem to care so they'd quickly bandaged him up and dumped the general somewhere quiet, out of the public eye.

"I gave her my word," muttered the Shinkoku quietly but he didn't really resist, as Jack gently forced him back into a sitting position.

"And if you want to keep your word stay here and heal up," she snapped. He could be so stubborn when he wanted to be, fortunately for both of them the criminal's omni tool shuddered into life.

"I'm back, can you let me in please," stated an unmistakable voice from the other end of the line.

"Be right there," muttered Jack tiredly, as she stood upright. "Don't move!" she commanded, glaring down at the Shinkoku, before heading back across the freight container towards the rear doors. "You weren't followed were you?" came the challenge, as she cracked the hatch open slightly.

"Not that I'm aware of," countered the Asari irritably as she shoved passed the tattooed woman and into the narrow space, arms weighed down with shopping.

"Get anything good?" questioned Jack as she snatched one of the grocery bags from the maiden's outstretched hands and began rummaging through it.

"Some Torinozoku," stated Liara sharply as she sent a disapproving glare at the human biotic before turning her full attention towards the guardian general, who was still propped up against the back wall. "It's a kind of Asari takeaway."

"So what, we need chopsticks or something?" Questioned Jack as she pried one of the plastic boxes open, before taking a sniff.

"We eat it with forks," countered Liara in a mildly caustic tone before turning back towards Asura who by this point had pulled himself upright into a slightly more comfortable position.

"Where did you go?" he rumbled as the young maiden changed his bandages, not that he needed them, but it made the pair more comfortable if they at least attempted to keep some sense of normality with him.

"I went to get some food," she murmured distractedly before fixed him with a reassuring stare. "I'm fine really."

"You shouldn't go out on your own," criticised Asura weakly "Next time go with Jacqueline, it's safer."

"Because hanging around with me is such a good idea," the wanted criminal stated mockingly, as she tucked into her meal. "Look big guy I'm pretty sure that even blue can handle something as simple as a food run."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" snapped the archaeologist sharply. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself thank you!" The remark drew a disbelieving snort from the wanted woman.

"Yar because getting kidnapped by not one but two parties really instills a sense of confidence in someone," countered the biotic coldly.

"Enough _Chōkarā_ " the brewing augment died before it even began as the Shinkoku's hard tone rumbled out across the narrow space. "We are facing enough enemies already without turning on ourselves." Liara had the grace to blush, something not copied by her fellow biotic who just let out a low grumble before turning her attention back to her meal.

"It took me a bit of digging but I think that I've found a ship that will take us off world," declared the good doctor uneasily, as she quickly changed the dirty bandages for fresh ones, checking on his seemly slowly regenerating body at the same time.

"Yer and that doesn't sound like a death trap at all," declared Jack from around a mouthful of fried meat. "Who in their right mind is going to smuggle people off planet in the middle of a system wide lockdown." There was a slight pause that went on for far too long for the criminal's taste. "We are being smuggled off world right?"

"I wouldn't call it smuggling per say..." stammered the Asari. "More like bulk livestock transportation," there was a long silence.

"You're throwing us in with the fucking space cows! What the shit!"

"It's not like I had much choice Miss Nought, you are both highly wanted fugitives with multimillion credit bounties on your heads," retorted the academic coldly. "I was lucky to find a bulk goods freighter that was willing to take this cargo container without asking too many questions"

"You do realise that we need air to breathe right? We're not like bloody fruit!" The maiden rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Of course, this an atmospheric controlled storage unit after all, I can set the amount of oxygen that it draws from the ships life systems, you'll be fine." The statement was met with disbelieving looks from those involved.

"I can't be the only one to think this is bat shit crazy," muttered Jack quietly, as she glanced over at her towering companion. "Back me up here big guy." The stone faced Shinkoku grimaced ever so slightly.

"I appreciate you are uneasy about this Jacqueline but given our current situation I do believe that this is our best option to leave this world peacefully or as peacefully as possible" declared Asura.

"Because of course you're all about subtlety, the guy who jumped out of a shuttle without a parachute."

"You did what!" spluttered Liara as she spun around to glare in worried confusion at her friend. "By the goddess, why?"

"We didn't have time to land" came the disinterested reply. "It's nothing to be worried about." The remark was not well received by the maiden who took on the unmistakable appearance of an angry blueberry, something that the human biotic found deeply entertaining, but before any of them could comment there was a gentle knocking on their cargo door.

"Competent my ass you were fucking followed!" snarled Jack as she vaulted to her feet, food flying everywhere as her lunch was quickly discarded. "Fucking shit!"

"What do we do?" the nervously question from the maiden as the pair quickly flared their auras simultaneously as there came a second round of knocking on their metal door.

"It would be rude not to answer it" rumbled the Shinkoku as he pulled himself upright. "Liara, Jacqueline get behind me" the pair exchanged knowing looks as they noted the slight swaying of the giant as he took a step forwards.

"Yer, not going to happen big guy," countered the biotic human evenly as the smaller duo took the initiative and threw open the hatch as they stepped out into the light of day.

"Good Afternoon," declared Solana Vakarian evenly, as she bowed head in polite greeting. "May I have a word?"

* * *

 _Somewhere not too far away:_

"Come on Vozz we're going to be late for Professor Veritus's class," shouted Arnold from across the small atrium. His fellow student, was neck deep in his datapad, in a quiet corner of the room.

"I'll be right there," replied the young Salarian, as his hands danced frantically across the keyboard. "Go on without me." He didn't hear the answer, as his attention remained transfixed on the short recording that was looping on the glowing screen. "Vedic Sanskrit," whispered the trainee academic in growing awe as he gazed at a close up of an all too familiar face that had become plastered across the extranet.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait folks really life came a knocking and I had to answer, hope you all like this chapter and a big thank you for reading this  
**

 **A big thanks you to everyone who left a comment in the last chapter, it means a lot to know that people like my stories, So a I respectfully ask that you _READIED & REVIEW_ if possible, if you have questions I'll be happy to answer without spoiling future plot points.**

 **I'll see you all next on the next chapter.**

 **Gods-own.**


	15. Chapter 14

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 14**

 **.**

* * *

"I don't believe we're fucking doing this!" muttered Jack loudly. The little group were making their way across an open section of concrete, towards a rather plain looking shuttle, that sat low on a nearby landing pad. "Seriously!"

"Be calm _Chōkarā_ the messenger is here under a flag of parley and she knows the penalty for breaking such an oath." The towering Shinkoku turned his piercing gaze towards the female Turian who was leading them forward. "Isn't that right Miss Vakarian?" It wasn't really a question.

"My people's honour code clearly states what is to be expected by both the messenger and the receiving party," declared Solana evenly. "If I were to break my word in any way then not only is my life forfeit, but also my family's reputation will be ruined and you'll be able to demand recompense for my dishonourable conduct from them, as you see fit." The remark drew a long snort from the tattooed biotic as she heard it.

"Because your government is really going to allow wanted fugitives to do shit like that," stated the woman sharply. "Pull the other one!" The Turian glanced over her shoulder in mild confusion.

"I'm not familiar with that human idiom, but to answer your question the hierarchy recognises the Palaven honour code as an actual legally binding set of rules, that when invoked must be upheld." Solana locked stares with the biotic. "Does that answer your question?" The grinding of teeth could be heard from half way across the planet, as Jack attempted to keep her irritation at the comment in check.

"We are not questioning your integrity Miss, but I do have concerns about the integrity of those that sent you, my experience with their other representatives makes my comrade's suspicions warranted," the messenger let out a long sigh.

"I can understand your reluctance, but I have given you my word that the terms offered by the Citadel Council are honest and sincere." Asura let out a low rumble.

"And you are aware of what will happen to those said councillors if they betray their word? _" The threat was clear and unapologetic in its brutal honesty._

"You made it perfectly apparent yes," murmured the young Turian quietly.

* * *

 _About half an hour earlier:_

"Good Afternoon," declared Solana Vakarian evenly, as she bowed her head in a polite greeting. "May I have a word?" You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife as the assembled biotics flared with auras, in anticipation of the coming conflict, only to be silenced as the towering companion slowly raised a hand to quiet them.

"What do you want?" rumbled the Shinkoku with as much power as his damaged form could muster.

"My name is Solana Vakarian and on behalf of the Citadel Council I am here to negotiate with the individual responsible for the attack on Aria T'Loak." The small figure turned to look up at the looming figure that towered over her. "I request such a meeting under the age old rules set down for parley, will you agree to such an assembly?" For a few moments there was nothing but silence before the giant let out a rumbling response.

"I will agree to such a meeting, under the acknowledgement that any breach of protocol on your part will be treated as a hostile action as governed by the tenets of war and will be punished as such." The statement sent a cold shiver through the spines of everyone that heard it, it wasn't some idle threat, it was a declaration of intent, a promise of things untold.

"I understand and will abide by your terms," the Turian bowed her head in acceptance.

"But before we start may I ask for your name, so that we may communicate in a more polite fashion?"

"Because at a time like this politeness is the main thing on everyone's mind!" snorted Jack sharply, as she stepped out from behind Asura's imposing form, to glare at the figure in front of her.

"Enough _Chōkarā,_ " lightly chastised the Guardian General as he turned his attention back towards the messenger. "As to your request my name is Asura." The Turian bowed once again.

"Solana Vakarian," the giant nodded ever so slightly as he heard it.

"Well met madam, now to the task at hand, tell me your masters' message and whether you are permitted to negotiate on their behalf?"

"I have been allowed to make certain "alterations" to the terms offered, as long as they stay within the parameters laid out at the beginning." The comment earned itself a look of pure bewilderment from the human biotic, as she screwed her face up in a clear display of confusion.

"What?"

"She means that as long as the primary goal of the negotiation is met then the finer details can be changed," explained Liara helpfully, as she stuck her head out to get a better look at their seeming guest.

"And what is the primary goal of this meeting?" questioned Asura grimly as he fixed the Vakarian with a hard stare. "I suggest that you speak plainly for my patience is limited."

"Understood," the Turian pulled out a datapad which she proceeded to pass to the trio before continuing. "The Citadel would like you to accept full responsibility for all incidents that you participated in over the last few weeks including but not limited to third party activities conducted against your companions." Solana paused ever so slightly. "The Council wishes to clarify its position regarding yourself. I was informed by Councillor Sparatus that this was a formal declaration of intent and should be seen as such."

"What does that shit even mean!?" shouted Jack in growing frustration.

"It means war," answered Asura coldly. "I take it by accepting full responsibility it will allow this Council of yours to mobilise their more publicly visible assets against me, is that correct?"

"That is correct," came the reply.

"That's bull shit!" declared the human biotic as she jabbed a finger at the Turian "All the big guy wanted was to be left alone. It was you assholes that caused everything, you and those religious nut jobs!" Miss Vakarian raised a taloned hand.

"Be that as it may the Council wishes Mr Asura to take full responsibility for the subsequent actions," reiterated the messenger evenly. "Of course such an action would not be considered without some form of reparation for accepting such terms." There was a long pause.

"And what form would this "reparation" take?" Rumbled the giant calmly, but to those that knew him there was a dangerous undercurrent in his tone.

"Firstly the Council will allow you to have a week's head start before they officially declare against you, also they will provide you with a third party craft for you to use to get off this world." The representative indicated the data tablet that was currently in Liara's possession. "The spaceship was purchased locally under my supervision, so as to prevent any unwanted interference from suspicious third parties." She glanced back towards the imposing figure. "Hopefully that meets with your approval, if not I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

"My companions will need to see said vessel before I agree to anything," countered the Shinkoku sharply. "But I hope you have more to offer or I foresee myself declining your request." Solana nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't expect you to accept the agreement as it stands," she replied and a moment later a letter made out of physical paper materialised in her hand. "This is the other half of the offer," the Turian passed it to him.

"And what is this?" he questioned, showing a mild interest, as he turned the object over in his hands.

"That is a writ of proof, I have a copy of the actual document on the tablet behind you, but to simplify it for posterity, all your associates both past, present and future will be immune from any charges of association and cannot be prosecuted for any crimes you may commit." That offer got Asura's attention as his gaze flickered toward the smaller figures beside him.

"What about Jacqueline?" he demanded forcibly, much to the surprise of the woman in question. "Will she receive a full pardon?" a slight look of regret darted across the messenger's face.

"Unfortunately Miss Nought's previous convictions and charges will stand, the council could not be seen to be going soft on such a notorious criminal, she will however be immune from any charges of collaboration in your offences, as will Docter T'soni, who for the sake of public appearance will be deemed to have been kidnapped and kept under duress by yourself, until she managed to escape." Solana fixed her full attention on the academic. "It was decided Miss T'soni that this was the best course of action, so as to guarantee your safety and protect you from possible legal action in the future."

"But I wasn't kidnapped!" snapped the good doctor sharply "I went of my own accord!"

"Liara," but Asura's quiet tone didn't seem to stop the young maiden as she glared hot coals at the Turian in front of her.

"No, she just freely admitted that the Citadel Council is fully willing to condemn an innocent man for the sake of their own convenience!" but the good doctor eventually fell silent as she felt a waiting hand press lightly on her shoulder.

"That's enough Liara," the towering man took on a respectful air as he looked down at his companion of longest standing and first responsibility in this new age.

"Azura?" He smiled briefly as he looked back towards the messenger, with chilling determination.

"I take it that this letter of yours is a physical copy of the proposed, agreement, correct?"

"That is correct," replied the representative evenly. "The letter is written by Councillor Tevos and countersigned by the other councillors, they have also included a fingerprint in their own blood as irrefutable proof of its credibility."

"So a blood oath then," rumbled the giant grimly.

"Indeed, though I would ask that any animosity that you may feel after accepting this agreement be directed against local security elements, not the councillors themselves, you must understand that it isn't personal."

"The man that passes the sentence should shoulder the sword," countered the man coldly "But I will consider it if there is one further concession." The Turian raised a brow plate in silent interest.

"I'm listening," a look of chilling determination again darted into view, spreading squarely across the Shinkoku's features.

"If I agree to your requests, then I will demand that similar rules apply to those individuals associated with me, neither your masters or any third party elements will go near them to get to me is that clear?" The female messenger instinctively took a step back as the looming form leant down to her eye level.

"That seems reasonable," stammered Vakarian uneasily "But making the Council responsible for third party elements is a bit extreme."

"That is not my concern," snarled Asura sharply "I will give you time to think it over." With that he closed the freight container doors with a thud.

"You can't be seriously thinking about agreeing to this shit!" Jack's irritated voice echoed back from the metal walls as the lumbering Shinkoku made his way back towards his previous seating arrangements.

"I have to agree with Miss Nought at this point, agreeing to this is dangerously unwise," added Liara, wading into the discussion with gusto. "The Citadel Council is clearly trying to shift blame onto you for their mistakes."

"I quite clearly realise this young one," rumbled the giant tiredly. "But I promised that I would protect you, I promised that I would protect everyone." He let out a long sigh. "And this is the easiest way to do that."

"By getting all of Citadel space gunning for you!" roared the human biotic. "Because that's what's going to happen, idiot!"

"It is a weight that I can shoulder," muttered Asura "And I'll do so willingly if it means keeping my word to protect those under my care." The statement did not go down well with the tattooed woman who turned bright blue, as her aura came surging to the fore.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need your mollycoddling!" she declared harshly as Jack stomped out of the confined space.

"I take it that you feel that same," murmured the Shinkoku tiredly.

"Somewhat," replied the academic sharply before letting out a long sigh. "I can understand that you want to keep your word to protect us General but sometimes try to think about other people's feelings please" and with that she too departed, leaving the man with nothing but his own thoughts and the ghosts of things from long ago, as the giant fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _A long time ago in a place far far away:_

The sun was blindingly bright this morning, rather too bright for the Guardian General's liking and he let out a low groan as he attempted to shield his tired eyes with a metallic hand. It was the last time that he'd stay up drinking with his old teacher before going on a campaign, that was for sure.

" _ **Our Emperor commands and we obey. Into the stars and far away!**_ " the happy tune wafted past Asura on the breeze, as in the distance the Shinkoku caught sight of the shimmering golden columns of men and machines, marching in columns down the main avenue of the capital. " _ **Through fire, smoke and flames.**_ _ **Emperor Strada**_ _ **commands and we obey, into the stars and far away!**_ " The giant felt a soft pair of hands wrap themselves around his waist.

"I always find it such a haunting song," whispered his wife Durga "But beautiful at the same time, the passion with which the soldiers sing it, it lifts one's soul."

" _ **Here's forty crowns on the drum. To those who volunteer to come, To enlist and fight the foes today. Into the skies and far away!**_ " The shimmering lines kept on their steady march as they headed out of the sprawling metropolis, towards the looming warships, that hung low on the horizon.

"Is our daughter awake yet?" whispered Asura gently as he enveloped his beloved in a tender embrace.

"Not yet, she was up late into the night making you a gift to take with you on campaign," chuckled the woman lightly, as she planted a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"I wish that I could stay..." muttered the towering Shinkoku sadly but he was silenced as Durga placed a finger on his lips.

"But you gave the Emperor an oath," she smiled forlornly "And you wouldn't be you if you didn't keep your word my love." The melancholic atmosphere was quickly shattered however as there came the sound of dashing feet from somewhere deeper in the family home.

"Father!" the general let out a small huff as a small ball of energy slammed into his chest.

"Morning my little one, how are you this morning?" chuckled the parent as his daughter gave him an enthusiastic hug.

"I'd thought I'd missed you!" declared Mithra as she glanced up into her father's face with nervous apprehension. "I overslept," the statement earned her a small chuckle from the giant.

"I will be here for a few hours more before the Emperor requires my presence at the Palace, plenty of time to have breakfast and enjoy your company" but his smile slightly faltered as he caught her look of extreme disappointment.

"But then you'll be gone won't you," she whispered unhappily.

"Yes," she gazed deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

"For a long time?" He grimaced ever so slightly.

"I'll be gone as long as the Emperor needs me to be," he admitted.

"But you'll be safe right?" Mithra grabbed his hands pleadingly. "Both you and Uncle Yasha, you'll both be safe right?" The general smiled ever so slightly, as he picked up his pride and joy in his synthetic arms.

"I'll protect your uncle for you, I promise," stated Asura calmly as he held Mithra close.

"You promise?" she whispered "You'll protect him?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll protect everyone, I swear it."

* * *

The Shinkoku started awake as memories of things long past danced through his mind. He remembered that day, remembered his daughter crying as he walked away, the little cloth talisman that she'd made him hanging from around his neck. Asura paused as he traced a finger over said item that he'd eventually sowed into a trouser pocket, after the cord had eventually snapped.

"You're crying," the gentle tone snapped the giant out of his self imposed isolation and he glanced up to catch sight of the young Asari looking down at him in mild concern. "Are you alright?" The imposing man wiped a hand quickly across his face before he answered.

"Just lost in memories of home," he muttered stoically.

"I do that sometimes," chuckled Liara sadly as she joined him on the floor of the cargo container. "I remember how my mother would read me classics before going to bed or how she'd make me my favourite desserts when I was sick." The maiden let out a low chuckle as she too was seemingly immersed in echoes from her past.

"It speaks well of her that you value your memory of her so highly," commented Asura as he turned his head to look at his companion, who blushed under the scrutiny.

"Thank you, I think my mother would be pleased to hear that," spluttered Liara quickly "But I couldn't say for sure, it's been many years since I've spoken to her." There was clear discomfort in the comment, which didn't go unnoticed by the General.

"Are you on bad terms?" The young maiden stiffened ever so slightly.

"My mother didn't approve of some of my career choices, it was assumed that I would follow in her footsteps eventually and take up politics or perhaps go into business, an academic career was not something seen as appropriate for one so young." Asura listened quietly as the maiden went off into a rambling explanation and for the first time in a long time the Shinkoku was struck by just how young she actually was. Sitting beside her he considered her actual age and the vast time span between the two of them. Liara was barely beyond being a teenager in his people's terms, a fact that quickly left the Guardian General feeling guilty about some of the situations that he'd led the young Asari into.

"I think..." the stammering explanation died as Asura's tone echoed out over the empty space ,"that I can understand where your mother is coming from."The statement sent a shockwave through the air.

"You can...?" whispered the maiden, a look of disbelief darting into existence.

"I was a father once, long ago and even if my daughter will have grown and have had a family of her own, she will always be that young teenager that would give me hugs every morning." The Shinkoku's tone turned wistful as he half slipped into memories of a past life.

"What was her name?" enquired Liara as she picked up on the giant's mood shift.

"Mithra, her name was Mithra." There was a longing in the man's voice, a note of something long lost. "Did you have a father Liara, growing up?" The maiden shook her head.

"No she raised me on her own, it is not uncommon with my people" but Liara couldn't hide the pained expression that for a split second snapped into view.

"When you're a father the only thing you want to do is to protect your child, explained Asura. "I think your mother tried to guide you down a path she knew, so that she would be in the best possible position to protect you." The man glanced over at his smaller companion. "I can understand that feeling." The statement seemed to resonate and there was a long silence as the pair sat quietly, in mutual contemplation.

"You're going to accept the council's offer aren't you."

"It's the best way to protect everyone," declared Asura evenly. "I know war, I've lived and breathed war longer than your species has been able to fly, I'll be fine."

"I know" admitted Liara "But it doesn't mean that I can't be angry when you deliberately put yourself in dangerous situations for our sake," the giant nodded.

"I understand that but in the end it's my decision to make and no one else's."

"Doesn't mean I won't be angry about it though," she muttered. The Shinkoku chuckled slightly at the comment.

"That's understandable," there was another long silence. "Don't waste this opportunity Liara," the maiden looked over to find herself looking into the giant's chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she attempted to sound confident but the sentence came out as a stammer.

"This is your chance to step away, to go back to your normal life, I promised to protect you and I will, but you need to have a life of your own and you can't do that if you're travelling with me," declared the general sternly. "I ask this of you." He slightly lowered his head. "Please."

"Can we at least stay in contact?" stammered Liara tearfully, as trickles of sentiment streamed down her face.

"Of course," replied the Shinkoku firmly as he reached out with a metal hand and with a lone digit wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Though you will have to handle that particular side of things. It is beyond my understanding of your technology." The statement earned him a soft chuckle from the maiden as she reined in her emotions.

"That doesn't fill me with confidence you know," she countered "But I should be able to set you up with a private extranet number, it won't be cheap but it'll be possible."

"I can cover the cost," rumbled Asura grimly, much to the surprise of the academic next to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly? I didn't think you had any local currency?"

"There are more valuable things in this universe than hard legal tender." The Shinkoku activated his omni-tool and eventually managed to bring up a map of the Galactic plane. "I have learned, from my time amongst you younger races, that your kind value the items and knowledge left behind by my people." He tapped a finger on the holographic screen, which quickly highlighted a number of star systems. "Do you see these?" The young maiden nodded in growing excitement, as her brain quickly filled in the gaps.

"Are these former Shinkoku Trastrium planets?" she stammered expectantly. Her hands danced over her own device, as she frantically copied down the information.

"This is _Raqāba_ _Kaṛī miṭhā'ī_ , that one is _Bhōra_ _Uṣā-kāla_ , the last is called _Durdaśā Stara,_ " intoned the General as he continued his explanation.

"Such exotic sounding names," murmured the archaeologist to herself abstractedly, as she recorded everything he was saying. "Both Iron Rock and Morning Dawn sound fascinating, but I will admit," she paused ever so slightly as she glanced back towards her companion, "That a planet called Hell Plane doesn't sound as inviting, no offence intended," the Shinkoku snorted dismissively at the comment.

"It was never supposed to be, _Durdaśā Stara_ was a manufacturing centre based around a penal colony, the name was supposed to inspire fear in those sent there."

"How very efficient," muttered Liara uneasily.

"It is how it was," rumbled the Shinkoku. "The other options were ... more permanent in nature." The academic quickly decided to change the subject, as she looked at the other names on the list.

"So this _Raqāba_ _Kaṛī miṭhā'ī_ I think you called it, what can you tell me about that?" Her fingers hovered over the keys in clear anticipation. "What kind of place was it, have you been there before?" The Shinkoku nodded slowly.

"A long time ago" he confirmed evenly. "But as you can imagine, a lot has probably changed in that time, I suspect that whatever still remains will be in ruins at this point." The look of excitement on the maidens face waned somewhat but she rallied magnificently.

"Still, to get a firsthand account from someone who was there, it would be invaluable to my future research!" She was almost shaking with excitement. "So please..." the request hung in the air as she invited him to begin.

* * *

 _Somewhere nearby:_

"The council won't like these alterations to their offer Miss Vakarian," declared her escort pointedly from where he sat, patiently waiting in a nearby hover car. "It pretty much guarantees that they'll need to react if the Cult of Athame attempt another kidnapping."

"I am fully aware of that agent, but my orders are clear, the councillors want a resolution, we cannot return to them empty handed." The spectre let out a dismissive snort.

"What's this we? My head's perfectly safe, unlike yours I might add." The female Turian grinned ever so slightly.

"Is that so agent." Her tone didn't go unnoticed by Nihlus who raised a brow plate questioningly at the comment.

"Do I hear a note of mockery in your voice Miss Vakarian?" he enquired pointedly."Do you know something that I don't?" The female feigned ignorance as she glanced away from the communication system.

"Of course not agent, why would the council be angry at someone who was responsible for the invasion of one of the primary race's home worlds?" The remark earned her a chilling glare from her fellow Turian.

"Are you done?" snarled the spectre quietly.

"It looks like it," replied the messenger, as she turned the holographic screen around to face Nihlus. "They've agreed."

* * *

Jack wasn't happy, not happy at all, she'd spent the last half an hour walking around fuming rather loudly to herself and getting rather strange looks from surrounding dockworkers for her trouble.

"I can't believe that self-centred ass hat! Who does he thinks he is!" muttered the biotic angrily as she marched up and down an access way. "The nerve!" Her aura flared ever so slightly, bathing the surrounding metal work in a deep blue glow.

"How can he be so stupid!?" The woman cursed loudly before sending an empty barrel bouncing off a nearby wall, Jack let out a long sigh, why did every good thing for her always turn into such a shit storm and this time it was someone else, offering themselves up on her behalf.

"I can look after myself just fine, I don't need his interference!" but she could feel the heat slowly die within her, as it was replaced by an all too familiar feeling which sent a cold chill down her spine. "Who the hell would willingly pick a fight with the Citadel Council for someone like me anyway."

"Maybe he thinks your worth it lass," cackled an unknown from nearby before quickly descending into a series of coughing fits, each one sounding worse than the last.

"Big talk from someone that eavesdrops on other people!" snarled Jack venomously. She quickly snapped her head around in an attempt to locate the speaker but to no avail.

"Well it would be pretty hard not to eavesdrop with you standing in front of me and all." The sniggering remark sent a jolt through the biotic and she almost levitated into thin air as the voice echoed out from just beside her shoulder.

"Fucking hell don't do that!" she bellowed as the biotic finally felt her heart beat return to normal.

"My apologies, I don't get many visitors." Jack leant forward to get a better look at her unwanted companion, only to stagger backwards mere moments later, as a disgusting stench of filthy clothes and poor dental hygiene washed over her.

"I can see why, dear god!" gagged the tattooed woman in between painful gasps as she desperately took a few steps away from the heap of what she'd originally thought was garbage stuffed in a nearby alcove. "You stink!" The man, though it was hard to truly judge from all the filth and general refuse that lay inches thick on his beggar's body, let out a maddening cackle.

"Of course I stink, I haven't had a bath in nearly a decade!" The smile that accompanied the statement was rather toothless and yellow.

"I couldn't tell," muttered the woman from behind her hand. "I'm surprised that the little blue princesses allowed someone like you to walk around on their pristine little home world, can't be good for their image." The remark earned her a dismissive huff from the beggar, who spat a wad of something foul onto the floor.

"Fuck those blueberries, I used to be someone important, now look at me!" muttered the man angrily.

"Yer I totally believe that," snorted the woman, much to the clear irritation of the old man, who wagged a finger angrily at her.

"Oh you don't believe me huh! you think I'm full of shit huh!" The man stuffed a hand into his soiled clothing before quickly whipping out a scratched and dog eared identification card.

"What's this?" the biotic gingerly accepted the grubby piece of plastic.

"I used to be the owner of a big investment firm, until those tentacle heads fucked their way into my board room and stole it out from under me!" muttered Samuel Smith, or at least that was the name on the pass card. It was rather difficult to match the clean shaven European in the picture with the matted mess in front of her.

"Yer well, shit happens to everyone mister, I've got problems of my own." The old hobo sniggered unnaturally.

"Oh I know you do," he chuckled. "But what are you going to do about it?" That hit a sore spot, judging by the look of frustration that painted itself thickly across the woman's face.

"What the fuck can I do about it!" snapped Jack sharply. "The big idiot is going to go ahead and do it anyway, all because he wants to keep his word!" The beggar snorted critically at the comment.

"That's kind of the point isn't it, if you give your word it kind of requires you to keep it," he countered. "True picking a fight with the Council is fucking stupid but if it's going to happen it's going to happen." Smith fixed Jack with a hard stare, made slightly harder due to the fact that the old dude was wearing the worst pair of sunglasses that the woman had ever seen.

"What matters is what you're going to do with your investment."

"This isn't some kind of fucking bank transaction, this is god damn suicide by Council Spectre!" the man nodded in agreement.

"Partly true, but let me give you a bit of business advice all the same." The filthy looking man adjusted his seating position until he looked slightly more refined. "When it comes to an investment of any kind you only get back what you put in."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded the biotic, as she took a step towards the beggar.

"It means girl, that if you're worried about your friend's safety then stop thinking about it and do something," counselled the filthy figure critically, while jabbing a dirt covered finger at the biotic. "What, are you chicken?"

"Fuck you!" spat Jack as a wave of dark energy washed out over the general area. "I dare you to say that again! I dare you!" but the clear threat was brushed aside as the self stated Mr Smith waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm just saying that if you're worried about your friend then go with him, it's not that complicated."

"It's the Citadel Council!" roared the woman. "It's not some local security force, it's going to be every spectre, space fleet and mercenary that the galactic government can throw at us. I like a good fight but this is bat shit crazy!"

"Please," snorted the beggar. "Do you really think that the citadel is going to actually spend their limited resources on chasing a couple of criminals." He fixed the woman with a long stare. "Your being played miss, trust me on this, the council is playing you for suckers. They hope that by agreeing to whatever deal they're offering your group will break up and be easier to silence." The older man's tone turned cold. "If you want to get out of this situation alive you're going to need to play smart girl." The remark met only silence as the biotic quietly contemplated the suggestion.

"Would you do it?" The question seemed to take the beggar by surprise and he raised an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"If I still had people I cared about?" A look of sad longing painted itself across his face. "I would give up everything I had to spend a minute more with those I loved." The pair gazed at each other. "Don't waste these moments child, times like these are worth their weight in gold." The message didn't go unnoticed as the tattooed woman nodded her head in silent appreciation, before she quickly vanished in a blue blur, back the way she'd come.

* * *

 _Back with the others:_

"Fascinating," Liara quickly glanced back down at the data that had been rapidly imparted into the omni-tool. "All the potential research paths, do you know if any of the machinery on _Raqāba_ _Kaṛī miṭhā'ī_ would have been left behind?" The general shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I was imprisoned before they evacuated the planet, but I doubt that they would have wasted time in disassembling the infrastructure, it should still be there." The young maiden nodded as she made more notes, but their academic pursuit was cut short as there came a rapping, a rapping on their container door.

"Mr Asura, Miss T'soni I have the council's reply." The all too familiar tone of the negotiator echoed though the metal door.

"It would seem that it's time to return to the bargaining table," rumbled the Shinkoku grimly, as he slowly pulled himself upright.

"Miss Nought isn't back yet," murmured the good doctor uneasily, falling in behind the lumbering giant, as the duo walked out into the midday sun.

" _Bēṭī_ will be fine, she'll come along when she wants to," countered the man evenly, completely missing the look of surprise that washed over the maiden's face.

"You really consider her that?" whispered the Asari, in stunned disbelief, as they caught sight of the messenger walking towards them, data pad in hand.

"Yes," the giant glanced down at her with cold conviction. "She came with me to rescue you, she placed herself in the Council's way to help me, she has earned much more than this but as I stand, this is all I can do." The general quickly raised a hand to silence any further questions as the Turian came to a halt in front of them.

"The council has agreed to your request," declared Miss Vakarian, as she held out another data pad. "I would ask that you check over the new document to make sure that all is correct and in the right place."

"Of course," murmured Liara as she uneasily accepted the tablet. "Please give me a few minutes"

"Please take your time," replied the messenger adopting a reassuring tone. "I will wait." The maiden glanced up at her larger companion.

"Do you want to look at this?" she enquired, only to be meet with a slight shake of the man's head.

"I'll trust to your judgment," declared Asura as he fixed the young Asari with a supportive stare, one that was not repeated by the recipient, who looked like a deer caught in the head lights of a speeding hovercar.

"I don't think that's wise," she stammered.

"Well it's not like I can do it," snorted the unmistakable voice of Miss Nought as she flashed into existence in a blaze of biotic glory. "Besides you're the one with the fancy doctorate, better get some use out of it."

"I'd like to remind you that it was a doctorate in ancient cultural studies, not lore," countered the academic pointedly, but to everyone watching it was noticeable that the new arrival had stoked an unsuspected fire beneath the archaeologist, who now gave her full attention to the data tablet in front of her.

"I take it that you've come to a conclusion on what you want to do _Chōkarā,_ " rumbled Asura evenly as he kept his gaze fixed on the messenger in front of him, just on the off chance that the Turian might turn hostile.

"Pretty much," replied the human biotic as she took on a determined air. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." The Shinkoku raised a nearly non-existent eyebrow at the statement.

"And that's a promise big guy," Jack could have sworn that she caught the hint of a smile dart across the giant's face.

"Of course _Bēṭī_ of course," he chuckled. The pair fell silent once again as the minutes slowly ticked by.

"For what it's worth," declared Vakarian, shattering the pleasant atmosphere with her sharp and unwavering tone. "I can understand why you're doing this." The remark earned her a surprised look from the biotic and one of cold calculation from her large associate.

"Is that so?" she nodded in response to the challenging tone.

"Yes I do, Councillor Sparatus might have persuaded my father into asking me to do this, but I can understand why you did it." The Turian allowed her features to shift ever so slightly as she fixed the Shinkoku with a respectful stare.

"Jezz I think you've got a fan big guy," muttered Jack shifting uneasily on her feet as something she couldn't quite describe settled in her stomach, which the female criminal didn't like one bit.

"I can respect someone honourable, even if they're supposed to be my enemy," countered Vakarian coldly before tilting her head towards the Shinkoku. "Especially if it's to keep their word." There was a long silence. "That's the reason for all of this isn't it, to keep your word?" The giant's face was locked in an expression that could give a stone a run for its money.

"My reasons are my own," declared the imposing individual sharply. "But I will admit that it is refreshing to meet someone in this galaxy that still stands by a code of honour and tradition." The messenger accepted the compliment politely.

"You are too kind, but I'm under the impression that the Citadel Council requested someone like me because it would be more likely that you would take the request seriously, if it came from someone credible."

"Rather than some ass hat like that Turian spectre I met earlier," muttered Jack as she butted into the conversation "Because if the council had sent someone like him, you'd be picking him out of the garbage for weeks."

"Duly noted," replied Miss Vakarian "I'll be sure to inform Agent Nihlus of that fact." That got a reaction out of the biotic and she raised an eyebrow.

"He's here, seriously?" The female Turian nodded.

"He is my assigned observer, I hope that will not pose a problem."

"As long as he respects the agreement and stays away from my comrades then we will not have any trouble," answered Asura bluntly. "If he doesn't, then his life will be forfeit and that I swear."

"I do not believe that even the good agent would be stupid enough to go against his master's will. The Spectres may be given a broad mandate but even they have to answer to someone."

"We all do eventually," intoned the giant grimly.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier not too far away:_

The hobo watched in mild interest as the angry biotic vaulted away in a blue blur, he allowed himself a smug grin before pulling a pack of wet-wipes from the inner recesses of a coat pocket.

"I take it that Miss Nought is currently back with her companions?" enquired the man evenly in a voice that had a lot more gravitas than it did previously.

"Yes sir, the secondary target is currently back with the VIP." The tone that echoed out of the ear piece was feminine, with an unmistakable Australian accent.

"Excellent, keep an eye on them but do not interfere unless the council tries something stupid." The statement was rather hard to comprehend, which was understandable as he was in the process of pulling the fake teeth out of his mouth. "How is the view up there by the way?" There was a dismissive snort.

"Large and over designed, just like every other Asari plant. They do like to make statements about their own glory, don't they?" The comment drew a knowing smile from the make-believe beggar, as he wiped the muck from his face and hands.

"Don't forget we have a history of that too, just not so much recently." He pulled the battered sunglasses off his nose, revealing the glowing blue eyes underneath. "But that, my dear, is all going to change."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait folks really life came a knocking and I had to answer, hope you all like this chapter and a big thank you for reading this  
**

 **A big thanks you to everyone who left a comment in the last chapter, it means a lot to know that people like my stories, so I respectfully ask that you _READIED & REVIEW_ if possible, if you have questions I'll be happy to answer without spoiling future plot points.**

 **I'll see you all next on the next chapter.**

 **Gods-own.**


	16. Chapter 15

**The Legacy of Wrath**

 **Chapter: 15**

 **.**

* * *

 _On the Citadel Tower:_

"I guess you should be congratulated," muttered Sparatus. He glanced up from his stack of datapads at the two fellow Turians standing before him. "You managed to reach an agreement with an individual that the rest of the council thought impossible to negotiate with." The statesman fixed the female member of his species with an approving stare. "Well done."

"Thank you councillor," murmured Solana Vakarian quietly. "You are too kind." The bureaucrat waved the comment away with a clawed hand.

"There's no need to be so humble Miss Vakarian. Your dedication to this matter speaks highly of your family and their loyalty to our people. The Turian dismissed the spectre with a nod of his head, leaving just the two of them alone in the rather spacious office.

"Is there something else you need sir?" Questioned Solana as she fixed her superior with a tired stare.

"Indeed," Sparatus leant forwards as he crossed his hands in front of his face. "Please take a seat." He pointed towards a nearby chair and to give the Turian credit, he waited until the female had sat down before continuing. "I would like to ask you about the human. You, after all, are the only council representative whose contact with him has not been directly followed by violence."

"Of course sir," murmured the messenger as she accepted a drink that was offered to her.

"What do you want to know?" The statesman took a long sip of his brandy before fixing the female with a calculating gaze.

"What did you make of him? the human I mean." Sparatus adopted a professional air. "I want you to give me your honest opinion please." There was a long silence followed by an equivocal reply.

"Honestly Sir? I don't know, he wasn't like any human I've ever met before. I'd go as far as to say that he was more like a Turian than a human." The remark brought a look of mild surprise to the councillor's face.

"Truly?" he let out a small huff. "How so?" Solana paused as she seemingly attempted to but her thoughts into words.

"He reminded me of my father, someone who lives by a code of honour that was far older than any of us," she whispered. "As long as I stayed within the limits of that then I was perfectly safe, but I was under no illusion as to what would happen if I crossed that line."

"So I was right then" countered Sparatus, almost to himself, as he looked down at his drink. "At least that explains his reactions towards T'lock and our spectres." The statesman glanced at the messenger searchingly. "Did you find out anything else about him? a name? Anything we could use to research this individual's origins. It's extremely unlikely that someone of his martial abilities has gone unnoticed up until now, someone must know something."

"I know his name," answered the Vakarian uneasily. "He called himself Asura, no second name." The councillor rubbed one of his mandibles thoughtfully.

"Not a typical human name but one can never tell with that species, the lack of a surname is rather strange but it should help us with our investigations." Sparatus raised a brow plate. "Anything else?"

"The people with him, Doctor T'soni and the female biotic."

"Yes, Miss Nought is I believe the criminal's name," commented the councillor dismissively."Please continue." Solana schooled her features to hide the flash of annoyance at the interruption, that darted through her system.

"As I was saying, his companions show an extremely high level of loyalty to the man, going so far as to physically place themselves between myself and Mr Asura at our first meeting."

"It's not that surprising," sighed the statesman. "The giant human's rather aggressive dedication to upholding his honour has led him to fight a number of rather powerful individuals on their behalf, I'd be more surprised if they were not loyal." Sparatus finished his brandy. "If that's all you can be excused, I've got an immense amount of paperwork to complete."

"Of course sir," murmured the female Turian. She rose to leave the room before half pausing at the door "I do have one more thing to add, if you will permit me sir?" He motioned assent with a wave of his hand. "I have a message for the Council from Mr Asura." Mild surprise appeared on the councilman's face.

"He gave you a message, that wasn't covered in Agent Nihlus's report?" He glanced down at the datapad.

"The agent thought it was wise not to be seen by the target, so he wasn't there to hear it."

"Of course he wasn't," grumbled the politician as he rolled his eyes. "Proceed."

* * *

 _A few days earlier:_

 _The towering form of the giant loomed above_ _Solana,_ _as he paused at the base of the shuttle's access ramp, while the rest of the little group funnelled into the spacecraft._

" _A moment please," rumbled the imposing figure, fixing the messenger with a hard stare._

" _Yes?" she stammered and a cold trickle of fear ran down her spine as the chilling gaze washed over her._

" _I want you to take a message to your masters." Asura's tone took on a hard note as he leant down until he was nearly at face level with the Turian. "Will you permit that?"_ _Solana nodded quickly as she felt his hot breath on her face._

" _Of course, please go ahead," she hastily spluttered, as the giant's face transformed into a pretty realistic interpretation of a rock._

" _You tell them, you tell everyone they send after you, they had better come at me with everything they've got because I will destroy them, I'll destroy them all." A cold fury crept into his eyes. "Am I clear?"_

" _As crystal," whispered the Turian, which seemed to please the giant and he let out a loud snort from his nose, before turning and carefully clambering into the waiting craft._

* * *

 _Back in the present:_

The councillor had gone strangely quietly throughout the retelling, with the refilling of his glass the only sound detectable in the lofty space of his office.

"Well he definitely has a way with words," muttered Sparatus grimly, as he took a long sip of his drink. "How credible would you say this threat is exactly?" Solana Vakarian fixed the statesmen with an unflinching stare.

"This isn't some empty threat councillor, if I know one thing and one thing only, it's that Mr Asura is a man of his word. If he says that he's going to do something, then it's a fact, period." That said the female Vakarian firmly but politely excused herself from the statesman's office.

"I take it you heard all of that," stated the councillor coldly. He glanced at a hidden door that pulled apart to reveal the unmistakable silhouette of Agent Nihlus.

"Yep and I'll tell you the exact same thing I said to her when I first heard it," replied his fellow Turian grimly. "This is a declaration of war, a spirits damned red line that this human has painted between himself and the rest of the galaxy, I shit you not councillor." Sparatus let out a tired sigh.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the whole of council space would be at war with a single individual, even unofficially; it boggles the mind." He refilled his glass as he offered the now empty seat to the waiting agent. "I definitely didn't expect for said person to declare war on us." The statesman shook his head in disbelief. "How seriously should we be taking this threat Nihlus, all political BS. aside. I want to know what we're really up against."

"Nice to see you're not holding back on the hard questions," muttered the intelligence operative. He slowly swirled the brandy in the tumbler. "I'd love to know how an STG analyst would evaluate this individual, because I for one don't have a sprite blessed clue." The remark was not well received by his superior but he silenced him with a raised hand before the statesman could comment. "If we're talking from a purely tactical standpoint then I would be deeply concerned. The target is extremely aggressive with the raw physical skill to back his aggression up, as shown by the fates of our own dear Vasir and Aria T'Loak"

"The incident with Vasir was a bloody embarrassment!" snarled the bureaucrat venomously. "By the spirits, having one of our most recognisable spectres get her bright blue ass handed to her on public extranet no less. " The agent shrugged dismissively, it wasn't really his concern, plus, privately, it was well worth the PR disaster to see Tala taken down a peg or two.

"Be that as it may, the target isn't going to stand still, especially not after the council's little declaration against him," stated Nihlus firmly. "Given that your honoured messenger firmly declared that the spacecraft gifted to them to get the target off Thessia was not to be tampered with in any way, we only have a rough idea where they might be going from here." The councillor waved away the remark tiredly.

"If she hadn't then it would have been most unlikely that we'd have been able to get this agreement at all agent, so please move on."

"As you wish sir," muttered the spectre, clearly not happy about the seeming restriction being put upon him by a lesser person, Sparatus had always privately concluded that most of the agents employed by the council had rather arrogant opinions concerning themselves, well earned, but arrogant nonetheless.

"It doesn't matter, judging from what we've witnessed so far, this Asura will more than likely make a break for the terminus, in an attempt to limit the risk to innocents." The Turian gave a slight huff of grudging respect. "It's strangely commendable in its own way, at least he's attempting to limit collateral damage." The spectre snorted.

"I suppose, but judging from what we've seen of him so far any poor sod that gets in his way is going to end up as meaty chunks. Honour be damned." He took a long swig of his brandy. "And after re-watching the footage I'm not sure anything short of an organised military force of regimental size will take him down."

"You'll be amazed what Naval grade ordnance does to a person's body on impact," chuckled the statesman chillingly, as he handed the agent a second data slat. "And last time I checked humans, super or no they can't breathe in the vacuum of space." The remark earned him a grin that had one too many razor-sharp teeth in it, as the employee glanced at the information.

"Please continue Councillor" Nihlus felt his blood boil in anticipation. "You have my full and undivided attention."

* * *

 _About a week later somewhere far away:_

"So this is goodbye then," whispered Liara sadly, as the trio stood uneasily by the shuttle's rear access ramp.

"God, you have his private extranet number," snorted Jack dismissively as she glared in tired frustration at the young academic. "Stop being so overly dramatic, he's only a phone call away." Any further comment was curtailed, as the looming giant raised a metal hand.

" _Chōkarā_ " the biotic fell silent with a slight burgundy hue dusting her cheeks.

"I know what that means now you jackass," she muttered, which only seemed to please the Shinkoku more as the faintest of smiles darted across his features. He glanced over towards Liara.

"Your doing I take it," he questioned calmly, as the Asari maiden squirmed in clear embarrassment under his gaze.

"I thought she had a right to know what you were saying," she spluttered as the giant's gaze washed over her.

"Hmmm perhaps, but it won't be as much fun for me now will it," chuckled Asura quietly as he held out a hand in an all too familiar gesture. "Take care of yourself my friend." Liara seemed stunned at the sudden display of emotion but rallied spectacularly as she quickly let her forearm be enveloped by the massive metal limb as she returned the gesture.

"I'll call every so often to make sure you're alright." A look verging on the humorous homed into view on her face, as she glanced over towards Miss Nought. "Try to keep him out of trouble, I'd rather not get home to find that the two of you had burned down half the sector in my absence." The tattooed woman snorted at the remark.

"If you're relying on me to be the voice of reason on this galactic joyride then something is really fucking wrong," she declared, before falling silent for a long moment. "Try and stay out of trouble Princess, hate to have to invade your homeworld again to save your ass." The young Asari rolled her eyes in mild irritation on hearing the nickname the human biotic had chosen for her during their brief time, travelling together.

"I'll take that into consideration," she countered before turning her full attention back to the towering general, who cast a long shadow over the pair. "May the Goddess watch over the two of you." Her eyes darted to the bandaged stump, that had once been the general's right arm, before scanning over the recently closed gaping holes in his chest. The skin (she thought it was skin even if it didn't act like it) was clearly paler around the damaged areas and more likely to fracture due to the unnecessary stress placed upon them. "I will ask you to be careful, even if we both know you won't be." A sad expression washed over her features. "I don't have many friends, I would hate to lose one of few that I do have." The Shinkoku knelt down so that his face was level with hers. His deeply hazel coloured eyes glinting as he slipped into that serious demeanour that seemed to be his default setting.

"Call and I will come for you, no matter how, no matter when, that is a promise." His tone was stony, hard and unyielding, as he swore his oath to her.

"And we both know how you feel about keeping your word," chuckled the maiden sadly, as tears slowly made their way down the sides of her face. A split second later much to the surprise of the departing pair she threw her arms around the giant's neck and drew him into a tight hug. " _Alavidā._ " Her Vedic Sanskrit wasn't as fluid as that of the native speaker in front of her but it had the desired effect, as she felt the tree branch arms wrapped softly around her in a gentle embrace.

" _Alavidā_ _chōkarā,_ " the words slipped from between his lips and for the briefest of moments Liara got the distinct impression that her towering companion was no longer here but had been transported to time long since past, so she allowed him the dignity that the warrior deserved and let him bask in a moment such as he had not experienced for far too long. It took longer than she expected but after a minute or so the giant slowly let go and retreated into the depths of the waiting shuttle.

"Don't worry Princess I'll keep a watchful eye on the big guy," snorted Jack, as she elbowed her way past the maiden and headed towards the ramp, but before she'd taken another step she felt a low pulse of dark energy waft out over her.

"You'd better not hurt him," the statement felt like lead as the tattooed woman slowly turned around to see the Asari, wrapped in that weird biotic aura of hers.

"What was that bitch?" but the wanted woman's normal razor sharp tone met uncaring indifference as the other individual in the conversation just continued to glare at her.

"He's named you _Bēṭī,_ Jacqueline, I've told you what it means and what it means in his culture for someone like him, someone especially like him, to do that, I hope for your sake that his trust isn't misplaced." Jack allowed a flash of pure anger to paint itself across her features before she let out a long sigh.

"You know it's times like these that make it really hard for me not to hate you Princess," she replied as she slipped back into a more controlled state of mind. "But I appreciate you looking out for the big guy like that." The pair cast sad expressions towards the waiting craft.

"He sure as hell doesn't," the duo sighed in clear irritation.

"Take care of yourself Jacqueline, it would break his heart if anything happened to you." The pair exchanged a begrudging handshake.

"Likewise doctor, likewise."

* * *

The shuttle roared up through the planet's misty atmosphere, a long trail dragging out far behind it as Jack pushed the engines, to hurry their ascent.

"You ok with this big guy?" The giant raised a nonexistent eyebrow as the uncomfortable silence ended. "You know what I mean, leaving the blue princess behind is all good and all for her safety but you looked happy to see her again." That eyebrow rose even higher "Don't give me that, you might have a face that would give a mountain a run for its money but you still show emotion." snorted the woman, as she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

"I will admit that my heart would feel better if the good doctor was still travailing with us, but what I want isn't important. I gave the lady my word to protect her and this is the best way that I can do it." The man's tone was cold, with a hint of resignation as he slowly leaned back into the seat, which groaned in protest at the Shinkoku's massive frame.

"I didn't realise you liked her like that," joked the biotic offhandedly, which quickly earned her a disapproving scowl from the giant.

"I consider her like you _Bēṭī,_ as family, my concern for her is the concern one would have for an unaware child. As you have remarked yourself, trouble follows in the doctor's footsteps." Jack let out an mild huff of annoyance, before letting a small blush paint itself across her cheeks as she remained staring straight ahead.

"You know Blue told me what that word means you know," she muttered in mild embarrassment, which only intensified as the Shinkoku's piercing gaze washed over her.

"Will you stop doing that!" she snapped "What are you doing?"

"I am a man of my word Jacqueline" he declared unwaveringly "You didn't need to walk into hell with me for the sake of a promise but you did and I have not forgotten." The giant's face took on a grim expression. "I consider you family Jack and no one will ever threaten my family and live. That I swear." The air around the imposing figure started to crackle with latent energy, as Asura's temper took hold.

"Cool your jets big guy. I get it. You don't need to go all daddy bear on me right now, not unless you want to breathe vacuum," stated the biotic, seemingly fine with being told that she'd been apparently adopted by the towering, godlike being next to her, though in all honesty it probably had a lot to do with the fact that she'd already freaked out, a few days ago, in the company of Doctor T'soni, after the latter had finished explaining the exact nature of the terms that were being used by the Shinkoku. Jack did however blush rather violently as the young woman's mind hovered over one particular phrase.

"Do you really see me as your _Bēṭī_?" she suddenly spluttered and her face went scarlet as the towering man slowly turned his full attention towards her.

"Why would I call you such if I didn't mean it?" he countered with a raised eyebrow. "You are a member of my family after all."

"But daughter?" the biotic voice was filled with clear pain. "Why?"

Asura let out a deep breath as his normally hard gazed turned soft in a way that the young woman would never have expected from him.

"Because of all the things I once had, the only thing that I can offer now is the care and respect a father should show towards his child." The Shinkoku reached out and slowly placed a metal hand on her shoulder "And I do see you as my own Jacqueline in all but blood." A sad smile spread across his features as the giant slipped slowly back into the world of his memories.

"Durga would have loved you and I know that Mithra would have been over the moon to have a sister, she always wanted to have siblings..." the giant's voice took on a hollow note as deeply buried emotions boiled to the surface.

"What was she like?" The question jerked the man from his melancholy as he glanced over towards the biotic in confusion. "Durga, she was your wife right, or at least that's what it sounds like." A small smile darted into view as the Shinkoku again harked back to his memories.

"She was my morning dawn, the light which guided me home from the dark." The biotic could not help but feel a flash of pride, as the gloom that had surrounded her adopted parent receded, as he told her tales of home.

* * *

 _Arcturus Station a few weeks later:_

"Congratulations on your soon to be promotion, Lieutenant Commander." The well trained professional snapped to attention as the highly respected officer greeted her outside the debriefing room.

"Sir!" the salute was returned as Admiral Hackett indicated that she should should follow him, as he moved off down a crowded corridor.

"I read your training reports, extremely impressive; the trainers back on Titan gave a glowing review. Commander, you should be proud." The special forces officer felt a wave of heat flash through her, the Admiral was legendary for his high standards; it was nice to know that she was doing something right at least.

"Thank you Sir." The man nodded distractedly as he ushered Shepard into an empty office, which he quickly locked behind him, once the soldier in question was seated.

"Before we continue this informal briefing I want to make something extremely clear, from this point onwards everything I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room." He caught the shift in the woman's demeanour as she switched like lightning into the cold, calculating persona that had gotten her through the early stages of a commander's career.

"I take it that this room has been secured in advance Sir?"

"I had one of my tech specialists look the place over twenty minutes ago. It seemed easier than walking all the way across to the other side of the station for a twenty minute conversation." She nodded at that. "But that shouldn't be your concern, what I'm about to say to you should be." The apprehensive officer slowly pulled out a slim cigar and lit it with his omni-tool. "I take it that by this point you've probably guessed that you're in the running to become humanity's first human spectre." The soldier didn't answer, she didn't need to, Hackett had been around the block long enough to read in-between the lines.

"I get the feeling that you didn't call me in here to talk about the selection process Sir." Hackett noted that Shepard was smart enough to realise when her superior was leading up to something.

"Is it another mission? I was under the impression that I was being redeployed relatively soon."

"That is correct and as such you've been taken off the active N7 register for the time being," stated the older soldier, as he let out a cloud of smoke before continuing. "But that's not the reason I called you here." The Admiral locked eyes with her. "I take it you've been keeping up to date with the latest developments on the Galactic scene?"

"Somewhat sir," replied Jane uneasily. "As much as the next person."

"Then I don't need to tell you the basics," declared Hackett as he pulled out a data pad. "Read this." His subordinate politely accepted the item in question, before glancing quickly over the title.

"Alliance Intelligence Command: Department of Technical Research and Development, Report on Energy Analysis." She grimaced. "Sounds like a fascinating read sir." Hackett snorted.

"You'd be surprised Lieutenant Commander, but for simplicity's sake I condensed it for you, The individual, who we've code named "Cain" has been seen using a type of energy that our experts believe isn't a form of biotics." The grey haired individual pointed at the tablet "And that is the conclusion of their research." That got the woman's attention and it must have shown on her face, as Hackett nodded his head in silent acknowledgement. "High Command feels the same way as you do, trust me and it's only gotten more vital given what the experts uncovered during their research." The atmosphere grew almost visibly tense following this declaration and the Admiral fell silent.

"I take it that it was bad whatever it was," muttered the commander as she attempted to analyse the situation.

"It depends." Hackett let out another column of smoke. "How much to do you remember from your history classes back in college?" The question took Shepard rather by surprise as she desperately attempted to throw her mind back that far into the past.

"Er, can you be more specific sir?" A rare smile darted into view as the man in front of her seemingly took pleasure in her discomfort.

"The Shinkoku Trastrium, specifically."

"Sir?" The man let out a huff of smoke before he continued.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't get repeated, not to anyone, am I clear Commander?" It wasn't a question

"Yes sir."

"Good," the hard faced man leant back in his chair. "Firstly you need to understand something about our ancestors." He placed a small, ornately engraved bronze cube, the size of a tennis ball, onto the table next to him. "Their technology, even if it wasn't designed around element zero, is still vastly superior to anything that the major citadel races can produce at the moment." Hackett pressed a small recess on the side and the room was bathed in a gentle green glow as light erupted from somewhere deep inside, illuminating the bountiful carvings on the outside.

"Sir?" Shepard's tone lost some of its confidence as she noticed the surrounding light blazing brightly above their heads, as some unseen power flowed into them.

"There's no need for worry Commander this little device is harmless." The admiral pressed the notch again and the light died away. "This little thing is a generator." He handed the device to the officer, who carefully turned it over in her hands. "With enough output to power a city block." She made sure to place it safely onto the centre of the desk, far away from any table edge.

"Impressive," the specialist glanced back towards her superior who was watching her in total silence. "But I don't quite see what you're trying to get at sir."

"Do you remember what powers them?" the admiral demanded suddenly, as he slipped into a clinical attitude.

"Its...something called mantra right? It's not element zero, I remember that much." Shepard chucked apologetically "It's been a while since I opened a classical history textbook." The admission didn't seem to be received negatively as Hackett just nodded, before tapping off the ash that had accumulated on the end of his cigar.

"Nice to see that our school system hasn't completely failed in your education" but the hint of humour in his tone dissipated as he got back onto the topic at hand. "You're partially right, mantra is the energy source from which all Shinkoku Trastrium technology drew its power." He paused "But that is where the similarities end." He pulled a small sealed tube from a concealed pocket, the strangely glowing fluid inside seemed almost hypnotic in the way that it seemed to flow backwards and forwards inside the container. "This is mantra in its refined state, it's a type of energy locked within a semi plasma medium. Our scientists are still not totally sure how they managed it but they did." Shepard nodded "But what we are told isn't known is where mantra actually comes from." There was another pause "That is a lie.

The silence was deafening.

"Sir are you telling me that System Alliance knows how to produce mantra?" whispered the soldier in clear disbelief, which was rather understandable, considering the implications if such a revelation ever became public.

"I can see why you would jump to that conclusion, judging from such evidence as has been presented to you so far, but I can assure you commander that high command doesn't possess the ability to manufacture mantra at the moment, not that our scientists back in R&D haven't been attempting that for the last decade or so."

"But you do know where mantra comes from," repeated Shepard pointedly as she picked apart the information provided so far. "How long has the Alliance known?" The admiral shrugged.

"A little under forty years, give or take a rare theoretical thesis paper or two." That gave the commander food for thought and no mistake.

"Nearly forty years, but that's before the foundation of the Alliance Charter!" The soldier desperately attempted to wrap her head around the revelation.

"Good that your more recent knowledge of history is up to date, and yes it is." A ghost of a smile darted into view. "It could be argued that one of the reasons the Alliance was formed in the first place was to pool the massive amounts of resources predicted in unlocking the secrets of the Shinkoku Trastrium" There was a slight chuckle "We haven't seen a proper return on our investment just yet."

"But you've had some?" countered the woman sharply.

"Indeed, I can't go into specifics without getting you the necessary security clearance but humanity wouldn't be where it is today without the foundations put down by our ancestors." Hackett turned sober. "We were fortunate when we stumbled across the nearly intact outpost on Mars back in forty nine. It allowed us to unlock and understand the numerous ruins and relics that covered earth." This was a massive understatement. The various citadel races had been stunned into disbelieving silence when their ambassadors had first visited the home world, only to be greeted by the towering reminders of humanity's distant past.

"At least that was covered in my school books, not in that much detail however and I still don't fully understand why we haven't shared any of this knowledge with the citadel. It would almost guarantee humanity's place at the centre of galactic politics, as well as a seat on the Council"

"And you wouldn't be wrong," agreed the admiral steadily "And when we first came into contact with the other citadel races there was pressure from certain factions to do just that, but..." Hackett looked at the commander firmly "This knowledge is the legacy of our ancestors, a gift that has been left to our care for future generations. It is not something to be bartered with or frittered away, just for the sake of political advancement. Rather wisely therefore, my predecessor and others like her refused such a suggestion." Hackett looked rather pleased with himself as he said this, on the other hand the Commander was feeling well out of her depth and didn't mind saying so.

"Not that I mind being trusted with classified information Sir but I get the feeling that isn't the focus of this conversation." The officer let out an approving huff as he allowed a calculating look to escape from behind the inscrutable mask that dominated his features.

"Good to see that you don't have any problem speaking your mind, Anderson was very clear on that fact..." Hackett paused for a long moment before he let out a small cloud of smoke. "As I have already mentioned, this document," he tapped the data pad next to him, "Investigates Codename "Cains" unusual energy abilities, which have been determined are not biotic in nature." Her superior turned his full attention towards her "But are in fact mantra based." Shepard bet that the look on her face would have been priceless if not for the seriousness of the current conversation.

"But that's..."

"Impossible?" finished the man tiredly. "You wouldn't be the first person in the last few weeks to tell me that Commander, but I assure you it really is possible, you'll have to trust me on that" and judging by the admiral's tone that was all he was going to say on the subject. "What matters is that the target has been seen demonstrating a refined version of mantra that until recently we've only been able to theoretically debate, concerning methods of production."

"Wait I thought mantra was already refined, you're telling me it can be refined even more?" challenged the commander sharply. The implications of such a fact clearly weighed heavily on her mind. "Is it more powerful? what can it do?" Hackett raised a hand to placate her.

"Yes mantra can be refined, we've known that for quite some time, even before we found the ruins on Mars." He looked back at the aforementioned thesis on the data pad. "What we don't know is how this individual managed to figure out the process without a government's backing"

"And you want me to find out," added Shepard pointedly. "Sir I don't know about you but after seeing the extranet video showing off just exactly what this "Cain" is capable of, I don't think anything short of a small army can take this guy down." Hackett let out a small sigh of frustration as he ran a hand over his face.

"No one is asking you to go on a suicide mission Commander," he countered "But you are on the shortlist for the spectre candidacy and judging from their current focus you'll very likely be sent after "Cain" as part of a task force to bring him to justice."

"And you want me to send information back to the Alliance in secret," she added, her mind quickly filling in the gaps. "I thought my first loyalty as a spectre was supposed to be maintaining galactic order?" She wasn't wrong, what was being asked of her would be seen as not only politically but legally dubious at the best of times, at the worst she could be arrested for treason against the Citadel Council.

"I'm not going to lie to you Commander if you're caught then the System Alliance is going to completely disavow all knowledge of your activities," Hackett admitted grimly. " The alternatives however would be much worse. As things stand the other races haven't realised the full potential that mantra represents, they see it as an interesting if pointless, academic subject, but this "Cain" is making them re-evaluate that viewpoint and it's got High Command nervous."

"And what makes High Command nervous makes us all nervous," grumbled Shepard tiredly. "I take it the other front runner candidates are getting this talk too?" The answer surprised her.

"They are not," stated Hackett firmly. "I hope you will keep that fact to yourself also." She could see why, this conversation had in an instant completely shifted her outlook for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Terminus:_

"Dude are you sure it's the same guy?" Zaeed's left eyebrow twitched, as his ears picked up the comment on the extreme edge of his hearing, looked as if he wasn't going to be able to enjoy his double cheese burger now, not that he for a minute believed that there was any real beef within a hundred light years of this joint.

"I'm telling you it's him, I remember when he brought in a bounty back on Omega." The second speaker sounded a lot younger and there was a hint of excitement in their tone. His inexperience showing through, thought the grizzled mercenary. Slowly his fingers made their way towards the hand cannon clamped to one thigh, as he caught sight of the pair calmly making their way over towards him.

"Mr Massani," surprisingly the older of the duo was a rather heavily scarred Turian, who made sure to keep his hands up and away from his weapons as he stepped slowly into Zaeed's line of sight. "My name is Setis Surlin, sorry to disturb you while you're eating but can I have a word?" So they weren't gunning for him, a part of his soul grew disappointed at the revelation, but he'd hadn't gotten to this age without being professional in every situation and this time was no exception.

"I'll give you three minutes, afterwards, if I'm not interested, walk out the door and don't come back, are we clear?" The threat was sharp and to the point and the fellow mercenary simply nodded his head in silence before dropping himself into an unoccupied chair. The scrawny teenage human standing beside him doing the same. "Piece of advice kid, next time you see someone you recognise keep your mouth shut and just point." The kid spluttered but kept his mouth shut as his apparent instructor gave him a warning look. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"A whole bunch of us are getting together to go after a massive pay day and you have the reputation for getting the job done." The scarred mercenary let out a dismissive snort.

"What kind of merc. willingly takes a pay cut on a bounty?" he questioned. "Bloody stupid if you ask me."

"With the size of the payday being offered no one is complaining," replied the Turian "Six million credits splits a lot of ways." Zaeed stopped eating as cold waves of emotion flooded through his system.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" he growled, as he pushed himself angrily to his feet. "You're going after Him!?" There was only one person with a bounty that big and there was no way in hell was he getting mixed up with that kind of shit again.

"Look I know the footage of the guy makes this seem nuts but unlike the those blueberries we know what to expect and there will be a lot more of us, with better equipment," stated Setis Surlin evenly, as he clearly picked up on the man's discomfort and attempted to placate him, not that it worked in the slightest.

"Do you think any of that shit matters!" snarled Zaeed as he pointed an accusing finger at the pair. "If you're going up against that man then you better damn well know what you're getting yourself into!" He took a deep swig of his whisky.

"So you've faced him before?" commented the Turian with interest as he leant back in his seat. "What can you tell us about him, how does he fight, anything that could give us an edge."

"An edge?" snorted the grizzled veteran "Fine I'll give you two a good piece of advice." A sharp look darted across his face as he leant forward. "You better hope that he kills you with the first punch."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the deepest depths of space:_

Time is a concept that matters little to forces outside of it and it was no different for the being that looked out at the slowly spinning star in front of it, even the stars would one day return to the cycle as all things must, but before that time came there was still the great task before it. The war had only delayed the inevitable and now those that had stood in the way of the eternal wheel of life had long ago left to return to their isolated little bastion. The being flexed its many arms, the long periods of slumber had not been kind to the ancient life form and the lack of contact with the rest of the its kind left a gaping hole in its dark soul but it had been given a task and it would see it's will be done for it was the vanguard of the host, a loyal servant of the cycle and the architect of this galaxy's doom for it was Sovereign. A dark crimson light from the dying sun washed over the gigantic being, illuminating the mass of red, vine-like veins that ran across its surfaces. It was time to feed once more.

* * *

 **Sorry for the massive wait folks but between poor health, the holidays and my main PC exploding its taken me this long to get this chapter finished, i hope it was well worth the wait.**

 **As always a massive thank you to everyone who left a comment in the last chapter, it means a lot to know that people like my work, If you like this chapter PLEASE _READIED & REVIEW_ if possible, if you have questions I'll be happy to answer without spoiling future plot points.**

 **I'll see you all next on the next chapter.**

 **Gods-own.**


End file.
